La Apuesta
by TC GAN
Summary: ALBERT, STEAR, ARCHIE Y NIEL APUESTAN POR EL CORAZÓN DE CANDY.  Así comienza la historia.  Son dos finales. Uno dedicado a todas las Terrytanas y la otra para todas las Albertfans. Gracias por leerla.
1. La apuesta

Esta historia se basa en los personajes de Candy. No son míos. Pero la historia sí. Así que el crédito es a quien se la merece.

Espero les guste esta historia. No puedo subir los capítulos diariamente, como hice antes. El trabajo me tiene un poco ocupada, pero lo haré dos o tres veces por semana.

Como siempre, cualquier comentario o review será bien recibido.

TC GAN

**La apuesta**

**Capítulo 1**

¿Por qué no apostamos algo de verdadero valor?

¿Como qué?

No sé. Algo que todos los que estamos aquí queramos.

Me parece interesante.

¿Qué es algo que todos queremos?

…

Mmmm…

Candy…

¡Candy! – Gritaron todos.

¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

Todos la amamos, ¿no?

Sí…

Todos queremos una oportunidad con ella.

Sí…

Con Grandchester fuera del panorama… tenemos una mejor probabilidad.

Cuatro jóvenes se juntaban cada quince días para distraerse de la vida rutinaria de hombres de negocios. Este espacio era apreciado por ellos por que, durante la semana, pasaban el tiempo en la oficina. La idea surgió a partir de una partida de cartas entre Albert, Stear, Archie y Neil.

¡Estás loco!

No lo estoy.

Ella es una persona, no se puede ganar en una mano.

Estoy de acuerdo. No se puede. No a ella. No a nadie.

No estoy diciendo que la apostemos a ella como persona.

¿Entonces?

Seré sincero. Me encantaría tener la oportunidad de cortejarla. Ustedes saben que, a pesar de todo, ella me gusta. No importa lo que sucedió entre nosotros.

Y ¿tú crees que ella te hará caso? Le hiciste mucho daño.

Lo sé. Fui muy cruel con ella durante mucho tiempo, pero eso no quita que las cosas hayan cambiado.

Por eso quieres cortejarla…

… y convencerla de que se quede conmigo de por vida.

¡Vaya que has cambiado, hombre!

Lo he hecho. No puedo quedarme con ella, si no la he intentado cortejar.

No te creo. No lo harás.

Te aseguro que lo haré. Además, estoy seguro que no soy solo yo quien quiere hacerlo. Ya lo admitieron.

¿Qué condiciones habrán? – Intervino Stear.

¿Estás de acuerdo? – Albert

Lo estoy. Si tengo una oportunidad de quedarme con Candy, lo haré.

¡No lo puedo creer! – Archie.

Ah sí… ahora me vas a decir que tu no quieres una oportunidad con ella. – Neil.

Sí, me encantaría. – Baja la mirada con un poco de vergüenza.

¿Entonces? – Stear

Ustedes son un trío de enfermos. – Aseveró Albert.

Déjate de tonterías, tío. Tú también quieres la oportunidad.

A nadie engañas.

¿De qué hablas? No hago nada. – Albert dijo ofendido.

Todos hemos visto tus atenciones con ella.

Las flores que le compras.

Tus regalos personales.

Los paseos en el campo.

Las invitaciones a restaurantes…

¿A quién quería engañar? En su casa, todos conocían sus sentimientos. Sabían cuan importante era ella para él. Tenía la esperanza de no ser notado. No fue así. Sin embargo, él sabía perfectamente los sentimientos dentro de los corazones de sus sobrinos. Él nunca se atrevería a competir con ellos por el amor de Candy. En realidad, la confianza y lealtad entre todos ellos evolucionó desde inexistente hasta la máxima expresión. Esto se demostraba en la conversación que tenían en ese momento.

Bueno, ¡ya! Me da vergüenza decirlo, pero sí. Sí. – Bajó la mirada.

¡Lo ves! Todos la queremos. – Neil.

Bueno… las condiciones… - Repitió Stear.

Cada uno tendrá dos semanas para conquistarla…

Tendremos que respetar el tiempo de cada uno.

Definitivamente.

No podemos gastar más de cien dólares

¡Cien dólares! Es mucho. No todos tenemos el dinero que tú tienes. Cincuenta.

Está bien.

Siempre respetarla.

Eso es un hecho.

Nada de viajes fuera de Chicago.

¿Algo más?

Dejar que ella escoja. A quien escoja, respetaremos desde ese momento en adelante.

De acuerdo.

El primero será quien gane esta jugada. El segundo el que tenga la siguiente mejor mano y así… ¿De acuerdo?

De acuerdo.

Una última cosa.

¿Qué?

No podemos criticarnos frente a ella. No diremos nada malo de los otros para desprestigiarlo.

¡Ja! Eso es porque te conviene… ¿verdad?

¿Hay algo más?

No le podemos decir dos palabras o cualquier otra forma de decir lo mismo no importa cuantas palabras o insinuaciones sean.

¿Cuáles son?

Te amo.


	2. Quienes oyeron todo

Todos acordaron los términos de la apuesta sin saber que Candy los escuchaba por la puerta. Atrás de ella, la Tía Elroy también lo hacía. Evitó que Candy entrara. La jaló a su habitación. Tenía una idea.

Les daremos una lección a esos muchachitos… - dijo Elroy.

Estoy muy enojada.

Tienes razones para estarlo. Pero no les diremos nada.

¡No les va a decir nada! Usted siempre nos regaña…

Lo sé. Esto es muy serio. Además, te mereces una pequeña venganza…

¡Tía! Eso no se lo conocía.

Podré ser mayor y seguir las reglas, pero a veces, es bueno un buen escarmiento. – Dijo con sorna.

¿Qué está pensando?

Bien… saldrás con los cuatro.

¿Los cuatro? ¿Está…?

¿Estoy qué?

Nada, tía. Pero, ¿por qué los cuatro? Yo no quiero salir…

Lo harás. Si quieres ponerlos en su lugar, lo harás. ¿A caso no quieres que te respeten? No eres un juguete ni uno de sus caballos para que te apuesten como un premio.

Está bien. Eso lo entiendo. Pero…

Harás exactamente los mismo con todos. Mantén un cuaderno con lo que haces con el primero.

¡Todo!

Todo. Si sales a pasear al lago, lo haces con todos. Si van a cabalgar, lo haces con todos. Y si te… bueno… besan… lo haces con todos. Eso sí, nada más.

¡Tía! No me pida eso. No me sale besar a…

Nuevamente, tú no eres un premio que se puedan rifar. Mereces respeto y es bueno que los obligues a hacerlo.

Pero ¿besarlos?

No te digo que hagas algo más con ellos… Además, si lo haces con uno, lo tendrás que hacer con los otros. De esa forma, cuando intenten decir algo, no podrán. Todos recibieron el mismo trato.

¡Tía! No puedo creer lo que oigo…

No me mires así. También fui joven y sufrí mis experiencias. No nací así…

No, eso yo lo sé. Nunca la he visto… ni oído así.

Candy estaba impresionada con el gran apoyo moral e intelectual por parte de la Tía Elroy. Nunca se imaginó que esa mujer que la regañaba por cualquier cosita iba a reaccionar como lo estaba haciendo. Primero, no entrar como un energúmeno. Segundo, no decirles nada. Tercero, ¿darles un escarmiento sin decirles nada? Eso era maquiavélico. Raro… muy raro…

Es para darles un escarmiento a todos al mismo tiempo.

Bueno… haré lo mismo con todos ¿y después?

Les escribirás una carta a cada uno. Te ayudaré a redactarla cuando llegue el momento. Ahora… a jugar…

Tía, esta es una nueva faceta.

No se lo cuentes a nadie. Esto promete ser divertido.

Para usted, para mí, no.

Diviértete, Candy. La juventud te lo permite.

¿Usted hizo algo parecido?

No. Hice otras cosas.

Se sentaron a platicar sobre las aventuras de la Tía Elroy. Cada cosa que contaba era increíble. Era claro para la rubia las diversas situaciones vividas por la señora. Los detalles eran exorbitantes. Las carcajadas llenaban el cuarto. Ahora, Candy sabía que la Tía Elroy comprendía perfectamente su enojo y decepción. No es que sus historias fueran iguales, pero eran parecidas.

Es natural tu enojo y decepción.

Me alegra que me comprenda. No me lo imaginaba.

Ya sabes, alguna vez fui joven y tuve mi ración de experiencias. ¿Sabes? Niel me tiene sorprendida.

¿Por qué?

Porque te ama. Ha cambiado mucho. Eso es gracias a ti.

Yo no hice nada. Solo rechacé su propuesta de matrimonio.

Sí, e hiciste bien en hacerlo.

¿Se siente bien, tía?

Sí. Me siento muy bien.

Es usted la que me sorprende a mí con su cambio.

Tengo que ofrecerte una disculpa. Cuidaste a William y has demostrado ser una buena persona.

No se preocupe por eso, tía. Mejor sigamos con el plan.

Como te decía, no aceptarlo fue una buena decisión.

Eso creo.

Tía…

¿Sí?

¿Usted sabía lo que ellos sienten por mí?

Sí. Lo sé.

¿Cómo?

¿Cómo no saberlo? Lo único que hay que hacer es ver cómo te miran y las atenciones que tienen contigo.

Le juro que no he hecho nada para que ellos estén enamorados de mí.

Sé que mi querido Anthony es el que se robó tu corazón hace mucho tiempo. Y que ese joven aristócrata también.

…

También eso sé. Soy grande, no ciega.

Ay… tía…

Candy…

Dígame.

Te quiero hacer una pregunta un poco delicada…

Pues… hágala…

¿Has olvidado al hijo del Duque?

…

¿Sientes algo por alguno de mis sobrinos?

…

Dime la verdad, por favor.

Platicaron un buen rato sobre la situación del corazón de la señorita. La viuda escuchaba con atención cada palabra. Cerca de la hora de la cena, establecieron la estrategia a seguir para vengarse de los hombres de la casa. Esto incluía al jefe de la familia. Candy le pidió irse después de entregarles las cartas. No tenía la menor intención de quedarse a ver el resultado final. Se sentía humillada. Elroy estaba de acuerdo y planeó todo para mandar de vacaciones a Candy unos meses. Organizó el viaje con discreción. Ahora, la desventaja era para ellos porque no sabían la complicidad entre las dos damas de la casa.

* * *

A todos y todas: muchas gracias por leer la historia. Espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios.

Mushita y Paolau2: gracias por esperar las acutalizaciones. Aquí va una.

himeko 76: ya veremos que sucede. Hay cuatro gallitos en la pelea... jajaja... No puedo decir cuál me gusta a mí porque no sería justo... jajajaja


	3. Confesiones

Este capítulo tiene dos conversaciones simultáneas. Una es de los chicos y la otra es de Tía Elroy con Candy. Usaré dos tipos de letras para diferenciarlas. Espero no sea muy complicado.

TC GAN

* * *

**Todos sabemos lo que sientes por ella. **

**Nunca lo he negado. **

**Si la amas, ¿por qué le hiciste tantas cosas malas?**

**

* * *

**

¡Ay, Tía! No sé que decirle. No sé lo que siento por ellos.

Estás segura.

Bueno… por Neil, usted sabe, no siento amor. Tanta maldad. Fue muy cruel conmigo. Entre él y su hermana, me volvían loca.

¿Siempre fue así?

Usted no sabe muchas cosas que me hicieron. Pero le daré dos ejemplos de los que usted tiene conocimiento.

¿Cuáles?

Primero, cuando me expulsaron del colegio. Eso fue una bajeza. Eliza nos mandó las notas. Caímos en su trampa y vea cómo resultaron las cosas. Creo que mi relación con Terry se arruinó desde ese momento, a pesar de todos nuestros intentos. – Casi derrama unas lágrimas.

No sigas con eso, olvídalo ya.

¿Cómo puedo olvidar esa trampa?

No, creo que no. Lo amaste mucho.

* * *

**No se imagina. **

**Lo sé. Le hice muchas maldades. **

**¿De cuál te arrepientes más? – Albert lo miró seriamente.**

**No sé si es cuándo quise casarme con ella a la fuerza o…**

**¿Estás seguro que fue esa vez? – Aseveró Albert.**

**Bueno… - Dijo Neil. Se dio cuenta que Albert lo sabía y que lo estaba arrinconando a decir la verdad. – Eso no fue lo único que quise hacer con ella a la fuerza.**

**¡Qué! – Se alarmó Archie. - ¿De qué hablas?**

**Una vez la cité en la casa del peñasco haciéndome pasar por Grandchester y traté de…**

**¡Eres un canalla! – Dijo Stear. – Y así quieres que te de una oportunidad. Eres un…**

**No tienes que decirlo. Ya lo sé. Albert, ¿cómo lo sabías?**

**Como ella no regresaba al apartamento, fui a buscarla por todos lados. La encontré por casualidad. No me dijo exactamente lo sucedido. No hasta ahora que lo has confesado.**

**

* * *

**

¿Sé da cuenta, Tía? Eso no se puede olvidar fácilmente.

Tienes razón. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Porque todo fue muy rápido. Después, me dijeron lo del compromiso. Eso me hizo olvidarlo.

Ya veo. Te ofrezco una disculpa por mi sobrino. Los siento. – Dijo Elroy con mucha culpa.

No se preocupe. La vida continuó.

* * *

**Pero no me mires sólo a mí. Yo le hice maldades, pero tuve las agallas de decirle lo que siento. Tú, en cambio, ni siquiera le dijiste nada.**

**El día que lo iba a hacer, Annie se interpuso. **

**Tú la amabas desde antes del colegio. Anthony todavía vivía. – Dijo Stear ante la mirada enojada de su hermano.**

**Si ella no se hubiera fijado en Anthony; si él no se hubiera fijado en ella como lo hizo. Él fue el más obvio con sus sentimientos. Y ya se veía que ella llenó su corazón con él. **

**Y cuando murió, ¿por qué no le dijiste nada? – Preguntó Albert.**

**Ella se fue de la casa. La volví a ver en el colegio. Ahí apareció el inglés. – Con un tono de desprecio. – Luego… Annie. **

**¿Para qué te quedaste con Annie? – Preguntó Stear. – Se hicieron daño al hacerlo.**

**Por un lado, Candy me lo pidió. Y segundo, porque ella le entregó su corazón a ese.**

**¡Qué baboso! No luchaste lo suficiente. – Dijo Stear.**

**¡Cómo que no! - Gritó Archie. – Tú… tú… ¿de qué hablas? Tú ni te atreviste a insinuarlo.**

**

* * *

**

No sabías que Archie y Stear también están enamorados de ti. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Verá, yo siempre los he visto como hermanos. – Se quedó pensando. – No, no como hermanos. Ellos eran un ideal de héroe. ¿Cómo le digo? Tienen una armadura y me protegen de lo malo o triste. Por lo menos, lo intentan.

Es un amor idealizado, Candy. Ellos son… son solo dos hombres normales, comunes y corrientes.

Puede ser. Además, ninguno me dijo nada.

Para mí, son mis defensores. Deseo que les vaya muy bien, que encuentren la felicidad que se merecen por sen tan buenos.

* * *

**Es cierto. – Stear bajó la cabeza. - Nunca se lo insinué, mucho menos ser franco con ella. De eso me arrepiento. – Hizo una pausa. – si hubiera sido más asertivo, talvez estaríamos juntos.**

**Tampoco… - Habló Neil sarcásticamente. – **

**Sí. Si hubiera hablado claramente con ella, en vez de incluirla en todos mis inventos.**

**Esa fue tu forma de demostrárselo, Stear. – Albert intervino.**

**Sí, pero no es como la tuya.**

**¿La mía?**

**Sí, Albert. La tuya. Ella nos contaba sus cosas. Nosotros conocíamos de tu existencia antes de que te presentaras como Albert. **

**La salvaste de morir en la cascada, la confortaste cuando murió Anthony…**

**¿Saben eso?**

**Por supuesto. También sabemos que apareciste en Londres y que te fuiste a África. Ella se puso muy triste. Cuando te necesitaba, con todo ese lío en el que su nombre quedó en entredicho…**

**No me lo recuerdes…**

**No estuviste ahí. Ninguno estuvo ahí. – Archie expresó con cierto sentimiento de culpa.**

**

* * *

**

Cuéntame de William. No conozco mucho la historia entre ustedes.

Nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo. Vivimos muchas cosas juntos. Siempre que necesitaba a alguien, él estaba ahí. Aparecía en los lugares más extraños. Siempre me ayudó. Por eso, cuando él no tenía memoria, lo ayudé yo. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Gracias por eso. Sé que te hicimos la vida más difícil.

No hay de que. A mí no me importó. Pero fue cuando él también me lastimó.

¡Cómo! Eso no es posible.

Sí. Supongo que fue cuando le regresó la memoria. Un día me levanté y no estaba. Encontré una nota de despedida sobre la mesa. ¿Usted cree? ¡Una carta!

¿Qué hiciste?

Salí corriendo por todos lados a buscarlo. Fui al parque, a la clínica del Doctor Martin, al zoológico, a cualquier lugar que se ocurrió y no apareció. Otra vez, me quedé sola.

* * *

**La dejé sola. **

**Y no fue solo esa vez. – Archie le aseguró. – La abandonaste el día que te fuiste del apartamento. Ella quedó muy mal.**

**¿De verdad?**

**De verdad. La ayudé a buscarte por todos lados que se le ocurrieron. Cuando la traje de vuelta, no dejaba de llorar.**

**No me imaginé que quedara tan mal. – Muy satisfecho. **

**Tú sabes cómo es ella. Se preocupa por todos al punto de olvidarse de ella misma a veces.**

**Lo sé. Pero tenía que irme.**

**Ahora sé que fue porque la memoria le volvió. **

**Él tenía que prepararse para asumir su papel de cabeza de familia.**

**Sí. – Con un dejo de tristeza.**

**¿Por qué no fuiste claro con ella?**

**No podía hacerlo en ese momento. **

**Te pudiste haber quedado más tiempo o advertirle… algo…**

**Si le anticipaba mi salida, me hubiera hecho muchas preguntas. Preguntas a las que no tenía respuesta.**

**¿Cómo qué?**

**Como mi nombre, mi origen, mis recuerdos, mis sentimie…**

**¿Tus sentimientos dices?**

**No podía pasar una noche más con ella.**

**¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que dices?**

**No sé. ¿Qué piensas?**

**

* * *

**

En el fondo, no tengo razones para inclinarme por ninguno de ellos.

* * *

_Gracias a todos y todas por leer. Como siempre espero sus comentarios._

_angeles grandchester, paulao 2, Lhbarba: me encanta que les esté gustando la historia. _

_Alex de Andrew, tamborcita333: ya veremos qué sucede. Si les digo ahora, no tiene gracia. jajajajaja..._

_Rony de Andrew: Siempre he creido que Tía Elroy no era mala gente, solo un poco amargada. Además, creo que si nos dan la oportunidad de jugar un ratito, no perdemos la oportunidad de hacerlo. jajajaja..._


	4. El turno de Archie

El turno de Archie

El primero en tener su oportunidad con Candy fue Archie. Ganó esa mano de póker. Los demás mostraron envida por ser el primero. Él pensaba que podía ser bueno y que puede ser malo también. No sabía cuál de las dos opciones sería, pero aprovecharía a lo máximo su oportunidad. Inmediatamente, comenzó a pensar en lo qué poder hacer con ella. Buscaba ideas originales que le recordaran a él cuando pensara en sus salidas.

Se despertó por la mañana. Quiso buscarla antes de salir a la oficina. No la encontró. Se fue con los demás a trabajar. A media mañana, tenía una cita afuera de las instalaciones empresariales. Media hora antes, se la cancelaron. Se fue de la oficina de todos modos. Le pidió hacer unas reservaciones en un restaurante un poco alejado de la ciudad y discreción a su secretaria por que se dirigía hacia la casa a buscar a Candy. Si preguntaban por él, salió a hacer una diligencia urgente y nada más. Se subió a su automóvil; manejó hacia la mansión Andley.

Entró por la puerta principal. Se topó con Dorothy y le preguntó por su tía y por Candy. Su tía había salido y Candy estaba en el jardín. Fue en busca de la rubia.

¿Qué haces aquí a media mañana? ¿Pasó algo?

No… no pasó nada. Me cancelaron una cita en la oficina y quise venir a verte.

Ahhh… - Dijo sin demostrar lo ofendida que estaba. Si lo hacía, el plan se iba abajo.

¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? – Agregó con voz dulce.

Claro. Ven. – Al escuchar ese tono de voz más melosa que de costumbre, decidió disfrutar y tomar ventaja de la situación.

Gracias. – Se sentó.

Hablaron como no lo hacían desde hace mucho tiempo. La invitó a cenar como primera actividad. Ella aceptó. Se sentaron a una mesa en un lugar discreto. Había un conjunto de música y una pista de baile. La conversación fue agradable. Así comenzaron las dos semanas del pequeño de los Cornwell. Pasaron el primer fin de semana por los amplios jardines de la mansión. Se sentaron en una pequeña banca viendo hacia el lago. Luego se levantaron. Se dirigieron a un abierto del bosque. Les daba mucha privacidad. Ahí, una manta, una canasta con comida y una botella de vino frío.

Me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo, Candy.

A mí también. Me gusta.

Esto le dio el valor para tomarle la mano en el regreso del paseo. Ella no retiró su mano. Estaba enojada, pero no lo demostraría. Durante la semana, se dedicó a mandarle regalos con dedicatorias. Las primeras eran con un tono amistoso. Las siguientes aumentaron a un tono picaresco, pero dulce.

Llegó el segundo fin de semana. La sorprendió con una salida el sábado por la tarde. Era una tarde fresca. Pasearon por un parque de la ciudad. Encontraron un puesto de comida chatarra. Se sirvieron unas semillas para picar antes de ir a cenar. Desde la mesa, se podía ver el precioso atardecer. Llegó el momento de irse. Él había planeado otro paseo. Subieron al automóvil; llegaron a una casa. Ella se sorprendió. ¿Cómo era posible entrar sin permiso a una casa?

Archie, ¿no es esta una casa particular?

Sí.

Entonces no deberíamos entrar.

No te preocupes por eso. Es la casa de un amigo. Pedí permiso.

¿Quién es tu amigo?

Es un compañero de la Universidad. No lo conoces.

¿Me lo presentarás?

No. Él no está.

¿Entonces a qué me trajiste?

Ya verás. Estoy seguro que te gustará.

Detuvo el auto frente a una puerta de reja cubierta por una enredadera. Ella bajó del auto ayudada por Archie. El caballero le indicó a la dama cerrar los ojos. La dirigió hasta pasar por esa puerta.

Abre los ojos. – Le susurró a la par de su oído.

¡Maravilloso! – Estaba sorprendida por la belleza del lugar. – ¡Qué bello jardín!

Sabía te gustaría.

El jardín estaba lleno de flores e iluminado de velas. Provocaban un ambiente muy romántico. Una banca blanca, una cubeta con una botella de un espumante bien frío y dos copas estaban en el centro del lugar. Abrieron la botella; tomaron unas copas. De repente, comenzó a sonar un violín. Se atrevió a darle un abrazo sin previo aviso. Esto le provocaba a Candy ganas de soltarse. No lo hizo. La atrajo hacia él; comenzaron a bailar. Ya desinhibidos rodeados de un ambiente dulce produjo el momento más esperado por el joven. No sabía si sucedería o no; era su deseo más profundo. Lo logró. La vio a los ojos, miró su boca, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se atrevió a besarla. Los segundos pasaban. Él lo disfrutaba mucho. Era mejor de lo que se imaginó. Candy se separó de él despacio. La mirada del caballero le indicaban los sentimientos y deseos. Ella le pidió tiempo para procesar sus sentimientos. Lo cual aceptó el joven sin chistar.

La última noche, le organizó una linda velada entre flores y velas otra vez. Buscaba un nuevo encuentro entre ellos que promoviera otro beso. No hubo otro beso.

Archie quería compartir sus sentimientos y pensamientos, pero no podía confiar en los otros tres. Contarles, sería darles ventaja.


	5. Los pensamientos de Archie

Los pensamientos de Archie

¡Me parece increíble! Aceptó mi invitación. ¿Será posible que mi sueño se cumpla? Candy, conmigo. No puedo decirle a nadie. No puedo confiar en ninguno, sería ponerlos a la ventaja. Estas dos semanas han sido indescriptibles. La primera noche, tenerla tan cerca. Poder rodear su cintura, tenerla entre mis brazos… Ahhh… Definitivamente, escogí correctamente el restaurante. No muy informal, pero no muy romántico. Creo que comenzamos en buen pie. Además, su confesión… sí… su confesión: le gusta pasar tiempo conmigo. Espero que mis dos semanas le dejen suficiente como para no olvidarlas.

Las tarjetas más picarescas también las aceptó. ¿Será posible que empiece a verme con otros ojos? Así como la veo yo. Mirarla sin que se de cuenta, siento como si le robara un pedacito de cielo. No sé cómo le hice para concentrarme en el trabajo. Su rostro aparece en mi mente con una gran sonrisa. ¡Tan vivaz! Me gusta, me gusta muchísimo. ¡Qué bien que llegó uno de mis mejores amigos! Pude arreglar la cita en su jardín. Estaba seguro de que a ella le gustaría.

Tomó la bebida que le ofrecí. Creo que nos ayudó a relajarnos. A mí me ayudó a encontrar el valor de besarla. ¡Me respondió! ¡Me besó! Mmmm…. Todavía siento sus labios rozando los míos. ¡Ay, Candy! ¡Cómo te quiero! Lástima que no se nos dio otro beso.

¿Cómo le irá a ir con los demás?


	6. El turno de Niel

El turno de Neil

Neil siguió. Él sabía perfectamente que no podía invitarla a un restaurante o a una obra de teatro. Ella no aceptaría. Estaba conciente de la desconfianza por parte de la rubia y lo comprendía. Le había hecho mucho daño a través de los años. Tenía la esperanza de, aunque sea, cambiar un poco la imagen hacia una más humana. Su táctica incluía pasar un poco de tiempo con los demás. No quería levantar sospecha de lo que estaban haciendo. Para estar a solas con ella, debía ser paciente y cauteloso; casi la oportunidad se diera como una casualidad. No fue sino hasta el primer domingo. La noche anterior hubo una fiesta por lo que todos estaban dormidos. Candy se despertó temprano, ella no había querido ir a la fiesta. Niel se despertó temprano también; más bien, no durmió. Llegó al comedor a tomar un café. ¡Oh! Sorpresa. Ella estaba ahí. Esta era su oportunidad.

Buenos días, Candy.

Buenos días.

¿Te sientes mejor hoy?

Sí, gracias.

Candy…

Sí…

Me alegra encontrarte sola.

¿Por qué? ¿Me harás alguna maldad otra vez? Por que si es así, por favor…

No… no… no… - Interrumpió Niel.

¿Entonces?

Quería hablar contigo de algo serio.

¿Tú? ¿Qué algo serio podríamos hablar tú y yo?

Por favor…

¿Por favor? ¿Te sientes bien?

Deja que te hable, por favor.

Está bien. Solo por decir por favor tres veces. Eso nunca te lo había escuchado…

Candy… - Bajó la mirada un momento para después verla a los ojos. – Te pido… no… te suplico me perdones.

… - Se quedó con lo boca abierta de la impresión.

Sé que te hice mucho daño. Sé que es posible que no me perdones… ¡Vaya… que no me creas! Eso te lo entendería perfectamente. Creo que lo hice porque…

No quiero excusas, Niel.

No son excusas. Te quiero dar una razón por la que te hice daño. Creo que te mereces una explicación. Especialmente, si verdaderamente consideras perdonarme.

En eso estoy de acuerdo.

Al principio me dejé llevar por las maldades de un niño travieso y consentido. Mi hermana también influyó en mí.

No le eches la culpa a ella. Ella tiene lo suyo…

Lo sé, no le echo la culpa. Yo decidí seguirle la corriente. Todo empeoró cuando te fijaste en Terry.

¿Cómo?

Sí. En el colegio, desde el colegio ya me gustabas, pero no comprendía lo que me pasaba. Quería llamar tu atención de alguna manera.

¿Y tenías que ser tan cruel para llamar mi atención?

No. Eso también lo sé. Fue después que me di cuenta que me caías bien. – En ese momento, recordó que no podía decirle que la amaba. De todos modos, lo más probable era que la espantara. Era lo último que quería hacer. – Desde ese día, me he arrepentido de todo. Te lo juro. No había tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo, pero así es.

No sé qué decirte.

Me conformo con que me digas que considerarás perdonarme. Si me perdonas, te esperaré este miércoles en el patio con la fuente. Brindaremos por nuestra nueva etapa.

Lo pensaré, Niel. Ese día sabrás mi respuesta.

Llegó el miércoles. Ella llegó al lugar indicado por él. Aceptó su disculpa y brindaron. No la llevó a restaurantes. Cenaron en un par de noches en la terraza. Le organizó actividades diariamente para acercarse a ella poco a poco. Lo que más le impactó a Candy fue el ofrecimiento de una disculpa sincera al inicio. La tomaba de las manos a cada oportunidad posible; al bajar del caballo, al levantarla, al sentarla, subir las gradas, bajar las gradas… La disculpa le abrió la puerta para ir destruyendo el muro creado por él y su hermana hacía tantos años. Esta era una desventaja a comparación de los demás, pero sabía que su táctica sería muy buena. Pasó el segundo fin de semana. El último día, ella, tal cual lo hizo con Archie y en contra de toda su voluntad, le permitió un beso fugaz durante el último almuerzo. No le pareció tan desagradable como pensaba. Las atenciones y la disculpa habían surtido efecto, pero no el suficiente. Finalmente, estaba satisfecho de haber logrado cambiar un poco su imagen.


	7. El análisis de Niel

El análisis de Niel

Creo que hice lo mejor que pude. Tengo que admitir que estaba a la desventaja comparado con los demás. Sí, lo acepto. Fue mi culpa, solo mi culpa. No debí haberla tratado como la traté antes. Haber seguido a mi hermana, no fue la mejor idea. No me excuso. ¡Cómo me encantaría encontrar una para que fueran las cosas diferentes! Ella dentro de toda sus bondad, no sé si me pueda perdonar de verdad. Espero que sí. No entiendo porqué suspiro cada vez que pienso en ella. Ahhh… ¿No digo pues? Suspiro como un idiota… un idiota enamorado. ¿A qué hora me fijé en ella? ¿Cuándo mi corazón cambió sus sentimientos hacia ella? Ayudarme sin pensar en su seguridad. ¡Qué inconciente fui! Te juro, Candy, que por ti cambiaré. No importa si no estamos juntos. Te juro que seré el hombre que esperas que sea. Te juro que te respetaré a ti y a todas las mujeres. Te juro no volver a caer en los juegos de mi hermana. Te juro te defenderé ante cualquiera y cualquier cosa. Te juro no pasarás penas nunca más.

Aceptó mi disculpa. Eso me tiene impresionado. Sé que es buena persona, pero al punto de darme un beso. Ahhh… Es cierto que fue solo un roce de sus labios… Tan rápido… No me importa. Para mí, como si me hubiera dado todo. Recordaré ese momento hasta el fin de mis días. Por ti, Candy, soy otro. Por ti, Candy, seré mejor cada día. Por ti, Candy, lucharé todos los días por convertirme en un hombre del cual estés orgullosa. Aunque no estés conmigo. Sé que encontraré a una mujer que me quiera y yo la quiera.

Cuando hice la apuesta con mis primos y con mi tío, no me imaginé que terminaría así. Sé que no será para mí. Lo comprendo y lo acepto. Pero no me siento derrotado. No lo estoy. Ha sido un proceso largo que ha dado frutos. Gracias, Candy. Nunca podré olvidarte. Nunca lo haré. Ahhh…

Gracias por sus comentarios. No olviden dejar su review. Siempre serán apreciados.

TC GAN


	8. El turno de Stear

El turno de Stear

Ya le tocaba su turno a Stear. La ventaja que tuvo al casi perder el juego fue que le permitió ver lo planeado por su hermano y primo. No les iba a copiar, pero lo consideró una ventaja. Además, el era un inventor. Sus detalles los incluirían. Todas las noches y los fines de semana se mantenía en su estudio. Por la cantidad de tiempo pasado, pudo modificar una lancha. Le colocó un techo, unos asientos cómodos y una mesa. Encima del techo, instaló una vela. Se presentaría frente a ella como siempre: con el entusiasmo de compartir la experiencia de un nuevo invento. Unos días antes de comenzar su oportunidad de cortejar a Candy, salió de la oficina a comprar unas pinturas para darle los últimos detalles; esos que harían la diferencia. El jueves por la noche, no se acercó a Candy. Lo hizo el viernes por la mañana. Entró al comedor a desayunar con cara de cansancio.

¡Candy! ¡Candy! – Gritó desde la puerta.

¡Stear! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan contento?

Tengo un nuevo invento. ¿Tienes mañana libre para probarlo?

Ay… Stear. No lo sé.

¿Por qué?

Porque cuando hemos probado algunos de tus inventos me han dolido. – Acariciándose el antebrazo.

Te aseguro que no pasará nada. Anda… vamos.

Deja a Candy en paz, Stear. – Dijo Archie.

No te metas. – Contestó mostrando su descontento en su rostro. – Ella decide si quiere o no.

Gracias por eso, Stear. – Dijo Candy feliz. Stear respetaba sus decisiones.

¿Entonces? ¿Mañana?

Está bien. Mañana por la mañana probaremos tu invento. ¿Cómo tengo que vestirme? – Preguntó inocentemente. Todos se carcajearon.

Como quieras, pero cómoda. Pasaré por ti a tu cuarto mañana a las ocho.

¿Quiénes de ustedes quieren ir? – Se dirigió a los otros tres caballeros presentes.

Cof… cof… cof… - Albert tosió. - No puedo. Tengo que atender unas cosas de la oficina. Archie y Neil tienen que ayudarme porque son de sus departamentos.

¿Stear, tú no tienes que ir?

No. Él no tiene que ver. – Respondió Albert nuevamente. – Disfruten su experimento. – Archie y Neil no estaban contentos por la respuesta tan pronta de Albert.

A la mañana siguiente, un muy cómodamente vestido Stear tocó la puerta de la habitación de Candy. Ella salió igualmente vestida. Se dirigieron a la orilla del lago. Ella vio una bella embarcación con un bello nombre como le dijo él al oído. Se llamaba Bella Candy. Le ofreció una botella de champán. Bautizaron el barco y lo lanzaron al agua. Ella esperó unos minutos para cerciorarse de la flotación adecuada. Se subieron, se sentaron y se embarcaron en una aventura.

Ese día fue espléndido. Fue el comienzo de un corto cortejo. La creatividad de Stear lo llevó a brindarle regalos originales a la dama en cuestión. Regresaba todos los días a comer a la mansión. Dos días después de su excursión acuática, le obsequió una caja de música con una nueva melodía. Le ofreció una mano, la cual ella aceptó. Bailaron durante un tiempo. El ritmo era algo lento. Lo hicieron todos los días. Él la tenía cerca. La tomaba por la cintura tan pegadita que sentía el aroma a rosas de la dama. Lo volvía loco. Ella, por su parte, le gustaban los presentes. De alguna manera, con él se sentía a gusto. Él decidió llevarla a cenar como última invitación. Le fascinó el postre a la dama. Había elaborado helado de chocolate con nueces. Ambos sabores que les gustaba a ambos. Ahí recordaron muchas anécdotas. Al finalizar la cena, Stear le pidió un baile. Había llevado su caja de música. La embobinó y comenzó a sonar. Ahora están muy juntos. Le susurró su nombre al oído, como se había convertido en su costumbre. Ella subió el rostro; él también recibió su beso.

- ¡Candy!


	9. El asombro de Stear

El asombro de Stear

¡Candy! ¿Cómo es posible que me haya besado? ¿Qué estaba pensando ella para hacerlo? No digo que no me haya gustado. Por supuesto, me encantó. ¡Cómo soy de bruto! Me dejó tan pasmado que no le respondí rápidamente. Me dejé sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Mis ojos se abrieron. Pude verla con sus ojos cerrados y un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Se miraba tan pacífica, tan segura de ella misma sobre lo que hacía que me conmovió. Eso me provocó responderle con la misma dulzura con la que me besó. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar. La acerqué hacia mí. Mi pecho… su pecho… juntos… respiramos…

¿Tanto le habrán gustado mis inventos? ¿Tanto disfrutó de nuestro tiempo? ¿Será posible que nuestros encuentros le hicieron verme diferente? Ella siempre me ha visto como un hermano. Eso lo sé. ¿Ahora, qué? Hasta cierto punto estoy confundido. ¿Qué sentirá de verdad? Si me ha visto como hermano… ¿por qué me besó? ¡Deja de pensar tonterías? Te besó, eso es suficiente. ¿A caso no te gustó? Claro que me gustó. Me encantó. Lástima que fue tan corto. Me hubiera gustado besarla toda la noche.

Le haré un nueva cajita de música. Pero no puedo. Mi turno se acabó. Le toca a Albert. Fue bueno ser el tercero. Creo que me benefició ver lo que hizo con mi hermano y con Niel. Ellos no saben, pero pude presenciar a muchas cosas que ellos hicieron con ella. Aunque, no lo necesité. Yo soy diferente. Mis inventos y ocurrencias me identifican. Ella misma me lo dijo antes de besarme: "Eres muy especial, Stear." ¡Qué dulces palabras! Será una angustia ahora que ya no tengo un proyecto para distraerme. Creo que haré algo. Algo se me ocurrirá para no pensar en ella y en Albert.

Albert de último, me parece injusto por un lado... pero si hubiera sido el primero, el punto de referencia sería muy alta. Como último, ¿será que se recordará de lo vivido conmigo? Pobre mi hermano; siendo el primero, los demás pudimos opacarlo…

En fin… Candy, te quiero. Gracias por darme esta oportunidad para pasar más tiempo contigo… y… ese beso que me regalaste, lo recordaré toda mi vida. Ahora, Stear, vamos a ver qué hacemos para distraerte.

* * *

Nuevamente, gracias por leer esta historia. Me da mucho gusto que les esté gustando. También, gracias por sus comentarios. No olviden seguir dejándolos.

Roni de Andrew y monapecosa: Ya veremos si Candy perdona a Niel de verdad.

tamborsita 333: me alegra saber que te gusta y que sigues la historia. Un beso para ti también.

Paolau 2: Te dejo el cortejo de Stear... ya le llegará su turno a Albert... El personaje de Stear siempre me gustó. Tiene una personalidad que me cae bien.

MeLiNiTa: Me alegra que te guste. La verdad, no hago muy largos los capítulos por que mi intención es que su lectura no les tome mucho tiempo. Pero haré lo posible por hacerlos más largos.

Me ha costado subir estos dos capítulos por no subir ayer, este sitio ha tenido algunos problemas. No sé ustedes han tenido la misma experiencia. Pero aquí se los dejo.

TC GAN


	10. El turno de Albert

El turno de Albert

Albert fue el último. Nunca había agradecido tanto perder en un juego de cartas. La llevó a pasear al parque de Chicago. Compartieron un picnic en medio de los rosales. Al principio de la semana, regresó temprano de la oficina. Ser el jefe tiene sus ventajas. Le preparó un pastel de chocolate con sus propias manos con las instrucciones de la cocinera. Candy entró a la cocina a buscar refrigerio. Lo encontró sacando el pastel del horno.

¡Pastel de chocolate!

Lo hice para ti.

¿Tú? ¿Hablas en serio?

Sí. Claro que tuve ayuda. Necesitaba que me dirigieran.

¡Me dejas impresionada!

Ven, partámoslo y comemos un trozo.

Tienes que esperar diez minutos. Te puedes enfermar si lo comes caliente.

…

Jajajaja.

Jajajaja.

Sin saberlo de antemano, Albert tenía una ventaja sobre los demás. Él la conocía mejor que ninguno otro y era más paciente. Además, ella tenía sentimientos diferentes hacia él; dato desconocido para él. No necesitaba dinero. Un árbol, un pastel de chocolate y un buen libro eran suficiente. Cenaban con la familia y se iban a la biblioteca a leer. Se sentaban en el mismo sillón. Cada noche, se acercaba más a ella hasta que llegaron a abrazarse mientras leían. Al finalizar la primera semana, Albert había recibido su beso. Ella recostada en el pecho de Albert, subió su rostro para preguntarle algo. Unos centímetros separaban sus labios. La mirada dulce, varonil y segura la llamó. Verla vulnerable fue irresistible. Él se inclinó y la besó. Fue maravilloso.

Al desayuno, se vieron a los ojos con complicidad. Sonrieron… se sonrojaron ante el recuerdo de la caricia compartida. Fue una suerte que se atrasaran los demás a llegar a comer. Siguieron con su rutina. Todas las noches se despedían así y fueron aumentando con la necesidad de estar juntos.

Los dos fines de semana, Albert le sugirió ir a cabalgar. Siempre respetuoso, siempre caballero. Bajaron de los caballos. Tomaron un descanso. Él se sentó en la grama, recostó su espalda al tronco de un gran árbol. Cerró los ojos, sentía la brisa en su rostro. Ella, por otro lado, caminaba hacia la orilla del arrollo. Tomó un poco de agua entre sus manos y corrió hasta Albert. Movió sus manos rápidamente para sacudirlas sobre él.

¿Qué haces? – Abrió los ojos.

Nada. – Dijo con un tono inocente, pero travieso.

Ven acá. – Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió tras ella.

No me alcanzarás…

Ya verás… deja que te alcance…

No lo lograrás…

Me las vas a pagar, pequeña traviesa…

No me harás nada… no te atreverías…

Espera y verás… - A punto de alcanzarla.

¡Nooo…! – Gritó mientras él le tomaba por el brazo.

¿Ya ves? Te atrapé. - Los pechos de ambos subían y bajaban por la fuerza necesaria para respirar. La atrajo hacia él. – Te dije que te alcanzaría. ¿Estás lista para las consecuencias?

No me harás nad…

Llegó el beso tierno y suave. Poco a poco bajaron hasta quedar recostados sobre la grama. Él estaba abajo; evitó que ella se lastimara si hubiese algo escondido en el suelo. Ella encima no dejaba de besarlo con mucha pasión. Sus brazos rodeaban la nuca masculina. Los brazos fuertes la rodeaban por la cintura. Sin más, se dieron vuelta. Ella abajo, él arriba.

Siguieron sucediendo este tipo de encuentros durante la semana. Candy olvidaba la apuesta de vez en cuando. Albert, también. Esos momentos eran dichosos para los dos. Cuando estaba trabajando, él recordaba lo que había hecho con ella la noche anterior. Sentado frente a su escritorio, revivía sus momentos íntimos. Se mantenía distraído; le costaba trabajar. A pesar de esa distracción, no había nada que lo detuviera de llegar a casa para verla, sentirla.

Entre anécdotas, risas, abrazos y besos se terminaron las dos semanas de cortejo. Su turno había sido especial. Eso no lo sabía. Durante las semanas previas, hizo todo lo que pudo para no enterarse de lo que sucedido con sus sobrinos. Al despertarse, después de la última noche…


	11. Las intenciones de Albert

Las intenciones de Albert

_La noche antes de la fecha límite, ella no resistió el deseo de sentirlo más cerca. Los dos perdieron la cordura y se dejaron llevar. La acarició, la besó, la tocó como nunca antes la habían tocado. Ella hizo lo mismo con él. No supo a qué hora sintió un dolor que pasó a convertirse en placer. Deliciosos minutos compartidos hasta llegar al éxtasis. Él tenía experiencia. Sin embargo, no pudo controlar sus impulsos naturales. Dejó su huella adentro de ella. Fue inevitable. Era el momento de regresar a la realidad al finalizar la faena. La escoltó a su alcoba. Quería pasar la noche entera con ella. Pero la dejó ahí. Ella lo alcanzó, le tomó su mano y se lo llevó a su cama. Él aceptó con la salvedad de dejarla antes del amanecer. No quería dejar su nombre en entredicho. Adentro de la habitación, esas cuatro paredes fueron testigos mudos de lo que sucedió._

_¡Albert! – Dijo entre gemidos._

Me siento culpable. Nunca debí haber accedido a la apuesta. Esto ha sido hermoso, con una mujer hermosa… delicada… amorosa… ¡No puede ser! Soy de lo peor. La amo. Me dejé llevar como un adolescente. ¿Qué pensará ahora? ¿Qué sucedería si se enterara? No podría tolerar su decepción. Me dejaría, me abandonaría. No creo poder vivir sin ella. ¿Qué pasa si escoge a alguno de mis sobrinos? Creo que no pensé bien las cosas. Albert, deja de dar vueltas en la oficina. Vete de aquí, ve a casa, habla con ella, convénsela de que la amas… Me la llevaré de vacaciones. Eso nos caerá bien. Estaremos solos y podremos esclarecer y definir lo que hay entre nosotros. Aunque, después de anoche… Eso haré.

¡Maldición! ¿George qué hace aquí? ¿Quiere que vaya a una reunión? No quiero hacerlo. Sé que es importante. Está bien, me quedaré. Pero sólo termino y me voy a buscarla. Ahora concéntrate, termina con esto de una vez.

* * *

Tuve un tiempito libre y por eso les dejo estos dos capitulitos tan seguidos de los anteriores.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios.

TC GAN


	12. La carta y el despido

La carta y el despido

Cada día, anotaba las actividades realizadas con cada joven. Al otro día, Candy y Elroy escribieron las cartas. Citaron a todos en el mismo lugar. Las abrirían el fin de semana. La joven lloraba. Le contó a Elroy que ella no puede más estar en esa situación. Lo que no le dijo fue que, después de la noche con Albert, ella estaba confundida. Sabía que lo amaba, pero no sabe lo que le sucedió. ¿Cómo había permitido que llegaran las cosas hasta ahí? Insistía en querer irse. La Tía le sugirió irse a la villa en Escocia una temporada. Eso le daría tiempo para analizar sus sentimientos. Ella se fue un viernes. Elroy estaba preocupada por la joven. La edad de la señora le permitió darse cuenta que había sucedido algo más, pero no sabía qué. Después hablaría con Albert seriamente. La vio muy afectada y el viaje le caería muy bien. Ahora, ya sabía quien era el dueño del corazón sensible y joven. Ella estaba contenta de saber sobre ese amor, pero seguía enojada con el grupo de caballeros no tan caballeros. Merecían un escarmiento y lo tendrían. Candy dejó cuatro cartas. Una para cada uno de ellos.

Les agradeció haber pasado días agradables con ellos. Cada actividad, la recordaría con mucho cariño. Les aclaró el gran amor y cariño que les tiene.

* * *

**Archie,**

**Gracias por los días tan agradables que pasamos juntos (Archie sonrió). Recordaré todo lo que hicimos en un lugar especial en mi corazón y en mi memoria (Se sintió muy orgulloso; levantó su pecho). Tus regalos y atenciones me llenaron de alegría el corazón. El beso que compartimos fue lo más dulce que me ha sucedido (Se le erizó la piel solo con el mero recuerdo). Nunca olvidaré tus abrazos. (Él nunca los olvidará tampoco). Me hubiera encantado que me hablaras con la verdad, tú verdad. Talvez hubiéramos podido unir nuestras vidas y llenarlas de amor (Se quedó extrañado). Es una lástima que no hayas sido sincero (¿De qué hablará?). No te imaginas cuánto me dolió saberme un premio (Abrió los ojos como platos). Siempre creí que éramos amigos; tú me defendías de la maldad y dolor a mi alrededor. Nunca me imaginé que tú me lastimarías también. Mi corazón me duele… llora… (Los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas)**

**Candy**

**

* * *

**

**Niel:**

**Gracias por haberme ofrecido una disculpa por todo lo que me hiciste. Eso me conmovió a tal punto que no sé qué me pasó y hasta llegamos a compartir un beso (tiene una mirada dulce). Verdaderamente, creí que habías cambiado (Se mostraba orgulloso de sí mismo). Me dio tristeza darme cuenta que no lo hiciste de verdad. Lo único que querías era jugar conmigo y lastimarme otra vez (Se sorprendió). **

**Candy**

**

* * *

**

**Stear:**

**Siempre conmigo… mi paladín… mi caballero andante… Siempre me apoyaste y me defendiste (Estaba feliz). Estuviste conmigo en momentos muy difíciles. Siempre estuve alagada de ser la escogida para experimentar tus inventos. Este último, nuestro bote, una verdadera belleza (Sonrió). El regalo que más me gustó fue la cajita de música a la que bailamos y nos dimos un beso lleno de cariño y amor (Se sonrojó). No sé qué te traerá la vida. A mí me trajo una tristeza y un dolor muy grande al darme cuenta de su apuesta (Se quedó sin habla). No soy un premio. No puedo escribir más. **

**Candy**

**

* * *

**

**Albert:**

**El apoyo que me has brindado toda la vida. Todavía recuerdo tus primeras palabras aquel día en que nos conocimos. Tu ayuda en instantes tan complicados. Me diste esperanzas cuando estaba desesperada. Me consolaste mi tristeza. Llenaste mi corazón de amor y mi alma de paz (Leía con calma). Sabía que estabas conmigo, aunque no estuvieras a la par mía. A cada paso, te siento. El beso que nos dimos me llenó de alegría (Sonrió por un lado). Los siguientes días, no sabía que podía sentirme tan feliz (Él tampoco sabía la felicidad tan grande de estar con la persona amada). No sé que nos sucedió. No pudimos controlarnos. Admito mi responsabilidad en esta situación. Yo fui partícipe de esto también. Así como decidí lo que decidí en esa ocasión, decidí irme (Cerró los ojos para evitar mostrar sus lágrimas y los volvió abrir para terminar de leer). Me partiste el corazón en millones de pedazos. No soy un premio. No puedes apostar y ganarme. Esto me duele demasiado. Por eso me voy.**

**Candy**

* * *

Se quedaron incrédulos ante la noticia de, no solo que Candy sabía sobre la apuesta, sino que se había ido. Los jóvenes compararon sus cartas.

¡Nos besó a todos!

No lo puedo creer.

Nos puso a todos en nuestro lugar.

Nos dejó a todos queriendo más.

¿A caso no te das cuenta que se fue? Nos dejó a todos.

Albert, ¿te besó también? – Preguntó Archie.

Albert no dijo nada, ni compartió su carta. Permitió que los demás dijeran cualquier cosa. No les dijo nada sobre la noche de amor. Él era, ante todo, un caballero; un caballero enamorado. Entendía el abandono por parte de Candy. Merecido fue el castigo que les impuso al irse. Deseaba buscarla, ir tras ella; decirle que la amaba con todo su ser. Iba de salida cuando Tía Elroy entró.

Es mi turno hablar. ¿Cómo se les ocurrió hacerle esto a Candy? ¿No se supone la quieren y aman tanto?

Tía, ¿cómo lo supo? – Preguntó Archie.

Eso no importa. Lo importante es que lo supo. Nunca me imaginé que le harían algo tan bajo. Creí que había educado a caballeros, pero veo que me equivoqué. Desde ese día, comencé a pensar que les he fallado. No los eduqué bien…

No, tía… lo hizo bien…

¡Cállate, Archie! – Dijo Stear.

No, Archie. Me equivoqué. Me equivoqué con ustedes al pensar que eran unos caballeros y me equivoqué con ella. Por eso la ayudé.

¿A qué la ayudó? – Preguntó secamente Albert.

A escribir las cartas y le organicé su viaje.

¿Cuándo se fue? – Preguntó Albert nuevamente.

Se fue ayer por la mañana.

¿A dónde? – Fue la última pregunta.

No te lo diré. Ella necesita tiempo para calmar su corazón. Está lastimada… no, destrozada de darse cuenta que ustedes, que siempre dijeron ser sus protectores por amor, le hicieron esto. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Ella se fue. Albert la siguió. Le exigió la información que buscaba. Obtuvo una negativa. Todos querían ir tras ella, pero ni siquiera Albert pudo sacarle un solo dato. Esto lo obligó a hacer averiguaciones por otros lados. Preguntó por todos lados hasta dar con la información. Los negocios y Elroy no les permitió a ninguno salir de Chicago.

* * *

Ya se fue Candy... y ahora ¿qué?

Espero sus reviews.

A todos y todas ustedes que leen mi historia de forma anónima, muchas gracias. También agradezco a:

Roni de Andrew

monapecosa

serenasexilady

tamborsita 333

MeLiNiTa

Paolau 2

TC GAN


	13. El primer encuentro

El primer encuentro

Candy llegó a Escocia. Entró a la villa de los Andley. Fue recibida por la servidumbre. Su habitación daba al lago. Todas las noches encendía su luz y salía al balcón. Del otro lado del lago, un joven miraba por su ventana. Una de tantas noches, se dio cuenta que había una luz encendida. Le pareció raro. Todos los días a la misma hora miraba la misma luz.

Diariamente, salía a cabalgar. Una mañana, llegó a uno de los senderos del bosque. Llegó a un claro. Observó incrédulo la visión frente a él. Era ella. La propietaria de su corazón. Se bajó del caballo. Lo amarró. Caminó. Ella estaba recostada en el pasto mirando hacia el cielo pensaba. Se acercó. Se percató del sueño profundo en el que se envolvía. Se agachó a despertarla.

¿Pecosa?

Mmmm…

Pecosa…

Mmmm… déjame dormir, Terry. Estoy cansada.

Tarzán pecosa…

¡Terry! - Se sentó de una.

Buenos días, pecosa. Me sorprende verte aquí. ¿Cuándo viniste?

Hace unos días.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Vacacionar. ¿Tú?

Mi padre está enfermo. Mi madre y yo vinimos a verlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

¿Demasiado tarde?

El está muy enfermo. Falta poco para… - Sonaba muy triste.

…para morir. ¿Eso es?

Sí.

Lo siento mucho.

No es tu culpa.

¿Cómo es que vino tu madre?

La esposa de mi padre lo dejó en el momento en que enfermó y que le dijo que el heredero era yo por ser el mayor.

¡Cómo es eso posible!

No sé. Eso solo muestra el interés por el apellido y el título.

Lo siento…

Dejemos de hablar de mí. Hablemos de ti.

No hay nada que decir. Estoy aquí de vacaciones.

…

Oye… lo siento. De verdad, lo siento.

… - Se inclinó hacia ella. Ella lo abrazó.

Lo siento. – Repitió varias veces hasta que se acordó de Susana. –Terry, me tengo que ir y tú también. Regresa a tu casa.

¿A dónde vas?

Estoy cansada. Quiero descansar en mi cama.

¿Estás durmiendo bien? Es cierto que eres una dormilona, pero no para tanto.

Búrlate. Veo que sigues igual; tan bromista como siempre. – Dijo Candy. – Para responder a tu pregunta, sí he dormido bien. No sé por qué estoy tan cansada.

Te llevo.

El rechazo no llegó. Subió a Candy en su caballo. La llevó hasta la puerta.

Te vengo a buscar mañana, pecosa.

Llegó a su casa. Su madre lo esperaba con el almuerzo servido. Él estaba tan emocionado que cuando vio a su madre, la abrazó dando un grito de alegría. Le contó quien se encontraba en la villa del otro lado. Desde esa noche, vería esa luz encenderse. Muchas preguntas recorrieron los rincones de su mente. ¿Vino sola? ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará? ¿Seguirá enamorada de él? ¿Cómo puede conquistarla? Se ilusionó pensando en las posibilidad de volver a estar con ella y, esta vez, para siempre.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a un amigo que conoció al llegar a Escocia. El amigo vivía en las cercanías de la Villa Andley. Se habían convertido en excelentes amigos. Terry encontró en este otro joven un gran apoyo. Especialmente, por la situación tan precaria del padre. Del mismo modo, Terry se convirtió en un soporte para el otro. La razón, era importantísimo aprender a relacionarse con más personas. Estuvo aislado durante mucho tiempo y se convirtió en una necesidad establecer relaciones con otras personas. Esto quiere decir que Terry le enseñaba a cortejar mujeres, tomar alcohol y fumar; aunque, lo último, no fue de su gusto.

Tal cual le había advertido a ella, la fue a buscar en alguna hora de la mañana en su caballo. Arribó a la puerta. Pidió hablar con ella. La esperó. Ella bajaba las gradas frente al portón. La divisó tan bella y atractiva. La rubia le informó que prefiere evitarlo. Terry se sorprendió. La comprensión sobre las razones de esa preferencia estaban fuera de su percepción. Alegó en su defensa lo más posible. Estaba a punto de vaciar su repertorio de razones para verlo cuando ella, finalmente, aceptó su compañía.


	14. La sorpresa de George

La sorpresa de George

Una semana fuera. Albert se impacientaba cada día más. A pesar de cubrirlo, George se dio cuenta del estado anímico. Lo puso al tanto de todo.

¿Cómo se les ocurrió apostar a la Señorita Candy?

Fue un momento de debilidad. Lo confieso.

Eso suena egoísta por parte de todos.

La quiero conmigo. La necesito.

Ella tiene derecho a estar enojada y decepcionada.

Lo sé. No la culpo. Pero…

Pero…

Hay algo que no te he contado.

Soy todo oídos, amigo.

Sabes que todos la besamos.

Me lo dijiste.

Lo que no te he dicho es que la última noche que estuvimos juntos… estuvimos juntos.

Entiendo… estuvieron juntos. – Sin darle otro sentido más que el literal.

No entiendes.

Explícate, pues.

Estuvimos juntos… fuimos más allá de…

…más allá de…

…mas allá de besos… Hicimos el amor sobre el sofá de la biblioteca.

¡Cómo! ¿Qué te pasó por la cabeza? Ella es inocente. Bueno, era… ¿Cómo no te controlaste?¿Te cuidaste por lo menos? Porque cuidarte a ti es cuidarla a ella. O si no te importas tú, ella sí. ¿La cuidaste?

No lo hice.

¡Eres un hombre grande! Sabes cuidarte y manejar esas situaciones.

Lo sé.

Si tenías ganas de acostarte con alguien, ¿por qué no buscaste una de tus amigas? No ella.

Te aclaro que no me acosté con ella. Ella no es de ese tipo de mujer. Con ella no te acuestas; le haces el amor.

¡Es increíble!

¿Sabes? No me arrepiento. La amo. La deseaba tanto; todavía lo hago.

¡No seas cínico! Ella era…

Lo sé… virgen. Lo sé. Le falté al respeto, le fallé como tutor, como amigo… como hombre.

¡Vaya! Por lo menos aceptas que le fallaste.

Lo sé.

Deja de decir eso.

¡Oh! ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? - Recordó quien lo llevó a su habitación. Si fue así, ella también quería estar con él.- Ella me llevó a su cuarto.

¿Qué dices?

Sí, cuando la dejé en su cuarto, ella me buscó. Me jaló a su habitación. Dormimos abrazados hasta el amanecer. Ella… ella… quería hacerlo también.

Eso no importa. Debiste controlarte.

¿Será posible que ella me ama también? Tengo que verla.

George le aconsejó ir lo antes posible a buscarla si eso era su deseo. Se topó con la negativa de Elroy al intentarlo otra vez. Tuvo que investigar por su lado para averiguar dónde estaba ella. Pasaron seis semanas desde el día en que ella se fue. Finalmente, tuvo noticias.

¿Crees que ella te perdonará lo de la apuesta?

No lo sé, George. Pero tengo que intentarlo. Tengo que convencerla. Haré cualquier cosa para lograr su perdón.

Ganarte su confianza nuevamente será difícil.

Estoy seguro.

Necesitarás tener mucha paciencia y humildad. – Dijo con suspicacia sabiendo el sacrificio al que se enfrentaba el rubio.

¿Humildad?

Humildad, mi amigo. Recuerda lo sucedido. Ella es la lastimada y humillada. Tú la conoces; ella es muy orgullosa, pero en este caso, ha de estar decepcionada.

Sí… sí… - Dijo entre suspiros.

Antes de cualquier cosa, te haré una pregunta.

Hazla.

¿Tienes claro cuáles son tus intenciones con ella? Si no las tienes, no la busques.

¡Las tengo claras! - Gritó enojado. – Las tengo muy claras. Y lo primero es conseguir su perdón. – Dijo más sereno.

¿Cuándo te vas?

Me iré al terminar esta negociación. – Lo vio seriamente. – No le digas nada a Tía Elroy. Si se entera, hará todo lo posible para detenerme.

Ayer, hablé con ella.

¿Te dijo algo?

Me estuvo preguntando sobre los negocios y sobre un comentario que escuchó en una reunión.

¿Cúal?

Le contaron sobre tu viaje a Nueva York y a Londres. No es ninguna tonta, Albert. Sospecho que lo sabe.

¿Tú crees?

Sí. Prepárate.

No importa. Nada ni nadie logrará descarriarme.

Los sobrinos también querían ir tras ella; disculparse. Desafortunadamente, si era complicado para Albert, para ellos es más. Estaban al tanto de los planes de su Tío. Lo apoyaban y le iban a colaborar en todo. La única condición impuesta por el trío fue recibir noticias lo más seguido posible contando todos los detalles del encuentro, de la explicación, del perdón, de sus días y de sus noches; en fin, de todo. Todos los detalles. Albert debía reportarles todo.

* * *

Ya veremos qué sucede con nuestros personajes favoritos.

Gracias a mis lectores y lectoras. Escribo con todo cariño para ustedes. Les mando un gran saludo y abrazos. Espero sus reviews.

Agradezco los reviews de:

Roni de Andrew

Paolau 2

tamborsita 333

Alyshaluz

monapecosa

Camila Andley

Aimee Grandchester

Lhbarba


	15. La noticia

Una noticia inesperada

Para mientras, Candy y Terry se miraban todos los días. Él llegaba por ella. A veces, salían a cabalgar hasta el cansancio; otras, se quedaban en la Villa Andley. En un día de esos, estaban caminando por un sendero a la par del lago. Se sentaron bajo la sombra de un precioso árbol frondoso. Pusieron una manta y sobre ella, unos bocadillos. Platicaron durante una hora. Ella se recostó en las piernas de Terry. Lo dejó sorprendido y feliz. Acarició su cabello unos minutos. La llamaba con dulzura. Ella no despertaba. Lo intentó otra vez y otra vez y otra vez. No tuvo respuesta. Parecía dormida. Al no poder despertarla, se afligió a tal punto que la subió a su caballo. La llevó a la Villa Andley. Pidió a gritos a los empleados su ayuda. La llevaron a su habitación. Una de las damas de compañía llamó al médico quien llegó en poco tiempo que consideró eterno el joven enamorado.

Media hora más tarde, el médico salió. Le dijo a Terry que ella despertó durante el examen suficiente tiempo para poder hacerle unas preguntas. No pudo controlar el sueño. Siguió con una felicitación continuada por una serie de indicaciones. Terry se quedó frío con la noticia. Salió de la Villa, se montó en su caballo y cabalgó hasta la suya. Al entrar hecho una tromba, su madre le preguntó lo que le sucedía.

Mamá, Candy…

¿Candy?

Candy… Candy… Candy… - Conectó su mirada con la de ella.

Di algo…

Candy está… está… em… em…

Em… ¿qué?

Embarazada.

¿Estás seguro?

Me lo dijo el médico.

Cuéntamelo despacio y desde el principio. Ven, sentémonos. – Se sentaron en el primer asiento que encontraron.

Candy vino a Escocia. Hemos salido a pasear todos los días. Tú lo sabes. Ella…

Hijo, ¿es tuyo ese bebé?

No, mamá. ¿Cómo crees? No la he tocado. Ni siquiera un beso.

¿Seguro?

¡Claro que estoy seguro! Te aseguro que no es mío.

Está bien. Entonces…

Entonces, la primera vez que la vi, estaba dormida. No me extrañó al principio porque ella es una dormilona, pero duerme mucho. Hoy estábamos al lado del lago. Se quedó dormida. No se despertaba. La subí a mi caballo para llevarla a la Villa Andley. Alguno de los sirvientes llamó al médico. La examinó y, al salir, me felicitó. – Recordó las palabras dichas por el doctor. – Me dijo: "Señor Grandchester, felicidades por su paternidad. Por lo nervioso que se puso, veo que es la primera vez. Creo que será mejor dejarle las indicaciones sobre el cuidado de su esposa por escrito. Se las mandaré más tarde." Antes de irse, me felicitó de nuevo.

No puedo creer lo que me cuentas. ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

No sé. Estoy enojado.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? – Se levantó súbitamente. - ¿Por qué? - Volteó a ver a su madre con dagas por ojos. – Porque se entregó a otro. Eso quiere decir que ama a otro. Me olvidó. ¿No lo ves? - Luego gritó. – Hizo el amor con saber ni quien.

Hijo, cálmate.

No puedo, mamá. Hizo el amor; se entregó a otro. No lo puedo creer.

…

Ama a otro. Decidió darle su intimidad a cualquier idiota y la deja sola…

…

Hizo el amor… no conmigo. Yo que la colocaría en su lugar, de una dama. No la hubiera dejado por el lado. Respondería por ella. No la dejaría sola nunca. La hubiera esperado hasta el fin… por ella esperaría hasta el matrimonio para hacerla mía.

Hijo…

Ella escogió no esperarme.

¿A caso ella sabe sobre la ruptura entre Susana y tú?

No hemos hablado de ello.

Eso fue hace meses. No la buscaste. ¿Cómo iba ella a saber que la sigues amando? Ella se tenía que sobreponer a perderte.

¡Pero tanto! Ella se entregó a otro…

Deja de repetirlo.

Mamá, ¿te imaginas el dolor que siento?

Lo conozco bien.

Lo siento, mamá. Te costó mucho saber sobre papá.

Exactamente. Ahora, imagina cómo se sintió Candy al saber que tú estarías con Susana.

No es lo mismo.

Lo es, hijo. – Dijo el Duque desde arriba del graderío. – Igual sentí yo al enterarme del matrimonio de tu madre.

Todos hemos cometido errores. – El Duque se sentó a la par de ella mientras ella hablaba.

Hijo, ¿me permites decirte algo?

Dime, papá.

Por mucho que me dolió saber tu madre en brazos de su esposo, me gusta saber, con seguridad, que ella escogió hacerlo con una persona adecuada. Ella escogería a alguien adecuado.

¿A qué te refieres?

Me refiero a que es mejor que ella lo haya escogido así, a no haber podido escoger.

No te entiendo.

Si ella escogió, la experiencia es diferente. Si a ella la obligaron… no sé. Prefiero que sea por opción propia y no ser víctima de…

No sigas por favor. – La voz del joven se quebraba; su sangre se congeló ante la alternativa propuesta por su padre.

Búscala. – Prescribió la dama. – Habla con ella después de pensar bien las cosas. Hay algo importante para contarle.

¿Qué?

Tu ruptura con Susana. Eres libre. Eso es importante.

También piensa si eres capaz de comenzar una relación seria con ella como está.

La noche fue muy larga y confusa para ese joven. La idea de ella durmiendo con otro hombre lo enfurecía. Luego, recordaba la alternativa de su padre. Las conclusiones no llegaban. Así se durmió.

* * *

Espero les parezca otro capítulo tan rápido. Tuve unos momentos libres ayer y así los aproveché. Actualizaré pronto.

TC GAN


	16. La confusión de los chicos

La confusión de los chicos.

Los hermanos Cornwell y Neil estaban tristes porque Candy no escogió a ninguno. Todos recibieron el mismo trato. Hasta Neil fue recipiente de un beso, aunque sea fugaz. También entendían las razones por las cuales ella decidió irse. Saberse ser un premio de un juego de cartas no es agradable. Es más, es humillante para ella. Aceptaron su culpa. Decidieron sobreponerse a ello con la salvedad de ofrecerle una disculpa a la dama aludida. La congoja se aumentaba por la ausencia de ella. Quien contaba con una depresión más grande era Albert. La extrañaba. La pequeña fotografía guardada en la gaveta de la oficina era insuficiente. La admiraba entre sesiones. Hizo todos los arreglos para salir de viaje. George y los jóvenes se harían cargo de la oficina. Tenía deseos de ir tras ella. Organizó las fechas sin consultarle a Elroy. Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarla y defender su amor por la joven. La preparación fue efectiva; George fue el único enterado de la verdad. Sus expectativas aumentaban con cada milla viajada. Salió al balcón de su camarote. Pudo imaginar varias escenas. No importaba cuán dulce fuera la imagen, siempre regresaba al mismo recuerdo: él viendo esos ojos verdes mientras la hacía mujer. Cargo de conciencia irremediable surgía del corazón. Tanta contradicción; del mismo lugar brota el amor por ella y el sentido de culpa.

En Escocia, Terry buscó el consejo de su amigo. Se juntaron en un bar de la localidad. Se sentaron a una mesa en una esquina para no ser escuchados. No deseaba que ningún oído indiscreto o entrometido se enterara de tan delicada situación.

Bueno, ¿a qué me has traído aquí?

Espera, iré por una botella. – Se levantó. La compró y regresó.

Oye… ¿es necesaria toda la botella?

Cuando te diga lo sucedido te darás cuenta.

Está bien. Pero primero cuéntame todo. Después no sé si podré entenderte.

No. Primero un trago. Eso me animará a soltar la lengua sobre lo que me sucede. – Ambos se tomaron su primer trago de un solo.

Ahora sí, cuenta.

No sé cómo empezar.

Por el principio estará bien.

Este… este… - Todavía pensando si decirlo o no. Tomó otro trago rápidamente. Entonces, habló. – La mujer que amo… ella… ella…

¿Es de quien me has hablado? ¿La del colegio?

Sí, ella misma… ella… ella… ella…

Dilo ya. Me estoy impacientando. Pareces tartamudo.

Ella va a ser ma… ma… mamá.

¡Qué! Y estás seguro porque…

…porque me lo dijo el médico.

¿Es tuyo?

Mi mamá me hizo la misma pregunta. – Dijo algo enojado.

¿Entonces?

¡No! – Gritó somatando la mesa. La botella casi se cae. – No es mío.

¿Cuál es el problema?

El problema es que todavía la amo. Iba a buscarla cuando mi padre enfermó. Si hubiera ido tras ella antes, este hijo sería mío. – Agachó la cabeza.

Si tú no eres el padre, ¿quién es?

No le he preguntado. Tengo mucho miedo de pregutntar.

¿Por qué?

Por algo que me dijo mi padre.

¿Qué dijo?

Me dijo si se había entregado, sería mejor si lo hizo por amor.

… - Con rostro confundido lo miraba.

Sí… si ella lo hizo por amor quiere decir que no la obligaron… - Hizo un gesto masculino para ilustrar su punto. - ¿Me entiendes?

Ah… claro… claro… Desde ese punto de vista, tiene razón. Y si le preguntas averiguarás si es una opción o la otra.

Exacto. – Terry toma otro trago. – Si la obligaron, no puedo imaginar mi reacción. Fácilmente, me convertiría en un asesino si fuera necesario.

Tampoco… esa reacción tampoco…

¿Te das cuenta que un tipo cualquiera obligue a la mujer que amas a hacerlo? ¡Qué la viole!

Te comprendo… en serio… Pero la otra opción…

…la otra opción me dice que ya no me ama. – Dijo triste. Tomando otro trago.

Así pasó la tarde. Se quedaron en ese bar hasta altas horas de la madrugada. El amigo lo escuchaba y cuando podía aconsejaba. El mejor comentario fue tratar de pensar al respecto. Tenía que tener un plan. Eso es… un plan. Ella necesita un plan.


	17. Evitar no es cobardía

Evitar no es cobardía

Respiró profundamente previo a tocar la puerta de la Villa Andley. Estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta para irse. Ya había llegado allá. Tocó la puerta controlando el miedo de lo que sucedería más tarde. La conversación complicaría o facilitaría su relación con Candy. Comparó las dos posibilidades del principio del embarazo. Al igual que su padre, prefirió pensar que había sido por opción de ella. Si fue así, podría luchar por conquistar su corazón otra vez. La alternativa lo abrumaba a tal punto de verse en la necesidad de controlar el enojo, la frustración y la impotencia.

Hola, Terry…

Hola, pecosa… - se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

¿Por qué no has venido estos días?

Tenia que pensar muchas cosas.

Me sorprendió encontrar al médico. Más me sorprendió la noticia.

A mí también… - Buscó la mirada de ella. – Tengo algo que decirte.

No, Terry… no tienes que decir nada… - Baja su rostro. – Te comprendo si no quieres volver…

No, pecosa. No es eso…

Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil. Sobre todo porque me estaba acostumbrando a tu compañía. Pero sé que no deberías estar aquí… ella… no sé cómo lo ha permitido…

¿Ella?

Sí. Supongo que se quedó en Nueva York. Vete, Terry. Vete sin pena. Fue muy lindo volver a pasar tiempo contigo.

¿De quién hablas? ¿Hablas de Susana?

Sí. Es mejor que regreses a tu casa.

Precisamente, de ella quiero hablarte.

Vete a casa… - Las lágrimas empezaban a formarse.

No, Candy. No me voy. Tenemos que hablar.

Por favor…

Ella y yo… ya no estamos juntos.

¿Qué?

Ella y yo rompimos hace meses. Quise buscarte, pero…

… - Sus ojos se abrieron.

…no quería hacerlo hasta poder ofrecerte más. Eres la persona más importante para mí. – Le acaricia una mejilla. – Tú te mereces tanto. Mi fama aumentó, después recibí la noticia sobre mi padre. Pensé en buscarte cuando regresara a América. No te imaginas la alegría que sentí al verte. Acá estoy viviendo momentos maravillosos con mis padres juntos, tristes por la enfermedad de mi padre y con ansias de volver a América para buscarte. Pensé que estaría solo aquí, tratando de manejar… - La voz se quebró. - …sin apoyo. Pero ya no importa. – Le toma las manos. – Tú estás aquí. Nadie mejor con quien pueda compartir y encontrar consuelo.

Te apoyaré en lo que pueda, Terry. – Se abrazan. – Vamos a dar nuestra vuelta. Quiero hablar de mi em…

Shhh… Hablaremos de eso mañana. Por hoy, ya fueron suficientes confesiones.

Terry no quería hablar sobre el bebé. No mientras no supiera que hacer. Por un lado quería ofrecerle su apellido y por otro, no. La única certeza era su amor por ella. Amarla a ella era amarla completa. La inseguridad tenía su origen en el posible rechazo. Candy, por su parte, se preocupó por contarle o no sobre el padre del bebé que venía en camino y, especialmente, contarle sobre la apuesta. Estaba segura que Terry se enojaría mucho y querría reaccionar de forma violenta.

Desde lejos, los miraban un par de ojos azules que aparecieron en la Villa Andley más tarde esa noche. Estaba sorprendido por ver la dama objeto recipiente del amor de su amigo. Nunca se imaginó tener que enfrentarse a esta situación. Asombrado, caminó de vuelta a su hogar. Pensaba, pensaba mucho en los siguientes pasos a dar por parte de él. Después de deliberar, decidió llegar a visitar a la rubia. Adentro de la biblioteca, estaba de pie viendo por el gran ventanal. Cuando Candy regresó, le informaron que tenía una visita. Llegó, vio la silueta y habló apenada.

¿Albert?

No soy Albert. – Poco a poco se dio vuelta.

… - Antes de desmayarse alcanzó a decir el nombre muy conocido para ella. - ¡Anthony!

OOOOOOOOOO

Gracias por sus comentarios querids amigs. Como siempre espero sus reviews.

Monapecosa: gracias por seguir la historia. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que siga buena.

Cotapese: Ya mero aparecerá…

Tamborsita 333: te dejo otro capitulito hoy, para compensar lo pequeño del de ayer.

Camila Andley: Ya vendrá Albert…

Paolau: Ya veremos qué pasa entre Albert y Terry


	18. La llegada a Londres

La llegada a Londres

¡Anthony! – Casi cae al suelo. Él la detuvo previo a llegar al suelo.

Pasó el tiempo. Despertó en su habitación. Abrió los ojos; lo vio sentado en el sillón. No podía creerlo. Parecía una broma de muy mal gusto. Se trató de levantar. Lo logró con la ayuda de su sorpresa.

¿Eres tú?

Sí. Soy yo. Perdóname.

¿Perdonarte qué? Que me hayan dicho que habías muerto o porque no me dijiste la verdad, o porque no me buscaste o porque me engañaste o porque…

Esos son muchos porqués. Empecemos por una explicación de lo sucedido aquel día.

La platica fue larga. Le contó sobre unas amenazas recibidas. Albert, él y Candy habían sido el objetivo. Buscaban protegerlos a todos y esa fue la solución que encontraron. A pesar de los reclamos de ella, era obvio que lograron mantener a salvo a todos; especialmente a ellos tres. Las explicaciones no la convencían mucho. Con cada prueba presentada, lo hacía más. Finalmente, se dieron un abrazo fraternal. Pareciera como si el tiempo no pasó. Fue después cuando se dio un nuevo interrogatorio.

¿Cómo sabes sobre mi visita?

Vivo cerca de aquí y un amigo me contó que había luz en la Villa.

¿Un amigo?

Sí. Por lo que veo, es tu amigo también.

¿Quién es?

Grandchester.

¿Lo conoces?

Hace varios años ya. Por él, me he enterado sobre ti.

¿Te habla de mí?

Lo ha hecho. Me contó sobre su relación, sus sentimientos, sus obstáculos… Pero no sabe quien soy yo verdaderamente. Obviamente, ahora todo cambiará. Para él, mi nombre es Andrew Brownno Anthony Brower.

¿Te cambiaste el nombre?

Ya te expliqué por qué. – Se puso serio. – Candy, quiero preguntarte algo delicado.

Pregunta.

¿Tu hijo es de Terry?

¿Cómo supiste?

¿Sobre tu embarazo?

Terry te contó.

Correcto.

No. Mi hijo no es de Terry. – Volteó la cara al llenársele de lágrimas los ojos.

No te pongas así… No te juzgo.

No es eso. Verás…

Con la ayuda de George y de sus sobrinos logró salir de Chicago. Primero llegó a Nueva York. Tuvo que atender unos negocios antes de cruzar el océano. De esa manera, si la Tía Elroy se enteraba, él estuvo ahí por negocios. Desde ahí, mandó un mensaje que lo obligaba a ir a Londres a atender otros negocios.

¿A caso, William me cree ingenua, George?

No lo creo, Señora.

Pues, no me convence. Él se fue a buscarla.

¿Buscar a quien?

A Candy, por supuesto.

No tengo noticias de ese plan.

Tú también me crees ingenua.

No lo hago, Señora.

Sí lo haces. Pero bueno… - Sacó unos papeles. – Mira, este es un itinerario de citas pendientes. Tiene que cumplir con todas antes de continuar con su viaje. Si está dando la excusa de ser por trabajo, entonces, que trabaje.

Se lo haré llegar.

Eso espero. Mucho dinero está en juego.

En Londres, Albert fue llamado a las oficinas. Recibieron un telegrama urgente. La intensión de llegar a ver lo que sucedía le apetecía tanto como un comer lodo con grama. Las palabras de Tía Elroy eran de enojo, reprobación y decepción por haberla engañado. Prosiguió con exigirle solucionar algunos problemas de la oficina antes de continuar su búsqueda. Innegable petición. Trabajó rápidamente. Aún así, se tardó unas semanas ahí. Pensaba diariamente en su arribo sorpresivo a Escocia. Se imaginaba a Candy rodeando su cuello; besarlo con ansias.

* * *

La historia va caminando. Ya llegó Albert a Londres... falta poco...

Gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews.

Mushita, Roni de Andrew, Ale 85, MeLiNiTa, PeLuChA g.U.s.S., Alyshaluz, tamborsita 333, monapecosa: si incluímos a Stear, Anthony no podía faltar... ¿o sí? ;) Ya veremos qué pasa... :)


	19. El apoyo

Candy se despertó indispuesta. Deseaba permanecer en la Villa Andley. Arribó el joven inglés por ella. Entonces, sugirió encender unos leños en la chimenea de la sala, leer un libro o platicar. Él la acompañaría en su sueño si así lo deseaba. Sentados en el sofá. Ella se recostó en el hombro de Terry. Él comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Así comenzó una relación física entre ellos.

Uno de tantos días, ella estaba recostada en un árbol. Terry le acariciaba el vientre que comenzaba a crecer. En ese instante habló.

Candy…

Terry…

Candy…

Terry…

Candy…

¡Habla ya! Jajajajaja…

El día que me enteré de tu embarazo, no sabía qué pensar, ni qué sentir.

Por favor, Terry. No digas nada… yo… yo…

Tengo que hablar. Me costó mucho acostumbrarme a la idea de que te… te entregaste a alguien… – Retiró su rostro para evitar mostrar las lágrimas. - … y que te convertirías en mamá. – Le tomó la mano. La vio a los ojos. – Candy, quiero… quiero proponerte algo.

¿De qué se trata?

Quiero… quiero… quiero ser el padre de tu hijo y… y… y un esposo para ti. Seamos una familia, Candy. ¿Qué piensas?

… - Rompió el silencio. – Terry, no sé que decirte. Si lo haces por proteger mi reputación, no es necesario. No seré la primera ni la última mamá soltera…

No es por protegerte…

Este bebé no es tuyo… lo sabes.

Lo sé.

Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?

Lo hago por una razón muy sencilla; en realidad son dos palabras nada más.

No te entiendo.

Te amo.

Esta conversación cambió de tono en varias ocasiones. Concluyeron en un acuerdo. Ella pensaría la propuesta de Terry. Siguieron sentados hablando de una y otra cosa. Las caricias no le faltaron.

Albert, al fin, entró por la puerta principal de la Villa en Escocia. Los empleados se sorprendieron. Le mostraron su habitación que estaba preparada en pocos minutos. Buscó a Candy. Le informaron sobre el paseo. Ninguno sabía con certeza dónde estaba. Decidió buscarla en los alrededores. Ensilló su caballo y cabalgó durante unos minutos. La encontró; sintió un puñal atravesar su corazón. Ella, con el vientre abultado; él acariciándolo. Regresó triste. Llamó a quién era la dama de compañía de ella. Le preguntó sobre lo que ha vivido Candy. Le contaron sobre la llegada y estadía; la visita del médico y la noticia. Estaba muy interesado en conocer la reacción de él.

El Señor Grandchester recibió la noticia por parte del médico. Me sorprendió mucho su reacción, Señor Andley.

¿Cómo reaccionó?

Se puso muy pálido y salió de la Villa muy enojado. No volvió durante muchos días.

¿Usted, sabe porqué está él en Escocia?

Tengo entendido que el padre el Señor está enfermo, casi a punto de morir.

¿Haz oído algo sobre el padre el bebé de Candy?

No sé quien es.

¿No es el Señor Grandchester?

No creo, Señor Andley.

¿Porqué lo dices?

Si hubiera sido el padre, hubiera reaccionado de otra forma. No como lo hizo. Él desapareció. Y la Señorita Andley tampoco hubiera reaccionado como lo hizo.

Cuéntame.

Ella se puso a llorar. No creía que estaba embarazada. No sabía cómo darle la noticia al padre. Eso lo repetía seguido. Si fuera el Señor Grandchester, no hubiera sido problema. Él ya sabía. El doctor mismo se lo informó.

¿Qué pasó después?

El Señor Grandchester volvió a visitarla. La ha apoyado en todo.

Terminaron de hablar y la doncella se retiró. A pesar de la conversación, no se quedó tranquilo. La duda lo intrigaba. Ahí sentado, se presentó una visita inesperada para él.

* * *

Les dejo otro capítulo. Gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews.

Roni de Andrew, tamborsita 333, MeLiNiTa, PeLuChA g.U.s.S., paulau 2, cotapese, monapecosa: Albert... Anthony... Albert... Terry... ya veremos.

Galaxylam 84: es cierto que Albert ya es un hombre hecho y derecho, pero la Tía está tratando de defender a Candy de la linda canallada de la apuesta como pueda. ¿Qué mejor forma de hacerlo que por medio del trabajo? Pero Albert se las arregló para usarlo de excusa también. Ya veremos cuán astutos son todos.

Dentro de poco: el encuentro entre todos... )


	20. Disimular cara a cara

Mis querids lectors: como no sé si podré entrar al internet de aquí al domingo o lunes, les dejo este capítulo también. Recuerden dejar sus reviews. Gracias.

TC GAN

* * *

Disimular cara a cara

* * *

¡Eres un cretino, William!

¿Qué dices?

¿Cómo le pudieron hacer esto a ella? Tú, mejor que nadie, sabe su historia y sus sufrimientos.

¿Cómo te enteraste?

Ella me contó.

¿Te presentante frente a ella? ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacerlo?

Ella está bien. Primero se desmayó, pero después pudimos hablar.

Fue imprudente de tu parte. Ella está delicada…

Sabes lo de su estado. – Dijo Anthony con calma.

Me enteré hace un momento. Su doncella me lo confirmó. – Se levantó. Dijo con la quijada mas dura que una piedra. – Terry…

No sé nada más. – Le mintió. Había prometido discreción a Candy. – No me meto en ello.

Es tu amigo.

También es tu amigo. Si tienes alguna duda, habla con ella. Aunque no creo que ella quiera hablar contigo. Por lo menos, no por ahora.

Esto ya lo sé.

Bueno… te dejo. Si no regreso mandarán un régimen a buscarme.

Siguieron discutiendo sobre lo ocurrido. A veces las voces se alzaban, pero en su mayoría no hubo pleito hasta la verdadera despedida. Lo más curioso es que ninguno tenía toda la información. Solo ella la tenía.

* * *

Los dos amigos entraron a la Villa. Se fueron a la sala; encendieron la chimenea. Tranquilos, se sentaron en el sofá. Antes de leerle un fragmento de un libro a Candy, Terry acercó su boca a la de ella. Se besaron durante unos instantes. Comenzó a leer. Albert salió de la biblioteca. Escuchó voces. Caminó siguiendo el sonido. Entró a la sala. Se vieron. Candy se puso fría de la impresión. Terry vio a su amigo; se levantó y acercó a saludarlo con gran cariño. Ella se levantó con la ayuda de Terry. Se acercó a Albert. Tenían que disimular frente al inglés. Se saludaron. Se sentaron a la mesa para cenar. Pareció que solo el visitante hablaba. A las nueve de la noche, volvió a su Villa. El silencio entre la pareja se rompió. Albert habló.

¿Cómo estás, princesa?

Estoy bien.

Estás… estás… - Señaló la pequeña barriguita.

Embarazada, Albert. – Bajó la mirada.

¿Por qué no me dijiste?

No sabía cómo.

Es porque Terry es el padre. – Dijo doliente.

Albert…

No te preocupes. Sé que serán felices.

Albert…

Me encargaré de decirle a la familia sobre tu matrimonio con él.

No habrá matrimonio con él.

¡Eso no es posible! - Le decía todo esto para enfrentarla con la verdad. Necesitaba saber. – Tiene que responder. – Gritó.

¡No! No lo tiene que hacer.

¿Cómo que no?

¡No! – Se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba Albert. – Eres un…

¿Yo?

Sí, tú.

Yo no he hecho nada.

¿Ah, no? Has hecho suficiente.

¿De qué hablas?

Hablo de que tú y yo hicimos suficiente. Terry solo ha sido un apoyo para mí en estas semanas. Yo no he estado con él.

¡Estás embarazada!

Él no sabe quien es el padre me mi bebé.

No puede ser. Tuviste que haber estado con un hombre para estar embarazada. – Sus ojos percibieron el gran enojo de la rubia. Segundos más tarde, preguntó. - ¿Es mío o es de alguno de mis sobrinos?

¿Qué?

Besaste a todos. Lo dejaste claro en tus cartas. ¿Será que también hiciste con ellos lo que hiciste conmigo? ¿A caso, me dirás que es mío?

¡Lo es! ¿Sabes? Tus dudas me ofenden. ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy yo? - Se detuvo unos segundos. – Ahora que veo tu reacción, me doy cuenta que no te debí haber dicho nada. Tendré a mi bebé sin ti. – Dio media vuelta para subir a su recamara.

¡Candy! Espera, por favor. – La tomó por el brazo. Evitó su partida.

No tengo que esperar nada.

¡Te creo!

¡Tonterías!

Sé que no eres una mujer que se entregaría tan fácilmente.

¡Tonterías! Me voy.

¡No me has dando tiempo de digerir la noticia!

No tendrás que hacerlo.

¡Candy! ¡Princesa! - La abraza. – No quiero perderte.

Me perdiste cuando hiciste esa ridícula apuesta.

A pesar de ella, estuviste conmigo.

No sé que me pasó. Fue un error; un gran error.

No lo fue.

Acabo de tomar una decisión, Albert. – Se separó y retiró. Desde la puerta le dio a conocer la naturaleza de ella. - No lo iba a hacer, pero será lo mejor para todos. Terry me pidió matrimonio y… lo voy a aceptar.

¿Crees que aceptará sabiendo que estás embarazada…

Sabe que estoy embarazada. ¡Eso es más que obvio! A él no le importa. Me acepta como soy y completa.

Es porque no sabe quien es el padre, o sea yo. ¿Le dijiste que es mío?

¡No lo sabe! Ni se te ocurra decirle.

¡Claro que le diré! No estoy dispuesto a perderte. Así que óyeme bien: no te casarás con él. Te casarás conmigo.

Eso crees. ¡Qué ingenuo!

No lo soy. Ya verás.

¿Me obligarás?

Si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré.

La discusión se llenó de reproches. Candy continuaba enojada por la apuesta y Albert por el secreto del embarazo. Durante la noche, ella decidió irse de la Villa Andley.


	21. La verdad

Pude meterme al internet ahora. Es solo un momento, pero lo aprovecho agregando otro capítulo de "La Apuesta" (cuando lean el título usen una voz algo rasposa como la de los anuncios de las películas. jajajajaja)

Todos sus enamorados... Albert se comportó como todo un hombre (inseguro, claro. jajajaja). Terry, como todo un caballero. Anthony solo comienza, ¿estará a la desventaja?

* * *

La verdad

Durante la noche, ella decidió irse de la Villa Andley. No quería ser obligada a casarse por un embarazo. Ella quería casarse por amor. Buscó su caballo. Lo ensilló y se fue. Cabalgó hasta la Villa Grandchester. Tomó unas piedrecillas. Las tiró hacia el vidrio del balcón de Terry. Él se despertó. Fue a la ventana. Vio a Candy. Le abrió la puerta. Ella estaba muy afectada. No pudo decir nada en treinta minutos. Entraron al cuarto de él para tener un poco de privacidad sin molestar a los demás.

¿Qué te pasa, pecosa? – La besó en la mejilla.

Sólo abrázame. – Se abrazaron.

Candy, confía en mí. – La miraba en un punto de desesperación. - Háblame. Dime algo.

Albert…

¿Albert te hizo algo? ¿Se enojó o te reclamó por tu embarazo?

Podría decirse eso.

¿Qué te dijo?

Tengo algo que contarte.

¿Qué fue? – Comenzaba a perder la calma.

Terry, por favor. Te tengo que decir quién es el papá de mi hijo.

Eso no me importa, Candy. Lo sabes. – Siguió. – Si tanto le molesta que estés embarazada sin esposo, casémonos mañana mismo. O… o… dile que es mío.

No… no entiendes. Albert es… - Comenzó a llorar.

¡Albert! – Dándose cuenta de la confesión. - ¿Es él el padre de tu hijo?

Sí. – Bajó la mirada.

Ahora no entiendo nada. – Caminaba de un lado al otro. - ¿Cómo fue? ¿Lo amas? ¿Me dejaste de amar por él?

No tengo todas esas respuestas.

¿Cómo sucedió? Seguramente, te sedujo el vil patán. Después dicen que el truhán soy yo. Aprovecharse de ti. ¿No que te quiere tanto?

Dice que me ama…

¡Mentira! Si te amara, no se hubiera aprovechado de tu inocencia, ni te hubiera dejado ir tan fácil.

No le di la oportunidad…

Explícate.

Candy le contó todo. No obvió detalle alguno. La apuesta fue un factor determinante para terminar llenar de ira a Terry. Ella le rogaba por tranquilizarse. Le aseguraba huir sin decirle a dónde iría. Ante esto, se calmó. Se controlaría únicamente por ella, por que ella se lo pedía. Nuevamente, le ofreció matrimonio.

Ahora ya sabes quien es el padre. No tienes que hacerlo.

Te amo, Candy. – Le tomó la mano. – ¿Qué quieres hacer? Te juro apoyarte en lo que sea.

Por ahora, tengo sueño. Quiero dormir.

Acuéstate tranquila y duerme entonces. – Se iba a la puerta. – Estaré en la sala.

No me dejes.

No es correcto que me quede.

Entonces, quédate hasta que me duerma.

Muy bien. Me sentaré en el sillón.

Acércate.

No puedo.

... – A punto de llorar.

No te pongas así. Por favor…

Se acerca a ella para consolarla. No pudo manejar la situación. No sabía qué hacer. Después de deliberar sobre las opciones, decidió.

Amaneció. Albert fue al cuarto de ella. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que nadie había dormido en la cama. Desesperado salió en busca de los empleados para preguntar por ella. Recordó la conversación. Se fue a arreglar mientras preparan un caballo. Cabalgó hasta la Villa Grandchester. Tocó la puerta. Minutos más tarde, una empleada le indicó la sala. Ahí lo esperaban Eleanor, Richard y Terry. La conversación inicial fue cordial. Trataron temas como el clima, la sorpresa de encontrarse en ese lugar, la salud del Duque y la nueva situación familiar de Terry. Después del desayuno, los dos jóvenes se retiraron a hablar.

¡No me esperaba tu visita! – Trató de comenzar la conversación Terry con toda calma. - ¿Cómo estás?

Primero, siento mucho lo de tu padre. – Intentó responder con la misma calma.

Gracias, tú me comprendes mejor que nadie.

Lo hago. Segundo… - No pudo más. - ¿Dónde demonios tienes a Candy?

¡Qué! ¿De qué hablas? – Asombrado.

¿De qué hablo? ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¿Dónde la tienes? ¡No la escondas! - Gritó Albert.

Te aseguro no sé de lo que hablas.

¿Dónde está Candy? No intentes alejarla de mí. No te lo permitiré.

¿Qué dices? ¿Alejarla de ti…?

¿Dónde está?

¡Eres un cínico! La apuestas, la seduces… ¡No! Más bien la embarazas… la dejas…

¡Te contó!

Me contó todo. Y ahora la buscas por el cargo de conciencia por haberla dejado…

Lo de la apuesta es cierto…

Tú y tu familia de caballeros… - Con sarcasmo hizo el comentario y continuó. - ¡Cómo pueden decir amarla y le hacen esto!

Me arrepiento de todo. Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

¿La apuesta o seducirla?

Todo. – Cambió de opinión. – No me arrepiento…

Ten cuidado con lo que vas a decir.

Esta discusión es con ella. A ti solo tengo una pregunta para hacerte. ¿Dónde está Candy?

Ella no está aquí.

¡Mientes!

No lo hago.

¿La tienes en tu habitación? – Dijo dirigiéndose al graderío central.

No está aquí, te digo.

Ve por ella. Ella se regresa conmigo. No me la niegues.

No te la estoy negando. - Llegando al segundo piso.

¿Dónde la tienes? – Comenzó a gritar por el pasillo. - ¡Candy! ¡Candy! - Gritaba su nombre mientras abría las puertas. Terry lo seguía tratando de impedir su paso. No lo logró.

* * *

Gracias por leerla a todos y todas.

Gracias a quienes la han puesto dentro de sus favoritas.

Gracias a quienes me han colocado dentro de sus autores favoritos.

tamborsita 333, monapecosa, cotapese, Rony de Andrew, Alyshaluz, Camila Andley, Coneja y Lupita Isais: Ya están todos los enamorados... sí... qué pasará...

No olviden dejar sus reviews. Siempre son bienvenidos.

TC GAN


	22. Albert y Terry: primer round

La apuesta 19

Albert y Terry: primer round

* * *

¡Ella no está aquí, te digo!

¿Por qué la niegas?

No lo hago. No está aquí… - Optó por permitir buscarla por toda la casa. El Duque y Eleanor los dejaron actuar. Su intervención podía ser contraproducente.

Candy yacía sobre una cama agradable. Un médico y su amigo recién encontrado estaban pendientes de ella muy preocupados. Al mismo tiempo, otro rubio peleaba con su amigo.

Te aseguro que ella no está aquí.

Eso no es posible. – Terminaron de abrir todas la puertas. – No está aquí.

Te lo dije.

¿Dónde estará?

¿Hablas en serio? Pensé que todo esto era un teatro…

Hablo muy en serio. Esta mañana fui a buscarla, pero no estaba. La cama estaba hecha, nítida.

¿La buscaste en otro lado?

Todos la buscamos por todos lados. No estaba.

Mira, seré sincero. Ella estuvo aquí anoche.

¡Qué!

Deja que termine, por favor. – Calmó su voz. – Ella vino. Hablamos. Me contó todo lo sucedido; desde la apuesta hasta lo… lo de ustedes. – Se ven a los ojos como si fueran a pelear a puños en cualquier momento. Unos segundos más tarde, se calmó otra vez. – Sabes… yo… yo… yo la amo.

Lo sé.

Nunca hubiera hecho lo que tú le hiciste.

No, tú la dejaste ir.

Quiero decir que no le hubiera…

Momento. Ya sé lo que quieres decir. La amo. Te lo aseguro.

La irrespetaste. Eso fue bajo…

Hablaron de hombre a hombre; el tema: ella, Candy. Ella seguía recostada. Abrió los ojos. Vio a los dos hombres; uno sentado en un sillón frente a la cama y el otro recostado a la par de ella. Se había despertado con las caricias del rubio. Los rostros masculinos mostraban señales de cansancio y preocupación. Ella preguntó dónde estaba. Le explicaron dónde estaba y la forma en la que la encontraron. El médico habló con ella frente a Anthony. Otra noticia inesperada fue dicha. Era imposible creerlo. La dama hubiera preferido cualquier noticia, excepto esa.

Basta de hablar. ¿No tienen que ir en busca de Candy? – Finalmente, intervino Eleanor.

¡Qué dices, mamá!

Me alegra que estén resolviendo sus diferencias, pero hay una mujer embarazada desaparecida. ¿Se les olvidó?

¡Es cierto! Pensemos dónde puede estar. – Se levantó para empezar a caminar. – Terry, ¿qué pasó después? Si vino, ¿qué pasó?

Ya te dije lo sucedido. Después yo, personalmente, la llevé a tu villa. Esperé hasta verla entrar por la puerta de servicio.

¿Estás seguro?

No me fui hasta verla cerrar la puerta.

¿Esperaste mucho antes de regresar?

No lo hice. Había mucho frío y estaba muy cansado.

Conociéndola…

Huyó. – Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Pero a dónde… Albert, te ayudaré a buscarla.

Anthony la encontró en el suelo cerca de su casa. Todos los días salía a correr por los alrededores. Esta madrugada, encontró el caballo de Candy, pero a ella no la vio. Corrió por los alrededores hasta encontrarla. La recogió, la llevó rápidamente a su casa y mandó por el médico. Al llegar, le informó sobre lo visto sobre la grama. Rápidamente, subió hasta ella. Hizo su diagnóstico preliminar. Sacó al joven y el profesional pidió la ayuda del ama de llaves. Pidió agua hervida, sábanas secas y toallas. De su maletín sacó todos sus instrumentos. Comenzó a trabajar. De repente, la colaboradora salió con un gran bulto de tela blanca, eran las sábanas, teñida de rojo en muchas partes. Él rubio preguntó por ella; no recibió respuesta. La señora bajaba rápidamente por las gradas. La siguió con la mirada hasta perderla de vista. Se volteó para solo encontrar la puerta nuevamente cerrada. Regresó la señora a la habitación a continuar su labor. Pasó el tiempo. Eventualmente, el ama de llaves salió. Bajó la cabeza. Así, indicó permiso de pasar. El rostro femenino estaba pálido. Perdió mucha sangre. Las circunstancias habían cambiado en 24 horas.

Doctor, dígame cómo está.

¿Qué es usted de la Señora?

Es mi prima de América.

Le diré la verdad, pero no creo que le guste.

La verdad, doctor.

Ella perdió su bebé.

¡Qué! Eso no puede ser. ¿Tiene alguna teoría de cómo sucedió?

Ella estaba muy débil. Su cuerpo no pudo retener el bebé. Esto le pasa algunas veces a algunas mujeres. La naturaleza es la naturaleza. Le enfatizo que no fue por descuido por parte de ella. Sencillamente, así son las cosas. Es todo lo que puedo decirle. Ahora es importante mantenerla calmada y en cama durante unas semanas. Aquí están las instrucciones. Cualquier cosa me llama. Vendré en seguida.

Gracias.

Albert y Terry entraron a la casa de Anthony corriendo. Se enteraron cuando llegaron a la Villa Andley. La doncella de Candy les informó lo sucedido. El ama de llaves los llevó hasta la habitación donde se encontraba ella. Tocaron la puerta. El médico abrió. Se sorprendió al ver a Terry, quien él creía ser el padre, con William Andley. Los dos subieron la vista por encima del hombro; la vieron sin color en sus mejillas. Esto los hizo reaccionar. El galeno repitió lo dicho a Anthony. Albert calló sobre sus rodillas; Terry derramó unas lágrimas. Se quedaron los tres a la par de ella.


	23. El consuelo de Eleanor

Como siempre, gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews. Los sigo esperando. Les dejo otro capítulo.

TC GAN

* * *

La apuesta 20

El consuelo de Eleanor

Pasaron otras 24 horas. Los cuatro estaban en ese cuarto. Uno sentado en el sillón, otro sobre unos cojines y el otro sobre otro sillón traído desde otra habitación. Ella despertó. Gimió. No pasó desapercibido por Terry. Se levantó con un impulso desconocido. Le tomó la mano.

Terry.

Candy, tranquila.

¿Qué me pasó?

¿Despertó? – Preguntó Anthony desde los cojines.

Ya.

¡Despertó!

Ya lo hizo. – Los tres se acercaron a la cama.

¿Qué me pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me miran así? – Tratando de levantarse. Cayó nuevamente en la cama por lo débil.

Estás en mi casa. – Dijo Anthony.

¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Te encontré cerca de acá, te levanté y te traje.

Candy… - Terry interrumpió. – Después de dejarte, ¿qué hiciste?

Llegué hasta las gradas, pero no pude subir. Salí otra vez. Me subí al caballo para cabalgar…

¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso, preciosa? – Anthony.

Tú lo haces, Albert. Tú también, Terry.

Pero no estamos… - Terry sintió un codazo por parte de Anthony.

Albert, creo que los dejaremos solos. Ven, Terry. – Salieron.

¿Por qué se fueron?

Porque tengo algo muy… - baja la mirada. - …una noticia para nada agradable.

Me das miedo. ¿Tan malo es?

Eso depende de ti.

Dime lo que sea. Por mi hijo, podré soportar cualquier cosa.

Ehhh…- La mira con ojos tristes. - Candy… de eso precisamente, tenemos que hablar.

¿Qué?

Candy… Anthony te encontró tirada. Parece que tuviste un accidente. Talvez el caballo te tiró…

No lo hizo. Me bajé del caballo. Caminaba. Sentí un dolor muy fuerte y me senté un rato. Es el último de mis recuerdos. – Abrió lo ojos muy grandes; sospechó la noticia de Albert. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Dijo con seguridad. – Perdí a mi bebé. ¿Verdad?

Sí. Lo siento. – La abraza con mucho cuidado.

Ya sabía que ese dolor no era normal. Era mucho. – Comienza a llorar desconsolada. – Lo siento. Si no hubiera…

Nada… no es tu culpa.

Lo es… por escaparme… por tonta…

No digas eso. Mírame. – La toma por la barbilla para hacerla verlo. – Mírame. Tú no tienes la culpa.

¿Cómo no la voy a tener?

El médico nos dijo que esto le sucede a algunas mujeres. No a todas, pero tú fuiste a una de las que sí.

¿Le crees al doctor?

Le creo. Digo… él se pasó mucho tiempo estudiando medicina. – Sonríe. - Si no lo hizo, no le permito te vuelva a tocar… - Sin darse cuenta, los dos comenzaron a reírse. – jajajajaja…

Jajajaja… Tienes razón. Jajajajajaja… Te lo agradecería.

Afuera, dos jóvenes no sabían si entrar o no. Escuchar un llanto y, luego, carcajadas los confundió. Por ello, decidieron entrar. Otra vez, Candy lloró por su bebé. El apoyo brindado por los caballeros, le hicieron el trago menos amargo. Por instrucciones del médico, ella no podía moverse durante dos semanas. Quiera que no, era necesario el descanso para su recuperación. Albert le pidió a Anthony posada. Quería estar con ella todo el tiempo. Terry también lo quería, más no podía. Su padre y su madre lo necesitaban. Él llegaba a verla todos los días.

Uno de esos días, Candy recibió la visita de Eleanor. Otra mujer con quien hablar era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Con ella se desahogó. El punto de vista de una persona de su mismo sexo y con más experiencia - por no decir más edad - para aconsejarla, para escucharla, para orientarla a superar lo sucedido. Le contó sobre la primera reacción al conocer la noticia y de la segunda también.

Llorar es lógico, Candy. Perdiste a tu bebé. – Respiró y expresó con calma. – Lo de las carcajadas… Bueno… Te puedo decir que en los momentos más oscuros y tristes, siempre sucede algo que lo hace más liviano. Eso es la risa. Evita que pierdas la cabeza por tanta negatividad. Es de humanos y un regalo. Recuerdo cuando murió mi madre. Ella era encantadora. Unos días antes, ella se puso mal, muy mal. Por eso, llamamos al doctor. Su doctor no pudo llegar, no estaba en la ciudad. Llegó otro. Cuando abrí la puerta, te digo… se me abrieron los ojos puros platos, la boca se me secó, me temblaron las rodillas y no pude emitir palabra.

¿Por qué?

Porque era el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida. Adoro a Richard; lo considero un hombre guapo, pero no como ese galeno.

Jajajajajajaja…

Jajajajajajaja…

¿Eso lo sabe Richard?

Lo sabe… es más, lo conoce.

¿Cómo?

Sí lo conoce. Él estuvo presente cuando tuve a Terry.

Jajajajajajajaja….

Estaba emocionada porque mi hijo estaba por nacer, me dolía todo, pero me moría de la vergüenza.

¿Vergüenza?

Sí. Eso de que me estuviera viendo en una posición tan… tan… tan…

Comprometedora… jajajajajaja…

Está bien, acepto tu término. Jajajajajaja… Además, tenía el pelo desordenado, sudaba y, porque eso no era suficiente, pegaba de gritos. Creo que lo insulté un par de veces usando un lenguaje poco femenino… jajajajajaja…

Jajajajajaja… ¡No lo puedo creer!

La platica continuó. Hablaron de todo un poco. Era curioso el hecho de estar pasando por momentos difíciles y ambas carcajeándose. Eleanor pudo olvidar por un momento la muerte inminente del amor de su vida y Candy olvidó el dolor de perder a su bebé. Después de esta amena plática, ella tuvo claridad de mente para tomar decisiones drásticas determinando su futuro.

* * *

La que se topó con el doctor guapo al abrir la puerta fui yo. Todavía lo recuerdo. Lo volví a ver dos años después y no supe por qué lo vi tan guapo. jajajajaja... Espero que ustedes también tengan momentos para desintoxicar la mente y relajarse entre tanta pena. jajajajaja

TC GAN


	24. Por qué conozco ese nombre

La apuesta 21

¿Por qué conozco ese nombre?

Durante todo ese tiempo, los sobrinos no recibieron noticias de Albert. Esto los comenzó a preocupar. Albert siempre cumplía sus promesas. Faltaban pocos días para terminar el ciclo de estudios. Las vacaciones estaban próximas. Sin dejar opinar a la Tía Elroy, organizaron su viaje a Escocia. Van por Candy.

Ya sabía yo que Albert no nos informaría nada. La quiere para él.

¡No digas tonterías, Niel! – Exclamó Stear. – Ella no escogió a ninguno. Se fue.

Sí… sí… pero Albert no ha cumplido con su parte.

Eso es cierto. Te apuesto que ya llegó a Escocia, ya vio a mi gatita y no nos ha dicho nada.

¿Talvez sucedió algo?

¡Claro que sucedió! Albert se está quedando con el mandado…

¿Mandado?

Con Candy…

No creo que se esté quedando con ella. – Archie opinó. – Solo espero que no le haya pasado nada a Candy.

Tranquilos… Cuando lleguemos, le pediremos explicaciones.

Par de…

Deja las cosas en paz.

Tres hombres sentados en la sala mientras Candy recibía la visita de Eleanor. Anthony subió a ver cómo estaban. Al escuchar carcajadas, se regresó a la sala. Se encontró con un suceso inesperado. Terry tenía a Albert en un gancho. Los dos estaban rojos de la ira y gritando como un par de locos.

¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacerle esto a ella?

Te aseguro que la amo.

Si es así, la debiste respetar con más razón, imbécil.

¡Imbécil! Tú eres el imbécil. La dejaste ir. – Se soltó del gancho. Frente a frente con los puños en alerta. – No peleaste por ella. Yo soy quien estuvo a la par de ella mientras lloraba.

Es cierto, la dejé ir. Pero no le falte… - Gritaba mientras le tiraba una manada muy certera al estómago. – Y eso que la amo con todo lo que soy.

¡Albert! ¡Terry! Deténganse. Esto no solucionará nada.

No te metas, Andrew.

No te metas, Anthony.

¡Anthony! ¿Quién es Anthony? – Dejó de pelear.

Ehhh… - Tío y sobrino se vieron.

Andrew, ¿por qué te llamó Anthony?

Ese es mi nombre.

Anthony… Anthony… ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre? – Se voltea a Albert y le pega otro golpe. - ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre?

Has mejorado tu técnica de pelea, Terry.

Gracias, Albert.

¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Ya me siento mejor, pero eso no quita lo que le hiciste a Candy. Si la amabas, no debiste deshonrarla así.

Porque la amas, te permití los golpes. Porque le amas, te daré una explicación.

¡Momento! Nos la tendrás que dar a los dos. – Intervino Anthony.

¿De qué hablas?

Hablo de que yo también la amo.

Eso no puede ser. ¿También tú? – Terry recordó el nombre. - ¡Tú eres el jardinero de rosas!

… - Anthony se sorprendió. - ¿Qué dices?

Sí, eres el jardinero que cultivaba rosas en América.

Sí, todavía lo hago aquí. Nunca dejé de hacerlo.

Cuando se presentaron como quienes eran, hablaron durante un largo rato. Le contaron todo a Terry. Era casi insólita la historia. Pero recordó que dentro del círculo en el que se mueven ellos, las amenazas son una realidad. Pasó más de una hora mientras le contaban todos los detalles. Regresaron a la segunda conversación.

Entonces, ¿eras tú?

Era yo ¿qué?

Ella me habló de ti cuando estábamos en el colegio. – No quiso darle detalles sobre las lágrimas que había visto en ella.

Cuéntame más.

No tengo mucho que contar. Ella estaba triste por tu muerte.

Anthony, fue Terry quien la ayudó mucho a superarlo. – Albert dijo.

No hice nada. Y si fuera así, tú también la ayudaste. – Hubo silencio. - Creo que tenemos un problema muy grande… - Dijo Terry después de haber callado un rato.

¿Cuál?

Amo a Candy. No quiero dejarla ir. Si no pelee por ella antes, ahora iba a hacerlo.

¿Cómo se te ocurre? Ella me ama a mí. – Gritó Albert.

Con lo que le hiciste, ¿crees que te hará caso? Además, yo la amo. Nunca dejé de amarla. Ahora que no me tengo que esconder de ella, haré todo lo posible por que ella se fije en mí.

¡Están locos! Los dos…

¿Por qué te estamos diciendo a la cara sobre nuestras intenciones de cortejarla? Por lo menos, te estamos dando la cara. – Terry.

Entre ella y yo hay algo muy especial.

Hubo, querrás decir. Ya no lo hay. – Anthony. – Además, nosotros no estuvimos involucrados en esa estúpida apuesta.

Se vieron a los ojos con odio. La discusión siguió por un buen rato. Los gritos llegaron hasta la habitación de Candy. Ella comenzó a preocuparse por las posibilidades de pasar a ser de una discusión acalorada a los puños. Conociendo a Terry, eso era muy probable. Sabía que Albert no se dejaría y Anthony… quien sabe. Eleanor le pidió calmarse. Iría a controlar la situación. Llegó a la sala. Presenció una pelea a gritos. Por no haber golpes involucrados, entro, se paró en medio de los tres y les pidió con voz tranquila, pero severa bajar el volumen porque Candy los escuchó y se puso indispuesta. Si su deseo era pelear como un trío de perros de la calle, les recomendó salir de la casa; hacerlo lejos de la casa; donde ella no se perturbara. Los tres ofrecieron una disculpa. Eleanor y su hijo se regresaron a su casa. Era tarde. Los dos rubios subieron a ver a Candy.

En el viaje transatlántico, tres miembros de la familia Andley eran acompañados por su tía. Ella decidió acompañarlos. Quería averiguar cómo estaban todos. Quería regañar a William por desobedecerla. Ninguno sabía las noticias que recibirían al llegar.

* * *

Gracias a todos los lectores y lectoras de la historia. Me alegra, les siga gustando.

fan 30: gracias por leerla. Espero recibir más review de ti.

monapecosa: . vamos a seguir en el carrousel todavía un poco más jajajaja... Cuando uno pierde a alguien importante, tienes dos opciones: te vas al catre (te deprimes) o te levantas y sigues. No digo que no de tristeza, pero uno no se deja. Gracias por el gran apoyo que siempre me brindan A mí también me encanta leer sus historias.

Galaxylam84: es cierto, algo imprudentes los dos. Pero muchos bebés se pierden porque sí. Nada que hacer ahí. Pasa muy seguido; lo que pasa es que, generalmente, no nos enteramos. Gracias por leer la historia. Espero los siguientes capítulos sean más de tu gusto. Sígueme dejando reviews.

MeLiNiTa: me parece excelente que te guste mi historia y, sobre todo que me la comentes. Los capítulos son cortos porque no tengo mucho tiempo libre. Además, un secreto: me encanta leer también. Por eso, ese poco tiempo libre, parte es para leer y la otra para escribir. Pero te prometo hacer lo posible para complacerte. Gracias.

Roni de Andrew: es triste perder un bebé. En eso estoy de acuerdo. Pobre Albert porque ahora se siente mál por la apuesta y por esto. En cuanto a lo del doctor, si hablas de mí, todavía me hablo con el doctor de planta, no con el que me gustó. Él es mucho más guapo que el que llegó una vez. jajajajaja... Gracias por leer.

cotapese: tus palabras son verdaderas. Perder bebés sucede; nada más. Siempre me ha parecido interesante que uno encuentra apoyo en los lugares y de las personas más inesperadas, ¿verdad?Gracias por leer y dejar tus reviews.

tamborsita 333: dichosa por tener profesores guapos. Los míos no fueron así. En mi caso han sido médicos. jajajajaja... Thanks por leer.

* * *

Una nota personal:

Quiero felicitar a Chile. ¡Qué labor heroica! Sacaron a todos sus mineros ilesos. Es un evento admirable; de esos que marcan la humanidad. Cuando alguien pregunta para qué sirven las matemáticas, para eso sirven. Para qué sirven las ciencias, para eso sirven. Para qué sirve la tecnología, para eso sirve. Para qué sirven las relaciones interpersonales, para eso sirven. Admirable, verdaderamente admirable.

También quiero agradecerles, por mostrarnos a todos, lo que quiere decir: trabajar en equipo, solidaridad, esperanza, trabajo arduo, responsabiliad, compañerismo y, sobre todod, el sentido del amor. Gracias, gracias y mil gracias por dejarnos tantas enseñanzas de la forma más difícil de hacerlo: por medio del ejemplo.

TC GAN


	25. Encuentro en altamar

La apuesta 22

Encuentro en altamar

Buenos días, señorita. Permítame ayudarla. – Rápidamente, abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar.

Gracias. – La señorita le dijo.

No hay de qué.

La dejó pasar. Vio hacia dónde se dirigía. Ella se sentaba a la par de una pareja. Eran sus padres. Él se fue a sentar con su familia; lo esperaban hacía ya 5 minutos. Le preguntaron por la dama en cuestión. Respondió con la verdad al admitirles no conocerla, pero haría todo lo posible por averiguarlo. Lo cautivó hasta el punto de olvidar el objeto de su apuesta. Se levantó y caminó hacia ella con seguridad. Frente a los padres de ella, se presentó ante ellos y la invitó por la noche a acompañarlo a cenar. El padre le pidió sentarse con ellos un momento. Si iba a permitir a su hija pasar unas horas con él, se aseguraría sobre las intenciones del joven. Explicó el plan. Les contó sobre el viaje con sus primos y su tía. Se volteó y les indicó quienes eran. El padre reconoció a la Tía Elroy de inmediato. Después de ello, la respuesta afirmativa por parte de los progenitores, alegró a la señorita y a él. Les aseguró llevarla a las 11 de la noche de vuelta a su camarote.

Los hermanos se impresionaron con la forma de actuar de Niel. Verlo así… tan atento… tan respetuoso… tan amable… Se quedaron boquiabiertos. A todo esto le agregaron algo considerado imposible: él tenía para el baile del capitán y ellos no. No se podían quedar atrás. Esa noche, se arreglaron de forma muy elegante. Llegaron a la sala de baile. Los hermanos vieron a Niel con su bellísima dama. Se acercó a presentarla. Ella les pidió bailar con su hermana y prima. Ellos accedieron rápidamente, deseaban disfrutar de esa fiesta. A los dos días, Niel logró invitar a la familia de ella a su mesa. Fue muy grato para la Tía Elroy darse cuenta del cambio radical de su sobrino. Estaba feliz.

Los días en altamar continuaron. Los tres se juntaban con las tres jóvenes después de desayunar. A veces leían, otras jugaban o simplemente paseaban por cubierta. Faltaban unos cuantos días para llegar a puerto. La mañana era gris y fría. No sabían que hacer. Uno sugirió jugar escondite como cuando eran niños. Los demás pensaron en lo divertido del juego. Lo vieron como una travesura ya que no estaban rodeados de adultos. Establecieron las reglas y comenzó el juego.

Una de ellas, tomó a su caballero por el brazo. Corrieron a esconderse. No se deberían esconder juntos, pero ella insistió. Entraron a un pequeño cuarto donde guardaban toallas. Por lo pequeño, estaban de pie muy juntos. Cualquier movimiento provocaría un resultado inesperado. Se quedaron muy calladitos para no ser encontrados. Se miraban uno al otro. La mirada comenzó traviesa; pasó a ser dulce; siguió cariñosa; se volvió deseosa… Las manos de ella se posaron sobre su pecho; las de él, por su cintura. Bajó su rostro hasta sentir su perfume con olor a lilas. Sus labios se buscaban. El contacto fue inminente, suave… En otro lugar, otra pareja estaba escondida en el mismo salón, pero en extremos diferentes. Pensaron haber escogido buenos escondites. No fue así. El tercer joven los encontró fácilmente. Ya había encontrado a la tercera. Solo faltaban los ocultos en el closet. Los buscaron por todos lados durante quince minutos antes de encontrarlos. Cenaron amenamente. Luego, salieron a pasear. Cada pareja tomó un rumbo diferente.

Me… me… me siento bien contigo. Ahora agradezco a mis padres haberme traído en este viaje. Pensé sería aburrido y no lo ha sido gracias a ti… - Lo vio a los ojos.

Eres tú quien lo hizo para mí. – Con su mano sobre su pecho, expresó. – Perdóname.

No te entiendo.

Por lo de esta tarde. No debí hacerlo.

¿Hacer qué? – Sabía perfectamente el tema a tratar, pero no quería escuchar arrepentimiento. Ella no se arrepentía.

Lo que pasó en el closet…

¿Te arrepientes?

Este… - Se sentía entre dos malas opciones.

No tienes por qué arrepentirte. – Susurró.

Ehhh… no me arrepiento. – Se miran a los ojos.

¿De verdad?

Es verdad. Me gustó mucho. Pero no es correcto.

Aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo…

Mira, seré sincero contigo…

Uff… No sigas, por favor. Alguien te gusta.

Más o menos.

¿Más o menos?

Hace poco estuve cortejando a una dama.

Hace poco…

Sí. Ahora ya no. Y… - Con inseguridad de seguir diciendo lo pensado.

Y… - Con esperanza en su tono.

Al verte… - Tomó aire y lo soltó. – Al verte, me quitaste el aire de mis pulmones de la impresión.

El viaje continuó.

Un ayudante llegó a la casa de Anthony. Le informó a Albert sobre el arribo de la Tía Elroy y sus sobrinos.

* * *

tamborsita 333: tan bonito tener opciones, ¿verdad? jajaja

cotapese: merequetengue... exacto. Vamos a ver que sucede )

PeLuChA g.U.s.S. : a veces nos sucede lo del internet. Gracias por seguir leyéndola. Siempre eres bienvenida.

Camila Andley: desde tu nombre, ya sé quién es tu dulcito favorito... jajajaja...

Roni de Andrew: Puede ser que Albert y Anthony se parecieran, pero me gustaría pensar en que de adultos no serían tan igualitos. Terry es peleonero, sí. Pero Albert se está defendiendo a él mismo y su amor por Candy. Por otro lado, solo me pareció interesante poner a todos los hombres guapos en la historia. Sería lo justo... jajajaja... Gracias por seguir leyendo. Tus reviews, igual que los de las demás personas, me hacen pensar y repensar en lo que sigue de la historia. Por eso, muchas gracias. Seguiré esperando tus reviews.

monapecosa: vamos a ver qué sucede con la Tía.

Gracias a todos y todas por leer y dejar sus reviews. Si no han dejado uno, los y las invito a hacerlo. Siempre son bienvenidos y apreciados.

Les mando un gran saludo,

TC GAN


	26. Ellos vienen

La apuesta 23

Ellos vienen

¡Candy!

Albert, entra.

Candy… - Se sentó a su lado. – Candy, la Tía Elroy viene. Parece que llegará dentro de dos semanas.

Ay, no…

Hablaré con el doctor para ver si para ese día puedes regresar a la Villa.

No hace falta. – Anthony entró.

¡Claro que sí!

Ella puede quedarse aquí hasta cuando ella quiera. Si recuerdo bien, ellas nunca se han llevado bien.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó Candy.

Que tu no sepas de mí, no quiere decir que yo no sepa de ti y de todos. – Se sentó en la cama, al lado de ella. – Nadie te está sacando de aquí. Si tú quieres, te quedas.

Anthony, Candy tiene que volver a la Villa. ¿Qué dirá de no estar viviendo allá? Ella no sabe lo de…

¡No quiero que sepa nada de eso! Tienen que prometerme discreción.

La nuestra la tienes, pequeña. La de nuestros sirvientes y la del médico también. Pero no se si la de Terry.

Llámalo, Albert. Llámalo a él y a su madre. Tengo que pedirles lo mismo.

Está bien. Te los llamaré. – Titubeando continúa. - También vienen Stear, Archie y Niel.

¡También! No puede ser. ¿Cómo está eso?

Bueno… se supone que los tenía que mantener informados; manarles noticias tuyas. Pero con todo lo sucedido, no lo he hecho.

Noticias mías. ¿De qué hablas?

Se supone que yo estoy aquí para ofrecerte una disculpa y para convencerte de perdonarnos.

¿Perdonar, William? Estás loco. Le hicieron una buena… - Dijo Anthony muy indignado.

Mejor te callas, Anthony. Tú fingiste estar muerto. ¿Sabes lo mucho que me dolió? - Candy intervino. - Ellos vendrán, no hay nada que hacer. Después de hablar con Terry, decidiré dónde me quedaré. Por ahora, tengo hambre y estoy harta de estar en esta cama.

El médico vendrá más tarde para revistarte. Veremos si nos autoriza a que por lo menos bajes a comer. ¿Te parece?

En el barco, las cosas iban mejorando para los tres jóvenes. Se divertían con las damas. Su compañía la encontraban agradable; especialmente uno de ellos. Cada día estaba más atraído. Desde ese beso en el closet, no habían podido darse otro. Así, durante ese viaje, el grupo de jóvenes se quedaba sin uno de sus participantes. Al llegar Londres, le diría a su Tía que se quedaría ahí para estar más cerca de ella hasta convencerla de ir a la Villa con él. Para mientras, esperaba otra oportunidad de besar a esa damita quien le estaba robando el corazón. Otro día gris, otro chance. Sugirió el mismo juego. Ella se negó. En vez de eso, les sugirió que cada quien hiciera lo que quisiera.

Tengo hambre y ustedes no. Yo quiero ir al restaurante. – Se voltea hacia su caballero. - ¿Me acompañas?

Claro. Voy contigo. – Se voltea a ver a los otros. – Nos vemos luego, chicos.

Tan sencillo fue quedarse solos. Fueron a comer un bocadillo y tomaron algo de vino. Salieron por la proa a caminar. Se detuvieron en un lugar apartado de las vistas de los otros pasajeros. Ahí se declararon su gusto del uno por el otro. Otro beso se dio entre ellos. En la noche, él habló con su tía. Le expuso el tema. Ella se sintió muy orgullosa de su sobrino. Le aseguró apoyarlo en logar que esa señorita fuera su esposa. La única salvedad fue no olvidar la disculpa que debía ofrecer a Candy. Lo haría al momento de llegar a Escocia. Para esa fecha, él presentaría a su novia oficialmente. Por medio de los mayores, asegurando un comportamiento caballeroso por parte de él, llegó y se aceptó la invitación. Ya no tendría que quedarse en Londres para esperarla. Se irían directamente a su destino. Mandaron otro telegrama avisando el cambio.

Días más tarde, llegaron a Londres. Ahí, la dama de despidió de su familia y se reunió con los Andley para continuar el viaje. Llegaron a la estación del tren a tiempo. Subieron, se acomodaron. Llegó la hora del almuerzo. Se dirigieron al carro restaurante. A media comida, se acercó un hombre muy alto a saludar a la Tía Elroy. Ella se ruborizó al verlo. Esta era una reacción nunca atestiguada por nadie. La incógnita sobre quien era ese hombre. Él le presentó a su nieta mayor quien viajaba con él. Stear, al ver la reacción de su tía, se levantó de sus silla, por estar a la para de ella, cediendo su asiento al caballero. Archie le cedió su asiento a la señorita. Ellos se fueron a otra mesa a pesar del rostro indispuesto de su tía. Sentados en otra mesa, se rieron ante la travesura.

Es una muchacha muy bonita.

¿Te gusta?

Sí, me gusta.

¿Te estás olvidando de Candy?

No la olvido, solo…

¿Solo…?

Solo que soy realista. Ella es una y nosotros somos tantos. En el fondo, sé que nunca tuve una oportunidad con ella. Nunca olvidaré su beso, pero tengo que ver por mi vida. Quiero una familia.

¿Qué relación habrá entre él y la Tía Elroy?

Por el rubor en ella, puede que sea un su novio o algo así.

¿Tú crees?

Mírala. Se ríe como si fuera adolescente. Deberíamos hacer algo.

¿Qué estás pensando?

¿Qué te parece si los jóvenes nos vamos al carro salón y los dejamos solos?

Está bien.

Así lo hicieron. Tres hombres y dos mujeres platicaban y jugaban en el carro salón. La Tía Elroy se quedó con su conocido platicando. Pasaron las horas. Viajaron así. No sintieron el tiempo ni cansancio.

Ya te dijo Candy que mi familia viene, ¿verdad?

Sí, lo hizo. Por mí y mi familia no se preocupen. Nadie lo sabrá.

Gracias.

¡Qué me agradeces! Todavía nos falta una plática… pero no la tendremos aquí. No mientras Candy esté indispuesta.

Yo no tengo nada que ocultar y no tengo que esperar.

¿De qué quieres hablar?


	27. Una pelea y una confusión

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo seguidito del de ayer. Gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews.

TC GAN

* * *

La apuesta 24

Una pelea y una confesión

¿Por qué te acostaste con ella?

Eso ya lo hemos hablado.

No lo hemos hablado.

No tengo que explicarte nada.

Ella es una mujer muy especial.

En eso estamos de acuerdo. Es tan especial que la he amado desde hace mucho tiempo… más que tú.

¡Mentira! Si lo hubieras hecho, nosotros no hubiéramos tenido una relación. – Se abalanzó sobre él.

Si quieres pelear, vámonos. Pero te advierto que vengo dispuesto a todo por defender lo que tenemos.

Vamos, pues.

Salieron por la puerta de la sala. Caminaron un trecho. Se detuvieron. Se vieron con odio. Se comenzaron a dar golpes. Los dos, muy buenos para ello, peleaban con ahínco por el amor de Candy. Terry y Albert se dieron como nunca antes. Desde su ventana, Candy los vio. Abrió la ventana y gritó. Los peleoneros no la escucharon. Estaban muy lejos. Quien oyó el grito fue Anthony. Corrió; abrió la puerta de un golpe. La vio frente a la ventana abierta de par en par dejando entrar el frío al cuarto gritando con todas sus fuerzas. Aturdido, llegó hasta ella. Con facilidad, apartó las manos de ella de la ventana para luego cerrarlas. Estaba completamente descontrolada. Anthony la llevó hasta la cama. La abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo sin hacerle daño. Intentaba calmarla. Preguntaba la razón de la pelea. Él sabía perfectamente la razón. Dejó a la dama desahogarse.

¿Qué esperabas? Los dos pelean por ti.

No soy tan importante.

Lo eres. Lo eres para los dos. – Le explicó. – Candy, ellos te aman.

Pero…

Ellos tienen esa pelea pendiente desde hace mucho tiempo. Ninguno de los dos ha perdonado lo que te hicieron.

… - Extrañada con ese comentario se quedó callada.

William está enojado porque Terry nunca luchó por ustedes.

¿Nunca?

William se fue a África pensando que Terry te defendería ante cualquiera. No lo hizo.

Pero Albert…

Él te ama desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero se apartó porque te vio enamorada de Terry.

…

Después pasó lo de la actriz. Otra vez, no luchó por ustedes. Recuerda que William fue el testigo de tu tristeza; de tu lucha. – Vio los ojos de ella llenarse de lágrimas. – Por otro lado, Terry está enojado porque William no fue sincero al no contarle sobre su amor por ti.

Pero…

La apuesta también lo incomodó. Eso fue… fue… en fin, no tiene excusa. También me tiene muy molesto a mí. Pero lo último fue haberte… - Bajó la mirada. – Bueno… este… Se aprovechó de ti.

¡No se aprovechó de mí!

Lo hizo. Él es un hombre de mundo, Candy. Sabe quien es quien y tú no eres cualquiera. Tú no eres una mujer cualquiera. Eres especial. Eres decente y respetable. Eres… eres… eres… Candy. – La mira dulcemente. Los gritos afuera subieron más volumen.

Anthony, por favor. Ve con ellos. Detenlos.

No puedo.

Por favor.

No puedo, Candy. No me pidas eso.

No te entiendo. Son tus amigos.

No voy a ir.

¿Qué te pasa?

Si no te hubiera escuchado gritar, talvez los hubiera visto. Si eso hubiera sido así, yo estaría allá peleando con ellos.

¿Tú también?

Estoy indignado con William.

¿Por qué?

Yo te amo, Candy. – Se acerca a sus labios.

En el tren, Tía Elroy se ponía al día con ese amigo. Ella le contó sobre su estadía en su Villa. Él le insinuó una visita. Ella lo invitó. Tanto él como su nieta, serían bienvenidos a quedarse con ellos durante un tiempo. Esto hizo que otro miembro de la familia Andley se alegrara. Iba a hacer todo lo posible para buscar una vida de su agrado. Lo primero fue comenzar una conversación con ella.

¿Tú sabes algo sobre ellos?

Mi abuelo siempre ha hablado de Elroy con mucho cariño. Creo que de jóvenes fueron algo más que amigos.

¿Estás segura?

No. Pero mira como se ven. Además, ¿quién no ha oído de la familia Andley?

No sé cómo tomar tu comentario.

Bueno, espero…

Lo tomaré como bueno.

Deberías. – Se ruboriza.

No te pongas así. – Le toma la mano. – Lo menos que quiero es que te sientas incómoda.

Contigo no me siento incómoda.

Yo tampoco. Le pediré a la Tía Elroy que los invite a pasar una temporada en la Villa. ¿Crees que aceptarían?

Supongo que sí. Venimos de vacaciones a visitar a parte de la familia. Son aburridísimos.

Entonces, espero que acepte la invitación.

Ellos haciendo planes sin saber que los mayores tenían establecida las fechas de la visita. Eventualmente, sería una grata sorpresa enterarse de los días a pasar juntos.


	28. Anthony la defiende

Capítulo 25

Anthony la defiende

Candy no supo qué hacer al ver a Anthony acercarse a ella. Él llegó a la meta. Comenzó con un simple roce de labios; no pudo controlarse, la besó apasionadamente. El gesto fue correspondido. Duró lo que duró; no más, no menos. Ninguno pudo describir los sentimientos aflorados. Afuera, los otros dos, seguían peleando y gritando. Desde un carruaje, el médico vio la pelea entre Albert y Terry. No intervino. Su propósito es revisar a Candy. Los empleados lo dejaron entrar y lo llevaron a la habitación de la dama. Entró. Vio a la pareja abrazada. No dijo nada.

Doctor, ¿cómo está? – Dijo Candy. Se notaba que había estado llorando.

Hola, Candy. ¿Cómo sigues?

Tengo varias preguntas.

Claro. ¿Quieres que hablemos a solas?

No, Anthony puede quedarse.

Está bien.

Doctor, Candy quiere saber si puede levantarse.

Sí. Ya me cansé de estar acostada. Quiero moverme.

Veo que eres inquieta. – Aseveró el doctor.

Lo es. Se lo puedo asegurar. Trapa árboles, corre por el campo, le gusta cabalgar yyyy… muchas cosas…

Ya veo. Déjame revisarte. – Voltea a ver a Anthony. – Si nos permite un momento por favor.

Claro, estaré afuera. – Se retiró.

El doctor revisó la revisó. Le dio de alta, pero con precauciones. Cuando le preguntó si podía moverse lo suficiente como para regresar a la Villa, le indicó con una respuesta afirmativa. Estaba feliz de poder hacer cosas de nuevo. Anthony entró a la habitación. Se despidió del galeno. Ella le dijo todo lo indicado por el médico. Escucharon a Albert y a Terry volver. Al medio día, ya arreglados, bajaron al comedor para almorzar. Solo se encontraban los dos invitados y cuatro puestos sobre la mesa. Se sentaron a esperar. Estaban fascinados al verla caminar hacia ellos; sentarse en su sitio y compartir la comida.

El médico te dio de alta. ¡Felicidades!

Sí, lo hizo. Pero todavía prohibido hacer cualquier cosa extrema.

Eso era de esperarse, pequeña. ¿Te dijo si podrías volver a la Villa conmigo?

¿Volverás con Albert, Candy? – Preguntó Terry

Todavía no decido. – Cambió de tema en cuanto notó algunos moretones en dos de los caballeros sentados a la mesa. – Anthony, ¿ya vendrán a servir? Tengo hambre.

Tú siempre tienes hambre, preciosa.

Estoy muy emocionada. ¡Me dieron permiso de levantarme y caminar un poco! Ya no era posible estar en la cama por más tiempo.

Almorzaron felizmente. Disfrutaron de su compañía. Entendieron perfectamente la indirecta de Candy al no querer hablar de ciertos temas. En la tarde, fueron a caminar por los jardines cercanos a la casa. Ninguno quería dejarla sola. Estaban pendientes de ella en todo momento. Fue agradable. Terry pudo hablarle un momento a solas.

¿Cómo te sientes?

Me siento mejor. Siempre algo triste. Ya me había hecho a la idea de ser mamá.

Lo serás; estoy seguro de eso. – Le tomó las manos.

No… - Se recuesta sobre el pecho masculino. Comenzó a llorar.

Sé que estás triste. Llora si eso necesitas. – Poco a poco se sientan bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso.

Desde la casa, dos hombres muy parecidos vieron esa escena. Ahí, Anthony encaró a Albert.

No sé por qué te la quieres llevar. Ella todavía no se encuentra bien. Mírala. Mírala bien.

Me parte el alma verla así.

A mí también. ¿Consideras que podrá soportar vivir allá, con todos?

En este preciso instante, no lo sé. No lo sé. Estoy desesperado. Han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo… no sé dónde estoy parado.

No soy George, pero si quieres hablar al respecto…

En menos tiempo de lo imaginado, hice una apuesta en un momento de debilidad, la cual perdí; pasé dos semanas gloriosas con ella, pensando en un futuro en familia; tuve a la mujer que amo entre mis brazos; me dejó; la encontré en compañía de Terry y embarazada; me entero que soy el padre; y por enfrentarla, pierde al bebé. Para colmo, no se si algún día me perdonará la apuesta.

¡Vaya que han sido muchas cosas!

Ahora estoy peor que antes. Luchar en contra de Stear y Archie por el amor de Candy no era difícil.

¡Qué arrogante!

Puede ser, pero ahora, mi contrincante más fuerte está con ella, allá afuera, abrazándola.

Siempre cuentas con mi apoyo, pase lo que pase.

Lo sé. Eres muy noble.

Momento… No te equivoques. Lucharé por ella. - Albert volteó a ver a Anthony, incrédulo. – Nunca la he olvidado.

Un caballo se escuchaba cerca de Terry y Candy. El padre de Terry cayó en cama inesperadamente. Candy no permitió llevarla a la casa. Él subió a su caballo y se fue. Ella caminaba despacio de regreso. Los rubios vieron el suceso y salieron en busca de ella para acompañarla. Los tres se quedaron sin palabras.

Albert, ve con él. Necesita un amigo. – Pidió Candy.

Prefiero quedarme contigo.

Entiendo que estés enojado con él ahora, pero este no es el momento para reproches.

Candy…

Vayan los dos. Yo iría si pudiera.

Si nos vamos, ¿quién cuidará de ti?

Están las personas que te ayudan en la casa.

Llamaré a tu doncella. – Anthony.

Una condición… - Albert.

¿Cuál?

No harás ninguna locura. Te quedarás quieta.

Les aseguro quedarme en mi cuarto hasta que vuelvan. Pero tráiganme noticias.

* * *

Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia. No olviden dejar sus reviews.

cotapese: a veces una buena pelea sirve para aclarar las cosas. ¿Será esta la ocación?

monapecosa: Anthony tiene sus planes de conquista...

tamborsita 333: siempre estás bienvenida aquí. De algún modo, la rubia tiene que descansar... sino con todos... ufffff!

Lizzig: bienvenida. Espero te gusten los caminos de la historia.

TC GAN


	29. Una invitación de alguien poderoso

Estmiados lectores y lectoras: gracias a MeLiNiTa, ya encontré donde puede poner para que todos puedan poner sus reviews. Como soy algo nueva en esto, estoy descubriendo las cosas poco a poco gracias a otras personas. A todos y todas, muchas gracias por ayudarme y por leer mis historias. Los y las invito a echarles un vistazo. Ahora sí, espero sus reviews que siempre son apreciados.

TC GAN

* * *

La apuesta 26

Una invitación de gente poderosa

* * *

El padre de Terry se había puesto enfermo de repente. Cuando llegaron Albert y Anthony, Terry estaba muy afectado. El medico llegó dos horas antes. Trabajó duramente hasta estabilizar al paciente. Eleanor se quedó a la par de el amor de su vida. La noche iba a ser larga. En la madrugada, llegó Eleanor a buscar a Terry. Lo encontró dormido en la sala en compañía de sus dos amigos. Lo despertó cuidadosamente. El primer impulso fue de angustia. Al ver la sonrisa de su madre, eso cambio. Todo terminó dejando a tres miembros de la misma familia muy asustados, pero nada más. Les ofrecieron a los visitantes un fastuoso desayuno lleno de risas antes de regresar. Richard, el padre de Terry, le pidió al Señor William Andley un favor muy especial. Quería recibir la visita de Candy. Albert aceptó. Sería la primera visita.

La Villa Grandchester era visitada por tres rubios unos días más tarde. Fueron bien recibidos. Richard pidió hablar a solas con Candy. Terry estaba nervioso; no sabía que le quería decir. A puerta cerrada se encontraron Eleanor, Richard y Candy. Hablaron de muchas cosas triviales hasta la intervención del caballero al ofrecerle un pésame a la joven. Otra vez, habló de ello. Pudo descargar sus tristezas. La abrazaron. Le ofrecieron una estadía corta con ellos si así ella lo deseaba. Talvez, así, tendría más tiempo antes de verse de regreso en la Villa Andley. Agradecimiento por el gesto fue el sentimiento compartido por la invitada. Tener a Eleanor como apoyo sería de gran beneficio puesto que se había comportado como una madre cuando perdió su bebé. Y, sin consultarlo con Albert, aceptó. Se quedaría con ellos una semana. Quien informó a los otros tres fue Eleanor. Albert no pudo hacer más que ir por las maletas de Candy. Terry le ayudó.

Eres una culebra, Terry. Eso de hacer que tus padres la inviten a quedarse contigo es una jugada sucia. – Dijo Albert.

¿Perdón?

Lo que oyes…

Oye, yo no les dije nada a mis padres. Esto es cuestión de ellos.

No me vas a convencer.

No me importa lo que pienses. Es la verdad.

Más te vale que la cuides bien y no te aproveches…

Ten por seguro que la cuidaré. Yo no soy como tú.

Traigan las cosas de Candy. Apúrense. – Les dijo Eleanor desde la puerta. – Albert, Anthony, cuando deseen venir a verla, están bienvenidos.

Albert regresó a la Villa Andley pocos días antes de la llegada de sus familiares y amigos. Recibió otro mensaje indicando la llegada de otros tres invitados. Le dijeron ser un amigo de la Tía Abuela y sus dos jóvenes nietas. Esto sorprendió a la cabeza de la familia. Todo lo comprendió al escuchar el nombre de aquel hombre; él fue el novio de Elroy. Prepararon todo para recibirlos. El día de llegada, Albert no fue a ver a Candy. Parecía un pequeño ejército el grupo de visitantes. Elroy se presentó con su novio de la juventud, los tres sobrinos y las tres damas acompañantes. Curiosamente, por alguna razón, todos se habían vuelto amigos… más que amigos. La cena estuvo llena de sorpresas para Albert. Se enteró sobre los planes de Elroy y su, ahora, novio. Haberse reencontrado los motivó a darse otra oportunidad. Después de casarse, vivirían en un castillo en Inglaterra. Niel atendía a la señorita sentada a la par de él con caballerosidad y dulzura. Archie y Stear tampoco se quedaban atrás. En la biblioteca, los cuatro hombres de la familia Andley se juntaron a hablar. Se pusieron de acuerdo para ofrecerle una disculpa a Candy y presentarles a sus respectivas damas. Elroy entró. Primero, anunció la llegada de una sobrina de su novio dentro de los siguientes dos días. Continuó al exigir una explicación por la ausencia de Candy. Albert les contó sobre la invitación recibida por el Duque de Grandchester a pasar unos días con ellos. No les dijo mas.

¡Terry está aquí! – Archie exclamó después de que Elroy cerrara la puerta.

¿Por qué está en Escocia, Albert? – Preguntó Stear.

Su padre su puso muy mal. Vino con su madre a cuidarlo en sus últimos días.

¿Estás bromeando?

No lo estoy. Está enfermo. Los médicos dijeron no pasar el mes.

Es cierto que el inglés nunca me ha caído bien, pero esto tampoco se le desea a nadie.

Pero todos vamos por ese camino, Archie.

Lo sé, Stear.

Tarde o temprano, nos sucede a todos. – Albert dijo con un tono melancólico viendo hacia afuera.

¿Cómo la dejaste ir? Él puede aprovecharse de la situación y… - Archie celoso.

No pude hacer nada. Terry me asegura ser idea de sus padres. – No les diría la verdad de los otros sucesos. –

¿Le crees?

Sí, el mismo Duque me lo pidió.

Yo estaba presente. Puedo atestiguar sobre la veracidad de sus palabras.

¡Anthony! – Dijeron todos juntos.

Continuaron la plática hasta altas horas de la noche. Niel casi no participó. Se limitó a explicar la presencia de su novia. Les contó sobre cómo la conoció y cómo le pidió fuera su novia. Stear y Archie contaron lo mismo sobre las nietas del novio de la Tía Elroy. Mostraron una madurez nunca antes vista por Albert. Escucharlos hablar sobre sus sentimientos hacia Candy y estar concientes del hecho que nunca la lograrían conquistar abrumó la mente de Albert y de Anthony. Desde ese momento, ya no eran seis contrincantes, eran tres. Uno de ellos se encontró con Candy al otro día para desayunar.

* * *

Me encanta leer los comentarios que me dejan. Así que muchas gracias a quienes lo hacen. Quienes no lo hacen, las invito a compartir. Sus comentarios siempre serán bien recibidos.

monapecosa: ¿quién será? ¿quién será? Ya veremos al final.

MeLiNiTa: Ya veremos con quien se queda. Gracias por lo de los reviews anónimos. Me puse a buscar donde se podían agregar. Creo que lo hice.

Camila Andley: me han dicho que a veces más es mejor... jajajaja...

Mimi Grandchester: Bienvenida a la historia. Qué bueno que te gusta. Todavía no puedo decir por quién me inclino. No sería justo todavía. Ya veremos... ya veremos...

Les mando un gran saludo cariñoso a todos y todas las lectoras de esta historia.

TC GAN


	30. Su estadía en la Villa Grandchester

La apuesta 26.1

Su estancia en la Villa Grandchester

* * *

Durante los días compartidos con la familia del Duque fueron bienvenidos para Candy. A pesar de la cercanía de Terry, estaba tranquila de pasar unos días lejos de la angustia de escoger entre sus pretendientes. Además de la oportunidad de recuperarse todavía más antes de enfrentarse ante el resto del clan.

¡Candy!

Dime, Terry.

Es hora de almorzar. ¿Vienes?

Claro. Voy. Por lo menos, pude guardar mis cosas. Tendré la tarde libre.

¡Bien! Podremos salir a dar un paseo o podemos quedarnos en casa. Tu decides.

¿Ahora? Mejor después de comer. Tengo mucha hambre.

Vamos, pecosa. Se nota que te sientes mejor. – Se acerca al oído de la dama para susurrarle. – Te felicito.

Llegaron al comedor. Los esperaban ya sentados a la mesa.

Bienvenida, Candy.

Gracias por su invitación, Duque.

Dime Richard. O ¿es que acaso no me he ganado tu confianza?

No, no es eso…

Entonces dime Richard.

Bueno… Richard. – Todos se ríen.

Empecemos el almuerzo.

Almorzaron amenamente. Hablaron de varios temas; inclusive de la pérdida del bebé. Candy derramaba una lágrima ante la conmovedora plática. Terry le tomó la mano. Ella subió la mirada con un poco de vergüenza. Se tranquilizó al darse cuenta que los padres de él no reaccionaron mal. Ella se sentía en familia. Se comportaron maravillosamente con ella. Siempre agradecería el apoyo dado. La primera noche, quedaron las dos parejas despiertos; unos en su habitación y otros en la sala donde estaban Terry y Candy.

¿Cómo te sientes?

Muy bien. Ya estoy recuperada. El médico me dijo que todo está bien. Puedo regresar a la vida de siempre.

Pero te cuidarás. – Muy preocupado.

Terry, no seas así.

Me preocupas, Candy. No puedo evitarlo. – Le toca la mejilla.

Terry…

Anda, vamos a dormir. De repente, el desvelo te hace mal.

Vamos.

La siguiente semana, se sentaron en el mismo punto de la sala.

Ya tienes una semana con nosotros. ¿Estás a gusto?

Lo estoy. Me gusta estar con tu familia. Me han apoyado mucho; cosa que agradeceré toda mi vida.

No tienes que agradecerlo. Todos te queremos…

Gra…

Te amamos… te… te… te a… te amo, pecosa.

Terry. – Dijo muy bajito.

Te amo.

Me amas…

No digas nada.

La miraba fijamente. No le permitió emanar otros sonido. Se acercó y la besó.

Terry… detente…

¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?

Me gusta.

¿Entonces?

Ya cometí un error. No quiero volver a hacerlo.

Terry comprendió lo que le decía. Si deseaba conquistarla, verdaderamente conquistarla, tendría que ser paciente. Lo más probable era necesitar más tiempo. Pero eso era exactamente lo que lo limitaba. Cuando el Duque extendió la invitación, lo hizo para darle más respiro a petición de Eleanor. La posibilidad de Terry conquistar a Candy fue un efecto secundario. El joven la llenaba de atenciones. Cada día uno diferente; cosa que no le gustó a la joven. Así habían empezado los cortejos de los cuatro pretendientes en América. Ella hizo memoria; Terry no había sido parte de la apuesta. Eso era un factor determinante en ella. Con toda la paciencia posible, él le trató de hacer entender que él no participó en esa apuesta y que nunca lo hubiera hecho. El amor hacia ella no le permitiría hacer tremenda tontería. A esto se aúna el respeto de su integridad física. No negó desearla, pero actuaría en el momento en que ella lo permitiera y no antes. En cuanto al acto de amor, la esperaría hasta el matrimonio aunque le costara muchos regaderazos de agua fría.

En la Villa Andley, Archie y Stear trataban de convencer a Albert de visitar a Candy.

No seas necio. – Archie.

Búscala. – Stear.

No entiendo por qué no lo haz hecho. – Archie.

No creo sea prudente. – Albert respondió.

¡Al carajo la prudencia!

No insistan.

Dio media vuelta para dejar a sus sobrinos hablando solos. Se topó con Niel quien había escuchado la conversación al dar la vuelta a la esquina. Otro más inquirió sobre las razones detrás de la decisión de no buscarla. Albert no lo pudo creer. Se sintió con la cola machucada; parecía, más bien, que los demás algo sabían. Eso pensaba el rubio. La conciencia le estaba reclamando.

¿Por qué todos piensan que la tengo que buscar?

¿Por qué? Está con Terry. Se puede aprovechar. Todos te lo hemos dicho, pero no haces caso. Pero, bueno…

Pero, bueno… qué…

Te entiendo. ¿Para qué las vas a buscar si no nos ha perdonado? Además, no se quedó con ninguno y no pasó nada con ninguno. Tienes razón. No la busques. Deja que vuelva sola. Nos disculparemos cuando regrese. Para mientras, ¿no te gustaría que te presente a alguna mujer para que te haga compañía? ¿Quién sabe y encuentras con quien compartirás tu vida?

Por un lado, la conversación con Niel lo tranquilizó al darse cuenta que no estaban al tanto de lo sucedido. Pero otro lado, le afectó a ese rubio enamorado de una rubia. ¿Qué tal si la conquistaba Terry? Tenía muchos puntos a favor: no participó en la apuesta, la apoyó durante el embarazo y la pérdida del bebé, Eleanor y Richard también lo hicieron y, ahora, está en su Villa. En su mente, la palabra peligro aparecía intermitentemente en luces rojas.

* * *

Siempre agradezco sus comentarios. Gracias a MeLiNiTa, encontré dónde se puede poner para que cualquiera pueda hacerlo. Por eso, las invito a hacerlo.

Mimi Grandchester: te quedaste con otra espinita... Ya vermos...

Camila Andley: me gusta jugar un poquito con los personajes. Es como lo que Roni de Andrew me decía de lo parecidos que son Albert y Anthony. Solo quise ponerlos distintos para darle otro aspecto a la historia.

PeLuChA g.U.s.S: aquí te dejo alguito de la experiencia de Candy en la casa de Terry.

Monapecosa: Felicidades a tu hermano. Nos comunicamos.

JENNY: difícil... difícil... Con tanto galán, tú ¿qué harías?

tamborsita 333: no te preocupes. A veces, no podemos dejar mensajes a cada capítulo, pero no quiere decir que no los leamos. Pero siempre aprecio los comentarios.

Espero que dentro de lo que va la historia, no haya ofendido a nadie. Cualquier cosa, acepto comentarios. En el diálogo está la solución de los problemas y podemos mejorar.

Ustedes saben de quién son los personajes y lo que es mío es la historia.

TC GAN


	31. Otra visita

La apuesta 27

Otra visita…

* * *

Buenos días, pecosa.

Buenos días, Terry. ¿Cuándo me dejarás de llamar así?

Pues… - Antes de pensar en detener la lengua, se le salio la frase. – Lo haré solo si puedo llamarte mi amor.

Terry… - Murmuró ella.

Lo siento. No quería incomodarte.

Los cuatro desayunaron entre risas y alivio. Por alguna razón, la salud de Richard mejoraba. Esto los extraño. Trajeron al médico. Les indicó la necesidad de llevarlo a un hospital para hacerle una batería de exámenes antes de decir cualquier cosa. Londres se convirtió en el siguiente viaje de la familia Grandchester. Ya, a solas, la rubia trató de hablar en serio con Terry. Él evadió la plática al sugerir un paseo. Caminaron durante un rato.

¿Reconoces este lugar?

Deja… deja… - Ella volteaba a ver a su alrededor. – Sí… sí… lo reconozco.

Volteó a ver a Terry. Él estaba parado frente a ella, muy cerca. Tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento. Se miraban a los ojos llenos de destellos de amor en él y de confusión en ella. Un centímetro más y sus labios tocarían los de ella. Antes de eso, la tomó por la cintura; la acercó más hacia sí; la besó.

En la Villa Andley, llegaba otra dama. Albert no se sentía muy bien con tanta gente. Esto impedía visitar a Candy diariamente. Tía Elroy estaba concentrada en la celebración de su boda. Le encargó a la cabeza de la familia atender a la nueva visita. La razón de fondo por parte de Elroy era evitar que Albert se acerque a Candy.

Pasaron otros días más. La boda fue con pocos pero importantes invitados. Los Grandchester estuvieron invitados. Richard y Eleanor asistieron en compañía de Terry y Candy, quien desde esa noche regresaba a la Villa Andley. Habían muchas sorpresas para Candy. Niel, Stear y Archie presentaron a Candy sus novias. Le contaron sobre el viaje en barco y en tren. Bailaron, platicaron, comieron… Terry no se apartó de su compañera en ningún momento. Especialmente, cuando vio a Albert entrar con una dama de su brazo. Apoyaría a Candy en todo hasta que se retiró con sus padres. Casi terminaba la fiesta, en el salón se divertían las parejas de jóvenes. Por primera vez en la noche, Albert y Candy tuvieron la oportunidad de saludarse.

¿Vienes a quedarte?

Sí.

¿Pasaste bien la visita con Terry y su familia?

Sí. Fue muy emocionante. Parece que el Duque está mejorando en su salud.

¿Irás a verlo mañana?

No… no lo haré. Tiene que irse a…

¡Albert! – Lo llamó su nueva prima política.

¿Por qué, pequeña?

Regresan a Londres para llevarlo al hospital. Le tienen que hacer unos exámenes para ver qué está pasando.

Me alegro por Terry.

Yo también.

¡Albert! – Llegó una intrusa, según Candy. – Me emocionó tanto la boda.

Lo tomó por el brazo. Él volteó a sonreírle a esa dama. Candy vio ese gesto algo familiar. Se sintió incómoda verlo con ella. Ofreció una disculpa. Se retiró a su cuarto. Salió del salón. Al llegar a las gradas, subió corriendo a su habitación con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Iba tan concentrada que no se percató de la llamada de Terry desde la puerta. Él había visto toda la escena. Se acercó a Albert. Le pidió una audiencia a solas. Archie, Stear y Niel se dieron cuenta y se acercaron a la pareja de hombres; se preocuparon al ver la mirada de resentimiento entre ese par de amigos.

Quiero hablar contigo, Albert.

¿No puede esperar? Tengo que acompañar a…

Llévala. Aquí te espero.

Niel le indicó a su novia llevarse a las novias de Stear y Archie; además de llevarse a la acompañante de Albert. Lo consideró prudente al presenciar palabras secas. Así lo hizo la dama. Todas se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Candy me contó lo de tu padre, Terry. Me alegra.

Gracias. Estamos nerviosos por lo que pueda pasar. – Continuaron hablando de eso y lo otro esperando hasta haberse retirado las damas. Entonces gritó. – ¡Eres un tarado, Albert!

Gracias. – Respondió con sarcasmo. – Tú también eres muy amable.

Hablo en serio. ¿No te das cuenta?

¿De qué me tengo que dar cuenta, Terry?

Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes, ¿lo preguntas? – Preguntó sin percatarse de la presencia de los demás.

¿De qué está hablando Terry, Albert? – Inquirió Stear.

Ella se quedó contigo más de una semana. ¿No pasó nada entre ustedes?

Si quiere averiguarlo, pregúntale a ella. Pero la respuesta a tu verdadera pregunta está en la permanencia de ella en esta Villa.

Entonces… ¿la dejas?

No la dejo. Ella se queda. – Habló con resignación. – Y tú… ¡eres un tarado!

No vuelvas a insultar a mi tío. – Interrumpió Archie. – Albert, ¿de qué está hablando Terry? ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

Les explicaré después. Este no es el momento.

¡Exactamente! Este es el momento de darte cuenta de tu estupidez. – Señaló a los demás a irse. – Y como seré yo quien te lo haga ver, lo haremos a solas.

No te dejaremos solo con él, tío.

Déjenos solos. También le haré ver lo estúpido que ha sido él también.

Todos enojados, los tres sobrinos se fueron. Los que quedaron se dedicaron a decirse muchas cosas; muchas verdades.

¡Qué rápido te olvidaste de ella! No estuvo mucho tiempo fuera y a su regreso, lo primero que encuentra es a una mujer de tu brazo. La hiciste sentirse triste. ¡La lastimaste!

¿De qué hablas?

Tan hipnotizado te tiene esa mujer. ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿No la viste al salir de aquí?

No la vi. Cuando la busqué no la encontré.

Ella salió de este salón conteniendo las lágrimas que terminaron por salir cuando subía las gradas corriendo. Mira… - Con todo el dolor en su corazón, prosiguió. - …ella es lo más precioso que me ha pasado en la vida. Eso lo sabes.

Lo sé. Detente.

Escúchame. Esto es difícil para mí. Ehhh… si me hubiera aceptado, te aseguro no estaríamos aquí. Ella es tan importante para mi… lo único que deseo es verla feliz… - Suspiró. – Ella está sufriendo por tu indiferencia de hoy. Tú la conoces igual que yo. Sabes que ella no se caracteriza por resistir… ¿me entiendes?

No lo entiendo. Candy es una mujer con tesón; con carácter. Ha resistido muchas eventos infortunados en su vida. Este no es uno de ellos.

Por la forma en que lloraba, creo que sí. Ella nunca me dejó de hablar de ti. Te ama.

* * *

Los y las invito a leer otras de mis historias. De repente encuentran algo que les guste y quieran comentar.

* * *

PeLuChA g.U.S.s. : gracias por tu comentario. Haré lo posible para quedar bien con todos.

Fan 30: gracias por leer. Un gusto recibir un mensaje tuyo.

tamborsita 333: hay tanto de donde escoger... jajajaja

MeLiNiTa: las opciones permiten darse gusto, pero a veces limitan mucho... ¿verdad?

Noemi Cullen: me alegra que hayas logrado comentar, especialmente porque encontré cómo se hace gracias a MeLiNiTa. Asumo que estaré encontrando otras cosillas para mejorar. Gracias por comentar.

Magdy: Gracias por escribir, espero seguir recibiendo reviews. En cuanto a tantas opciones, talvez, es porque qué bonito tanto hombre quien te quiere en buena onda, o talvez es una haciendose ilusiones de poder tomar lo que nos gusta de cada uno y hacer uno como nos gustaría, o talvez no está mal querer con todos... jajajaja... no sé...

niko: yo tampoco sabría por quién decidirme. Espero contar con más de tus comentarios.

cotapese: creo que tienes razón... a dar la cara niño... ya veremos que pasa.

* * *

**Queridos lectores y lectoras: tengo una propocisión para ustedes.**

**Respondan a mi pregunta en un review.**

**Imagínense ser una dama joven, rubia, de ojos verdes, decidia, un poco atolondrada y profesional (podemos decir necia tambíen, pero prefiero perseverante)**

**jajajajajaja...**

**Si fueran nuestra protagonista rubia, ¿a quién prefieren? Albert, Anthony, Terry, Stear, Archie o Niel**

**¿Por qué lo prefieren? ¿Qué tiene el personaje para que lo prefieran?**

**La opinión de todos vale.**

**¡Venga, pues! A participar queridos y queridas amigas.**

**TC GAN**


	32. Sincerarse con compañía 1

Les dejo el nuevo capítulo.

TC GAN

* * *

La apuesta 28

Sincerarse con compañía

* * *

Te ama demasiado diría yo. Verte con esa otra mujer, le quitó la esperanza que traía desde que salimos de mi Villa.

Arriba, la rubia no dejaba de derramar lágrimas. Imposible dormir entre tanta tristeza. Solo pensaba.

¡Qué tonta fui! Creer que Albert todavía me ama era ridículo. Me equivoqué tanto contigo, Albert. Todo fue un error. Me equivoque cuando salimos juntos durante la apuesta. ¿Cómo pude pensar que él me ama? Esos besos los incitaba yo. Lo tenté demasiado y no pudo resistirlo. Ponerme en ese papel tan vulnerable fue una equivocación. Demostrarle mis sentimientos fue otra equivocación. Ella es una mujer muy bonita. Va bien contigo.

Así se durmió. Al otro día, Albert salió a caminar por los alrededores. Iba cerca del lago. Pensaba en las palabras de Terry. ¿Será posible que Candy esté celosa? ¿Será posible? La idea lo hacía temblar de alegría. Ella lo amaba. No aceptó los avances de Anthony ni de Terry. Era para él; solo para él. Han pasado tantas cosas entre ellos; eso, seguramente, haría la relación más fuerte. Por primera vez, pensó en ella más a largo plazo y con más responsabilidad. Atrás de él, escuchó la voz de la visitante. La esperó.

¿Por qué no desayunaste con nosotros?

Quería salir a dar una vuelta antes de comer.

La fiesta estuvo muy buena. Creo que mi tío la pasó muy bien. ¿Quién diría que viviría su ilusión, su fantasía?

Fue mucha suerte haberse encontrado otra vez.

Desperdiciar la oportunidad del amor es una inconciencia.

Lo es. Tus palabras son muy ciertas. Pero, cuando ya lo has perdido, ¿qué puedes hacer?

Ver la forma de recuperarlo, pienso yo. Albert… ¿tú…?

Sí…

Ya veo… Ella tiene mucha suerte.

Y ¿tú?

Mi novio me espera en casa. Solo vine a la boda de mi tío.

Él también tiene mucha suerte.

Ya lo creo. Es un hombre muy particular. Hay cosas que me molestan grandemente. No sé qué será de mí el día que nos casemos. Jajajaja…

Jajajaja…

Desde una rama de un árbol, una rubia era testigo de esa conversación. Escuchaba murmullos nada más. Sentía la ausencia de Albert a cada segundo que pasaba. De regreso en la Villa, Albert esperó a Candy en el vestíbulo. Ella entró; él la tomó por el brazo; la llevó a la biblioteca.

¿Te pasa algo, Albert?

Tenemos que hablar.

No tenemos de qué hablar.

Claro que sí. Hablemos…

Mientras hablaban de temas delicados de eventos sucedidos entre ellos, la Tía Elroy buscaba a su sobrino para despedirse. Los escuchó. De un instante a otro, los ojos de Elroy se abrieron grandes, grandes. La revelación que acababa de oír era un resultado de la apuesta con la que no había contado. Tenía dos opciones, abrir la puerta y participar o quedarse afuera y dejarlos hablarlo. No solo se enteró de los sentimientos mutuos, sino también de la noche de amor compartida por su sobrino y Candy. Pensó lo lindos que serían esos niños si llegaran a tenerlos; formarían una linda familia. Era una lástima lo de la apuesta; esto sería un obstáculo para esa ilusión. Un comentario la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Escuchó a Albert hablar sobre un embarazo. Optó por entrar e intervenir. Ya no era posible no hacerlo.

¿Embarazo? – Elroy preguntó desde la puerta.

Tía. – Exclamaron los dos.

Candy, ¿estás embarazada? – Habló directamente, como siempre lo hacía. - ¿Lo estás?

No, no lo estoy.

¿Entonces de qué hablan?

Tía… - Albert intervino. – Tenemos que contarte algo. Siéntate, por favor.

Escuché que se aman y que estuvieron juntos. ¿Qué es esto de un embarazo?

¡Tía! – Dijo la pareja al mismo tiempo llenos de vergüenza.

No me miren así. A caso, ¿no soy persona? Soy una mujer como cualquiera otra.

No es eso… Lo que le vamos a contar es un poco triste.

Espero un poco más, pero si no empiezan rápido, me enojaré y empezaré a decirles lo que harán.

No… no… no… no hace falta. – Dijo Candy.

Es cierto. Amo a Candy.

Dime algo que no sepa ya. – Calmadamente expresó Elroy.

¿Cómo lo sabes, Tía?

Por que tengo ojos. – Elroy mostraba otra nueva faceta. Una muy tranquila, relajada y divertida. Desde reunirse con su novio, era más accesible. El amor le cayó muy bien. – Sigue, William.

Bueno… amo a Candy desde hace mucho tiempo. Sobre todo, antes de la estúpida apuesta. No debí aceptar. - Se volteó a ver a su amada. – Sé que no debí aceptarla. Pero se presentó la oportunidad para cortejarte sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de la verdad y la aproveché.

Pudiste haberme cortejado sin hacer la apuesta, Albert. Ya teníamos una relación especial. Salíamos a cenar, al teatro, te acompañaba a fiestas…

Sí. Hicimos todo eso, pero no me mirabas como un pretendiente.

No sabía que querías serlo.

Me daba miedo, que al no aceptarme, perdiéramos también nuestra amistad.

¿Y la apuesta, claro, iba ayudarnos a mantener nuestra amistad? – Preguntó con un tono lleno de sarcasmo.

Obviamente, no iba a ayudar y no ayudó. Me dejé llevar por amor y por un momento de debilidad…

¿Cuál fue el momento: cuando hiciste la apuesta o cuando…?

En los dos. El primero fue por imbécil y el segundo fue por amor. Te amo. – Le acarició una mejilla.

El embarazo… ¿de qué se trata eso? – Elroy preguntó.

La última noche, Tía, ella y yo…

Ya sé lo que hicieron. Adelanten un poco la historia.

¿Cómo le hace para enterarse de las cosas?

Sean más discretos. No supe nada hasta hace unos momentos. A eso, le podemos agregar la palabra em-ba-ra-zo.

Pues, yo me vine a Escocia como lo planeamos usted y yo. Ya aquí… - Le costaba hablar. – Bueno… acá…

¿Acá, qué?

Ya estando aquí, me enteré que había quedado embarazada… - Baja la mirada. – Las cosas iban bien, pero… - Empezó a llorar.

Cuando vine, me dijeron que Candy estaba de paseo por los alrededores. Me subí a mi caballo y fui a buscarla. – Optó por ayudarla a contar la historia como un caballero. – La encontré recostada en un árbol y Terry le acariciaba su estómago. En ese momento, me enojé muchísimo. Pensé que ese niño era de Terry.

Candy, no te comportaste bien con Terry al permitirle que te tocara de esa manera. Tú, Albert, me parece increíble que dices amarla y dudar de ella así… eso no tiene lógica. – Regaño Elroy.

El asunto es que cuando volvió, tuvimos una conversación un poco fuerte. La ofendí. Estaba tan enojado que quería lastimarla. Los celos fueron traicioneros. No me medí. Otra vez me salí de mis casillas. Al otro día, me levanté y no la encontré por ningún lado. Todos la buscamos. No apareció por la Villa y sus alrededores. Fui a buscarla a la Villa Grandchester.

¿Dónde estabas, niña?

No estaba con Terry. – No dejó que Candy respondiera a la pregunta. – Cuando volvimos, uno de los sirvientes de Anthony estaba en la puerta esperándome. Él la encontró, la llevó a su casa y mandó por un médico. Corrimos…

¿Corrieron?

Sí, Tía, Terry y yo. Llegamos cuando la terminaban de examinar. Me dieron la noticia más triste que he recibido en mucho tiempo. – Vio a Candy a los ojos. – El bebé se perdió.

Fue por tus descuidos, Candy, ¿no es así?

* * *

Gema: Gracias por leer. ¡Un punto para Terry!

Samantha: ¡Un punto para Anthony y dos para Terry!

Zuci: Me alegra que te guste la historia y te distraiga un poco. Para mí, de esto se trata. ¡Tres para Terry!

ROSAURA: ¡Cuatro para Terry!

kitzytae: Gracias por compartir tu opinión conmigo. Siempre estoy esperando los comentarios; no hay comentario que sea fuera de lugar. Cada uno tiene una opinión y está bien. Es lo que hace que la vida sea interesante y que podamos aprender unos de los otros. Cuando puedas; serán bienvenidos. En cuanto a "permitirnos soñar", creo que este es el espacio perfecto para que todos logremos soñar un poco y usar nuestra creatividad y fantasía; además de compartirlo con otros. ¡Un punto para Albert!

Noemi Cullen: Todos los comentarios son útiles y bienvenidos. ¡Dos para Albert!

Cota: ¡Tres para Albert!

Ruth: Gracias por leerla. Espero seguir recibiendo noticias tuyas. ¡Cinco para Terry!

PeLuChA g.U.s.S.: Gracias por leer mis historias. ¡Seis para Terry!

Fan 30: Te mando un abrazo también. ¡Siete para Terry!

Jazmine21: Gracias por leer. ¡Cuatro para Albert!

Camila Andley: ¡Cinco para Albert!

nelly: Sí... qué pena con ustedes. No sabía como autorizar los comentarios de todos, pero ya se solucionó el problema. Seguiré esperando tus comentarios. Son apreciados. Annie y Niel... jajajajaja... ¡Dos para Anthony!

Magdy: confundida no muy que estoy... jajajajaja... La verdad, tengo escritos unos capítulos más adelantados. La verdad, me gusta la interacción entre los escritores y los lectores. Hace la experiencia más personal y significativa. La confusión... la confusión... meterlos en la licuadora para obetner solo uno... jajajaja... le podríamos llamar Smoothie Candy... jajajaja... ¡Ocho para Terry y tres para Anthony!

Mimie Grandchester: Gracias por leer. ¡Nueve para Terry!

lore de brower: Te cuento que mi abuela se llamaba Lore. Me hiciste recordarla cuando leí tu nombre. ¡Cuatro para Anthony!

MeLiNiTa: ¡Cinco para Anthony!

monapecosa: Gracias por tu tiempo. Has de estar cansada. ¿Estuvo alegre la boda? ¡Diez para Terry y seis para Anthony!

**Vamos así: _10 para Terry, 6 para Anthony y 5 para Albert._ Seguiré esperando a todos quienes quieran participar. Pueden cambiar de opinión, así que sigan participando. **

Gracias a todos y todas. Sigan comentando...

TC GAN


	33. Sincerarse con compañía 2

Les dejo otro capítulo de... La A-pues-ta (usen voz ronca como de los del radio y despacito. jajajaja)

* * *

La apuesta 29

Sincerarse con compañía 2

* * *

No fue así. El doctor nos dijo que solía suceder en algunas mujeres.

¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que no fue por un descuido de ella? – Aseveró.

Por que recuerdo a mi hermana. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Sí… lo recuerdo. – Se entristecieron los tres.

Las dos damas lloraron desde ese momento hasta terminar con la historia. Elroy se levantó de su silla y fue a abrazar a Candy así como lo hizo con la hermana de Albert. Luego, comenzó otro interrogatorio.

Hasta ahora, lo saben ustedes, Anthony, el médico y nuestra servidumbre. Eso no es problema, dudo mucho que ellos hablen.

Se te olvida que lo sabe Terry, Tía.

No lo he olvidado, pero no creo que diga nada.

¿Cómo puede estar tan segura de eso? – Preguntó Candy.

Por que él te quiere y no hará nada para que quedes mal ante la sociedad. ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

Lo saben el Duque de Grandchester y la actriz Eleanor Baker.

¡Ay no! ¡Qué vergüenza! Eso es grave. El Duque y una actriz.

No se preocupe por eso. Estoy seguro de la discreción de ellos. Lo harán por Terry y por Candy. Ellos la aprecian mucho.

Es más, Eleanor me consoló. Albert, Terry, Anthony y el doctor me querían consolar, pero no es lo mismo. Usted no estaba y ella sí. Me brindó mucho apoyo; me escuchó; me ayudó mucho tenerla aquí.

Confío en tu palabra, Candy. – Volteó a ver a Albert. – William, para cuándo vas a poner la fecha de la boda.

¡Boda! ¿Cuál boda? – Muy sorprendido por la certeza con la que hablaba Elroy.

La de ustedes. ¿Creen que van a seguir así?

Tía Elroy, nosotros no hemos hablado de boda. Además… - Candy habló. - Además, Albert está saliendo con alguien.

¡Cómo! – Elroy exclamó. – Eso no me lo habías contado, William. ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿No que amas a Candy con todo tu corazón? Eso no puede ser. – Comienza a caminar en círculos sin permitir a los jóvenes emitir palabra. – Eso no puede ser. Tendrás que hacer algo. – Señaló a Albert. - ¡Qué vergüenza con esa señorita!

Tía… - Intentaba interrumpir Albert.

Ahora, ¿qué haremos? William, ¿cómo pudiste? Esto será un escándalo muy grande. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en las consecuencias? ¡No me extraña! Lo hiciste con Candy, lo harás con otras…

Tía… - Otra vez.

No… no… no… Espero que, por lo menos, con ella no hayas… hayas… ¡Deja de verme así! ¡Entiendes lo que te digo! ¿Quién es ella?

Es la señorita con quien pasó la recepción de su boda.

¡Candy! Tía…

¡Con mi nueva sobrina! ¡No puede ser! Eso es imposible. William, vaya que eres… ¿Cómo se te ocurre cortejarla? No puedes hacer eso. Ella tiene novio; se va a casar con él dentro de poco. No le vas a quitar la novia… ¿Y qué pasará con Candy? Respóndeme. Di algo.

He tratado de hablarles. – Dijo en un suspiro. – Si para de hablar, puedo explicarle.

¡Explicar! No hay nada que explicar. Te vi muy entretenido con ella toda la noche. Bailaste solo con ella y esta mañana…

¡Me espiabas!

¡No lo hice! No es mi culpa que fueras caminando cerca del árbol donde yo estaba subida.

¡Nos escuchaste!

No hacía falta.

¡Ajá! Entrometida. Solo nos viste, no nos oíste. No escuchaste cuando hablamos de ti y de su novio. Si vas a acusarme de algo, por lo menos asegúrate de averiguar el chisme completo…

¿Me estás diciendo chismosa?

Chismosa y entrometida.

Hijos… - Elroy atestiguaba la escena. La encontraba muy divertida. Llegó el momento de reír a carcajadas.

¡Tía! – Exclamaron los dos rubios al unísono.

¿Qué!

¿Por qué te ríes?

Porque me divierten. Se ven muy graciosos.

No te burles.

No lo hago. Solo les diré esto y me voy. Espero que nadie más se entere de este pequeño suceso. Espero que ustedes aclaren las cosas y se arreglen. Saben a dónde mandar la invitación para la boda. Si necesitan de mi ayuda, avísenme. Lo haré con mucho gusto. – Iba rumbo a la puerta. – Me voy. Voy a gozar de mi esposo. Nosotros desperdiciamos mucho tiempo por tonterías como por la que ustedes se están peleando ahora y no lo haré más. Hagan las cosas diferentes a nosotros. – Hizo silencio durante un momento a punto de cerrar la puerta. - William, acércate a Candy.

¿Cómo?

Te estoy dando una orden. – Con enojo en su tono. Albert se paró a la par de Candy. – No ahí. Párate frente a ella. Mírala a los ojos. – Albert seguía las instrucciones. - Tómala por la cintura.

… - Ninguno de los dos rubios podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaban. El tono de Elroy era uno de comandancia dando ordenes. Ante ello, solo quedaba seguir instrucciones.

Bésala. – Cerró la puerta. Se fue.

En el jardín, una pareja miraba atónita el beso entre Candy y Albert. Fueron testigos desde afuera.

* * *

**Vamos así: _10 para Terry, 6 para Anthony y 5 para Albert._ **

Samantha: puedes votar por quien quieras. ¡7 para Anthony!

thepecosita87: ¡11 para Terry!

MeLiNiTa: A ti, gracias por leer. ¡8 para Anthony!

niko: yo también espero no se me acabe la inspiración, pero no lo creo porque con el apoyo de todos y todas, la estoy pasando bárbaro. ¡9 para Anthnoy y 6 para Albert!

Delfi: te anoto otro punto para Terry, ¿te parece? ¡12 para Terry!

niah: gracias por tus palabras. Me parece excelente que te parezca la historia. ¡13 para Terry!

ROSAURA: al fin se aventó Albert, ¿verdad? ¡14 para Terry!

Elsy: ¡7 para Albert!

Noemí: ¡8 para Albert!

Atzin Andrey: gracias por estar pendiente. ¡9 para Albert!

Cami love: gracias por leerla. ¡15 para Terry!

Mushita: ¡10 para Albert!

cota: exactamente, cuenta como un voto. ¡11 para Albert!

Anahis: me alegra que te guste la historia y gracias por leer. ¡12 para Albert!

LADY LUXORY: Bienvenida. Creo que te expresas muy bien, tranquila y sigue haciéndolo. A ti, muchas gracias. ¡16 para Terry!

PeLuChA g.U.s.S.: ¡17 para Terry!

Mimie Grandchester: ¡18 para Terry!

Zuci: ¡19 para Terry!

Nelly: ¡10 para Anthony!

Camila Andley: ya veremos, ya veremos... ¡13 para Albert!

Paolau2: Siempre bienvenida cuando tengas un tiempito. ¡11 para Anthony y 14 para Albert!

Sissi79: ¡15 para Albert!

tamborsita 333: ¡16 para Albert!

monapecosa: Que yo escriba la historia, no quiere decir que no puedes decir con quien quieres que se quede. Además, esto lo hace divertido. ¡20 para Terry y 17 para Albert!

Judith: ¡18 para Albert!

Roni de Andrew: ya nos hacías falta. ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? Yo estoy esperando las mías con ansias. Ya llegará Diciembre para disfrutarlas. ¡19 para Albert y 12 para Anthony!

**Hoy quedamos así: 20_ para Terry, 12 para Anthony y 19 para Albert._ **

**Próximamente les haré otra preguntita. Para mientras, sigan votando por su galán. Recuerden que pueden cambiar de opinión. **

**Espero sus reviews. Gracias por dejarme un mensajito; o dos o tres o cuatro... jajajajaja :)**

**TC GAN**


	34. Una invitación inesperada

La cosa está reñida. Talvez después de este capítulo alguien cambia de opinión.

TC GAN

* * *

La apuesta 30

Una invitación inesperada… una conversación inesperada…

* * *

Amor, yo no sabía que tu tío y Candy se gustaban.

Y yo no sabía que Tía Elroy los apoyara. - Voltea a verla. – Por favor, no digas nada a mis primos.

No le dio más explicaciones. Si le compartía sus sospechas, ella no dejaría de hacer preguntas. ¿Cómo explicar los sentimientos de sus primos y de él? ¿Cómo decirle a la dama con quien había encontrado paz en su alma que había amado profundamente a otra? Esa otra con quien estarían en constante contacto por ser familia. Él estaba tranquilo; había dejado por un lado sus sueños con Candy por encontrar lo más cercano a ella en otra mujer. Esta mujer que había conocido en un barco y compartido un momento de pasión en un closet. Atrás de ellos, escucharon a los dos hermanos Cornwell llamarlos. Rápidamente, Niel y su novia fueron a su encuentro. La idea: evitar un momento difícil y bochornoso para todos; especialmente para el par de rubios enamorados.

A unas millas de la Villa Andley, Anthony se sentaba sobre el asiento de una banca de su jardín de rosas. Se reprochó haber estado ausente en la vida de la vida de Candy. Desde haberse enterado de la verdad del embarazo de ella, se supo rendido. No obstante, intentó enamorarla. La estadía de ella en su casa, pensaba, era la oportunidad de conquistarla. No lo lograría fácilmente, sobre todo por la presencia de Albert. Él era el padre. Entendió los comentarios y los sentimientos de Terry. Él mismo los sentía. De todas formas, nada evitaría estar presente en la vida familiar desde ese momento en adelante. Apoyaría a Albert y a Candy o vería la forma de conquistarla. No estaba seguro. Con resignación, dio un último suspiro de amor por ella. Seguramente, más tarde en su vida encontraría a alguien con quien formar una familia si acaso no lograba obtener el amor de su rubia preferida. Pelearía hasta el último momento. Pensó que ese momento era el indicado para incorporarse a las empresas familiares.

Aquella dama, manzana de la discordia entre el rubio y la rubia, se retiró de la Villa cerca del amanecer al otro día. Durante la cena de la noche anterior, se despidió de todos. Les aseguró invitarlos a su boda. Se los haría saber a tiempo para llegar a Londres desde cualquier punto del mundo donde se encontraran. La comida terminó muy tarde. El desvelo le serviría para dormir durante la travesía de vuelta a casa.

Por los jardines, caminaba una pareja de jóvenes. Uno muy elegantemente vestido y la otra de igual manera. Las vacaciones de ella terminarían en unas semanas.

Regresar a mi vida. – Suspiró.

¿No te gusta lo que haces?

Me gusta, pero me aburro. No le digas a mamá; ella me mataría. Aquí es tan alegre. No es monótona.

En eso estás en lo correcto. Parece que no hay qué hacer, pero lo hay. – Mira fijamente los ojos de la dama. - ¿Qué te parece si hacemos lo que tu quieras durante esta semana?

¿Lo que yo quiera?

Lo que tú quieras. Cabalgar, pasear, ir al pueblo, cruzar el lago… ¿qué se yo?

Te tomaré la palabra. Espero no te arrepientas.

Estoy seguro; no lo haré.

No quiero escuchar quejas después.

Así pasaron los días. A veces solos; otras, en compañía de los demás. Sin darse cuenta, el caballero se empezó a enamorar de esa dama a quien acompañaba en sus aventuras diarias. Llegó el día anterior a irse. Ella recibió un telegrama de su padre en el cual le autorizaba extender una invitación al joven a pasar una temporada.

¿Podrías venir?

Lo siento. Me encantaría, pero tengo que volver a América con los demás. No he terminado mis estudios y trabajo con mi tío en las empresas familiares. Saldremos dentro de quince días.

Entonces… - No sabía qué hacer. Pensaba… pensaba… pensaba…

¿Te pasa algo? No has dicho nada en varios minutos.

Óyeme… - Volteó rápidamente a verlo. - Ven conmigo. Pasa estos quince días en Londres. Luego, tu familia te alcanza y regresas con ellos.

Ehhh… - La miraba impresionado. – Ehhh…

¿No quieres?

Claro que quiero. Me encantaría conocer a tu familia.

¿Qué esperas? ¿A caso tienes que pedir permiso?

No. No lo tengo que hacer, pe…

Ven conmigo. Háblale a tu tío.

¿De un día para otro? No sé.

Bueno… - Baja la voz. – No tienes que aceptar si no lo deseas.

No es eso. Simplemente, no se me había ocurrido esto. Más bien, la pregunta es si tú estás dispuesta a pasar otros días más en mi compañía.

No te extendería la invitación de mi padre si no fuera así.

Iré a hablar con Albert ahora mismo. Regresemos a la villa. Si me voy contigo, tendré poco tiempo para empacar.

Caminaron de vuelta; muy felices. Ella subió las gradas hacia su habitación para terminar de colocar sus cosas en orden antes del viaje de mañana. Él se acercó a la puerta. Escuchó la conversación desde afuera.

* * *

¿Estás segura hacerlo? – Una voz ronca.

Lo quiero hacer. – Una dama respondió.

Bueno… hagámoslo… Primero colócate aquí.

¿Aquí?

Sí. Súbelo sobre la mesa.

Ayúdame, no llego.

Te ayudo. Ya…

Gracias. ¿Ahora qué hago?

Espera. Voy a abrirte esto. Mmmmmm… suave… Ahora, esto… Mmmmmm… quiero probarlos…

Hazlo…

Mmmmmm…

¿Sólo los chupas así?

Los siento en mi lengua… ¿Quieres probar tú?

¡Oh, no!

Te gustará… se siente… se siente delicioso. Déjame probarlos otra vez.

Está bien. Lo haré.

Ven… ¿Te gusta?

Mmmmmm… me gusta.

Mmmmmm… Quiero seguir… sigamos…

Bien…

Esto lo tenemos que subir… ahora, esto que bajar.

Se siente raro…

Se pondrá más raro, pero te gustará el resultado.

¿Estás seguro?

Será una noche inolvidable, te lo aseguro.

Sigamos, pues.

Esto se pondrá duro…

Lo sé. ¿Será rápido?

No sentirás el tiempo. Terminaremos cuando menos lo imagines. Espero que estés preparada para el calor que vamos a sentir.

Apúrate, no puedo esperar. Sabes lo impaciente que soy.

Lo sé, pequeña. Pero tendrás que ser paciente. No se logra tan rápidamente. ¿Me permites seguir?

Sí… claro…

Abre las piernas… Más… Más…

¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

Meterlo.

¿Meterlo? ¿Y cabe?

¡Claro que cabe! Tranquila… Relájate… Deja que lo haga despacio…

Ahhh…

Mggghhh…

¿Más?

Todo… lo meteré todo… solo deja que llegue al fondo…

Ahhhh… Espera… más despacio…

Bueno…

Ahhhh…

Mggghhh…

Ahhhh…

Mggghhh…

Ahhh…

Antes de cerrarlas, lo derramaré dentro…

Afuera, el joven escuchaba la conversación. Se imaginó a la mujer subida en una mesa, con las piernas abiertas y al hombre entre ellas haciéndole no sé qué. Encontraba el lugar un poco extraño. No sabía si interrumpir o no. Antes de girar la perilla, comenzó a debatir la intrusión o no. Por un lado, no quería presenciar ese acto; pero por otro, quería detenerlo. Las imágenes en su cerebro le impedían actuar. Desde ese momento, supo quien había ganado la apuesta.

* * *

**Vamos así: 20_ para Terry, 12 para Anthony y 19 para Albert._**

MeLiNiTa: ahora ya sabes quienes eran. ¡13 para Anthony!

Anahis: si el anterior te gustó, espero este también. ¡20 para Albert!

Mushita: La tía está aplicando lo que ha aprendido de la vida. Esa es una lección difícil de aprender para todos, pienso yo. ¡21 para Albert!

Galaxylam84: ¡22 para Albert!

cota: aquí también fue feriado el lunes. Espero hoy alegrar tu jueves... jajajaja... ¡23 para Albert!

vaneeGrandchester: con mucho gusto subo los capítulos. Trato que sea martes, jueves y sábado. ¡21 para Terry!

PeLuChA g.U.S.s.: ¡22 para Terry!

Fan 30: un abrazo para ti también. ¡23 para Terry!

alheli: ¡24 para Terry!

Gema: siempre tenemos un preferido. ¡25 para Terry!

LADY LUXURY: ¡26 para Terry!

AjEdReZZ: gracias por leer y dejar tus comentarios. Siempre serán bienvenidos. ¡27 para Terry!

kitzytae: ¿Quién sabe lo que Terry tiene preparado o no? ¡24 para Albert!

Mimie Grandchester: opino lo mismo que tu sobre las votaciones... jajajaja... ¡28 para Terry!

Noemi Cullen: ¡25 para Albert!

Usagui13chiba: Bienvenida a nuestra Apuesta... Esperaré más comentarios de parte tuya; participa cuando quieras. ¡26 para Albert!

JOSY: gracias y que no te de pena escribir. Precisamente, para eso es este espacio. Así que escribe... escribe... escribe cuando quieras y cuanto quieras. ¡29 para Terry!

monapecosa: ¡30 para Terry y 27 para Albert!

safiro: ¡wow! te gustan tanto mis historias como para adaptarlas! Gracias por eso. Te respondo aquí lo que me pediste para que no se den malas interpretaciones. Con mucho gusto te presto las historias que me pediste. Te felicito por llevar el proceso de pedir mi permiso. Es importante dar crédito a quien se lo merece. Eso muestra la calidad de ser humano que eres. Te felicito. En cuanto a escribir, pues sigue intentando. Yo cuando era niña comencé escribiendo uno o dos párrafos. Ahora, mira dónde voy... Ya verás... lo lograrás. ¡28 para Terry!

HildyWhite: ¡29 para Terry!

Miriam: que bien que la encuentras divertida. ¡30 para Terry!

aime: gracias. ¡31 para Terry!

Roni de Andrew: ahora ya sabes quien es la pareja. ¡28 para Albert y 14 para Anthony!

PearlGranchester: gracias por tu comentario. ¡32 para Terry!

Camila Andley: no te quiero matar de la curiosidad...jajajajajaja... :) ¡29 para Albert!

Magdy: Veremos que sucede... chananananan... ¡15 para Anthony!

lita0411: ¡30 para Albert!

Paolau 2: ¡31 para Albert!

ANgEIFRe: gracias por participar. ¡33 para Terry!

cami love: ¡34 para Terry y 16 para Anthony!

Eli de Grandchester: gracias ¡35 para Terry!

Nelly: me cuesta escribir más largo porque lo hago entre mi trabajo, mis estudios y mi familia. Son mis minutos diarios de distracción personal, pero haré el intento. ¿Te parece? ¡17 para Anthony!

anjim: ¡32 para Albert!

Ely33: gracias. ¡33 para Albert!

Wendy: gracias a ti por leer. ¡34 para Albert!

Rakel83: ¡36 para Terry!

Judith: ¡35 para Albert!

Liverty723: gracias. ¡37 para Terry!

pawuis: gracias. ¡38 para Terry!

MissAndrew: ¡36 para Albert!

Rosial: ¡37 para Albert!

thepecosita87: ¡39 para Terry!

tamborsita333: chanananannn...

Gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios y votos.

* * *

**Vamos 39 para Terry, 37 para Albert y 17 para Anthony. **

**Reñido... reñido... reñido... entre Terry y Albert ¡claro! **

**Pronto les haré una nueva pregunta.**

**Gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios. **

**TC GAN**


	35. Otra confesión

Me alegra les haya gustado el capítulo anterior.

La apuesta se pone... (larga pausa antes de seguir leyendo por favor) interesante...

Habíamos quedado en que alguien escuchaba algo desde el otro lado de la puerta... y muchas mentes cochambrosas (según sus comentarios en los reviews) piensan... ya saben lo que piensan.

Sigamos la historia

* * *

La apuesta 31

Otra confesión

* * *

¿Meterlo? ¿Y cabe?

¡Claro que cabe! Tranquila… Relájate… Deja que lo haga despacio…

Ahhh…

Mggghhh…

¿Más?

Todo… lo meteré todo… solo deja que llegue al fondo…

Ahhhh… Espera… más despacio…

Bueno…

Ahhhh…

Mggghhh…

Ahhhh…

Mggghhh…

Ahhh…

Antes de cerrarlas, lo derramaré dentro…

Delicioso…

Y se pondrá mejor…

Afuera, el joven escuchaba la conversación. Se imaginó a la mujer subida en una mesa, con las piernas abiertas y al hombre entre ellas haciéndole no sé qué. Encontraba el lugar un poco extraño. No sabía si interrumpir o no. Antes de girar la perilla, comenzó a debatir la intrusión o no. Por un lado, no quería presenciar ese acto; pero por otro, quería detenerlo. Las imágenes en su cerebro le impedían actuar. Desde ese momento, supo quien había ganado la apuesta. Con sentimientos encontrados, fue a empacar sus cosas. Se iría al otro día a Londres. Aceptó la invitación confundido entre una desilusión de un amor que nunca fue correspondido y la ilusión de uno nuevo.

Llegó la hora de la cena. Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Cada uno participaba amenamente con sus temas. Uno de ellos, quien había escuchado esa conversación algo bochornosa, colaboró con su silencio. Albert estaba extrañado ante esto. Además de ser recipiente de miradas llenas de reproche. Después de la sopa, pasaron el plato fuerte: pavo relleno. Candy, con mucho entusiasmo, anunció a los presentes quienes fueron los realizadores de este delicioso platillo: Albert y ella. Contó cuánto estuvieron en la cocina y cómo Albert le enseñó a prepararlo como le gustaba a su madre. Se quejó de lo resbaladizo de la piel y lo que les costó colocar el relleno, soltaba las piernas a cada rato. Finalmente, contó sobre el excesivo peso del ave rellena que casi se les cae para meterla en el horno. Todos se rieron ante la visión de los dos tratando de mantener el balance para no dejarlo caer. El hombre que los había escuchado cambió su rostro a uno de alegría y alivio. Felicitó a la pareja por tan deliciosa cena. Les comunicó su decisión de aceptar la invitación a Londres. Allá los esperará para volver a América. Ninguno se verdaderamente se sorprendió. Al otro día, se fueron a Londres. Ella se sentía muy bien por llevar compañía masculina. Un viaje siempre puede ser peligroso; especialmente, si viajan dos señoritas solas.

* * *

Stear pasaba los días tranquilo. No quería involucrarse en nada. Prefería estar solo. Candy y Albert se dieron cuenta de esto.

Stear.

¡Hola, Candy!

¿Cómo estás?

Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

Muy bien.

Candy, quiero hablar contigo.

Yo también quiero hablar contigo.

Te escucho.

No, tú primero.

Quiero ofrecerte una disculpa. Tú sabes… por lo de la apuesta.

Nunca pensé que tú harías algo así. Es tan fuera de tu personalidad.

Tienes toda la razón. Igual, tenías razón de hacer lo que hiciste. Pero…

Pero…

No puedo olvidar una pequeña cosa.

¿Qué? – Preguntó con miedo por saber la respuesta.

Tu beso… nuestro beso… Todavía siento tus labios junto a los míos. – La mirada masculina llena de amor.

Stear… - ¿Cómo reaccionar? Sintió el dedo de él cerrar sus labios.

No digas nada por favor. Déjame hablar. Necesito decirlo… - Tragó saliva. – Desde siempre, te he amado. Te he querido y te he respetado. Mis inventos eran todos para ti y por ti. Sabía perfectamente que no era yo quien conquistó tu corazón. Primero, fue Anthony. Sabes cuánto quiero a mi primo; siempre lo consideré mi hermano. Lo veía feliz contigo. Me alegró por él y, bueno, por ti también. Eso aminoró un poco el dolor y la decepción… - Le fue imposible terminar esa oración. Continuó. - Lloré contigo su pérdida; bueno… cuando lo consideramos perdido. Verte tan triste y no poder hacer nada por ayudarte, por consolarte me partió el corazón. Me hubiera encantado ser a quien buscabas para sentirte mejor. Luego, con Terry… Esa es otra historia. Presenciar cómo te desvaneciste durante tantos meses por cortar con él. Si lo hubiera tenido enfrente, te juro lo golpearía hasta dejarlo en el suelo.

No… - Las lágrimas la dejaban hablar.

No lo haría. Tienes toda la razón. Pero se ganó mi desconfianza. ¿Cómo se atrevió a lastimarte así? Con el tiempo, lo perdonaste. ¿Me podrás perdonar a mí? Sé que me porté como un imbécil. Fue un error garrafal haberte apostado. Se me cae la cara de vergüenza. – Se arrodilla. – Perdóname, por favor, perdóname. Si no lo haces, no será lo mismo. Si antes no fui tu confidente, menos ahora. Eso lo entiendo y acepto las consecuencias de mi estupidez.

Te perdono, Stear. Por favor, levántate. Siempre hemos sido amigos; he confiado en ti. Estaba decepcionada, pero no enojada.

No me mientas. Estabas enojada lógicamente y con razón.

Bueno… al principio sí. Después y ahora es decepción lo que siento.

Eso es peor. – Negando con la cabeza.

Ha pasado tiempo. Ya no me siento tan así. Especialmente porque me ofreciste una disculpa y yo te la acepto. Pero lo que no puedo hacer es corresponder a ese amor…

Lo sé. – Su corazón se partía en miles de pedazos. – Por eso, cuando volvamos a América, me iré de Chicago. Busqué una universidad en otra ciudad para terminar mi carrera.

¡Te vas! ¿Por qué?

Porque no puedo estar cerca de ti si pretendo avanzar con mi vida. Tenerte cerca y verte hacer tu vida con Terry o cualquiera sería una tortura en vida.

No quiero eso para ti. Te mereces una buena vida y una buena mu…

Candy… no… no quiero escuchar esto de ti. ¡De ti no!

¿Qué puedo decir para convencerte a quedarte en Chicago?

Nada.

Entonces, me voy yo. Tú tienes toda tu vida en esa ciudad.

También tú.

Pero yo puedo hacer mi vida en cualquier lugar.

Yo también puedo.

Pero ahí está tu familia.

También la tuya.

Por favor…

Lo decidí hace unos días. Te ruego no decir nada. – Se volteó para retirarse.

Stear. – Lo llamó.

Adiós, Candy. – Volvió y le robó un beso dulce de despedida.

* * *

¿A que no se esperaban un capítulo cortavenas? Siempre tiene que haber un poquito de drama en la vida. Le da saborrrr...

**Vamos así: 39 para Terry, 37 para Albert y 17 para Anthony.**

Angie: gracias. No creo que sea traumante el final. Sinceramente, a mi tampoco me gustó ese final. Por eso, me gusta tener un espacio como este que nos permite soñar, imaginar y crear historias alternas. ¡40 para Terry!

Roni: ¿Quién dijo que estaban en el vestíbulo? jajajajajaja... ¡38 para Albert y 18 para Anthony!

Rosial: ¡39 para Albert!

anjim: ¡40 para Albert!

Zuci: ¡Qué bien que te reíste un ratito! ¡41 para Terry!

Melinita: a mi también se me suben los colores, especialmente cuando estoy cocinando. ¡No hay voto!

cami love: ¡42 para Terry y 19 para Anthony!

fan 30: ¡43 para Terry!

Usagui13chiba: ¡41 para Albert!

LADY LUXORY: ¡44 para Terry!

Paolau 2: trato de acutalizar tres veces por semana. A veces lo logro, a veces no. Pero así es la vida. ¡42 para Albert y 20 para Anthony!

Mushita: ¡43 para Albert!

winopecasdeandrew: creo que no había oído de ti. Bienvenida. ¡44 para Albert!

_ Empate entre Albert y Terry. uuuuuuuuu..._

star: tampoco he oído de ti creo yo. Bienvenida. ¡45 para Albert!

lita0411: ¡46 para Albert!

ANGIEG: ¡45 para Terry!

neferes: tu eres nueva para mi, pienso. Bienvenida. ¡47 para Albert!

JUDITH: ¡48 para Albert!

Noemi Cullen: Niel y su novia estaban viendo la escena de Albert, Candy y la Tía. Archie estaba detrás de la puerta. Jajajaja... ¡49 para Albert!

PeLuChA g.U.s.S.: ¡46 para Terry!

Amiee Grandchester: ¡47 para Terry!

kitzietae: te felicito. Siempre colocas excelentes argumentos. ¿Qué está planeando Terry? No te puedo adelantar nada... Si no, no tiene gracia... jajajaja... ¡50 para Albert!

ALEXA: ¡48 para Terry!

CASSIE: Bienvenida. ¡49 para Terry!

monapecosa: ¡50 para Terry!

_Otro empate entre Albert y Terry._

Camila Andley: espero se hayan aclarado tus dudas. ¡51 para Albert!

safiro: de nada. Echaré un vistazo un día de estos. ¡No hay votos!

Rakel83: ¡51 para Terry!

Esto si se está poniendo bueno. Otro empate de una sola vez.

Laurencita12: bienvenida. ¡52 para Terry!

carla: bienvenida. Tú puedes votar por quien te guste. No importa por dónde va la historia. ¡53 para Terry!

DAGMAR: bienvenida. ¡54 para Terry!

jazmine21: ¡52 para Albert!

Nelly: gracias por tu comentario. ¡No hay votos!

lisagrandchester: gracias. Tomaré tus votos así: ¡55 para Terry y 53 para Albert!

Magdy: lástima que no hay puntos hoy... :(

Anahis: ¡54 para Albert y 21 para Anthony!

KENIA84: gracias por leer. Cuando tengas unos segundos, deja tu comentario. Todos son bien recibidos. ¡56 para Terry!

Wendy: ¡55 para Albert!

Ely33: las tuyas terminan y las mías comenzarán el 1 de diciembre. Por mi trabajo tengo diciembre libre. Siempre sonríe. Aunque no tengas por qué hacerlo. ¡56 para Albert!

Sandra: ¡22 para Anthony!

CONEJA: yo insinué... lo que cada quien pensó es responsabilidad de quien lo pensó... jajajajaja... Tomaré tus dos votos. Bienvenida. ¡22 para Anthony 23 para Anthony!

Mimie Grandchester: gracias por leer las demás. Espero dejes algún comentario por ahí. En cuanto a los votos, podremos seguir votando por nuestro galán favorito, pero agregaremos otra pregunta. ¡57 para Terry!

* * *

**Uyyy... reñido... reñido... Terry 57, Albert 56 y 23 para Anthony.**

**Sigamos votando por nuestro galán favorito. **

**La pregunta No. 2 es la siguiente:**

**Un viaje de vuelta a América viene en camino. Díganme de las siguientes opciones, ¿cuál les gustaría?**

**a. Encuentro amoroso entre Anthony y Candy.**

**b. Discusión fuerte (sin golpes) entre Anthony y Albert.**

**c. Problemas mecánicos en el barco.**

**d. Reencuentro entre Stear y Patty.**

**Solo pueden escoger una.**

**Nos vemos luego, un gran saludo y abrazo,**

**TC GAN**

* * *

Veo que hay varios nombres nuevos, a ustedes, bienvenidas. Gracias por comentar y, sobretodo, por leer.

Las próximas dos semanas serán algo difíciles para mí. Mi trabajo aumenta y trabajos finales de mi maestría son para entregar el 23 de noviembre. De antemano, les ofrezco una disculpa si acaso no puedo acutalizar con la misma frecuencia. Lo haré en los momentos que pueda. Pero después regresaré a la normalidad porque estaré de vacaciones. ¡Todo diciembre!


	36. Quienes viajaran

La apuesta 32

¿Quiénes viajarán?

* * *

Stear se sinceró con Candy. Ella lo sintió como si fuera un ultimátum. Pero, ¿por qué? Ella nunca había sentido nada por Stear, o eso creía. Estaba confundida. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que el destino le jugaría una treta como esta? Poner en duda sus sentimientos hacia el inventor de pelo negro. ¿Existirá la posibilidad de que su corazón la engañó todos estos años? Con mucha tristeza, se dirigió a su habitación. Pasó desapercibida por los habitantes de la casa hasta la siguiente mañana. Salió por la puerta de servicio con una manzana en la mano. Un joven de pelo rubio la siguió, subió a la rama donde ella estaba sentada. Encaminó sus ojos hacia los femeninos. Engañarlo era imposible. Con la mirada se dijeron un sin fin de cosas. La angustia estaba presente, latente y cargaba el ambiente.

Dime. Habla.

No sé qué quieres que te diga.

Lo que sea que te esté afligiendo.

No puedo. – Dirige su mirada al suelo.

No quieres. – Intentó ser comprensivo.

Prometí no hacerlo. Tú sabes que suelo cumplir mi palabra.

Está bien. Te comprendo. Anoche no llegaste a cenar.

No me sentía muy bien.

Stear estuvo muy callado anoche.

Deseaba sacarle la información de la garganta como si fuera una cucharada de expectorante amargo. Con seguridad, el tema de conversación le urgía conocer. Ella lo abrazó respirando pesadamente para permitir la calma entrar a su corazón.

Stear te dijo algo. Estoy seguro. Eso explicaría la actitud de anoche.

No me dijo nada.

¡Mientes! Algo te dijo y… serio, muy serio. ¿Te dijo que te a…

Se va… - Dijo las palabras tan rápido que se escucharon como una sola.

¿Seva? ¿Qué es seva?

Se… va…

Te contó lo de sus estudios.

Sí. ¿Tú lo sabías?

Algo me comentó. La universidad a donde quiere ir parece ser muy buena. Lo aceptaron. Estaba muy orgulloso.

¿Lo dejarás ir?

Por supuesto. Le costó mucho poder entrar. No cualquiera lo logra. Él lo hizo. ¿Eso es lo que te tiene así?

Me hará mucha falta.

Ahhh… entiendo. Ahora te tocó a ti ser la que se queda. Es muy diferente, ¿verdad?

¿Cómo así?

Sí. Esta vez, es él quien se va y tú te quedas. Generalmente, es al revés. Ellos se entristecían cuando los dejabas por alguna aventura.

¡No me iba de aventura! Iba a buscar mi vida…

Él hará lo mismo. Tranquila. Todo estará bien. Regresará…

¿Tú crees?

Es del clan Andley, ¿no?

Ante esta sencilla verdad, sonrió. No se separó de Albert en ningún momento. Eventualmente, bajaron y almorzaron junto con la familia. Dispusieron disfrutar de las últimos días de vacaciones en Escocia. Pronto, regresarán a América. Regresarán a su trabajo; a su vida. Por la tarde, el patriarca recibió una visita inesperada. A raíz de esa y otras conversaciones, los planes hasta ese momento elaborados para el futuro de las empresas del consorcio Andley cambiarían. Un sobrino regresaría a América después de una larguísima ausencia en ese continente. Otro, se quedaría para manejar las oficinas europeas localizadas en Londres. Más allá de su visión, se quedarían dos de ellos en el viejo continente acompañados de las nuevas damas quienes les acompañarían el resto de sus días. Tranquilamente, se aceptaron la nueva proposición. En caso de necesidad, tendrían el apoyo incondicional de la Tía Elroy. Ella también los acompañará en su estadía y nueva vida. Este viaje se convirtió en uno significativo para todos; cambiaron muchos caminos al encontrar un destino jamás sospechado. Desde ese momento, cualquier conjetura sobre el futuro sería nada más que una burla para la vida. Más revelaciones vendrán al pasar del tiempo.

Se encontraban ya en Londres. Pasarán unos días ahí antes de volver. Por supuesto, fueron visitados por Terry. Les contó sobre la salud del Duque. Al parecer, la compañía de su amada y su hijo le produjo bienestar emocional. Adquiría su fortaleza día a día. Una tarde de visita, dos rubios y un castaño hablaron sobre ello mientras esperaban a que una rubia se apareciera por la mansión para cenar.

¡Eso es de celebrarse! – Albert felicitó a Terry.

Mi madre está tan emocionada. Tengo la sospecha que no volverá a América.

¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Tan bien se están llevando? – Anthony preguntó.

El otro día los vi abrazados en la sala. Parecían un par de jóvenes enamorados. Se reían, cuchicheaban no sé qué y uno que otro pico por alguno que otro lugar.

Tú eres el único que conozco que puede hablar de sus padres y su relación de esa forma.

¿De qué hablas?

Tú sabes… puedes ser hijo único o tener 10 hermanos, pero tus padres nunca tuvieron sexo…

Jajajajaja… - Todos rieron.

No es así. Me incomoda. Si no me incomodara, te describiría la forma en que se miran y otro evento que presencié después de salir del médico.

Jajajajaja…

¿Qué dijo el médico?

Cualquier cosa que era lo que lo tenía mal, ya no existe. Está bien; perfectamente.

¡Increíble!

Ahora ya no tengo excusas para continuar de vago…

¿Cuándo no lo has estado? – Albert le dijo.

Jajajajaja… - Todos rieron.

Hablando en serio. Trabajo en Nueva York para una compañía de teatro, ¿recuerdas?

Ahhh… cierto… Se me había olvidado. – Con tono sarcástico del patriarca.

¿Cuándo volverás?

Lo haré pronto.

Nosotros viajaremos dentro de tres semanas. – Anthony contó.

¿Volverás a América?

Lo haré. Ya que Archie y Niel se quedarán aquí, puedo regresar.

Entonces, no se diga más. Volveré con ustedes. El viaje será más entretenido y placentero.

Así se planificó la travesía marítima. Serían cuatro caballeros y una dama rubia atravesando el océano. Así se lo informaron a Candy al regresar. Las esmeraldas brillaron al escuchar la noticia. Tendrá cuidado durante ese viaje. Miles de eventos pueden pasar. Para evitar hablar más al respecto, se sentaron a cenar. La conversación fue divertida. Cada uno mostró su personalidad en distintos puntos de la conversación. Nadie podía negar la madurez adquirida por las experiencias de la vida. Latente, se encontraba aquel embarazo, aquellos besos, aquellas declaraciones.

* * *

**Uyyy... reñido... reñido... Terry 57, Albert 56 y 23 para Anthony.**

**mayra: gracias. ¡57 para Albert!**

**JOSY: ¡58 para Terry!**

**fan 30: ¡59 para Terry!**

DAGMAR: ¡60 para Terry!

Aime: ¡61 para Terry!

pawuis: ¡62 para Terry!

Noemi Cullen: Gracias por tu apoyo. ¡58 para Albert!

monapecosa: ¡63 para Terry!

Liverty723: gracias. ¡64 para Terry!

Gema: lástima que no hay opción e... jajajaja ¡65 para Terry!

safiro: qué buena onda lo de la historia en sailor moon. ¡66 para Terry!

Ely de Grandchester: ¡67 para Terry!

Zuci: gracias por el apoyo. Dile a tu hermana bienvenida. ¡68 para Terry!

tamborsita333: solo son unas cuantas opciones... puedes escoger lo que quieras.

star: gracias por leer. me da gusto que te parezcan mis historias. me siento muy alagada. Sigue escribiendo comentarios. La interacción hace esta experiencia más vivencial.

neferes: siempre es agradable escuchar de los lectores y las lectoras. gracias. ¡59 para Albert!

winopecasdeandrew: yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con el final que le dieron. Por otro lado, si no lo hubieran hecho así, no estaríamos en estas... jajaja... Siempre eres bienvenida y tus comentarios también.

Ely33: Gracias por pensar que escribo bien. te mando un abrazo. ¡60 para Albert y 24 para Anthony!

Anahis: ¡61 para Albert!

Rakel83: ¡69 para Terry!

MeLiNiTa: gracias al internet y a las computadoras. esta mañana la mía decidió hacer berrinche y dejó de funcionar. la llevé al técnico. me salió como en 120 dólares la compostura. pero la tengo de vuelta sin perder mi info. eso es lo importante. ¡25 para Anthony!

KENIA84: gracias por tus comentarios. Espero que te siga divirtiendo. ¡70 para Terry!

CONEJA: ¡26 para Anthony!

thepecosita87: Gracias por el apoyo. ¡71 para Terry!

Magdy: vamos a ver qué sucede con las opciones.

cami love: ¡72 para Terry y 27 para Anthony!

HANABI: muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste la historia. ¡62 para Albert!

YOUME: muchas gracias por el apoyo. ¡63 para Albert!

MELISA: cuando pueda acutalizo. como ahora :) ¡64 para Albert!

Paolau2: gracias por el apoyo que me brindas. ¡65 para Albert y 28 para Anthony!

cotapese: !66 para Albert!

Leslye A: bienvenida. ¡67 para Albert!

Magy: bienvenida. me da mucho gusto que te guste la historia, pero no me dejaste tu voto :(

DalilaAZzul: bienvenida, creo yo. gracias por tus comentarios tan positivos. ¡73 para Terry!

sissi79: ¡68 para Albert!

Camila Andley: ¡69 para Albert!

PearlGrandchester: gracias. ¡70 paraAlbert!

PeLuChA g.U.S.s.: ¡74 para Terry!

Mimie Grandchester: gracias. Para serte sincera, el personaje de Annie me cae mal y Elisa es mala. No mucho me gusta eso. Y como escribir es igual que pintar - incluyes lo que te gusta y lo que no lo quitas - no las incluyo mucho. Pero ya veremos qué sucede en esta historia. ¡75 para Terry!

lisagrandchester: bienvenida. Espero seguir escuchando de ti.

CASSIE: buena onda, te gusta la historia. ¡76 para Terry!

Usagui13chiba: ¡71 para Albert!

Sandra: sigue votando por quien tú quieras. ¡29 para Anthony!

Lizet: gracias por leer. ¡77 para Terry!

* * *

**Ahora sí, las cosas se comienzan a definir: 29 para Anthony, 71 para Albert y 77 para Terry. **

**Sigan votando por el galán de su preferencia. **

_**En cuanto a la votación de lo que sucederá durante el viaje en barco, averiguarán los dos primeros lugares cuando publique. **_

_**Tengo escrito de las cuatro opciones, pero quería involucrarlos e involucrarlas en cuáles tengo que extenderme un poco más. Es mi forma de mostrarles mi cariño a ustedes, quienes me leen. **_

_**Me parece excelente poder contar con ustedes para seguir escribiendo. Hace la historia más interesante. **_

_**Gracias por votar.**_

_**A todos y todas las lectoras, gracias por leerla. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son un gran motivador. **_

_**En cuanto a mis estudios, gracias por su apoyo. Intentaré acutalizar como siempre. Si no lo hago, denme un poquito de indulgencia.**_

**TC GAN**

TC GAN


	37. El susto en la noche

Agradezco sus muestras de apoyo.

TC GAN

* * *

**Resumamos**

Como recordaremos, nuestra protaginísta ha pasado por muchas pruebas, al igual que nuestros galanes. Cuatro jovenes apostaron a una dama. Esa dama se enteró y con ayuda de su Tía, encontró la forma de ponerlos en su lugar. Con uno de ellos, descubrió el placer. Se fue a Escocia, tal cual lo había planeado. Encontró a un amor del pasado que cuidaba de su padre enfermo con su madre y quien la apoyó durante el embarazo. Regresó Anthony a su vida. Albert, al llegar, malinterpretó las cosas pensando que el bebé era de Terry. Se molestó muchísimo, solo para darse cuenta después de la verdad sobre su paternidad. Por azares del destino y la fragilidad de la vida, el bebé no llegó a nacer. Fueron alcanzados por quienes se habían quedado en América. Niel encontró a su nuevo amor en el barco. La Tía se reencontró con el suyo y una de sus sobrinas conquistó a Archie. Hubo varios encontrones entre los pretendientes de Candy. En la boda de la Tía Elroy, Candy se ofendió con Albert lo cual llevó a la pareja a una discusión en presencia de la Tía. Por último, Stear le declaró su amor sin miedos y también le contó que se iba a estudiar a otro lado. Archie regresó a Londres acompañando a su nueva conquista y su hermana. En Londres, los protagonistas se encontaron con varias sorpresas. Niel y Archie decidieron quedarse a vivir allí. Otra de ellas, Terry regresará a América en el mismo barco que la rubia.

**Sigamos con el siguiente capítulo de La A...pues...ta...**

* * *

La apuesta 33

Un susto en la noche

* * *

Cada vez que Candy miraba a Stear a los ojos, se le llenaban de lágrimas los de ella. Albert la había hecho entender las razones de los deseos de ese científico. Era el momento para él de encontrar su destino, su vida. Por otro lado, recordaba ese beso robado. A pesar de haberle gustado, solo cariño hubo. Cuando planificaron con Elroy todo lo que sucedería durante las semanas de la apuesta, no consideraron los efectos a largo plazo en los caballeros. Niel y Archie encontraron amor durante el viaje de ida. Esperaba que Stear lo encontrara en su viaje de vuelta o cuando llegue a su nueva universidad.

Por su lado, Stear platicaba con Anthony. El inventor confió su declaración a Anthony pensando que el rubio no seguía enamorado de Candy. ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Comenzó como una mera plática entre amigos del alma y terminó siendo una discusión acalorada. Después de algunas palabras fuertes, regresó su relación a la misma de siempre. Eso de que Candy no esté en casa los incomodaba un poco. Por supuesto, incluía a Albert. Fue invitada por el Duque y Eleanor a cenar. Se quedaría con ellos dos noches. La Señora pidió a Candy ayudarla con la organización de su boda con el amor de su vida. Tenían menos de una semana para planearla. Querían hacerlo antes de que Terry regresara a América. Por supuesto, la familia Andley está invitada. La pareja estaba emocionada, pero el hijo estaba insoportable. Los nervios le agudizaron el sarcasmo y, por eso, todos lo evitaban; hasta Candy.

Llegó la hora de la boda. Se llevó a cabo en la mansión del Duque. Terry habló frente a los pocos invitados. Era muy bueno para interpretar un papel y expresarse con palabras cursis le venía con mucha facilidad. Pero, en esta ocasión, no fue así. Le costó muchísimo felicitar a sus padres, no era por el sarcasmo que manejaba diariamente, sino por las lágrimas que amenazaban con bañar su rostro. El sueño de un niño de ver a sus padres unidos, se realizó para él. El padrino y la madrina, Terry y Candy, bailaron con los novios. Intercambiaron pareja bailando juntos. De las once de la noche a las dos de la mañana, hablaron amenamente Albert, Terry, Candy, Stear y Anthony. Eleanor llamó a Candy para que la ayudara una última vez. Le dijo a Albert que Terry la llevaría de regreso en algún momento de la tarde al siguiente día. Como no fue una pregunta, Albert no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la propuesta. Se llevó a Candy. Cuchicheaban y reían con mucha complicidad.

¿Sabes qué planean, Terry?

Ni la menor idea, Albert. Y no quiero averiguar de qué se trata. Para serte sincero, no he hablado mucho con ellas. No he sido muy amable que digamos.

¿Tú? ¿Cómo que no has sido amable? – Stear se burlaba del sarcasmo de Terry con sarcasmo. – jajajaja…

A puesto que dirás que fue por lo nervioso que estabas. – Dijo Anthony.

Estás en lo correcto.

Entonces, ¿no has pasado tiempo con ella?

No. Ella ayudaba a mamá. Sólo hablaban de listas, flores, comida, música y… me cansaron.

Pobre de ti. – Dijo Albert. Se tranquilizó ante el comentario de Terry de estar alejado de su rubia.

Los nuevos esposos dejaron la fiesta poco después de las dos y cuarto de la mañana a la pequeña casa de huéspedes. Se fueron los invitados. Candy y Terry despidieron a todos los invitados. Subieron al segundo piso. Él se despidió afuera de la habitación de ella. Entró. Estaba tan, pero tan cansada que no pudo descansar bien. Se despertaba con cualquier cosa. Escuchó un sonido extraño afuera. Se quedó despierta por un momento para identificar el sonido. Otra vez, se oyó un sonido como que se quebraba un vidrio. Se levantó. Tocaron a la puerta. Tenía mucho miedo hasta escuchar la voz de Terry pidiéndole abrir la puerta. Ella abrió; él cerró la puerta con llave detrás de él.

¡Terry, me asustas!

Tranquila. Precisamente por eso estoy aquí. No te preocupes.

Siguieron poniendo atención a lo que sucedía afuera. Pasos subían las gradas y caminaban por los corredores. Los dos asustados seguían dentro de esa habitación. Entre los dos, arrastraron uno de los muebles a la puerta. Puertas se abrían y cerraban, más pasos se escuchaban afuera.

Terry. ¿Qué será?

No lo sé. Pero estamos a salvo aquí. No se puede subir por el balcón y la puerta… la trancamos.

¿Estás seguro?

Sí, claro que sí. Ven. – Le hace un gesto para acercarse a él y abrazarse. Ella se dejó abrazar. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaron así? No lo sabían.

Tenemos un buen rato de no escuchar nada. ¿Será seguro salir?

No lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que estoy muy cansado. ¿Tú no?

Sí.

Vamos. Sentémonos en la cama y descansamos un rato.

¡Terry! – Otros sonidos más provocan en ella un sobresalto que resulta en unión de cuerpos.

Sus rostros tan cerca. Los ojos de él llenos de amor y de deseo. Se enfocó en los labios y prosiguió a besarla con dulzura. Olvidaron el exterior y se entregaron a ese ósculo. La acercó más si es que eso fuera posible. Él, quien se había resignado a dejarla en paz, no resistió tenerla tan cerca. Su calor, sus ojos, su piel, ese camisón de algodón, el temblor a causa del miedo… fue suficiente tentación para caer en ella. Le dieron permiso de entrar a esa boca tan deseada por él. El frío jugó en contra de la cordura. Se metieron debajo de las sábanas. Caricias iban y venían. Si la pasión que el aristócrata mostraba en el escenario era una muestra, en este instante, por la pasión que le estaba mostrando a su rubia pecosa adorada… estaba perdida. ¿Quién podría resistirse? La razón desapareció; dejó pasar el placer. Hasta dónde llegarán, ni ellos mismos lo saben…

Se despertaron abrazados, esperaron calmadamente a poder salir. Con miedo, comenzaron a quitar los obstáculos entre ellos y la puerta. Minutos más tarde, escucharon los gritos de los sirvientes de la casa al llamarlos. Les tomó otro rato más poder abrir la puerta. Encontraron a todos los empleados sorprendidos del desorden en los corredores y el vidrio roto. Ante la necesidad de hacer un inventario del daño, los dos jóvenes fueron a bañarse y vestirse. Les tomará mucho tiempo medir los daños. Los tres Andley arribaron a la mansión Grandchester. Imposible describir ese desorden.

* * *

**Ahora sí, las cosas se comienzan a definir: 29 para Anthony, 71 para Albert y 77 para Terry.**

Michelle: Bienvenida. ¡78 para Terry!

PeLuChA g.U.s.S. : ¡79 para Terry!

Noemi Cullen: ¡72 para Albert!

Alheli Garces: ¡80 para Terry!

monapecosa: ¡81 para Terry!

thepecosita87: gracias por tu apoyo.

Mushita: ¡73 para Albert!

Rosial: bienvenida: ¡74 para Albert!

Rakel83: ¡82 para Terry!

Roni de Andrew-Brown: ¡75 para Albert y 76 para Albert!

Camila Andley: ¡77 para Albert!

Magdy: ¡30 para Anthony!

Wendy: ¡31 para Anthony!

Mimie Grandchester: ¡83 para Terry!

Ely33: ¡77 para Albert!

Usagi13chiba: ¡78 para Albert!

kitzytae: a mi me fascina cocinar y soy bastante buena. Eso dicen mi familia y amigos. Me lo demuestran cada vez que los invito a mi casa a comer; siempre y todos llegan... jajajaja... ¡79 para Albert y 80 para Albert!

HANABI: ¡81 para Albert!

ANKO: bienvenida. ¡82 para Albert!

HELEN DE ANDLEY: bienvenida. ¡83 para Albert!

JOSY: ¡84 para Terry!

star: nuevamente, gracias. Yo hice click en Sign Up (arriba derecha de todas las páginas), llené mis datos y a jugar. Entre otras personas, me han ido aconsejando e indicando qué hacer. Así que cuando quieras y si quieres, por supuesto.

tamobrsita333: ¿Y tu voto para cuál galán?

AjEdReZZ: ¡85 para Terry!

safiro: ¡86 para Terry!

LADY LUXORY: Perdón... perdón... fue mi falta. ¡87 para Terry y 88 para Terry!

pawuis: ¡89 para Terry!

DalilAZzul: a mi también me cae mal cuando empiezo a leer una historia y se taaarrrrdan en subir un capítulo nuevo. Pero asumo que tienen mucho que hacer. ¡90 para Terry!

cami love: ¡91 para Terry y 32 para Anthony!

MeLiNiTa: ¡33 para Anthony y 1 para Stear!

liverty723: gracias. ¡92 para Terry!

* * *

**92 para Terry, 83 para Albert, 33 para Anthony y 1 para Stear.**

**Se comienza a ver quien gana... Terrytanas van a la cabeza...**

**Albertfans... ¿por dónde andan?**

* * *

**Gracias, nos vemos a la próxima...**

**TC GAN**


	38. Una explicación y una disculpa

La apuesta 34

Una explicación y una disculpa

* * *

Los tres Andley arribaron a la mansión Grandchester. Imposible describir ese desorden. Preguntaron por Terry y Candy. Los sirvientes les informaron que acababan de llegar a trabajar y no sabían dónde estaban. Por petición de las doncellas, los tres subieron las escaleras escoltándolas. Vieron a Terry salir de la habitación de Candy; ella segundos después. Se daba a una mala interpretación de lo sucedido la noche anterior, especialmente por los atuendos ligeros para dormir.

¡Candy! – Exclamó Anthony.

¡Fue horrible! ¡Qué noche! Imposible dormir…

Pequeña, ¿todo está bien? – Preguntó Albert algo preocupado y sin querer poner atención a la forma en que encontró a su amada.

¡Todo bien! ¿A caso no estás viendo cómo está la casa? No sé que hubiera hecho sin Terry.

No pasó nada, pecosa. Nos protegimos.

¿Mmmm…? – Ese comentario podría ser interpretado de muchas maneras, pensaba Anthony.

Se tomaron unos minutos para contarles casi todo lo sucedido. Así, sin dar mayor explicación de las acciones dentro de la habitación de la rubia, se fueron a bañar. Todos ayudarían a Terry con su tarea. La aflicción más grande para él era la reacción de sus padres al ver ese desorden. ¿Cómo les explicaría? Terry le pidió a Albert llevarse a Candy. No era lugar para ella; ya habían pasado mucho miedo. Ella no quería irse. Lo hizo hasta que Stear y Anthony se la llevaron de vuelta con los Andley. Albert se quedó con el castaño para ayudarlo a enfrentar lo que fuera que fue eso. Comenzaron por el lugar donde entraron los sujetos desconocidos. Les pareció extraño. Conforme avanzaban, se daban cuenta de la existencia de todo casi en su lugar, alguna que otra cosa rota. Mas bien parecía un camino. Subieron el graderío, siguieron el corredor y terminaron frente a la puerta de la recamara del padre de Terry. Con mucho cuidado, abrieron la puerta. Encontraron dormidos a los recién casados dormidos. Cerraron las puertas con mucho cuidado. A pesar de ello, despertaron al Duque. Se sobresaltó un poco al darse cuenta que Terry, Albert, el mayordomo y algunas doncellas estaban parados en la puerta. Sin hacer ruido, se levantó. Indicó a todos la salida. Él también salió.

¡Papá!

¡Baja la voz, Terry!

¿Qué sucedió? Hay un vidrio roto en la sala y un camino de destrozos.

Lo siento. Tu madre y yo volvimos por la madrugada. No quisimos levantar a nadie. La puerta estaba cerrada y por eso rompí el vidrio de la sala. Entramos por ahí. Íbamos tan distraídos que nos topamos con unas cuantas cosas. Algunas se rompieron. Lo siento.

¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¡Lo siento!

Pues… no sé qué más decir…

¡Nos asustaste muchísimo!

Lo siento.

¡Le ofrecerás una disculpa a Candy! – No bajaba la guardia. Estaba enojadísimo. – La pobre se sentía muy asustada.

Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento. Pero baja la voz. No despiertes a Eleanor. – Volteó a ver a Albert. – Por favor, Señor Andley, ruego me perdone por importunar a Candy.

No se preocupe. Ya que está todo resuelto, puedo tranquilizarla.

Mi amor… - Se escuchó una voz de mujer desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Ahora entro. – Le respondieron.

¿Qué pasa, amor? – Parada estaba Eleanor envuelta en una bata. - ¿Por qué están todos aquí?

Los asustamos al regresar anoche. Parece que hicimos mucho ruido y nuestras visitas se asustaron.

Lo sentimos mucho. ¿Cómo está Candy?

¡Mama, espero le ofrezcas una disculpa tú también! – Terry muy enojado.

¿Dónde está? – Preguntó su madre.

Está de vuelta en mi casa, lo siento.

Yo le pedí a Albert llevársela. Ya estaba lo suficientemente aterrada.

Lo siento, Sr. Andley. Iré a arreglarme e iré en su busca. – Trató de abrazar a Terry quien estaba renuente al principio. – Perdónanos, hijo.

Está bien… está bien…

Misterio resuelto. A la hora del té, llegó la familia Grandchester con Candy. Se disculparon por la imprudencia. Fueron perdonados y tomaron el té. Esa no era la forma de comenzar un matrimonio. En el fondo, a los padres del actor, la situación les causó gracia. A pesar de todo, Albert siguió un poco inquieto por haber encontrado a Candy con Terry. ¿Qué habrá pasado? Lo más posible es que si se asustaron, lógico era que se confortaran y no pudieron haber hecho mucho en todo caso. Para averiguar lo sucedido tendría que hablar con Candy o con Terry. No estaba seguro con quien hablar. A raíz de la conversación después de la boda de la Tía Elroy, estaba casi seguro que Terry no se aprovecharía de la situación. Especialmente porque fue él, Terry, quien le afirmó la reciprocidad de los sentimientos de la rubia. Además, percibió un tono raro; parecía como si quisiera deshacerse de ella lo antes posible. Pero, ¿por qué no quería irse ella? Ella siempre fue leal con aquellos que eran leales con ella. Esa era la única razón lógica en la mente de Albert.

El viaje era inminente. En el puerto, todos los viajeros esperaban pacientemente abordar el majestuoso barco. América, regresar a casa. Antes de subir, durante esa espera, Albert miraba a Candy reírse de lo que sea que le estaba contando Terry. Ya no aguantó más la duda. Era el momento de encarar la situación.

¿Qué encuentras tan divertido, Candy?

Es ridículo… tan asustados estábamos y eran sus padres… jajajajajaja…

¡Eso si estuvo mal! Nos dejamos asustar por ellos… jajajajaja…

Pero no estuvo mal la espera. Gracias por ir a salvarme. – Dijo Candy con un tono algo sarcástico.

Claro, soy un caballero y eso hacemos. Salvar damiselas del peligro… jajajajajajaja…

¿Cómo la salvaste? – Aprovechó la oportunidad adecuada.

Él llegó a mi habitación. Casi me gritó para que lo dejara entrar. Yo tenía mucho miedo y me costó un poco reconocerlo… jajajajaja…

Al fin, después de un rato, me abrió. Los ruidos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca… jajajajaja… entonces… entonces…

Entonces decidimos trancar la puerta… jajajajaja… pusimos uno de esos muebles grandotes… ¿Cómo hicimos para moverlo entre los dos, no sé? Pesaba mucho… jajajajajaja…

Jajajajajajaja… - Albert reía, pero de los dientes para afuera.

Nos sentamos en la cama para calmarnos un poco…

Escuchamos otro ruido y me abracé a Terry muy fuerte…

Casi me desnucas, pecosa… jajajajaja…

Si, casi lo hago. Jajajajajaja…

De repente, dejamos de escuchar ruidos afuera. Pero como estábamos muy asustados…

¿Estábamos? Estabas querrás decir… jajajajaja…

Ahora no te hagas el macho… los dos estábamos asustados…

Nos levantamos de la cama porque oímos unas puertas…

De plano fue cuando tus padres entraron a su habitación. Lo que sucedió después, me da pena contarte, Albert.

¿Por qué? – Tratando de controlar ese enojo a punto de ser histeria. – Siempre nos hemos contado de todo y Terry lo sabe…

A mí también me da vergüenza…

¿Tan malo fue?

Para mi orgullo, sí. – Dijo Terry con decisión.

Es que… me asusté tanto… que salté de la cama, me puse a gritar y…

Como no se callaba y no dejaba de dar vueltas por todos lados, traté de controlarla…

… no me dejaba de mover por todos lados… no me alcanzaba…

… me golpee el dedo del pie al toparlo con la pata de la cama.

Jajajajaja…

Me caí sobre la cama…

No, no te caíste… rebotaste… y caíste al suelo… jajajajaja

Jajajajaja…

¿Cómo va el golpe de tu cabeza?

¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

Sí, Albert. Tengo un chichón enorme. ¿Sabes qué fue lo peor?

¿Qué?

Candy entró en modo enfermera y no me dejó dormirme hasta entrada la madrugada.

Un golpe en la cabeza es delicado…

Estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿hasta la madrugada?

Era lo prudente.

Cuando mis ojos se cerraban del sueño, ella me daba un grito.

Jajajajaja… increíble… - Albert se sintió mejor.

No le cuentes a nadie… ¡qué vergüenza!

* * *

Aclaraciones:

1. Yo no he dicho que Candy haya tenido relaciones sexuales con Terry... eso posiblemente se verá después... jajajajaja

2. Me pifié en una votación y hago la rectificación: 92 para Terry, 83 para Albert, 33 para Anthony y 1 para Stear más otro para Albert, 84.

**Así estamos 92 para Terry, 84 de Albert, 33 para Anthony y 1 para Stear.**

Atzimba F: bienvenida. ¡85 para Albert!

Rosial: siento mucho que ya no te guste esta Candy, pero espero que te haya aclarado dudas el capítulo de hoy.

Yakza l y hermana: gracias por votar. ¡87 para Albert!

Magy: me pusiste que ibas a dar tu voto y no lo encuentro... o no estás decidiendo por ninguno...

Ely33: ¡88 para Albert y 34 para Anthony!

Elsy: suele suceder con las empresas eléctricas de todo el mundo. Espero no se te haya arruinado nada que tuvieras en la refrigeradora... jajajaja... ¡89 ara Albert!

Roni de Andrew: ¡90 para Albert!

angeles grandchester: ¡93 para Terry!

cotapese: ¡91 para Albert!

sissi79: ¡92 para Albert!

kitzytae: Candy es gente decente, en eso tienes razón. Espero que en este capítulo hayas visto lo que sucedió. ¡93 para Albert!

starwhiteandrew: me alegra que hayas logrado registrarte. Ahora tienes más opciones sobre cómo interactuar. Es tu opción votar o no. Aunque, si así es la cosa, yo votaría por los dos. Eso también se puede.

DAGMAR: ¡94 para Terry!

pawuis: ¡95 para Terry!

thepecosita87: Ya sabes, amigos y amigas se encuentran en lugares más extraños. Me siento muy contenta de tenerte como amiga y muy alagada. ¡96 para Terry!

MissAndrew: ¡94 para Albert!

Karina Grandcheste: bienvenida. Creo que no he visto tu nombre antes. Gracias. ¡97 para Terry!

Mushita: ¡95 para Albert!

anjim y hermana: ¡97 para Albert!

ROSAURA: espero estés en perfectas condiciones ahora. ¡98 para Terry!

JENNY: gracias.

DalilAZzul: buena onda que tienes tu cuenta nueva. Espero escuchar de ti desde ahí y que te motives a escribir algo tuyo para compartirnos. ¡99 para Terry!

fan 30: pero tu tomaré en cuenta tu voto de la vez anterior y esta. ¡101 para Terry!

nelly: ¡35 para Anthony!

Wendy: ¡36 para Anthony!

tamborsita333: ¡96 para Albert!

JOSSY: ¡102 para Terry!

lyndgrand: ¡103 para Terry!

Rakel83: ¡104 para Terry!

MeLiNiTa: ¡37 para Anthony y 2 para Stear!

judith: no tengo que pensar mal de ti ni de nadie. Cada quien fue educado como fue educado y tiene los principios que tiene. Finalmente, la vida es la vida y hay de todo. Todos somos importantes y merecemos respeto por ello. Tú eres valiosa como eres. ¡97 para Albert!

neferes: ¡98 para Albert!

monapecosa: ahora ya sabes qué pasó esa noche... ¡pobres!

LADY LUXORY: ¡105 para Terry!

Yakza l y hermana: agregué tus votos del review anterior más arribita, ahora tomaré en cuenta los de este review (trato de ser cuidadosa con eso, aunque puedo equivocarme). ¡107 para Terry!

Aimee: ¡108 para Terry!

PeLuChA g.U.s.S.: ¡109 para Terry!

KENIA84: ¡110 para Terry!

Paolau2: gracias por preguntar. De los 4 trabajos finales, ya entregué uno, imprimí otro, el trabajo en grupo está listo para imprimir y me falta como 1 tercio del último. Pero este último, lo siento eterno... ¡99 para Albert!

Noemi Cullen: ¡100 por Albert!

CONEJA: ¡38 para Anthony!

Camila Andley: ¡101 para Albert!

CASSIE: ¡111 para Terry!

KIMI: ¡102 para Albert!

Lizet: ¡112 para Terry!

Mimie Grandchester: ¡113 para Terry!

Ginnie Grand: bienvenida. ¡114 para Terry!

Liverty723: ¡115 para Terry!

Usagi13chiba: rectifiqué el voto al principio. Gracias por hacerme ver mi pifiada. ¡103 por Albert!

ANgElFiRe: ¡116 para Terry!

ALEXA: ¡117 para Terry!

Magdy: ¡1 voto para el Smoothie!

**Quedamos así: 117 para Terry, 103 para Albert, 38 para Anthony y 2 para Stear**

**El voto original para el Smoothie... )**

* * *

**Como siempre, agradezco su lectura y sus comentarios.**

**Me siento muy alagada por las muestras de aprecio.**

**Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**TC GAN**


	39. En el barco  un juego de naipes

La apuesta 35

En el barco… un juego de naipes…

* * *

La primera noche se celebraba una fiesta de bienvenida por parte del capitán. El comedor del barco estaba adornado elegantemente. Un bufé con deliciosa comida al norte y una orquesta al sur y una pista de baile. En medio, todas las mesas adornadas y los pasajeros sentados a ellas. Vino, champagne, trufas, fresas cubiertas de chocolate y unos deliciosos palitos de queso se repartían en grandes bandejas llevados por meseros. La familia Andley tenía una mesa reservada. Los cuatro caballeros escoltaron a la rubia; la ayudaron a sentarse. Sin explicación, se levantó cual resorte en extensión y se dirigió a otra mesa.

En Londres, Archie y Niel encontraron su lugar. Las damas se adentraron a sus corazones; se adueñaron del alma de ellos. La boda se planeaba a un año. Esto les daría la oportunidad de planearlo bien y recibir la visita de sus invitados americanos. La Tía Elroy los ayudaría y apoyaría en todo lo posible. A pesar de extrañar Chicago y Lakewook, su percepción era de haber llegado al hogar. No volverían a América hasta que sucediera algo verdaderamente magnífico. Los negocios iban bien. Para estar mejor preparados, hicieron arreglos para terminar sus estudios. Ambos estaban al frente de las oficinas. Poco a poco se convirtieron en hombres con mucho poder. Sin embargo, en casa, no eran más que Archie y Niel. Dos hombres enamorados de su nueva familia y situación. La Tía Elroy no se queda atrás. El reencuentro con el amor de su vida la ayudó a relajarse más ante la vida y la sociedad. Siempre defendió al clan a su manera; ahora, sería un poco diferente. La estabilidad y la felicidad de su familia era primero. Escuchó comentarios de otras personas criticando a su esposo, pero no hicieron caso, cosa que le costó a la señora un buen tiempo hasta que aprendió la lección.

En el barco, se encontraban con una invitada a la mesa. A Candy le dio mucho gusto volver a ver a su amiga. El viaje será más agradable al tener una mujer con quien hablar. El baile lo abrió el capitán con una de las pasajeras. Rápidamente, Terry pidió a Candy una pieza de baile. Albert se quedó pensando en si algo más había sucedido aquella noche. La duda nuevamente lo invadió. Albert invitó a la otra dama a mover los pies en la pista de baile con otra intención. Bailaron varias piezas. En la primera oportunidad, Albert jaló a Candy con mucha propiedad y le dejó a Patty a Terry. Inesperada reacción de Stear. Lo vieron levantarse, caminar hacia la pareja e interrumpir el baile entre Terry y Patty. El inglés se limitó a regresar a su asiento con una sonrisa pícara. Ella estática se quedó al no saber qué hacer. El inventor la tomó en sus brazos y ella se dejó llevar. Después de la confesión hecha a Candy, su corazón comenzó el proceso de recuperación. Poco a poco, la dejó ir. Al ver a Patty, su corazón dio un vuelco y su vida giró 180 grados. Iniciaba una nueva etapa para él. Terminó el baile. Ofreció escoltarla hasta su camarote. Mientras bailaban, solo se miraban a los ojos. Caminaron por los pasillos sin hablar hasta llegar a la puerta.

Gracias, Stear. – No abría la puerta.

De nada, Patty. – No se movía de su lugar. Un tenso silencio dio paso a uno de ternura. – Patty.

¿Qué sucede?

Me gustaría hablar contigo. ¿Podemos vernos mañana?

No sé. No creo que tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Pienso que sí.

No, Stear. Acepta que lo nuestro no funcionó.

Pero ahora podría funcionar.

Stear… - Puso sus manos sobre el pecho del joven.

Anda, Patty. Dame una oportunidad. – Puso sus manos sobre las de ella. – Hablemos mañana.

Está bien. Pero con una condición.

Lo que quieras.

Me dejarás en paz después. ¿Me lo prometes?

No puedo prometerte eso. – Tomó valor, se acercó a ella, la abrazó y la besó. Fue correspondido.

Más tarde, cada uno dormía plácidamente en sus camarotes. El día dos de la travesía prometía ser uno de preguntas, respuestas, reclamos y explicaciones para una pareja. Así fue. Se citaron alas 10 de la mañana. Eso les daba la oportunidad de arreglarse y desayunar tranquilos; prepararse antes de enfrentarse. Las manijas del reloj indicaban la hora. Stear tocó la puerta del camarote de ella como si fuera la campana de una alarma. Abrió la puerta, lo dejó entrar. Estaba preparada para una discusión fuerte. Se encontró con lo contrario. Él admitió haber dejado enfriar las cosas. Siempre maduro, siempre calmado. Hablaron de las razones para su distanciamiento, ella también fue culpable; así lo estableció ella. Los dos fueron responsables. De repente, se gritaron algunas verdades. Eso dio paso a una calma. Se dijeron lo que querían decirse.

Empecemos de nuevo.

Está bien. ¿Cómo has estado?

Todo bien. Mi abuela se enfermó y murió hace dos meses.

Lo siento, Patty. Ella era muy querida.

Sí. Me hace falta, ¿Sabes?

Me lo imagino.

Estoy regresando a América para terminar mis estudios.

¿Estudias?

Sí. Me gusta la ciencia…

Lo recuerdo…

Eso estudio.

Siguieron hablando de estudios. Descubrieron que estudiarán en la misma universidad. Él pensaba sobre las grandiosa casualidad de toparse en el barco. Salieron muy contentos a pasear por la cubierta. Allí, se toparon con los demás. Los hombres sugirieron sentarse a jugar un juego de póker a lo que la rubia no objetó. Tenía la curiosidad de saber cómo llegaron a apostarla. Jaló a su amiga para sentarse a la mesa muy decididas. Stear se sentó a la para de Patty. Le ofreció enseñarle. Ellos jugarían juntos al principio. Antes que cualquiera pudiera decir nada, Terry se sentó a la derecha de la rubia y fue él quien le ofreció mostrarle cómo se juega. Anthony actuó rápidamente también. Se sentó del lado izquierdo. Albert quedó separado de su amada. Jugaron durante unas horas. Ellas pudieron aprender el juego. Comenzaron el juego, apostaron poco dinero. Poco a poco, la apuesta subía. En uno de esos juegos, Patty y Stear se quedaron jugando solos. Se estaba poniendo emocionante. De repente, al joven Cornwell le brillaron los ojos. Se inspiró en la apuesta hecha hacía unos meses.

* * *

**Quedamos así: 117 para Terry, 103 para Albert, 38 para Anthony y 2 para Stear**

**El voto original para el Smoothie... )**

thepecosita87: él la besó, él se golpeó el dedo con la cama, él rebotó, él se golpeó la cabeza... ella lo atendió por una contución en la cabeza. ¡118 para Terry!

monapecosa: es impesionanate lo rápido que la gente concluye en esos temas... jajajaja... ¡119 para Terry!

Noemi Cullen: ¡104 para Albert!

MeLiNiTa: todos los caballeros están en la contienda. ¡39 para Anthony y 3 para Stear!

Alheli Garces: compañía universitaria, felicidades. ¡120 para Terry!

Nikky: bienvenida. ¡121 para Terry!

Roni de Andrew-Brown: ¡105 para Albert!

fan 30: ¡122 para Terry!

star: ¡123 para Terry y 106 para Albert!

Gema: ¡124 para Terry!

RAkel83: me divierto mucho; especialmente, porque cuando escribo tengo un objetivo y me gusta saber si lo he logrado. Además, como lectora me gusta la anticipación. Imaginarme lo que pienso debería suceder después y generalmente, me equivoco. jajajaja... ¡125 para Terry!

Karina Grandchester: gracias por compartir tu opinión. ¡126 para Terry!

Mushita: ¡107 para Albert!

pawuis: ¡127 para Terry!

ANgElFiRe: ¡128 para Terry!

Liverty723: ¡129 para Terry!

Safiro: ¡qué bien que vamos bien! Cuéntame sobre las noticias que tengas. ¡130 para Terry!

Lizet: ¡131para Terry!

DalilAZzul: bueno... pero espero tus reviews. ¡132 para Terry!

Magdy: ¡133 para Terry!

anjim: ¡108 y 109 para Albert!

DAGMAR: ¡134 para Terry!

Mimie Grandchester: ¡135 para Terry!

Pearl Grandchester: ¡136 para Terry!

cotapese: ¡110 para Albert!

LADY LUXURY: tener mucha imaginación es bueno... jajajaja... yo también la tengo... jajajaja... ¡137 para Terry !

cami love: ¡138 para Terry y 40 para Anthony!

Ely33: ¡111 para Albert y 42 para Anthony!

carla: ¡139 para Terry!

gabylove: bienvenida siempre cuando puedas. ¡140 para Terry!

monapecosa (Armand): ya verás, todo se irá resolviendo. Felicidades por tu boda y un saludo para tu esposa. Lástima que no puedas dejar más reviews. Pero ni modo, la vida cambia. No tienes nada que agradecer. Todos pasamos por etapas de cambio y no nos gustan. Al compartirlo, no nos sentimos solos y nos da consuelo y nos permite llevar un proceso de adaptación. Un saludo y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Wendy: ¡141 para Terry!

jazmine21: que mal quedarte sin tu compu. Con mucho gusto valgo tus votos: ¡112, 113 y 114 para Albert!

Paolau2: ¡115 para Albert!

KENYA84: ya mero termino... ¡142 para Terry!

JOSY: ¡143 para Terry!

yeyanis: bienvenidas a ti y tus hijas. Me alegra les guste la historia. Espero les permitas escribir ellas mismas de vez en cuando. Me encanta conocer y escuchar de mis lectores, lectoras y lectoritos y lectoritas (no sé si existe la palabra, pero me entiendes). ¡116. 117, 118 y 119 para Albert!

AjEdReZZ: ¡144 para Terry!

MELODY: gracias por respetar mi historia, pero bienvenido tu voto. ¡145 para Terry!

lyndgrand: ¡145 para Terry!

CASSIE: ¡146 para Terry!

Karla: perfecto. Dile a tu prima que también deje su review. Sabes que me encanta escuchar de todos y todas. Para mientras, un gran saludo para ti y para ella. ¡120 y 121 para Albert!

Jennifer: ¡122 para Albert!

CANDYANDREW: ¡123 para Albert!

kitzytae: ¡124 para Albert!

Camila Andley: ¡125 para Albert!

* * *

**Entonces: 146 para Terry, 125 para Albert, 42 para Anthony y 2 para Stear**

**y el voto original para el Smothie...**

**Se nota la inclinación... está muy clara. Ya veremos con quien se queda la protagonista.**

* * *

**Tengo una tercera pregunta para ustedes. **

**Ahora, imaginémonos que somos un par de tortolitos enamorados.**

_**¿Qué circunstancias hay alrededor del encuentro amoroso definitivo?**_

**a. Una noche de teatro.**

**b. Una estación de tren.**

**c. Frente a una fuente de un parque.**

**d. En la oficina de un abogado.**

**¡Qué comience la votación!**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por las muestras de apoyo y cariño que me han dejado. **

**Como he mencionado antes, me da muchísimo gusto recibir noticias de las personas que leen mis historias. **

**También agradezco a aquellos quienes leen silenciosamente. **

**Aquí les dejé otro capítulo de La Apuesta.**

**Hasta la próxima )**

**TC GAN**


	40. El momento en que el barco se meció

La apuesta 36

El momento en que el barco se meció…

* * *

Patty se quedó en una pieza cuando escuchó a Stear sugerir lo que se apostaría. Fue muy creativo para plantear lo que quería sin ser descubierto del todo. En un trozo de papel, escriben la penitencia deseada, más bien, el sacrificio que el otro tenía que llevar a cabo para cumplir con la apuesta. Él estaba seguro de su buena fortuna. Ella pidió una sola condición. Quien perdiera sabría perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, pero el ganador nunca se enteraría de lo apostado por el perdedor. La mente del hombre analizó la condición y la aceptó sin problema. Era imposible perder. Ella todavía no sabía jugar bien y consideraba tener una buena mano. Por eso, los dos tomaron un papel y un lápiz. Cada uno apuntó su pedido y lo pusieron sobre la mesa. Le tacaba a ella bajar sus cartas primero, pero él le permitió bajarlas al mismo tiempo. Dieron un respiro profundo. Horas más tarde, Patty encontró un lugar donde podía contemplar el atardecer.

¡Abuelita! ¡Abuelita! Me haces tanta falta. ¿Sabes lo de la apuesta, verdad? ¿Qué hago? ¡Cómo me gustaría que estuvieras aquí! Decirme qué hacer, un consejo. – Comenzó a llorar mientras le hablaba al sol que comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte. - Dime, por favor. ¿Cómo le hago? No puede ser así de fácil. No puede ser tan difícil tampoco. Me dirías que siga mi corazón. Mi corazón está confundido. Dime que hacer. Me dio un ultimátum. Faltan pocas horas para ella. ¿Qué hago? ¡Abuelita! ¡Abuelita!

Las lágrimas brotaban como si fueran un manantial en total desesperación. Una mezcla de tristeza profunda, angustia e indecisión. Por casualidad, Anthony pasaba por ahí; él había encontrado ese lugar casi al comienzo de la travesía. Se dio cuenta de las lágrimas al verla, más no iba a interrumpirla hasta que vio a la dama comenzar a caer al suelo. Las rodillas se le volvieron pudín y, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a caer al suelo. Él llegó tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. La tomó por la cintura. En vez de caer de golpe al suelo, bajaron recostados en la baranda. Ya en el suelo, ella se abrazó a Anthony sin dejar de llorar. Él abría los ojos ante la impresión de ver una tristeza tan grande. Recordó cuando él mismo hizo lo mismo. La diferencia es que él pasó ese trago amargo solo. Por lo menos, ella tendría quien la abrazara de vuelta. Así lo hizo, sin emitir palabra. Ella lloraba y lloraba. En algún momento, los ojos azules subieron los ojos y divisaron a Stear. Con un gesto con su brazo, lo llamó. Le indicó que se sentara. Poco a poco, se separó de ella y la apoyó en el caballero recién llegado. Con la mirada, Stear agradeció a Anthony haberla consolado. Se supone que Patty y Stear no se verían hasta la hora en la que habían quedado. Pero esto era demasiado. Entre la demasía de lo apostado y la soledad la abrumaron al punto de dejarla llorando sin control. Se acurrucó en los brazos de ese caballero quien no podía hacer nada para aminorar su dolor. Ahí, se dio cuenta hasta dónde llegó su atrevimiento. Él había ganado la apuesta. ¿Sería posible pedirle tanto tan pronto?

* * *

¡Candy! ¡Candy!

¡Albert! ¿Qué sucede?

Espera. Deja que agarre aire. – Al darle alcance.

Está bien.

Oye… oye… Quiero hablar contigo.

¿De qué?

De nosotros.

De repente, sintieron cómo de un golpe quedaron cerca del barandal. El barco se detuvo y la marea causaba que se moviera de una manera extraña. Candy se deslizó, Albert trató de alcanzarla. No lo logró. Ella estaba asustada y seguía deslizándose por la cubierta. Él se soltó para alcanzarla. Se ayudó con sus brazos para llegar a ella. Enredó sus piernas con lo que pudo, alargó sus brazos lo más posible y la pudo tomar al ella hacer lo mismo. El barco finalmente se estabilizó. La rubia comenzó a llorar; él la rodeó con sus brazos fuertes y seguros.

Nunca permitiría que te pase nada malo. No mientras estés conmigo. Lo sabes.

L… lo… lo sé… - Entre sollozos.

Candy, tranquilízate. Ya terminó todo.

¿Qué habrá pasado?

No lo sé. Podemos buscar al capitán para averiguarlo. ¿Eso quieres?

No, ahora no. Albert…

¿Sí?

¿Por qué estás mojado?

Tú también estás mojada. Entró agua por la borda. Vamos a cambiarnos. Te llevaré a tu camarote. - Caminaron hasta el camarote de ella. Le ayudó a abrir la puerta. Iba camino hacia afuera. – Me voy para que te cambies y pueda cambiarme también.

No me dejes.

… - Regresó sus pasos.

Quédate; tengo miedo.

No te preocupes. Nada pasará.

¿Y si pasa?

Está bien. Me iré a la ventana para que te puedas cambiar sin que yo te vea. – Le dijo pensando en que ya la había visto al natural.

Como siempre eres un caballero. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando pasó a la par de ella dirigiéndose a la ventana.

Mientras él hundía su mirada en el océano para no pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo a sus espaldas, ella le colocó una toalla sobre los hombros. Le dijo un simple gracias. Ella se quitó la ropa mojada, la colocó lo más extendida posible sobre una silla y se puso unas prendas secas. El rubio, siempre caballero, no volteó ni por curiosidad de reojo. Conocía muy bien ese cuerpo. Lo peor eran los impulsos sentidos hasta en los huesos. Agradeció el hecho de estar de espaldas a Candy porque se le vino una idea la cabeza que promovió un efecto fisiológico en su cuerpo: ¿qué pasaría si ella decide entrar a su camarote para hacer lo mismo que estaba haciendo él en el de ella?

* * *

Terry y Anthony estaban en el bar hablando de una y otra cosa cuando sucedió el siniestro. Se cayeron de los bancos en los que estaban sentados. Al recobrar el equilibrio, caminaron rápidamente hacia la oficina del capitán para hacer las averiguaciones del caso. Los demás les preguntarían, de eso estaban seguros. No habían contemplado una situación así. No lograron encontrar al capitán. Les fue indicado asistir al comedor en una hora. Todos los empleados del barco hicieron saber a los pasajeros sobre esta junta en el comedor. Tocaron de camarote en camarote avisando. Stear recibió el golpe al deslizarse por el pasillo. Patty había entrado a su camarote para refrescarse un poco después de tanto llorar. Él volvió a la puerta de Patty. La había escuchado gritar, pero no había podido llegar antes. Gritó el nombre de su compañera desde afuera. No recibió respuesta. Abrió la puerta con mucha fuerza solo para encontrarla tirada en el suelo.

¡Patty! ¡Patty! Mi amor, ¿estás bien?

Stear… Me siento bien, pero me dolió el golpe. ¿Qué sucedió?

No lo sé. Pero lo averiguaremos. ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes levantarte?

Ayúdame por favor.

Por supuesto.

* * *

Terry buscaba a sus amigos por afuera del barco y Anthony iba caminando por los pasillos buscando el camarote de Stear y de Albert. Tocó claramente, se abrió un poco la puerta y los vio.

- ¡Qué significa esto!

* * *

Sé que no les gustó que muriera la Abuelita Martha. Espero que en este capítulo se hayan dado cuenta de cómo esto le afecta a Patty en su futuro... todavía falta.

**Entonces: 146 para Terry, 125 para Albert, 42 para Anthony y 2 para Stear.**

Correción: Tengo que componer un voto para Terry. Otra vez, metí la pata... Como siempre les digo a mis alumnos: si esperan perfección de mí, siéntense a esperar porque nunca lo lograré por más que lo intente. Así que ofrezco una disculpa y, por supuesto, una rectificación. Al mismo tiempo, les agradezco que me ayuden a contar bien. Son 147 para Terry.

ALEXA: ¡148 para Terry!

Roni de Andrew-Brown: no tienes que tirar la toalla; para nada. ¡126 para Albert!

cotapese: ¡127 para Albert!

Candice Andley de Granchester: ¡128 para Albert!

thepecosita87: gracias por preguntar. Estoy bien, pero con mucho trabajo. Sin embargo, sigo leyendo cuando puedo, dejando un review cuando puedo y escribiendo capítulos para no defraudar a nadie (además que me distrae. jajajaja.) El próximo martes tengo que entregar mis últimos documentos y terminaré la universidad. Me ha costado, pero ha valido la pena.

Magy: no sé porqué pides perdón. Pero lo que haya sido, tú tranquila. Voto para Albert. ¡129 para Albert!

Paula A: de repnte... de repente se queda con Albert. ¡130 para Albert!

Karla M: no sé si te he visto por aquí antes, por si acaso no, bienvenida. ¡131 para Albert!

Mimie Grandchester: gracias por tu colaboración.

cami love: ¡149 para Terry y 43 para Anthony!

Wendy: espero poder escribir un poco más ahora que estaré de vacaciones. ¡150 para Terry!

pawuis: ¡151 para Terry!

mayra: ¡132 para Albert!

MeLiNiTa: ¡44 para Anthony y 3 para Stear!

starwhiteandrew: no sé por quien votas, así que haré esto: ¡133 para Albert y 152 para Albert!

Rakel83: gracias por darte cuenta. Lo corregí arriba. ¡153 para Terry!

Lizet: ¡154 para Terry!

DalilAZzul: ¡155 para Terry!

fan 30: todos tenemos nuestro favorito. ¡156 para Terry!

LADY LUXORY: ¡157 para Terry!

PeLuCha G.u.S.s.: lo siento, espero que no vuelvas a tener problemas con tu internet. Sí, Terry está arrazando... ¡158 para Terry!

Aimee: ¡159 para Terry!

Magdy: jajajajajaja...

lyndgrand: cada uno con lo suyo, eso parece... jajajaja

Karina Grandchester: a todos nos suceden pifiadas. Pasión... pasión... ya llegaremos. ¡160 para Terry!

kitzytae: me encanta tu teoría de lo que sucedió en Albert. jajajaja... Lo que más me gusta es que lo compartes con nosotros. ¡153 para Albert!

Alexa: Lo que pasó es que después de subir la historia, apareció tu voto. Pero lo tomé en cuenta arriba. :) ¡161 para Terry!

jazmine21: ¡154 para Albert!

CASSIE: ¡162 para Terry!

anjim: discúlpame, no sé de qué hablas con la historia de mi hermana. ¡155 para Albert y 156 para Albert!

Camila Andley: ¡157 para Albert!

* * *

**Bueno... bueno... bueno... 162 para Terry, 157 para Albert, 44 para Anthony, 3 para Stear **

**y para el Smoothie son tres... **

**(Espero no haberme equivocado esta vez)**

**Recuerden seguir votando por su galanazo favorito.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo.**

**Tengo poco tiempo de haber entrado a esta linda comunidad y me han recibido con los brazos abiertos.**

**Espero poder corresponder a este gran cariño.**

**Les mando un saludo y un gran abrazo.**

**TC GAN**


	41. ¿Una Boda?

La apuesta 37

¿Una boda?

* * *

En el camarote de Albert, ella hacía lo mismo que él hizo en la de ella. Si algo sucedía, estarían cerca. Esta idea la mantuvo calmada. Miraba por la ventana. Él entró al baño para echarse un poco de agua fresca encima. Candy volteó la mirada. Vio la cama. Pensó descansar un rato. Se recostó para en pocos segundos quedar dormida. Albert salió del baño con una toalla amarrada a la cintura. La vio dormida. Se acercó despacio y se sentó a la par de ella. Con mucho cuidado, le acarició el pelo.

¡Candy, Candy, Candy! Eres la mujer más bella que he conocido en mi vida. Me encanta tu tenacidad. Siempre sabes lo que quieres. Eres absolutamente fabulosa. – Sin dejar de acariciar sus colochitos rubios. – Últimamente, he estado muy celoso de Anthony y de Terry. A veces, pienso en ellos como competencia masculina por tu atención. ¡No lo soporto! Los dos han tratado de conquistarte. También, pienso que han logrado entrar a tu corazón o, por lo menos, te han hecho dudar de tus sentimientos hacia ellos. No es que no les agradezca haberte apoyado cuando lo necesitaste… - Casi se le salen las lágrimas al recordar ese evento tan trágico. – Verte bailando con Terry… ¡Cómo te tocaba! ¡Cómo te llevaba! Me sentí tan celoso. Me siento un poco mal de haber usado a Patty para lograr que te dejara de tocar. – Le acarició la mejilla. Le susurró. – Me haces mucha falta. Me hace falta nuestra relación como era antes. ¿Te acuerdas? Nuestras salidas, nuestras comidas, nuestros paseos… todo… - Recordaba momentos compartidos en complicidad. - Nunca hablamos de cómo me afectó el embarazo. Me asusté. ¡Imposible negarlo! Pero la idea de formar una familia contigo… un futuro… Me imaginé tantas cosas. Contigo, he logrado soportar todas las obligaciones de ser la cabeza. Me gusta saber que estás en la habitación a la par de la mía en casa, escuchar tu voz durante una sesión de trabajo en mi oficina, verte corriendo por los jardines mientras estoy sentado en el estudio… Tantas cosas… tantas cosas… innumerables cosas… Lo más importante: te amo…

Ella se movió. Él dejó de hablar por unos momentos. Siguió con su monólogo.

Te amo, mi rubia preciosa.

Yo también te amo, Albert.

Abrió los ojos para poder ver a su amado. Escuchó todo. Se sentó en la cama. La mirada lo decía todo. El príncipe de la colina no tuvo éxito en controlar sus impulsos. Los brazos masculinos la rodearon al tiempo que las bocas se encontraban. Ella rozó sus manos en los pectorales. La recostó con todo cuidado sobre la cama. Le levantó la falda para acariciar desde sus tobillos hasta su entrepierna. Se topó con la prenda femenina que ella deseaba no interrumpiera su caricia. Por eso, comenzó a bajar ese trozo de algodón. La rubia quitó la toalla de donde estaba. Luego, todo sucedió naturalmente rodeado de amor y pasión. Se dejó caer a la par, la atrajo hacia su pecho donde ella recostó su rostro. Para todo esto, ni siquiera llegaron a quedar bajo las sábanas.

* * *

Terry buscaba a sus amigos por afuera del barco y Anthony iba caminando por los pasillos buscando el camarote de Stear y de Albert. Tocó claramente, se abrió un poco la puerta y los vio.

¡Qué significa esto!

¡Anthony!

¡Albert! ¿Qué haces?

¡Anthony!

Levántate de ahí. Ponte algo decente. ¡Apúrate! Te doy un minuto. – Exigió un rubio a otro rubio. Cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Candy, quédate aquí.

Albert…

Tranquila. Esto lo arreglo en un dos por tres. Ya verás.

Quiero estar en esa conversación.

Es mejor si no estás. Quédate aquí. Volveré por ti.

Si pasa algo con el barco, ¿qué hago?

No pasará nada. Ya verás. – Se inclina a besarla. – Vístete. – Le pidió. Se levantó, se vistió y salió al corredor.

En ese corredor, Anthony estaba moribundo. Todas sus ilusiones de conquistarla una vez llegaran a América se fueron al suelo. Sólo le quedaba defenderla del daño que Albert pudiera hacerle.

¡Anthony!

Tío.

No me llames así.

Eso eres.

Soy Albert.

No, eres William.

Por favor.

Nada. Eres mi tío y no puedo meterme en tu vida. Solo tengo algo que decir.

Dilo.

Candy es una mujer dulce. La más dulce que he conocido. Su inocencia es exorbitante y abrumante. La has… La has… - Le costaba seguir. – La has irrespetado más veces de lo que debiste. Ella está sola. No tuvo una madre para aconsejarla de qué hacer, cómo evitar enfrentarse a una situación como esta, apoyarla en los momentos duros de su vida. Siempre ha estado rodeado de hombres que la aman con locura.

Sé que tú la quieres…

No, no la quiero. La amo. ¿Sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mí verla sufrir por ti? Sé que perdí una oportunidad con ella desde hace mucho tiempo. No fui por ella en la primera oportunidad que tuve. Al contrario, hasta hace poco supo la verdad de mi. De eso, me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida. Pero tú la apostaste, la sedujiste, la embarazaste, la lastimaste… Ella no se merece eso. Ella no ha sido más que una mujer con un corazón de oro; pendiente de todos en la familia con las mejores intenciones del mundo. Te demostró sus sentimientos hacia ti con sus palabras, sus miradas, sus acciones. Y tú… lo único que haces es lastimarla. Aún así, te ama. Has decepcionado a mucha gente. Pero ninguna más importante que ella… a ella la has defraudado…

Anthony…

Ni se te ocurra explicar nada. Eres un cara dura, cretino…

¿Solo eso piensas de mí? – Se incomodó mucho, pero estaba escuchando la verdad. Esta vez, le caló hasta el último hueso. El reclamo de Terry le dolió físicamente porque fueron golpes, pero de Anthony, hablando con tanta calma era diferente. – Di lo que piensas de verdad.

Está bien. Eres un desgraciado, un cabrón, un hijo de puta por hacerle lo que le haces. – Le gritó. - Si tanto la amas, como dices, trátala como se merece. Antes de volver a acostarte con ella, cásate. Hazlo aquí si tanto te cuesta esperar. Y te recomiendo lo hagas pronto porque Terry parece estarla cortejando. ¿Viste cómo bailaban ayer? – Se fue. Dejó a Albert muy pensativo. Sin avisar, regresó la vista. – Te informo que el capitán hablará con todos los pasajeros en el comedor. Explicará lo que pasó. Tienes 10 minutos para llegar si quieres saber que sucedió.

* * *

En el comedor, los pasajeros estaban esperando un explicación. Todos quedaron tranquilos al saber que fue un problema mecánico el causante del siniestro. Aseguraron no sucedería de nuevo. El problema sería resuelto en las próximas 24 horas lo cual atrasaría atracar en Nueva York entre 36 y 48 horas más tarde de lo planeado. Los inconvenientes causados dieron las oportunidades perfectas. Al salir de esa sesión, una pareja de jóvenes se retiraron hacia un lugar especial. La hora de la verdad llegó para Patty y para Stear.

Bueno, Patty. ¿Qué piensas?

Lo haré.

¿Estás segura?

Mejor ahora que no hemos entrado a la universidad. Ya estando ahí, será más difícil.

Además, de esta forma, tendremos tiempo.

Stear…

Dime.

Para lo segundo…

¿Sí?

Podemos esperar…

¿Esperar?

Sí, esperemos. No tan rápido.

Pero eso mejor… lo antes posible…

Terry encontró a Anthony otra vez sentado en un banco del bar. Bebía algo fuerte. En menos de 15 minutos, había tomado tres tragos.

Anthony, ¿qué te pasa?

Nada.

Estás bebiendo demasiado.

¿Quién eres tú para decirme qué hacer?

Anthony, ¿qué pasa? Puedes confiar en mí.

No, no puedo. También te afecta a ti.

¿A mí? Ahí sí que te exijo me digas qué sucede.

Es Candy…

¿Qué le pasa?

Ya tomó su decisión…

¿De qué hablas? Ella siempre toma sus decisiones.

No me entiendes.

No.

Candy escogió a Albert.

… - Respiró profundo. – Eso ya lo sé.

¡Eso ya lo sé! ¿Es todo lo que puedes decir?

No hay nada que decir.

¿Cómo lo supiste? Pensé que la estabas cortejando.

No. Estaba ayudando a Albert.

Creo que él no sabía que lo estabas ayudando.

Jajajaja…

¿De qué te ríes?

¿Qué viste? ¿Qué te dijo?

¿Estás seguro de quererlo saber?

Mira, ella no quedó embarazada por compartir un tenedor…

Estaban en el camarote de Albert…

Para, para. No necesito más.

* * *

Al otro día, hubo un revoloteo entre los amigos. Emociones, risas, nerviosismos, incredulidad de lo que sucedería esa noche. Era inesperado y, por eso, improvisado. Eso no quería decir que se obviarían detalles. Antes que nada, los involucrados les hablaron a sus amigos y parientes para ponerse de acuerdo. Las sorpresas no dejaban de aparecer a cada vuelta de la esquina. Las mujeres se fueron a buscar su ropa. No tenían tiempo para perder. Buscaron sus vestidos más bonitos. Se arreglaron el pelo lo mejor posible y se pusieron un poco de maquillaje para resaltar sus atributos. Las dos se ven preciosas… regias. Por su lado, los caballeros se fueron a poner sus mejores galas. Albert y Stear, antes de irse a cambiar, fueron a hablar con el Capitán del barco y mandar dos telegramas: uno a Londres y otro a Chicago. De esa noche no pasaba…

* * *

**Bueno... bueno... bueno... 162 para Terry, 157 para Albert, 44 para Anthony, 3 para Stear**

**y para el Smoothie son tres...**

**(Espero no haberme equivocado esta vez)**

**Alcaración: les cuento que el puntaje de Albert de 155 y 156 es porque anjim votan dos personas: ella y su hermana que también lee la historia. Por eso la votación está correcta. En la parte de starwhiteandrew 152 son de Terry, pero no perdí la cuenta (y eso que soy fatal para la aritmética, como ya se pudieron dar cuenta. Jajajaja)**

**Gracias por ayudarme con esto. Uno nunca sabe lo que se le puede pasar a pesar de intentar hacerlo lo mejor posible.**

Usagui13chiba: aquí pongo tu voto del capítulo 39. ¡158 para Albert!

Roni de Andrew-Brown: tú sabes. Trato de que haya alegría, tristeza, confusión, enojo… un poco de todo. Jajajaja. ¡159 para Albert!

Usagui13chiba: gracias por aclarar cómo defines cascarera. En mi país existe la palabra casaquera, pero no es muy bonita. Jajajaja. También te aprecio mucho. El voto para el capítulo 40: ¡160 para Albert!

Monapecosa: ¡161 para Albert y 163 para Terry!

Karina Grandchester: ¡162 para Albert, 164 para Terry y 45 para Anthony!

Paty: ¡163 para Albert!

Mushita 71: ¡164 para Albert!

ANgElFiRe: con gusto cuento tus dos votos. ¡165 y 166 para Terry!

Pawuis: ¡167 para Terry!

DAGMAR: ¡168 para Terry!

Fan 30: ¡169 para Terry!

DalilAZzul: ahora ya no estás mareada, ¿verdad? Jajajaja… Me encantó cómo lo pusiste. Jajajaja… Pero nadie sabe cómo quedarán las cosas… ;) ¡170 para Terry!

Lyndgrand: ya va a ir cayendo la moneda… espera y verás. ¡171 para Terry!

Safiro: lo importante es que Stear y Patty se separaron. La razón no es importante. El dolor de la separación le cae a las dos personas en una pareja. Aunque una tenga sustituto/a. A Annie no la meto mucho en mis historias. Podrías decir que se peleó con ella, se murió, lo que fuera. El asunto es que ya no estaba cuando hicieron la apuesta. ¡172 para Terry!

Kitzytae: anjim y su hermana son como tú: Albertfans ¡165 para Albert!

Anjim: No me gustó la película. Aunque Leonardo Di Caprio salió muy guapo. Los votos de tu hermana y el tuyo: ¡166 y 167 para Albert!

Nelly: ¡173 para Terry!

Noemi Cullen: ¡168 para Albert!

Jazmine21: ¡169 para Albert!

CASSIE: ¡174 para Terry!

PeLuChA g.U.s.S.: ¡175 para Terry!

Thepecosita87: estudio educación y ahora tengo que escoger entre dos maestrías a seguir. El primer año de ellas es común. No sé si estudio Diseño Curricular o Administración Educativa. Estoy indecisa, pero todavía tengo tiempo para escoger. Un abrazo para ti también y muchas gracias. ¡176 para Terry!

Gema: "cada uno con lo suyo", eso pienso yo. Jajajaja… ¡177 para Terry!

Magdy: ¡4 para el Smoothie!

Cami love: ¡178 para Terry y 46 para Anthony!

Sissi79: ¡170 para Albert!

MeLiNiTa: tienes toda la razón. Con esperanza, todo es posible. ¡47 para Anthony y 4 para Stear!

ROSAURA: ¡179 para Terry!

Elsy: ¡171 para Albert!

Rakel83: ¡180 para Terry!

Camila Andley: ¡172 para Albert!

**Nos quedamos así: 180 para Terry, 172 para Albert, 47 para Anthony, 4 para Stear y 4 el Smoothie.**

**Sigan votando por su galán favorito****.**

* * *

**Ya sé que algunas no me van a querer matar por el capítulo de hoy. Lo sé, pero todavía falta un poquito.**

**Gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado. Ya terminé todos los trabajos que tengo que entregar para el 23 y solo me falta un examen el 27 de una clase que ya gané.**

**Les mando un gran saludo.**

**TC GAN**


	42. Los pensamientos de Terry y Anthony

La apuesta 38

Los pensamientos de Terry y Anthony

La tarde iba corriendo. Cada minuto que pasaba, hacía la espera más angustiosa para dos hombres enamorados de la misma mujer. Cada uno en su camarote preparándose para presencias la boda de una damita preciosa, buena… que merecía ser feliz.

Terry… Terry… Terry… - Se hablaba a sí mismo frente al espejo mientras se anudaba la corbata. - Sigue así. Tranquilo. Ya verás. Has hecho lo posible para mantenerte al margen. Ella debe darse cuenta que te ama ella sola. Candy… Candy… Candy… la otra noche, en mi casa, sentados en la cama, pude sentir cómo temblabas en mis brazos. Al principio, pensé que era de miedo por lo que estaba pasando. Pero me di cuenta, un poco después, al ver la mirada en tus ojos verdes, de tus sentimientos hacia mí. Su fueran de camaradería o de amistad, no hubiera habido tanta pasión. ¡Cómo disfruté verte durante el trayecto a tus labios! No dejé de mirarte. ¿Viste el amor que siento por ti? ¿Percibiste lo que siento por ti? Al otro día, no podía tenerte cerca. Al principio, porque no podría resistirme a tu cuerpo… te hubiera seducido… te hubiera hecho mía. No puedo actuar como él. Él… Apareció frente a nosotros inesperadamente. Creo que pude manejar la situación bien. Espero no se haya dado cuenta de mis intenciones con ella. También me ayudó a no actuar sobre mis deseos. Tenía que esperar. Tengo que ser paciente. No… No puedo actuar como él. Ella se dará cuenta en el momento apropiado; cuando esté lista para afrontar las consecuencias de amarnos como lo hacemos.

Anthony hacía sus propias reflexiones sobre su situación en su camarote.

¡Qué ingenuo fuiste al pensar que la olvidarías con el tiempo! Candy, nunca has dejado de estar dentro de mi corazón. Hace tantos años, pude haberte buscado y no lo hice. Recordarte aquellos días en Lakewood. Recuerdo el día en que te regalé tu rosa, tu linda y blanca rosa. Te dí el día de tu cumpleaños. Nadie podrá darte nada más importante. Cuanto te mandaron a México, pensé perderte, pero verte de nuevo… ya adoptada por mi tío… ¡Wow! Nos duró muy poco la alegría. Éramos muy pequeños como para prometernos amor eterno. Lo sé ahora. Me doy cuenta que somos diferentes. Las experiencias nos han cambiado. Crecimos, maduramos. Encontrarte como lo hice, verte así con él. Puedo imaginarme besándote, acercarte a mi cuerpo, abrazarte… Pero no nunca me he imaginado qué sentiría al estar contigo como estabas con él. Aquella vez, en la cama de mi casa, nos besamos tiernamente, pero no hubo deseo con mezcla de pasión. ¿Qué querrá decir eso? Talvez sea hora de seguir con mi vida. Buscar un amor de adulto. Así como lo hizo Niel, Archie y Stear. Cada uno encontró a una buena mujer para hacer su vida. ¿Será que yo encontraré una para mí?

Terry continuaba con sus pensamientos.

Bailar contigo la otra noche fue un sueño para mí hasta que Albert te arrancó de mis brazos. Sé lo celoso que estaba. Me toca hacer un experimento. Me puedo dejar que miren mi desesperación. Ay, pecosa, otra vez fuiste suya. ¿Por qué? ¿A caso no ves que me amas a mí? No puedo confiar en nadie. No puedo decirle a nadie lo que siento de verdad. La ira me llenó el alma cuando Anthony me dijo que te encontró con él. Todavía estoy enfadado… ¡No! Enojado, histérico, furioso… Calma, calma… Tienes que controlarte, Terry. No puedo dejar la sensatez de lado. Si lo hago, perderé los estribos a media ceremonia. No puedo darme ese lujo. Recuerda otra cosa, Terry… ¡Ahhh…! Sí… eso…

Anthony se decía.

Creo que Terry oculta algo. Pienso que todavía ama a Candy. Tengo la sensación de que me mentiste. No estabas intentando ayudar a Albert. Eres buen actor, pero no para tanto. Así que sigues enamorado de Candy. No has dejado la lucha. Ahora, has de estar muy enojado con lo que te conté. Estoy seguro de eso. ¿Podrás aceptarla después de todo lo sucedido con Albert? Supongo que lo harás. Has de pensar que mientras Candy no se ha casado, siempre tendrás una oportunidad de conquistarla. Te has comportado como un caballero con ella. No la has forzado a hacer nada. Te deseo suerte, amigo.

Terry seguía.

… tu boca esperando la mía para besarnos. ¡Qué delicia! - La imagen de ellos sobre la cama llenó sus pensamientos. Luego, vio a Albert con ella. – Me costará enormemente hacer esta imagen a un lado. Espero no la hayas dejado embarazada esta vez. No… eso no… Deja de pensar en eso… Concéntrate en la meta. Estar con ella. Logar que se ella se quede contigo por las buenas y por amor.

Anthony se decía.

- Aunque te deseo suerte, no puedo ayudarte Terry. Sería desleal con un miembro de mi familia. Pero tampoco puedo ayudar a Albert. No se lo merece. Aunque parece amarla de verdad. Terry también lo hace. Cada uno a su manera. Candy, prometo ser leal contigo; no como mujer, pero como amiga. Así como juramos protegerte hace tantos años mis primos y yo. Haré todo lo posible por logar que seas feliz con quien sea que escojas.

Terry terminó su monólogo.

Ya tendremos una oportunidad para ver qué sucederá entre nosotros, mi pecosa. Te tendré para mí. Te conquistaré. No sé cómo, pero lo haré. Albert, eres un buen amigo. Espero esto no arruine nuestra amista, pero si lo hace… ni modo. Pelearé por ella en tierra. Ahora ya es hora de que empiece la ceremonia. Todavía no puedo creer que Stear se atreva a tomar este paso. Espero lo haya pensado bien.

En uno de los salones del barco, estaban todos presentes. Stear escogió a Anthony como su padrino y Patty a Candy. Terry y Albert serían testigos de este enlace. Terry entró a la novia. Ella lucía una sonrisa que la hacía ver muy bella. La ceremonia terminó. Se sentaron a la mesa para degustar una cena exquisita. La pareja estaba feliz. La nube del amor de Stear por Candy se disipaba a cada segundo que pasaba. Llegó la hora de ir a uno de los camarotes. Comenzarían así, su luna de miel. Escogieron el camarote de Stear. Era más amplia. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con todo arreglado; incluido el equipaje de ella que había sido trasladado por algunos empleados del barco. Velas y flores llenaban de penumbra y de aroma la habitación. Se sintieron raros por un momento. Quedaron callados hasta la interrupción de Stear para calmar la tensión.

Bueno, Patty. Lo hicimos.

Lo hicimos. No lo puedo creer.

Antes que nada más pase… quiero darte mi regalo de bodas.

¿Regalo de bodas?

Lo escogí de la tienda del barco. Cuando lleguemos a Chicago, te buscaré un verdadero regalo de bodas.

Para mí, este será el único regalo de bodas.

Espera, vamos a ver si dices lo mismo cuando sepas qué es. – Sacó una caja de terciopelo. Se la entregó.

¡Qué lindo!

¿Te gusta?

Me encanta. Es bellísimo. Este es el mejor regalo que puedes darme. – Se quedó viendo ese marco. En el centro, se encontraba el papel en el que Stear había escrito su apuesta. Decía: 1. Hacerte mi novia aquí y ahora. 2. Casarnos mañana por la noche.

Amigas y amigos: qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy. Uno no puede dejarse vencer. Hay que pelear hasta el final. Todavía nos faltan algunas aventurillas.

**Nos quedamos así: 180 para Terry, 172 para Albert, 47 para Anthony, 4 para Stear y 4 el Smoothie.**

**Para quienes no saben qué es el Smoothie, es la mezcla de todos nuestros galanes. Lo mejor de Albert, de Terry, de Anthony…**

Elly33: tu voto del capítulo 40 porque no estuvo a tiempo. Como hay que esperar un poco para que los reviews se suban, ni modo. Pero aquí está. ¡173 para Albert!

Elly33: voto para capítulo 41. ¡174 para Albert!

Jennifer: Sigue echando porras. ¡175 para Albert!

CANDYANDREW: Como en las palabras de Frankie: "RELAX". Todo va a ir saliendo como va a ir saliendo. ¡176 para Albert!

Karla: ¡177 para Albert!

Monapecosa: gracias por tu apoyo.

Rose: ¡178 para Albert!

MeLiNiTa: ¡48 para Anthony y 8 para Stear!

Cami love: ¡181 para Terry!

Paty 2010: ¡179 para Albert!

Enriqueta: bienvenida a los reviews. Sigue dejándolos siempre son bienvenidos. ¡180 para Albert!

Antonio: bienvenido. Participa siempre que puedas. Espero no se pongan de pugna por sus votos tú y tu hermana… jajajaja… ¡181 para Albert!

Ladyesther: ¿cuál película? Yo soy fan de las de Pedro Infante y también de Silvia Pinal cuando era joven. Mis favoritas son El Inocente con este par de estrellas y una que se llama Desnúdate Lucrecia. Son divertidísimas. Puedes votar por quienes quieras. ¡182 para Albert!

Roni de Andrew-Brown: yo no la veo como facilita, la veo como una mujer bajo el encanto de un enamoramiento. Soy tu vecina del norte y sí, la palabra es centroamericana. ¡183 para Albert!

PeLuChA g.U.s.S.: a todos nos sucede, nos pasamos de vez en cuando. Pero siempre es bueno tener alguien quien nos jale las orejas para no descarriarnos. Gracias. ¡182 para Terry!

Fan 30: en este capítulo se ven las intenciones de tu galán claramente, ¿no? ¡183 para Terry!

Rosablanca: Tan bonito que se peleen por una, pero no a trompadas… jajajaja… ¡184 para Albert!

Applewhite: ajá… dos galanes se pelaron por ti… ¿Eres nueva? Por si a caso, bienvenida. ¡185 para Albert!

CORAZONCOND: bienvenida. Escribe tu review y deja tu voto cuando quieras. Me da gusto que te guste. ¡186 para Albert!

Jazmine21: ¡187 para Albert!

Mushita: ¡188 para Albert!

Karina Grandchester: se vale. Diles que ellas también dejen su mensaje. Sabes que son bienvenidos y agradecidos. Sabes que me encanta saber de las lectoras y lectores. Son 4 para Albert. ¡192 para Albert!

Elsy: ¡193 para Albert!

Nelly: las cosas no acaban todavía, mi querida amiga. No desesperes. La paciencia es un dulce amargo. A mí me cuesta mucho esa virtud. He de ser sincera. ¡183 para Terry!

Yakza I: ¡194 para Albert!

Anjim: mi hermana también. Cuando necesita algo, me llama por teléfono, no importa la hora, y me pide que la ayude con algo. En cambio, mi mamá es buenísima para manejar el Internet. ¿Quién sabe? ¡195y 196 para Albert!

CONEJA: ¡49 para Anthony!

Paolau 2: capítulo 40: ¡197 para Albert! Capítulo 41: ¡198 para Albert!

Wendy: Capítulo 40: ¡199 para Albert! Y capítulo 41: ¡191 para Albert!

Wendy: gracias por tus buenos deseos. ¡192 para Albert!

DalilAZzul: la esperanza es lo último que se pierde… es verdad. ¡184 para Terry!

Manzanita21: bienvenida. ¡193 para Albert!

YOUME: me alegra que te guste. ¡194 para Albert!

Kristy: bienvenida. Me alegra que tú y tu amiga la están pasando tan bien leyendo mi historia. ¡195 para Albert!

HANABI: capítulo 38: ¡196 para Albert!

Ajedrez: ¡185 para Terry!

Pawuis: hay que hacer las cosas interesantes y mezcladitas… la vida tiene de todito. ¡186 para Terry!

Lizet: ¡187 para Terry!

Liverty723: ¿cómo te vas a derrotar? ¿Terry lo haría? Sigue defendiendo a tu galán. Bueno… eso se lo digo a todas y todos: defiendan a su galán… ¡188 para Terry!

KENIA84: gracias. Con gusto tomo tus 2 votos. ¡190 para Terry!

Rosial: ¡197 para Albert!

DAGMAR: ¡eso es! No perder la esperanza. Eso les digo a todos y todas. ¡191 para Terry!

Kitzytae: no te preocupes por extenderte. Sabes perfectamente que me encanta leer los mensajes de todos y todas. ¿Mensajes privados? Eso es nuevo para mí. ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Aunque espero sigas escribiendo tus reviews para compartirlos con todos y todas. ¡198 para Albert!

JOSY: ¡192 para Terry!

Aimee: los votos tienen caso porque la historia no se ha acabado. No desistas. Yo no creo que Terry se considere plato de segunda mesa. Él está dispuesto a luchar por quedarse con su rubia pecosa. Para mí, es determinación. Sigue votando. ¡193 para Terry!

Starwhitedeandrew: ¡199 para Albert!

Magdy: anímalas a participar personalmente y dales mi bienvenida. Sabes que se puede y, como vivo repitiendo, me encanta tener noticias de cada lector o lectora. Así que son 5 votos, tu hermana, una amiga, tus primas y Hillary. ¡204 para Albert!

Lyndgrand: ¡194 para Terry!

Sunshine: creo que debo darte la bienvenida. Por eso, bienvenida. ¡205 para Albert!

Usagi13chiba: ¡206 para Albert!

Thepecosita87: gracias. ¡195 para Terry!

Rosy: ¡207 para Albert!

Camila Andley: ¡208 para Albert!

**¡Qué pasó Terrytanas! Hoy les ganaron las Albertfans… Esto si que es un giro inesperado. Luego, dicen que soy yo quien los organiza… jajajaja…**

**Sigan votando.**

**Quedamos 208 para Albert, 195 para Terry, 49 para Anthony, 5 para Stear y el conteo del Smoothie sigue igual, 4.**

**Nos veremos al próximo capítulo de La A- pues- taaaaaa….**

**TC GAN**


	43. Lo que Patty apostó

La apuesta 39

Lo que Patty apostó

* * *

Stear le mostró su regalo de bodas para la novia. A ella le gustó y también le dio un regalo a su esposo. Lo había envuelto en un trozo de tela atado con un listón. Se lo entregó con unas manos temblando llenas de nerviosismo. Él se extrañó un poco por ver la tembladera de su novia. Lo recibió. Lo abrió. Abrió los ojos; casi salían de sus órbitas.

¡Patty!

¿Qué?

¿Esto fue tu apuesta?

Hubieras perdido mucho.

Creo que sí. Estaría en verdaderos problemas.

De todos modos lo estás.

Sí, pero no para tanto.

¿Por qué piensas eso?

Todavía podemos…

¿Esperar? No. – Con seguridad, dijo. – No. Ya estamos encaminados en esta aventura… hasta terminar…

Esperemos…

Te diré lo mismo que tú me dijiste cuando yo sugerí esperar al matrimonio: ¡No!

Patty, acabamos de empezar…

En esa ocasión quedamos en que llevaríamos a cabo las dos apuestas, ¿recuerdas?

Sí, pero…

¿Te vas a echar para atrás, caballero?

Es que… es muy… pronto… ¿Qué pasará con nuestros estudios?

Ya veremos qué hacemos. Tú prometiste; ahora, cumple. Si no mal recuerdo, me dijiste que así son las apuestas, se cumplen.

Yo no sabía a qué me metía.

Yo tampoco.

Pero por lo menos, te di la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión.

Pero yo no… - Se acercó a él. Le dio un beso delicioso. Así, su esposo desistió cualquier comentario.

El regalo consistía de otro pequeño marco. En el centro, un papel con el siguiente mensaje: 1. Casarnos dentro de dos años. 2. Comenzar nuestra familia inmediatamente después de casarnos. Por la apuesta de Stear, se casaron en el barco y por la apuesta de Patty, tendrían que comenzar a formar su familia. La vida de la pareja definitivamente tomó un giro inesperado. Ya eran varias vidas las cambiantes: Elroy, Niel y Archie. Stear se agregó a esa lista. Anthony también, pero todavía no es claro en qué deparará su futuro.

Llegaron a puerto. Albert le ofreció a la pareja de recién casados unos días de luna de miel en el hotel de su propiedad. No aceptaron, decidieron viajar directamente a Chicago. Les tocaba prepararse para ir a la universidad. Además, nadie los acompañará a Chicago. Ella le confesó estar indecisa antes de la boda por el arreglo al que habían llegado. No sabía si quería o no comenzar una familia tan rápido. Él le dio la oportunidad perfecta al darle la oportunidad de escoger. Eso hizo. La familia era el nuevo proyecto.

* * *

En la mansión Andley de Nueva York, Albert entraba por la puerta principal solo con la compañía de Anthony. Dejó a Terry y a Candy en la casa de Eleanor. Les tocaba empacar las pertenencias de la actriz para mandarlas a Londres. Sin embargo, no cerrarán la casa. Terry la llamará su nuevo hogar.

Pasa adelante. Te mostraré el camino a tu habitación.

Gracias. Estoy agotada. Me parece una ironía regresar cansada de unas vacaciones.

Jajajaja… Tienes razón en eso. - La dirigía por gradas y corredores.

Terry…

Dime…

Me voy a perder con tantas vueltas.

Me pasó exactamente lo mismo que a ti, la primera vez que vine, pero te acostumbras. Mira, si te pierdes, empieza a gritar. Correré por todos lados hasta encontrarte. ¿Te parece?

No me gustaría gritar.

Hazlo, no te preocupes. Lo importante es que te localice. - Abrió una puerta. - Hemos llegado.

Gracias. Es hermosa. – Corrió en dirección de la cama. Saltó en ella.

Pecosa… - El alma del caballero se alegró al darse cuenta que su rubia seguía actuando con inocencia y sin etiqueta rígida. - ¿Estás bien?

Lo estoy. ¡Qué rico!

Te dejo. Regresaré por ti en una hora. ¿Te parece?

Sí. Terry…

Dime…

… - Le sonríe. Él responde de igual manera.

Albert estaba intranquilo. No era correcto dejarlos solos. Pero Terry no lo invitó a quedarse. Otra vez, se separaba de ella. La duda le quemaba el alma. Admitía muchas cosas sobre la forma de actuar con Candy.

* * *

Mis queridos amigos y amigas. Les dejé un capítulo cortito, cortito y sin tomar sus votos. Creo que no podré hacer cuentas hasta la próxima semana. Les ofrezco una disculpa por no poder dejarles más que el capítulo. Creo que el del sábado también será igual. Les aseguro que termino este sábado. La semana que viene, todo regresará a su normalidad. Hoy sí que me ha tocado duro... jajajaja... Pero no me olvido de ustedes, espero no se olviden de mí.

Gracias,

TC GAN


	44. Eleanor le da una oportunidad a Terry

Queridos lectores y lectoras: antes de entrar a mi último examen final, les quise subir el capítulo de hoy. Para el próximo capítulo, ya tomaré sus votos.

TC GAN

* * *

La apuesta 40

Eleanor le da una oportunidad a Terry

* * *

Anthony cuestionó a Albert.

Otra vez… ¿Por qué permitiste que se fuera con él?

Otra vez… - Dijo un poco molesto. - ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Eleanor se lo pidió enfrente de mí y no pude negarme.

Es que…

Ya sé… ya sé… - Casi a los gritos. – No pude hacer nada. Esto me vuelve loco. No soporto estar lejos de ella. Y menos si está cerca de él.

Si fuera tú, creo que estaría igual. Sin embargo, no me parece porque preocuparte tanto. Ella estuvo contigo en el barco. Eso lo sabe Terry. Está conciente de las opciones de Candy y a quien escogió.

Bueno… -Dijo con toda tranquilidad hasta darse cuenta de un pequeño dato. - ¿Cómo se enteró Terry? ¿Le dijiste?

Perdóname. Estaba en el bar… unos pocos tragos demás… tú me entiendes…

Aunque te entiendo, no lo puedo creer. ¿Para qué le contaste?

Míralo así. Él sabe que has estado con ella.

Ya lo sabía de mucho antes. ¿Recuerdas?

Sí… Lo siento.

Lo hecho, hecho está. Pero no esperes que confíe en ti.

¿Confiar? Tú no confías en mí. Si eso hubiera sido así, me lo hubieras contado todo. En vez, los encontré. – Con un poco de reproche por parte de ambos.

¿Crees que todo estará bien?

Lo creo. Candy no es una mujer con comportamiento disoluto.

No lo es.

Siguieron hablando de una cosa y la otra. Llegó la hora de ir a dormir. Albert se acostó en su cama pensando en su rubia favorita. Recordó una pregunta hecha por su sobrino. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Podía interrumpirlos encontrando excusas estúpidas para evitar un encuentro entre ellos. Pero eso sería muy cansado. Ella se estaba pernoctando en la casa de Eleanor en compañía única de Terry. A menos de evitar que durmieran durante ese tiempo, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo lograrlo sin que los tres terminen agotados. A eso de la media noche, se logró dormir.

* * *

En Londres, se habían quedado los padres de Terry quienes, con toda intención, pidieron la asistencia de la rubia para arreglar las pertenencias delicadas de la mamá. Esto le daría la oportunidad perfecta a su hijo de cortejar tranquilamente a Candy sin la interrupción de los demás. Esperaban que esta vez el castaño con acento inglés fuera más astuto y aventado. Entre el Duque y la actriz le aconsejaron portarse más abusado… más aventado de cómo se había comportado en Escocia. Estaba bien comportarse como todo un caballero, pero tampoco para tanto; sobre todo si quería verdaderamente pasar el resto de su vida con ella. La competencia era dura. Por eso, le colaborarían a su hijo con todo lo posible.

En Nueva York, Terry y Candy comenzaron a organizar todo lo que tenían que mandar a Londres.

Gracias por ayudarme, pecosa.

No es problema. Además, tu madre me pidió este favor. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que no?

Joven Terry, ¿qué hacemos para su almuerzo? Ya es tarde. – Preguntó una de las empleadas.

No sé que hay. Preparen lo que piensen es adecuado.

No puedo imaginarme vivir aquí solo. Es muy grande. Y para ajuste, no sé manejar una casa.

Ya te acostumbrarás. Ya verás.

Candy, ¿podrías ayudarme con eso?

¿Con qué?

Enséñame a llevar una casa.

¿Yo?

Sí, tú.

Te ayudaré con lo que sé, pero no esperes que lo sé todo.

No te preocupes, lo que no sepas, lo aprenderemos juntos.

Primero, organicemos el horario de comida y lo que les pedirás preparar.

¡No cambias! Jajajaja…

¿De qué hablas?

¡Claro! Comencemos por la comida… Jajajajaja…

Si no quieres, no te ayudo… - Dio la vuelta ofendida. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

No te vayas. – Le dio alcance. La tomó por el brazo para darle vuelta con tanto impulso que terminaron chocando. Él dio unos pasos para atrás hasta estar en sándwich entre Candy y la pared.

Terry… - Sintió los brazos de él rodeando su cintura. Vio la pasión en los ojos de ese caballero; más allá, vio su amor por ella. Se soltó como pudo.

En la noche, daba vuelta y vuelta sobre la cama. Recordaba el incidente con Terry. Se preguntaba la razón por las cuales se puso tan nerviosa ante el Terry enamorado. Mostró toda su vulnerabilidad, dejó caer esa careta de indiferencia, sarcasmo y cinismo. La desnudez del alma masculina frente a ella, le provocó una sensación diferente a la que siente al tener la compañía de Albert. Ella creía estar inmune a los sentimientos del castaño por estar involucrada con un rubio. Dos opciones de vida, tan diferentes. Dos sensaciones, tan diferentes. Pensó estar en problemas porque tendrá que enfrentarse a la realidad de dos hombre opuestos en físico, en personalidad, en empleos, en lugar de vivir, forma de reaccionar, pero iguales en los sentimientos guardados en sus corazones hacia ella: amor. Le tocaba quitar de en medio rencores, enojos e incomodidades. El análisis venidero, inevitable la atormentará.

El compañero de casa de ella tampoco podía dormir. Recordaba y repetía en su memoria el momento en que Candy se asustó en sus brazos. Se preguntaba si ella pudo ver su amor por ella y por eso se asustó tanto. Por un lado se maldecía por mostrar tan poca prudencia; pero por el otro, no contaba con mucho tiempo. Lo más pasarían dos semanas en esta situación al paso que iban. Al otro día, recibió una llamada de Robert para presentarse a una propuesta de una obra de teatro nueva. Le dio la idea de llevar a Candy con él. Estaba seguro le llamaría la atención averiguar cómo era su mundo. Era un lugar en donde se sentía cómodo. Era un ambiente familiar. Ahí, en su territorio, sería más fácil conquistarla.

Así durmieron los tres… cada uno en su cama… cada uno con sus pensamientos… cada uno con sus realidades…

* * *

**Les planteo unas preguntas:**

**¿Qué características tiene o qué ha hecho Terry para que Candy lo escoja? **

**¿Qué características tiene o qué ha hecho Albert para que Candy lo esocoja?**

_**(Ser guapo no lo incluyan porque los dos son muy, pero muy guapos... ¡quita aliento! ) **_

_**jajajajaja...**_

**Así que no es un voto simple lo que les pido, son razones válidas por las cuales ustedes escogerían a su galán.**

**Recuerden ustedes son la dama rubia objeto del amor de estos dos hombres.**

**TC GAN**


	45. En el teatro

La apuesta 41

En el teatro…

* * *

¿Qué te pareció el paseo? Has visto lugares de un teatro a los cuales nadie tiene acceso cuando no es más que un espectador.

¡Maravilloso! Es un lugar muy emocionante. En cada rincón, hay algo diferente.

Ven. – Después de unas horas, por fin decidió tomar la mano de ella. Lo hizo para llevarla a un lugar muy especial. – Te llevaré a un lugar que me encanta.

Espera, Terry. Vas muy rápido.

Perdóname. – Aminoró la marcha. – Te encantará.

¿A dónde me llevas?

Espera. Ya verás. – Abrió una puerta. Era un cuarto inmenso lleno de ropa. - Esta es la sala de vestuarios. Aquí encuentras ropa de la mayoría de obras que se presentan.

¡Es enorme!

Hay de cualquier historia.

¿Aquí están los trajes que usas?

Aquí mismo. Ven. Te los enseñaré. – Caminó por un pasillo y por otro, doblaba a la derecha y a la izquierda, subió unas gradas, dobló otra vez hasta llegar a sus trajes. – Mira, estos son los que he usado. – Tomó uno y se lo mostró. ¿Ves la etiqueta?

Es tu nombre.

Exactamente. La mayoría de los trajes lo tienen.

Por eso dejaste de comer chocolates, ¿verdad? Jajajajaja…

Búrlate lo que quieras, pero tengo que mantenerme. Si no, mis trajes no me quedan.

Pruébate uno.

¿Cómo?

Sí, pruébate uno de estos trajes. Enséñamelo. – Lo miró con carita de perrito suplicante.

Jajajajaja… Solo porque eres tú. ¿Cuál te llama la atención?

Mmmmm… no sé… - Comenzó a buscar entre los trajes. Encontró uno muy bonito; le pareció muy varonil. Lo tomó. – Este, ponte este.

¿Estás segura?

Sí. Este está bien.

Ahora vuelvo.

¿Me dejarás?

¿Quieres que me cambie en frente de ti? – Dijo con una sonrisa pícara muy característica de él.

¡No, claro que no! – Se sonrojó hasta detrás de las orejas. Parte de ella no negaba la curiosidad de verle la piel.

Me cambiaré por allá. Si necesitas algo, grita. – Dando la vuelta a uno de los percheros. Pensaba; ¡Qué ironía! Este es el traje de Romeo que usé en aquel estreno en Chicago.

¿Por qué se estará tardando tanto? – Esperaba sentada en una silla. De repente, un trozo de tela le cayó en la cabeza.

¡Pruébatelo! – Gritó Terry.

¿Estás seguro?

Por supuesto. Cámbiate ahí. Háblame cuando lo hayas hecho para llegar contigo.

Está bien. – Ella tomó ese trozo de tela. Era un vestido precioso. Se lo puso.

¿Estás lista? ¿Puedo llegar contigo?

Espera unos minutos más. Me está costando cerrar el vestido.

Si quieres, te ayudo.

¡Terry!

Solo bromeaba. – Esperó unos minutos.

Terry, ven.

Cuando Terry vio a Candy vestida así, se quedó sin aire. Se miraba bellísima. Ella quedó embelesado con la visión de Terry vestido con un traje tan hermoso. Él la tomó de la mano. Salieron de ese gran armario. La dirigió hacia el lugar favorito de cualquier actor: el escenario. En medio, había una serie de tarimas. La ayudó a subir hasta la más alta. Bajó. Dio la vuelta. Miró hacia arriba, donde estaba ella. Empezó un monólogo.

Eres la preciosa luz a mi alrededor. No hay lugar de mi piel que no toques. Siento tu calor acariciarme. Tú, allá arriba… tan lejos… Pareces inalcanzable como las estrellas. La princesa me mira. Sí, eres mi princesa. Quiero mantener en secreto mi existencia para ti. Pero no puedo. Cada vez que me miras… tu mirada desvela mis intensiones. Imposible ser discreto. – Daba vuelta a la estructura donde Candy estaba subida. - ¿Qué es esto? ¡Encontré la forma de subir hasta donde estás! Espérame, mi amor… espérame… Subiré tan rápido como pueda. – Comenzó a subir por la estructura despacio. – No te vayas… no te muevas de ahí… Cuando llegue, quiero mi premio… lo que he esperado desde hace mucho tiempo. – Ella lo veía con atención sin decir una palabra. Él seguía hablando mientras subía la escalera. – Te amo. Por ese amor, estoy dispuesto a apoyarte en todo lo que quieras emprender. Por ese amor, estoy dispuesto a estar a tu lado en todo momento. Por ese amor, te estoy respetando. Por ese amor, nunca sentirás miedo. Por ese amor, nunca te sentirás insegura. Por ese amor, te seguiré al final de mundo y al final de los tiempos. Mostraremos nuestra historia de amor… épica… para siempre… Por la nuestra, otras parejas encontrarán el valor de enfrentar la de ellos. Formaremos una familia hermosa. Nuestros hijos serán los más lindos y cariñosos del mundo. Seremos la envidia de los demás. Celebraremos nuestro amor todos los días. Serás mía todos los días; seré tuyo todos los días. Si nos abrazamos, que nos miren. Si nos damos un beso tierno, que nos miren. Si mostramos nuestra pasión, que sean testigos de la forma más sublime de demostrarnos nuestro amor. Generaciones de generaciones, los Granchester destilaremos amor hacia todos a nuestro alrededor. La nuestra se convertirá en historia y de historia, leyenda. Seremos el ejemplo de la pareja perfecta. Estoy a dos escalones de tu figura… a dos suspiros de distancia… Llego contigo. Siento tu aliento. – Llegó a la par de ella y la toma en sus brazos. Luego, hace lo que le va diciendo con toda ternura. – Mi fuerza rodea tu cintura, tu cuerpo lo acerco al mío. ¿Miras el deseo en mis ojos? Mejor aún, ¿miras el amor que mi corazón profesa por ti? No tiembles. No tengas miedo. Te protegeré del dragón que te quiere arrancar de mis brazos. Lo venceré con la furia de mi espíritu y la dulzura en tu alma. No podrá contra nosotros. No podrá… - Ve sus labios, los acerca a los suyos. – vencer nuestro amor… es eterno…

Ella estaba impávida. Cualquier mujer lo estaría ante esta declaración. Haberla experimentado vestida como una damisela y él vestido de algún personaje sobre un escenario causó bajar las barreras de sus defensas. La seguridad mostrada por el actor en su monólogo y sus movimientos la dejaron quieta. Lo veía con ojos expresivos. Aceptó los brazos varoniles rodearla. Fue irresistible para ambos. Ella encontró ese monólogo conmovedor al punto de casi hacerla llorar. Se permitió imaginar una vida a la par de él. Imaginó vividamente a esos pequeños resultados de su amor corriendo por el jardín; él la abraza por detrás, le besaba su cuello, le murmuraba te amo, te necesito y te deseo que provocaba una calentura incurable… Terry ya se encontraba tan cerca. Solo unos centímetros recorrieron sus labios para besarla. La acariciaba desde las mejillas hasta sus caderas.

* * *

Esta vez, serán otras personas las que no querrán darme un tomatazo... o dos...

Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy.

;)

* * *

Les cuento que creo que me fue bien. Tengo que esperar las calificaciones finales. Gracias a todos sus buenos deseos. Les estaré comunicando los resultados cuando los reciba. Esta semana, las cosas serán más tranquilas. Por eso, aquí va este capítulo de La Apuesta.

* * *

**Quedamos 208 para Albert, 195 para Terry, 49 para Anthony, 5 para Stear y el conteo del Smoothie sigue igual, 4.**

Voy a comenzar con el capítulo 43.

Thepecosita87: ¡196 para Terry!

Noemi Cullen: ¡209 para Albert!

Gema: ¡197 para Terry!

Rakel83: ¡198 para Terry!

Rosial: ¡199 para Terry!

Karina Grandchester: ¡200 para Terry!

Miriam: puedes votar una vez por capítulo. ¡201 para Terry!

YOUME: ¡210 para Albert!

María de la Luz A.H.: Bienvenida a La Apuesta. Me alegra que te guste la historia. La escribo con mucho cariño. Creo que ya llegaste a averiguar por qué los capítulos son cortos, ¿verdad?

Anjim: todos los teclados se pueden programar para cualquier alfabeto. Si tu máquina es una PC (Windows), tienes que entrar a Panel de Control, hay un lugar para Idomas. Entras ahí y puedes agregar el idioma que quieras. Creo que hay español internacional. Ese tiene la tilde a la par de la ñ y la ñ está a la par de la L. Espero poder darte instrucciones más específicas. Tengo que entrar a una PC. ¿Tienes XP, Vista o 7? Para mientras has la prueba. El voto tuyo y de tu hermana: ¡212 para Albert!

Paulau 2: gracias por tu comprensión.

Cotapese: ¡ 213 para Albert!

Monapecosa: gracias por tu comprensión.

Mushita: ¡214 para Albert!

PeLuChA g.U.s.S.: ¡202 para Terry!

Jazmine21: gracias por tu comprensión. ¡215 para Albert!

Ely 33: ¡216 para Albert!

Applewhite: gracias. ¡217 para Albert!

Antonio: gracias por tu apoyo. Actualizo tres veces por semana. Tú sabes, es por lo corto de los capítulos. Espero no hayan muchas peleas en casa a causa de mi historia. Jajajaja… ¡218 para Albert!

CORAZONCOND: ¡219 para Albert!

Roni de Andrew-Brown: ¡220 para Albert!

Wendy: gracias por tu comprensión. ¡203 para Terry!

Cami love: gracias. ¡204 para Terry y 50 para Anthony!

Usagi13chiba: ¡221 para Albert!

* * *

Capítulo 44:

Laurencita12: ¡205 para Terry!

PeLuChA g.U.s.S.: ¡206 para Terry!

Jazmine21: ¡222 para Albert!

Thepecosita87: ¡207 para Terry!

María de la Luz A.H: puedes comunicarte por un review y creo que puedes hacerlo por medio de mensajes personales. Pero para eso tienes que estar suscrita a este sitio. Lo puedes hacer en Sign Up.

Karina Grandchester: gracias.

Camila Andley: ¡223 para Albert!

Ginnie Grand: ¡208 para Terry!

Cami love: Tus votos: ¡210 para Terry!

Mimie Grandchester: con gusto tomo en cuenta tus 5 votos. ¿Qué tal tu viaje? ¡215 para Terry! Y mi corrección. Mil perdones. ¡216 para Terry!

MeLiNiTa: espero siga mejor tu compu. ¡224 para Albert!

Ely33: gracias. ¡225 para Albert!

Jennifer: gracias. ¡226 para Albert!

CANDYANDREW: ¡227 para Albert!

Rosy: gracias por tus buenos deseos. ¡228 para Albert!

Applewhite: gracias por tus buenos deseos. Me alegra que te guste participar. Cuando le dije a una amiga lo que pensaba hacer, me preguntó para qué. Le respondí: "Yo hablo hasta con la pared y hasta por los codos. No me aguanto no tener contacto con la gente. No importa si es por medio de una computadora. ¿A caso no lo hacen por medio de Facebook y otras redes sociales? Pues, esta es la mía?" Es excelente ser sincera. Se me hace que tu suegra es un poco delicada en el trato… jajajaja… (espero que no lea este comentario. Jajajaja) ¡229 para Albert!

Wendy: ¡217 para Terry!

Wendywhite: primero que todo, bienvenida. ¡Wow! En una noche. Te desvelaste mucho. Gracias por leerla. Me alegra te guste a ti y a tu prima. Siempre que puedas, estás en tu casa; comenta. Tomaré tres votos tuyos, por los que no has podido poner. ¿Te parece? ¡232 para Albert!

Paolau 2: ya terminé. Me faltan las calificaciones. La espera me pone nerviosa. ¡233 para Albert!

Lety luna: si fuera real, ¿te imaginas cuántas novias tendría? Jajajaja ¡218 para Terry!

Kitzytae: aunque sea rapidito, me alegra que nos dejes tu review. Ya encontré lo de los mensajes privados. Gracias por decirme. Algo nuevo aprendido. ¡234 para Albert!

Rakel83: ¡219 para Terry!

Roni de Andrew-Brown: ¡235 para Albert!

Usagi13chiba: ¡236 para Albert!

yeyanis: gracias por tus deseos. Tu voto y los tuyos: ¡240 para Albert!

Noemi Cullen: ¡241 para Albert!

**Los resultados son:**

**241 para Albert**

**219 para Terry**

**50 para Anthony**

**5 para Stear y**

**4 para el Smoothie.**

**

* * *

**

Ahora, les contaré por qué les pedí argumentos. Como siempre, trato de involucrar a todos los lectores y lectoras en mi historia en agradecimiento de su participación.

En un próximo capítulo estaré utilizando algunas de las cosas que me han escrito. Todas y todos seremos la rubia indecisa. Será **nuestro** capítulo. Gracias.

* * *

Inspirada por ustedes, me gustaría hacerles otras preguntas para compartir nuestras experiencias.

¿Cómo llegó esta historia a sus manos?

¿La discuten con alguien más?

¿Leen los reviews de los demás?

Cuéntennos brevemente.

Nos vemos a la próxima.

**TC GAN**


	46. Ella qué quiere

La apuesta 42

Ella qué quiere...

* * *

Terry ya se encontraba tan cerca. Solo unos centímetros recorrieron sus labios para besarla. La acariciaba desde las mejillas hasta sus caderas. Ella se aferró a la espalda ancha con sus brazos. La actividad se volvía más peligrosa por segundo. Comenzó a moverse de otra forma. Era la oportunidad perfecta para adueñarse de su vida. Si Albert no iba a tomar ventaja de haber estado con ella, Terry lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. De hacerla suya, nunca la dejaría ir a pesar de lo que ella sintiera. Él reconoció esos movimientos. Por eso, se detuvo. Sabía perfectamente lo que era capaz de hacer con ella y por ella. Con renuencia, bajó la intensidad de las caricias y de los besos hasta apartarse de ella.

Te amo. – Le susurró al oído de la dama.

Terry…

¿Sabes de quien es ese vestido?

No lo sé.

Ven vamos a quitarnos esto… -Dijo con un poco de picardía.

¿Qué?

Vamos a… a… cambiarnos. No pretenderás salir a la calle vestida así.

No. Creo que no.

Después de cambiarse, Terry cargaba una caja muy grande.

Y bien… ¿ya viste a quien le pertenece ese traje?

No he visto.

Mira la etiqueta.

Es… es… mío… - Levanta la vista para ver a Terry.

Es tuyo.

¿Cómo puede ser eso?

Es el que va con el que yo tenía puesto.

Eso imaginé. Se parecían.

Cuando hicieron mi traje, pedí confeccionaran ese para ti.

Me imagino que son…

Romeo y Julieta… - Se acerca más a ella. – Tú eres mi Julieta. – Vuelve a besarla.

Llegó la hora de volver a la casa. Terry esperaba con ansias el siguiente día. Iban a ensayar la obra con trajes y de un tirón por primera vez. Robert hizo una excepción. Permitió a Terry llevar a Candy como espectadora. Aunque el castaño no participaría, podrían presenciar ese ensayo desde unas butacas en medio de la sala principal. Durante la cena, hablaron de eso. Emocionó a la rubia poder ver una obra. Llegó la mañana.

¿A qué hora tenemos que llegar al teatro?

A las 3. El ensayo comenzará a las 3 y media. Ni se te ocurra tardarte mucho porque Robert es muy estricto. O llegamos a esa hora, o no veremos el ensayo.

Estaré a tiempo. ¿Les dijiste la hora del almuerzo?

Lo hice.

¡Qué bien!

* * *

A media mañana, Candy recibió una llamada de Albert. Le contó todo sobre lo realizado durante los días anteriores. Él le preguntó cuándo terminaría de hacerle el favor a Eleanor. Todavía se tardaría unos tres días más. Esto no le pareció al caballero, pero escucharla contarle sobre todas las pertenencias de la actriz, se imaginó la cantidad de trabajo de recolección. Al mismo tiempo, pensó el poco tiempo faltante para llegar a Chicago. El pobre de Albert estuvo 30 minutos escuchando los detalles más insignificantes de las cosas de la madre de Terry. Se dedicó a concentrarse en la voz femenina del otro lado del auricular. Le dijo muy seductoramente y con una voz muy masculina lo mucho que la extraña y que la ama. Después de cortar con ella, llamó a George. Era necesario comenzar a arreglar la situación.

George, necesito un favor.

Dime.

Llama a los abogados. Tenemos que preguntarles cómo arreglar la situación de Candy en el caso de casarnos.

Albert, puedes esperar un año para hacerlo. Ella será mayor de edad y será más fácil. Te sugiero que se lo plantees antes.

¿Tú crees?

Pienso que es lo mejor. Si lo haces sin consultarlo, podría causarte problemas.

Supongo… tienes razón. – Le conviene ser muy cuidadoso con lo que hace. No lo ha perdonado del todo por eso de la apuesta. Eso cree porque la siente distante desde irse a vivir con Terry.

Albert… Albert… ¿qué te pasa?

Nada. Estoy pensando algunas cosas.

Estás preocupado porque está con él. ¿No es así?

Me preocupa, sí.

¿Tienes por qué?

No estoy seguro. Tengo la impresión que la está cortejando.

Haz algo.

Quiero darle su espacio. Ha aceptado todas las invitaciones por parte de ellos. Creo que todavía no me perdona.

Le ofreciste una disculpa.

Sí. Pero no sé; eso siento.

Habla con ella. Sean claros. Búscala. Ve por ella.

Dijo no tardarse más de tres días. Después, regresaremos a Chicago inmediatamente.

Habla con Terry también. Sean claros.

* * *

Llegaron a las dos de la tarde. Terry la llevó hasta los asientos que iban a ocupar. La dejó sentada. Ella esperó a que llegara, pero no regresó. Se apagaron las luces del teatro, se abrieron las cortinas y, ahí, sobre el escenario, estaba Terry interpretando su personaje. Pasaron los minutos. No podía dejar de verlo. El segundo acto estaba a punto de empezar, cuando a su lado se sentó una mujer rubia de pelo liso.

Hola, Candy. ¿Me recuerdas?

¡Susana!

Me recuerdas.

Lo hago.

Veo que estás con Terry. Espero estén felices. No… estoy segura que él es feliz. Está actuando como al principio. – Lo miraba tristemente.

Susana…

Tienes mucha suerte de que él te ame tanto. Espero te guste la vida del teatro. Es muy sacrificada. El actor o la actriz entra a trabajar a las 3 de la tarde y sale hasta las 10 de noche. Si está a punto de comenzar temporada, entran a las 10 de la mañana y sales hasta las 11 o 12 de la noche. Y en temporada, entran a las 3 y salen hasta las 2 o 3 de la mañana. Trabajan toda la semana. Se la pasan ensayando o presentando. No solo son los ensayos, también son las pruebas de atuendos, sesiones de maquillaje y peinado, fiestas promocionales y giras. Es difícil esa vida. Cuando participaba en ella, admito me gustaba mucho. Nunca me molestaron los ensayos, las pruebas y las giras. Pero como pareja de un actor, es diferente. Te mantienes sola la mayoría del tiempo. Las giras son peor. Ellos se van de hotel en hotel y tú te quedas con el alma en un hilo y sola…

¿Por qué me dices todo esto, Susana? Piensas que con decirme todas esas cosas voy a dejar a Terry. ¿No es así? Te di la oportunidad que me pediste en el hospital, aquella noche de invierno. Si no la aprovechaste, ese es tu problema, no mío. Ustedes decidieron terminar con lo suyo. Faltaste a tu promesa, Susana. No vengas a asustarme ahora. – Le dijo como si en verdad estuviera saliendo con Terry.

No… no es así. – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. – Te juro que no es así. Solo…

No sigas, Susana. Prometiste hacerlo feliz. No lo hiciste.

Lo intenté con todo mi corazón.

Tengo entendido que todo acabó entre ustedes, ¿correcto?

Sí.

Entonces déjame en paz. Tuviste tu oportunidad. Déjame en paz. – Comenzaba a incomodarse por la insistencia de la otra mujer.

Pero eso no quiere decir que no te advierta algunas cosas… - Susana insistía.

¿Qué vas a advertirme? ¿Qué nunca lo dejarás en paz? ¿Qué nos harías la vida imposible? ¿Qué te interpondrías en nuestra relación?

… - Agua salada caía por las mejillas.

Olvídalo… déjalo en paz… no insistas…

Nunca dejaré de hacerlo, ¿entiendes? – Agarró fuerza para hablar. – Si se trata de la felicidad del hombre que amo, por supuesto que me meteré en todo. ¡Lo entiendes! En todo… No podrás evitarlo.

¡Cállate! En aquella ocasión, te dejé hablar. Ahora, no.

Pues lo haré de todos modos…

Te aseguro que si lo haces te quedarás aquí sola.

* * *

**Los resultados son:**

**241 para Albert**

**219 para Terry**

**50 para Anthony**

**5 para Stear y**

**4 para el Smoothie.**

Tamborsita 333: ¡220 para Terry!

Candice Andley de Grandchester: ¡242 para Albert!

Karina Grandchester: te ofrezco mil disculpas. Ahora lo corregimos. Los 13 votos (unos tuyos y los otros de tus hermanas, mama, esposo y novio). Gracias por leer mi historia en letritas chiquititas chiquititas. ¡233 para Terry!

Galaxylam84: trato de contar todos, pero a veces me puedo confundir. ¡243 para Albert!

Monapecosa: tu hermana y prima y sus votos. ¡246 para Albert!

Naye: bienvenida y muchas gracias por dejar tu review.

Rosial: perdón. Esta vez me equivoque varias veces. Se nota que no ando bien atolondrada todavía. Corregimos: uno menos para Albert y uno más para Terry y el de esta vez. ¡245 para Albert y 235 para Terry!

Roni de Andrew-Brown: Te dare un voto para cada uno esta vez. Por eso de la declaración. ¡246 para Albert y 236 para Terry!

Liz: ¡237 para Terry!

Catarina: creo que te tengo que dar la bienvenida. ¡238 para Terry!

Starwhitedeandrew: pienso lo mismo que tú en cuanto a dejar un comentario negativo. Sin embargo, a mí no me molesta recibir alguno porque eso me da la oportunidad de aprender algo, sea lo que sea, aprendí. Gracias por considerar mi historia como algo bueno para ocupar tu tiempo en leerla. ¡239 para Terry!

Wendy: ¡240 para Terry!

Anjim: Tus votos: ¡248 para Albert!

Cami love: ¡241 para Terry!

Noemi Cullen: ¡249 para Albert!

Cotapese: no reconozco tu voto.

ISA: bienvenida. ¡242 para Terry!

Nelly: mucha suerte mañana.

Lyndgrand: ¿qué es reencuentro en vórtice? ¡243 para Terry!

Miriam: ¡244 para Terry!

Camila Andley: ¡250 para Albert!

Maddy: te daré tus dos votos para el Smoothie… jajajaja. ¡6 para el Smoothie!

Paoalu2: ¡251 para Albert!

Mushita: ¡252 para Albert!

Sunshine: ¡253 para Albert!

Nuriko Higurashi: bienvenida. ¡245 para Terry!

MAYRA: ¡254 para Albert!

Andre: bienvenida. ¡246 para Terry!

Usagi13chiba: ¡255 para Albert!

Thepecosita87: gracias. Te daré la oportunidad de 6 votos. Así que toma tu tiempo para escoger bien.

Gema: perdón nuevamente. Tus dos votos para Terry. ¡248 para Terry!

**Estamos así: 255 para Albert, 248 para Terry, 50 para Anthony, 5 para Stear y 6 para el Smoothie.**

* * *

**Sigan con respondiendo estas preguntas, si no lo han hecho ya. Inspirada por ustedes, me gustaría hacerles otras preguntas para compartir nuestras experiencias.**

**¿Cómo llegó esta historia a sus manos?**

**¿La discuten con alguien más?**

**¿Leen los reviews de los demás?**

**Cuéntennos brevemente.**

En relación a esto les cuento cómo llegué aquí. Siempre me ha gustado la serie Candy. Entonces, hace unos meses busqué lo que pudiera encontrar. Encontré FF. Comencé como una lectora silenciosa, pero me inspiraron a escribir, cosa que siempre me gustó hacer. Así que un día de tantos, me aventé a publicar una historia. Desde el principio, lo comparto con una amiga de la Universidad. Tenemos varios años de conocernos y, de todas, es con la única que puedo compartir esta pasión (jajajaja…). Ella también las lee, pero de forma anónima. La pasamos muy bien hablando de estas historias. Las discutimos. Mis otras amigas, medio se burlan de mí. Otras me dicen que soy aventada por atreverme a publicar lo que escribo. Gracias a quienes me apoyan; a las que no, gracias igual. Lo importante es que me gusta lo que hago y ya. Además, me dio la oportunidad de compartir con ustedes el gusto por este anime y manga.

Nos vemos a la próxima.

**TC GAN**


	47. En el techo del teatro

Queridos lectores y lectoras, les dejo el nuevo capítulo de LA APUESTA...

La verdadera competencia empieza... ahora...

* * *

La apuesta 43

En el techo del teatro

* * *

La conversación siguió su curso. Susana trataba de explicarle muchas cosas. La rubia estaba renuente a escucharla, pero de todos modos lo hizo. Nunca la dejó hablando sola. Ese no es su estilo. Pensó que su reacción anterior se debía al recuerdo de la ruptura con Terry hacía años. Antes de que otra palabra fuera dicha, se disculpó con Susana y la escuchó. Haberla puesto en su lugar tan temprano en la plática dio lugar a una distancia saludable y trato de respeto entre ambas. Así, se escucharon una a la otra y vise versa. Las dos terminaron llorando. El contenido de la conversación fue conocido solo por ellas dos. El tono de voz nunca subió a un volumen alto. El segundo acto comenzó y casi llegaba a su fin. Terry pudo ver a Candy salir por la puerta del fondo. Vio a Susana sentada cerca de donde Candy estaba sentada. En ese instante, la escena terminó. De un salto, cayó en el pasillo y salió corriendo tan rápido como le fue posible. Ni siquiera se detuvo a hablar con Susana quien lloraba y estaba con la cabeza gacha. Lo único que le interesaba era llegar a su pecosa. La encontró tratando de salir del teatro por las puertas principales, las cuales estaban cerradas. La tomó del brazo y la jaló. Subieron una serie de escaleras hasta llegar al techo. Se detuvo. La tomó en sus brazos. La apoyó con delicadeza al techo y la besó con pasión. Parecía como si quisiera borrarle cualquier duda en la mente de la rubia. Pasados cinco minutos, se separó de ella y se arrodilló.

Pecosa… mi amor… no sé que te dijo ella. No me importa. Solo sé que tú eres la mujer para mí. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Terry…

Deja que termine. – Tomó aire. – Candy, cásate conmigo. Se mi esposa; la madre de mis hijos; mi amiga de día y mi amante de noche. Te prometo ser el hombre que te mereces. Te respetaré con cada fibra de mi ser. Estoy comenzando mi carrera y sé bien que no puedo darte lo que Albert te puede dar. Pero te juro que algún día, no muy lejano, tendrás de todo. Te daré la vida que deseas. Pero lo más importante es que te daré una familia, nuestra familia. Se mía, se mi esposa.

Terry…

¿Por qué no quieres ver que te amo?

Terry, por supuesto, lo veo… lo siento… Pero no sé qué hacer.

Estás confundida porque no sabes lo que sientes por Albert y lo que sienes por mí.

Han pasado tantas cosas entre Albert y yo…

Lo sé. – Le puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios. – Lo sé. Eso no me importa. Solo me importas tú. Hagámosle cuenta como si nos hubiéramos conocido cuando entramos a la casa de mi madre acá en Nueva York.

No puedo hacer eso, Terry…

Lo puedes hacer. Te aseguro no soy el mismo que conociste en el colegio. Tampoco soy el mismo que fue tan bruto de dejarte ir. Tampoco soy inconciente a lo que pasa entre hombres y mujeres. – Ella lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos. – No me mires así. Sé que no seré el primero. Igual que tú sabes que no eres la primera. Pero espero de todo corazón, ser el último… ser el único desde hoy hasta el día que me muera.

Terry… - Le acaricia la mejilla y suelta unas lagrimillas con solo contemplar la idea de la muerte de Terry.

No llores, mi amor. No llores. No pienso morirme hasta dentro de muchos años. Cuando nuestros nietos tengan sus hijos. Cierra los ojos. – Ella lo hizo. – Imagina el día que nos digan que vas a ser mamá de nuestro hijo o hija. Ese primer cumpleaños, el primer baile, su graduación, verlo o verla formar su familia… Lo mismo con los otros dos hermanos o hermanas que vaya a tener… o tal vez más, quién sabe… Los amaremos, los apoyaremos, los haremos personas de bien y profesionales en lo que sea que escojan para ellos. También puede ser que tengamos solo uno… o una… Tampoco puedo decirte que nunca tendremos problemas, pero los solucionaremos juntos. Encontraremos la forma de vivir. Sé que soy una persona difícil y complicada. Pero en la misma dimensión, te amo. Lograremos un acuerdo conveniente para ambos. Dame una oportunidad. – Le dio un beso.

* * *

Al salir, Terry y Candy regresaron a la casa de Eleanor. Ella recogió su ropa. Él la llevó a un hotel. Ella tenía que pensar. Estaba confundida. Tenía razones para estarlo. Esto lo entendió el joven de pelo castaño. Le aseguró esperar su respuesta con toda la paciencia posible. La rubia se instaló en una habitación. En la recepción, Terry arregló todo para que ella estuviera cómoda y tranquila: desde masajes hasta servicio en el cuarto; todo estaría a su disposición. Pidió hacer una llamada. Le indicaron dónde estaba la cabina telefónica. Desde ella, hizo una llamada a un rubio; su contrincante, su amigo. Salió rumbo a su casa. Él también merecía saber lo que ella estaba pasando.

¿En qué hotel la dejaste? - Exigió respuesta.

En uno a pocas cuadras de aquí.

Tengo que ir a asegurarme que no le faltará nada.

¡No le hará falta nada! Me hice cargo de todo.

Terry, dime qué pasó para que reaccionara así.

Mmmm… - Respiró profundamente. – Le propuse matrimonio.

¡Qué!

Albert no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar de la boca de Terry. El castaño mostraba una calma poca particular para él. Cosa que extrañó a Albert. Generalmente, las últimas conversaciones en las cuales la rubia estaba involucrada eran subidas de tono, de vocabulario y violentas. La madurez de su contrincante lo dejó mudo por unos minutos. Inadvertidamente, Anthony había presenciado todo. Decidió entrar y meter su cuchara.

¿Le pediste qué?

Le pedí que se casara conmigo.

¿Qué te hace pensar que te aceptará?

No lo sé. Solo tengo la esperanza.

* * *

**Estamos así: 255 para Albert, 248 para Terry, 50 para Anthony, 5 para Stear y 6 para el Smoothie.**

MikaelaGrandchester: bienvenida, creo yo que no te he saludado antes. Buena onda que le echas porras a tu preferido. ¡249 para Terry!

Anjim: tus votos. ¡257 para Albert!

Usagi13chiba: ¡258 para Albert!

Liz: ¡qué bien que tu esposo quiera votar con nosotros! ¡251 para Terry!

Sandra: a todas nos gusta un hombre decidido… ¿verdad?

Karina Grandchester: yo vi parte de José Miel y lloraba a moco tendido en todos los episodios que vi. Por eso, la dejé de ver… jajajaja… Tan bonito cuando se pueden compartir momentos con la familia. Los votos de toda tu familia son para Terry. ¡263 para Terry!

Zuci: bienvenida nuevamente. Gracias por considerarme importante para que confíes en mí y que le hayas dado una oportunidad a mi historia. En lo que pueda ayudar, a la orden. Aunque sea solo para oir. ¡264 para Terry!

Candice Andley de Grandchester: ¡265 para Terry!

Noemi Cullen: parece que somos muchos los traumados. Jajajaja… ¡259 para Albert!

Galaxylam84: ¡260 para Albert!

Alheli Garces: ¡266 para Terry!

Cami love: Tus dos votitos: ¡268 para Terry!

Nelly: ¡269 para Terry!

Wendy: gracias. Como dije antes, puedes votar por quien tú quieras y puedes cambiar de opinión. ¡270 para Terry!

Mushita: ¡267 para Albert!

Lyndgrand: trataré de encontrar la historia. Me dejaste picada. Dile a tu amiga que tenga paciencia… paciencia… ya veremos qué sucede. ¡271 para Terry!

Monapecosa: discúlpame, ahora rectifico. Menos tres para Albert y 6 más para Terry. ¡264 para Albert y 277 para Terry!

Lety luna: ¡278 para Terry!

Starwhiteandrew: muchos tenemos problemas con el final que le dejaron, pero viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, nos abrió la puerta a hacer estas cosas. Si lees mis otras historias, te darás cuenta que pienso que hay que ser justo con todos… jajajajaja…

Cotapese: Tus votos: ¡266 para Albert!

Sunshine: ¡267 para Albert!

Roni de Andrew-Brown: puedes votar por quien tú quieras… jajajaja… ¡268 para Albert!

BOLITA19: bienvenida. ¡279 para Terry!

Paolalu2: ¡269 para Albert!

Rosa: ¡280 para Terry!

Andre: ¡281 para Terry!

MARGARITA18: bienvenida. Me alegra que participes con nosotros. ¡282 para Terry!

CONEJA: ¡283 para Terry!

Elly33: todos merecemos una oportunidad. Si no mira, aquí hasta Niel metió su cuchara… jajajaja… ¡270 para Albert!

Rosy: ¡Qué hubiera dado yo que cuando lloraba llegara un hombrazo a consolarme en vez de mi papá…! Jajajajaja… ¡271 para Albert!

Karla: ¡272 para Albert!

Jennifer: yo no tengo hermanos… Así que no sé… jajajaja… ¡273 para Albert!

**Quedan las votaciones:**

**283 para Terry**

**273 para Albert**

**50 para Anthony**

**5 de Stear y**

**6 del Smoothie…**

**A todos y todas, gracias por leer y participar.**

**TC GAN**


	48. La revelación

Mis queridísimos lectores y lectoras: en este episiodio tomé en cuenta algunas cositas que me incluyeron en sus comentarios. Este episodio es de todos y para todos. Gracias a todos ustedes por leer esta historia, que lejos de ser merecedora de un Nobel o Pulitzer, lo que más quiero es que les entretenga un poco su día.

TC GAN

* * *

Ahora... continuemos con un nuevo capítulo de la saga: La Apuesta.

* * *

La apuesta 44

La revelación…

* * *

Después de una larga plática, Terry se fue a su casa y Anthony y Albert se fueron a dar una vuelta. Estar encerrados era lo último que querían. Salieron a pasear por la calle. Llegaron a una esquina. Del otro lado, una dama caminaba con prisa. Se chocó con ellos de frente.

Disculpe, señorita. – Anthony indicó.

Disculpe… - Dijo ella.

¡Amanda!

¡Anthony! – Se vieron a los ojos por un momento más largo de lo esperado. – Fue un gusto verte. Me retiro. Adiós.

Espera. – La tomó del brazo. – Espera.

Tengo prisa, Anthony.

Solo dime dónde puedo encontrarte.

Estoy de visita en la ciudad. Me voy hoy por la noche. Lo siento…

Se soltó del agarre del rubio y se fue con paso apresurado. Albert presenció todo. Pero antes de poder preguntar algo, se volteó para seguir a Anthony quien caminaba haciendo lo posible por seguir a la dama. La vieron entrar a una cafetería. Ella se sentó a la par de otra mujer que se retiró del local. El par de hombres la miraban desde afuera.

Anthony, ¿quién es ella?

Es una amiga.

¿Amiga?

Sí. Es de Escocia. Tenía tiempo de no verla.

No parece que fue solo tu amiga.

…

¡Anthony, mira!

Se inclinó hacia una carruaje. Recogió a un niño. Ella le hacía muecas. En un momento, le dio vuelta. Ellos pudieron verlo frente a frente. La sorpresa fue enorme. Era un niño precioso, rubio y de ojos azules. Se quedaron estáticos por unos minutos. Anthony, de un repentino movimiento, entró directo a donde estaba ella. La saludó nuevamente. Incrédula a lo que le estaba pasando, puso al niño en el carruaje otra vez y salió del establecimiento seguida de él. Caminaron unas cuadras. Llegaron al parque. Se sentaron en una banca. Se volteó a verla con miles de preguntas reflejadas en su rostro.

* * *

Candy, en el hotel, no sabía ni por dónde empezar a ordenar sus ideas, mucho menos sus sentimientos. Ante la desesperación, buscó un papel y un lápiz. Hizo tres columnas: Terry, Albert, ambos. El plan era pensar en ellos e ir apuntando en las diferentes columnas sus conclusiones. En la columna central escribió: "Ambos me han apoyado en mis decisiones. Tienen un carácter fuerte, decidido, cada uno con sus particularidades. Pero con gran corazón. No me han tratado diferente por ser huérfana y me han defendido de gente que si lo ha hecho. Han sido unos caballeros en su comportamiento conmigo. No se dejan impresionar por mí. Estoy conciente que puedo ser necia, aunque prefiero que me digan perseverante… Jajaja… Lo que quiero decir es que me dejan trabajar; están tan seguros de su hombría que nada que yo haga los hará dudar de ello. Eso me fascina. ¡Qué hombres! ¡Son tan masculinos, sexys y sensuales! Son un par de chicos malos con un corazón enorme. Eso atraería a cualquiera. Para ser justa, todos han sido muy masculinos. Cada uno con lo suyo. Mmmmm… Con Terry he vivido momentos especiales e inolvidables; también con Albert. Me siento muy bien con los dos. Lástima que ambos me han hecho sufrir en su ausencia."

En la columna de Terry, escribió: "Me apoyó durante mi embarazo, me ofreció matrimonio y ser un padre para mi hijo sin saber quien era el verdadero papá. Ha sido un caballero; no me ha forzado a nada. Pero ha sido insistente y consistente en lo que quiere. Es el dueño de mi primer beso. Es pasional en todo lo que hace, incluso en demostrarme su amor. Es fiel a su camino. No se amedrentó, buscó su camino en el teatro. Por otro lado, puede ser un patán cuando se lo propone. Es tan impulsivo que encuentra peleas en cualquier lado; pero también me propuso matrimonio sobre un teatro. Tampoco defendió lo nuestro cuando sucedió el accidente de Susana. Yo tampoco lo hice; no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Fuimos víctimas del Chantaje de Susana. Haber hablado con ella me abrió los ojos. ¡Increíble! A buena hora, viene a ofrecerme una disculpa por lo que nos hizo. A buena hora, se arrepiente de hacernos todo ese mal. Terry y yo soportamos un gran dolor por nuestra separación. Nunca debió suceder. Por eso, creo que merecemos una oportunidad para ser feliz. "

En la última columna, hacía un análisis de Albert: "Lo primero es que generalmente aparece cuando lo necesito para darme consuelo; inclusive, me salvaste la vida. Me escucha, es compasivo y paciente. Tiene gustos sencillos y de la naturaleza. Me ha dado tiempo para que pueda pensar las cosas. Algo muy importante: cocina. El próximo punto me hace sonrojar un poco… ¡qué digo! Bastante. Hicimos el amor. Fue mi iniciativa, es cierto… Lo hice porque quise… Lástima que me apostaste. Eso sí me ha causado mucho daño." Finalmente, escribió en la columna central: "Los dos son guapísimos y besan divino…"

* * *

Sentados en una banca, Anthony y Amanda hablaban sobre las diferencias en el clima entre Escocia y Estados Unidos; de una cosa y la otra… solo temas que llegaban a ser estúpidos.

Hace tiempo no te veo.

Sí…

Te fuiste sin despedirte.

No tuve tiempo de hacerlo.

¿Quién es él?

Mi hijo.

¿Cuántos años tiene?

Dos.

¿Dos? – Anthony tragó en seco por la respuesta. – Hace dos años y medio no nos vemos, ¿verdad?

Verdad.

¿Te fuiste hace dos años y medio de Escocia?

Sí. – Contestaba con el mínimo de palabras posibles. Sabía hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación, más bien, la confesión.

Háblame… por favor…

No sé qué quieres que te diga.

La verdad.

¿Recuerdas las circunstancias de los últimos días que nos vimos?

Eran momentos muy tensos.

¿Recuerdas las personas alrededor de…?

Éramos tú y yo…

Y…

Mi tía y tú madre…

Exacto. Ellas llegaron al final de mis vacaciones. Tú y yo ya… ya… tú sabes…

Estábamos enamorados o eso pensé.

Yo estaba enamorada de ti. De lo contrario, no hubiera…

…hubiéramos hecho el amor…

Sí… eso…

Lo hicimos más de una vez. – Uno de sus brazos rodeó a la dama para terminar por apoyar su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

Anthony… - Dijo en casi un susurro mientras el rubor se hacía más notorio. - … por favor…

Mi madre se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Reconoció los síntomas rápidamente. El día que iba a decírtelo, no pude. Antes poder hacerlo, escuché a tu tía y a mi madre hablar. Tú tía se dio cuenta de mi estado antes que los demás, inclusive mi madre.

¿Tu madre no se había dado cuenta?

Lo sospechaba, pero no estaba segura. Esa mañana, las escuché hablando de mi embarazo. Las dos estaban enojadas y descepcionadas de nosotros. Logré escucharlas decir que había que resolver el problema. Desde donde estaba, solo pude escuchar parte de la conversación. No recuerdo bien. - Lo recordaba, pero no le quería decir exactamente lo dicho. - Capté que algo querían hacer antes de que la gente se diera cuenta. Me asusté mucho porque nunca especificaron qué era. Solo que era urgente y que había que llamar a un médico. En ese momento, salí corriendo. Me escondí para no ser encontrada con la ayuda de Thelma. ¿La recuerdas?

Ella nos alcahueteó lo nuestro...

Ella. Estuve escondida por un tiempo en su casa. Luego, me encontró un trabajo. Con eso y con lo que ella me dio de sus ahorros, me fui de Escocia y paré aquí. Hice todo lo posible para ser invisible y no ser encontrada.

Lo lograste muy bien.

Tenía que hacerlo. Mi bebé estaba en medio de todo. Luego, le mandé una carta a mi madre explicándole por qué me fui. Antes de morir ella, nos encontramos aquí y hablamos sinceramente y nos perdonamos muchas cosas. Me explicó que querían casarnos y no algo que dañara al bebé. Eso tampoco lo hubiera permitido.

¿Por qué?

Yo me enamoré de ti. Lo sabes. Pero no estaba seguro de tus sentimientos. Siempre hablabas de una tal Candy.

¡C... C... Candy! - My sorprendido.

No te sorprendas tanto. Te escuché hablar de ella con tus jardineros al atender tus rosas blancas. Lo hacías con tanto amor, que me daban celos.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Lo hubieramos hablado. Además, es más que obvio que no te hubiera rechazado. - Señalando al niño.

Eso hubiera sido por obligación, no por amor...

Tengo que preguntarte…

Si me tienes que preguntar, no me conoces. Si me tienes que preguntar, esta conversación se acabó.

No… no te pongas así. No dudo de eso.

Entonces…

¿Podrías decirme el nombre de mi hijo?

Tú hijo se llama Billy.

¿Billy?

El niño subió la cabeza para ver a la pareja mencionar su nombre. Anthony agradecía no tener a su tía cerca. La haría pagar por todo su sufrimiento. El abandono de Amanda lo hizo pensar en no volver a enamorarse hasta que llegó Candy. Sin embargo, ver a Amanda con Billy lo hizo darse cuenta del inmenso amor de su corazón para esta mujer muy lejos de ser la rubia.

* * *

En la habitación del hotel, estaba esa rubia haciendo cuentas sobre con quién se daría la oportunidad de ser feliz.

* * *

**Creo que esta vez no me equivoqué con la cuenta esta vez. Yesssss!**

**Quedan las votaciones:**

**283 para Terry**

**273 para Albert**

**50 para Anthony**

**5 de Stear y**

**6 del Smoothie…**

Andre: ya veremos qué sucederá.

Mushita: ¡274 para Albert!

Jazmine21: qué mal que te quedes sin internet. Las casualidades de la vida: fan de Terry y que tu esposo se llame Terry… ¡284 para Terry!

Liz: ¡285 para Terry!

Nuriko Higurashi: ¡275 para Albert!

Zuci: cuídate tú también. ¡286 para Terry!

Nelly: ¡287 para Terry!

Bolita 19: no entendí tu voto. Déjamelo la próxima vez para tomarlo en cuenta.

Antonio: gracias. En mi caso, primero vi el anime y después leí la manga. Creo que tienes razón en cuanto a Albert. Tomo tus tres votos. ¡288 para Terry y 277 para Albert!

CANDYANDREW: ¡278 para Albert!

Applewhite: ¡279 para Albert!

Ely33: jajajajaja… ¡280 para Albert!

Jennifer: ¡281 para Albert!

Karina Grandchester: Los votos de tu familia. ¡299 par Terry!

Rosial: ¡282 para Albert!

Cami love: Tus dos votos. ¡301 para Terry!

Dulcinea: bienvenida. Son 13 mujeres… ¡Tremenda pijamaza! Espero la hayan pasado muy bien. ¡295 para Albert!

MARILIN: Los votos de tu mamá y tuyo. ¡301 para Albert!

Anjim: ¡eso es! Promueve tu favorito. Tus votos. ¡303 para Albert!

Monapecosa: los votos de mona y pecosa. ¡303 para Terry!

Lyndgrad: ¡304 para Terry!

Camila Andley: ¡304 para Albert!

Rocio: ¡305 para Terry!

Pinturicchia0222: bienvenida. ¡306 para Terry!

Paolau2: ¡305 para Albert!

Sunshine: ¡306 para Albert!

Roni de Andrew-Brown: ¡307 para Albert!

Gema: ¡307 para Terry!

Elsy: ¡308 para Albert!

Cotapese: ¡309 para Albert!

Noemi Cullen: espero haberte resuelto tu duda. Los votos de tu familia. ¡312 para Albert!

Miriam: ¡306 para Terry!

CONEJA: ¡307 para Terry!

Mimie Grandchester: qué bueno tenerte de vuelta. Felicidades y gracias. Te dejé un mensajito. ¡308 para Terry!

Rosial: ¡313 para Albert!

Magdy: ¡309 para Terry!

MikaelaGrandchester: a veces nos sucede y cambiamos de opinión… jajajaja… eso me sucede a mí… jajajaja… ¡310 para Terry!

Anahis: siempre eres bienvenida. El smoothie es la combinación de todos los caballeros de la serie. Tomas todos sus buenos atributos, los que según tú son buenos, y los mezclas. Tus votos. ¡317 para Albert!

Usagi13chiba: ¡318 para Albert!

Wendy: ¡311 para Terry!

Starwhitedeandrew: gracias por tus cumplidos y, sobre todo, por darme una oportunidad y participar.

**Entonces… esta es la cuenta: 318 para Albert, 311 para Terry, 50 para Anthony, 5 para Stear y 6 para el Smoothie…**

**

* * *

**

Gracias a todos mis lectores y lectoras anónimas. Sé que andan uno que otro por ahí. Esta historia también es para ustedes.

**TC GAN**


	49. Una decisión

En la historia se han presentado varias sorpresas: Niel se está convirtiendo en un buen hombre, Archie encontró a quien querer; la tía se casó con su novio de adolescencia; Stear se reencontró con Patty, se casó y están en el proceso de comenzar una familia; Anthony encontró a una novia del pasado con un hijo de él; y, ahora, les presento el nuevo capítulo de:

La... Aaaaa... puuueeessss... ttttaaaaa...

(receurden usar un tono de voz como el de las películas)

* * *

La apuesta 45

Una decisión…

* * *

Albert estaba en casa cuando entró Anthony con Amanda y el pequeño Billy. Anthony la llevó a la dama al salón de visitas. La dejó ahí y buscó a Albert en la biblioteca. Se sentaron. Hablaron de rubio a rubio; de hombre a hombre. Se dio a conocer la historia sucedida en Escocia y en el parque. Albert le preguntó clara y directamente sobre Candy. Era difícil explicar los sentimientos hacia Candy porque Amanda volvió a su vida acompañada de un precioso niño rubio y de ojos azules. El mayor pensó en ese refrán "hijo negado pinto y parado". Pero ese niño no sería negado. Al contrario, sería bienvenido por el clan. Desde ese momento, la vida de Billy cambió. Estaría lleno de comodidades, pero lo más importante, con su padre y madre juntos y enamorados. Los planes para una boda rápida y privada comenzaron.

* * *

En la habitación del hotel, estaba esa rubia haciendo cuentas sobre con quién se daría la oportunidad de ser feliz. Su corazón estaba partido en dos. La oportunidad con Terry se dio y se perdió por Susana; con Albert se vio teñida por una apuesta y una entrega. Tenía dos días de estar adentro de esa habitación. Tanto Albert como Terry llegaron varias veces al día para preguntar por ella. Les informaron que no salía de su cuarto. Solo abría la puerta para recibir sus comidas y que fueran retiradas. Llegó el almuerzo del tercer día se toparon el castaño y el rubio en la recepción. Se echaron una mirada, no de pocos amigos, sino de irreverencia. Fueron indicados sobre el estado de ella; era el mismo.

Tengo que hablar con ella. – Dijo Albert.

Déjala. Ella tomará su decisión y la respetaremos.

Yo no he dicho eso. Estoy conciente que la puedo perder.

¡Vaya! Reconoces la realidad.

Tú también puedes perderla.

Señores, les invitamos a tomar asiento por allá. Quizá de esa manera, podemos calmar los ánimos. – Les dijo el recepcionista al escuchar la subida de tono en la conversación.

Claro, disculpe nuestra ofensa. – Volteó a ver a Terry. – Vamos a sentarnos. Creo que los dos estamos en la misma situación y eso nos tiene nerviosos.

Estoy de acuerdo. Cuando ella nos diga lo que piensa, no seremos amigos nunca más.

¿Por qué lo dices?

¿Tú podrías se mi amigo si ella se quedara conmigo?

Uffff… - Se quedó muy pensativo. – No lo sé. Me gustaría pensar que sí. ¿Tú?

No lo creo. Lo más importante es que sea feliz, pero no creo poder seguir con mi vida si los tengo como amigos.

Te entiendo.

Te aseguro que si se queda contigo, la dejaré en paz. Pero si la descuidas, lo tomaré como una oportunidad para conquistarla. Te aseguro que lo conseguiré, me la llevaré. Nunca te la devolveré. La llenaré de tanto amor que no querrá regresar a ti. – Muy determinadamente habló Terry.

Te aseguro que si se queda conmigo, nunca la dejaré ir. – Respondió de igual manera. – Tratemos de llevarnos bien hasta ese momento. Tú eres el único que entiende y conoce la angustia que estoy viviendo.

Es cierto. Tú lo entiendes también. – Decidió cambiar de tema. – Dijiste que necesitabas hablar con ella. ¿Por qué?

Tengo noticias para ella. Se trata de Anthony.

¿Qué le pasó?

Apareció una exnovia.

¿Amanda?

Conoces la historia.

Muy bien.

Entonces no te sorprenderá que, ahora que se han vuelto a ver, se vayan a casar dentro de los próximos días.

¿Casarse? ¿Qué sucedió?

Billy.

¿Quién es Billy?

Es su hijo.

Ya me imaginaba que algo así había sucedido. Ella se fue precipitadamente. ¿Cómo está Anthony?

Emocionado.

Y… ¿Candy?

Es realista. Su mejor oportunidad para ser feliz es con Amanda y su hijo.

Me alegro mucho. Cada uno de todos ha ido encontrando su camino. – Suspira. - El mío es en el teatro… con ella en el palco.

Puedo verla en la baranda del segundo piso de la mansión… esperando su turno para abrazarme. Primero abrazaría a nuestros pequeños; por último, a ella.

Estamos en problemas, ¿verdad, Albert?

Sí…

La rubia se dio cuenta que las listas, las noches de insomnio, los análisis y todo lo demás no le sería útil para ella. El pánico de enfrentarse a ellos fue lo único sacado de esos tres días. Cansada e insegura, era hora de volver a la realidad. Los dos, frente a ella… Empacó sus maletas dispuesta a irse de vuelta a casa. La mejor manera era tenerlos a los dos enfrente y descubrir los secretos dentro de su corazón. Talvez, poder esclarecer ese torbellino de emociones en el cual se encontraba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Bajó las gradas del hotel. Se dirigió a la puerta. No se percató de la presencia de los dos caballeros. Ellos sí. Rápidamente, se levantaron. Caminaron en dirección de ella. Silenciosamente, Albert tomó la maleta de Candy, le ofreció su brazo. Terry hizo lo mismo con la otra maleta, también le ofreció su brazo. Con un caballero… pretendiente a cada flanco, salió del hotel. Subió a un coche. Cada uno se subió a su automóvil. Siguieron el coche hasta su destino.

* * *

**Entonces… esta es la cuenta: 318 para Albert, 311 para Terry, 50 para Anthony, 5 para Stear y 6 para el Smoothie…**

Mushita: ¡319 para Albert!

Wendy: un abrazo para ti también. ¡312 para Terry!

Anahis: no hay de qué. ¡320 para Albert!

Monapecosa: los votos de dos hermanas. ¡322 para Albert!

Thepecosita87: ¡323 para Albert!

JENNY: gracias. Fíjate que gané. Ya solo me falta la otra mitad de mi maestría. ¡324 para Albert!

Atzimba F: ¡325 para Albert!

Sandra: para una próxima oportunidad, talvez uso Sandra para un personaje. El problema es que tendría que usar muchos nombres más para que todos estemos en los fics… jajajaja… ¡313 para Terry!

Gema: ¡314 para Terry!

Pinturicchia0222: ya estamos en la recta final, pero si tus compañeras quieren participar, siempre son bienvenidas. Tú y tus compañeras. ¡319 para Terry!

Yanis 10: bienvenida. Pienso terminarla. Faltan algunos capítulos. Sigue votando mientras se pueda. ¡320 para Terry!

ISA: ¡321 para Terry!

Sunshine: ¡326 para Albert!

Paolau2: ¡327 para Albert!

Usagi13chiba: gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra mucho que te siga gustando. ¡328 para Albert!

Rosial: ¡329 para Albert!

Silvia espinoza: gracias. ¡322 para Terry!

Cotapese: ¡330 para Albert!

Galaxylam84: a veces es difícil de escoger… jajajaja… ¡331 para Albert!

Jazmine21: ¡332 para Albert!

Miriam: ¡323 para Terry!

Safiro: gracias. ¡324 para Terry!

Roni de Andrew: síiiii… un bombón con un bomboncito… ¡333 para Albert!

Liz: ¡325 para Terry!

Mimie de Grandchester: pues los tomamos en cuenta ahora. En total 4 votos con este. ¡329 para Terry!

Karina Grandchester: gracias. Tú con tu familia. ¡342 para Terry!

BOLITA 19: ¡343 para Terry!

PECOSITA: ¡344 para Terry!

MBS: bienvenida. Me alegra te guste. ¡345 para Terry.

Valeria: welcome. Thank you; this story is for everyone. ¡346 para Terry!

Denisepecosa: bienvenida. ¡347 para Terry!

Angelique: benvenue. ¡348 para Terry!

DiGrandchester: grazie. ¡349 para Terry!

TATZUMi: ¡350 para Terry!

Anjim: Tus dos votos. ¡335 para Albert!

Laurencita12: ¡351 para Terry!

Rocio: ¡352 para Terry!

MeLiNiTa_ gracias. Agrego tus votos. ¡53 para Anthony y 7 para Stear!

Rakel83: Los votos de tu familia. ¡356 para Terry!

Cami love: Tus votos. ¡358 para Terry!

kitzytae: esta es la corrección. Tus votos para Albert del capítulo 45, 46, 47 y 48. ¡337 para Albert!

**Ahora que hemos entrado a la recta final, dejaremos al rubio y al castaño en la competencia.**

**Albert con 337 votos y a Terry con 358.**

**Sigan votando por su galanazo favorito.**

* * *

**La pregunta para este capítulo es:**

**¿Cuál es el lugar más romántico para una cita?**

**a. El garaje de un mecánico.**

**b. La emergencia de un hospital.**

**c. Una tienda de lencería atrevida.**

**d. El borde de un puente.**

**Nos vemos a la próxima ;)**

**TC GAN**


	50. Un evento inesperado

La apuesta 46

Un evento inesperado

* * *

Silenciosamente, Albert tomó la maleta de Candy, le ofreció su brazo. Terry hizo lo mismo con la otra maleta, también le ofreció su brazo. Con un caballero… pretendiente a cada flanco, salió del hotel. Subió a un coche. Cada uno se subió a su automóvil. Siguieron el coche hasta su destino. Les pareció el trayecto más largo. Ella tomó uno de los caminos. Esto hacía que uno de los dos caballeros se sintiera feliz. Pero no sabía que sería una felicidad pasajera. En realidad, sería pasajera para los tres. De repente, se escuchó un estruendo opacando el silencio de las calles. El cochero donde viajaba Candy trataba de controlar los caballos de su coche, los cuales salieron despavoridos ante el ruido escuchado hacía pocos instantes. Unas cuadras después, pudo detenerlos. Se bajó rápidamente para buscar a su cliente. Ella estaba tirada en el piso conciente, pero golpeada. La llamó sin recibir respuesta. La rubia cayó inconciente en el piso del coche. Su reacción fue instantánea. Regresó a su puesto y se dirigió al hospital más próximo.

En esa emergencia, estaban todos corriendo de un lugar a otro. Habían entrado cinco pacientes nuevos. Tres hombres y dos niños. Los niños tenían unos cuantos rasguños. Un médico especializado en niños los examinó y dictaminó su bienestar. El caso de los tres adultos era diferente. Uno de ellos tenía un golpe fuerte en la cabeza; llegó inconciente al hospital. Por lo demás, el resto de su cuerpo mostraba moretones de diversos tamaños. El segundo tenía muchos hematomas en el tórax. Los médicos pensaban en una probabilidad alta de contar con algunas costillas rotas y la clavícula. Temían por que tuviera un daño interno. Era imperativo llevarlo a la sala de operaciones para esclarecer esas dudas y reparar cualquier daño. El último de los tres estaba delicado. Un trozo de metal retorcido se había introducido en el abdomen. Era una vista verdaderamente dura. Mientras los médicos ayudaban a los pacientes, unas enfermeras tomaron las pertenencias de cada uno para buscar información y poder darles la noticia a sus familiares. Encontraron los documentos de identidad. Dos eran residentes de la ciudad y uno de Chicago.

En otra de las estancias, la rubia seguía con los ojos cerrados. Dos médicos recién llegados fueron a examinarla. Llegaron a la conclusión de que era una mera contusión y debía ser ingresada en el hospital para observación. A un lado, una enfermera buscó dentro de las pertenencias de ella su identificación también. En la estación de enfermería estaban las cuatro enfermeras cada una con un documento de identificación. Estaban muy sorprendidas al leer los nombres de los tres caballeros y de la dama ya ingresados al hospital para estadías cortas o largas. Eso nadie lo sabría hasta después de pasadas unas horas. Al darse cuenta de quienes eran, hicieron las llamadas a los teléfonos que encontraron.

Llamaron al hogar del empresario local. Lo escogieron por los dos niños quienes parecían ser sus hijos. El color de ojos y del cabello los delataba como parte de la misma familia. Pidieron hablar con algún miembro de la familia. Un caballero respondió la llamada. Se quedó atónito; su hermano estaba delicado y sus hijos, aunque estaban bien, estaban al momento del accidente. Al colgar, llamó a su esposa. Se dirigieron a la emergencia a buscar a sus hijos y apoyar a su hermano en lo que pudieran. Al arribar a su destino, fueron informados del infortunio del cual el hermano hospitalizado había sido el causante del percance. Incrédulos, la pareja pidieron ver a sus hijos antes de seguir hablando con la policía. A la mitad de la tarde, se sentaron a escuchar los hechos en la oficina del administrador para mayor privacidad. Les contaron sobre los otros dos hombres víctimas de la situación. Cada detalle, amargaba más las lágrimas del empresario y su esposa. El alivio de saber que sus hijos estaban bien no aminoraban la pena y responsabilidad de haber afectado a más vidas; la de su hermano incluida.

Otro de los policías presentes, llamó al que hablaba con el empresario. Los dos hermanos operaban y manejaban su propia empresa. El par de uniformados hablaban bajito. La inclinación de la cabeza del primer policía indicó la finalización de esa conversación. Regresó con la familia y les aumentó el número de afectados. Ahora, incluye a la dama rubia. Ante el interrogatorio, el cochero contó lo sucedido con sus caballos al escuchar ese bullicio. Antes de que alguien más hablara, se dirigió al administrador para ofrecerle pagar las cuentas de los tres afectados. No era necesario escatimar en nada. Lo más importante era velar por el bienestar de su hermano y de las tres personas heridas. Pidió informes detallados sobre el estado de salud de todos. Insistió en querer visitarlos, pero le fue negada su petición a pesar de ser una persona importante e influyente ya que su hermano quedaría arrestado y, por eso, contaría con custodia las 24 horas del día durante su estancia. Era necesario esperar a que todos despertaran y averiguar si levantarían cargos o no.

Para todo esto, las otras tres enfermeras ya habían hecho las llamadas correspondientes. El contacto del otro neoyorkino era atendido por un empleado que pasaba por el aparato telefónico por casualidad. Se alarmó al recibir la noticia. Prontamente, llamó a la persona indicada. Iba a ser un escándalo cuando se enteraran los medios sobre lo sucedido. Recibió la noticia. Indicó llamar al publicista. Era imperativo controlar la noticia lo más posible. Esperaba a esa persona; hizo una llamada de larga distancia. El padre recibió la llamada de Robert. Escuchaba cada palabra con mucha atención. Se sentó de un golpe al entender el contenido de la conversación. La pregunta sería cómo se lo comunicaría a su esposa. Seguramente, ella le pediría ir a América inmediatamente. El duque no estaba equivocado. Eleanor comenzó a hacer los preparativos como una loca. Esa noche viajaron al puerto. Zarparon en el siguiente barco al nuevo continente. Les tomará unos días; días de angustia, desazón y zozobra. Desde el momento de salir del palacio en Londres, no tendrían noticias hasta llegar al hospital.

Hicieron la tercer llamada. Respondieron en las oficinas principales del gerente. Se identificaron como representantes del hospital. Pidieron hablar con la persona con mayor jerarquía. Lograron la conexión. Del lado contrario de la línea, un hombre escuchaba cada sílaba con calma. Tomó los datos necesarios. Esos se los comunicó a George quien se encontraba en Chicago. Fue un susto muy grande para él. Tenía que actuar rápidamente. Primero, llamar a Anthony. Estando en la misma ciudad que Albert es un beneficio para enterarse de los sucesos a seguir. Segundo, le tocaba darle la noticia a una serie de familiares. La más importante: la Tía Elroy. Hizo la llamada transatlántica. Habló con el esposo de ella. Le contó todos los detalles. Elroy tomó la misma decisión que Eleanor. Por casualidad, Archie y Niel estaban en la casa de su tía. Por la premura, solo dejaron indicaciones sobre los negocios. Todos tomarían el barco. Por supuesto, terminaron viajando la Tía Elroy con su esposo, Archie y Niel con sus, ahora, prometidas. Cómo las dos mujeres lograron el permiso de sus padres, nunca se enterarían. Un punto muy importante y de mucho peso era la presencia de la tía. Su reputación la precedía. Todos terminaron subidos en el mismo barco que el duque y su esposa; también en la misma situación: sin noticias hasta llegar a su destino. En Chicago, George hablaba con la Tía Elroy cuando Stear entró al despacho. Escuchó parte de ella; se escandalizó. Quiso viajar en dirección al este. Le tuvieron que recordar que no podía tomar decisiones a la ligera. Le tocaba hablarle a Patty. No hubo objeción. A Nueva York, se dirigieron.

En la mansión Andley de Nueva York, Anthony colgó el teléfono después de hablar con George. Volvió a sonar el aparato. Lo levantó. Le indicaron ser representantes del hospital.

¿Sí?

Soy el Dr. Jones del Hospital…

Sí… sí… Sabemos que William Andley está con ustedes. Ahora me estaba arreglando para ir hacia allá.

¿Señor Andley dice?

Exactamente.

No, Señor…

Brower. El Señor Andley es mi tío.

Señor Brower, nosotros llamamos por una señorita.

¿Señorita?

Sí. Se llama Candice White Andley. Ella es…

¡Candy! ¿Dijo Candice? – Exaltado y nervioso.

Sí. Ella se encuentra ingresada en el hospital y bajo observación.

¿Estuvo en el mismo accidente que el Señor Andley?

Parece ser que sí, aunque no lo sé.

¿Qué puede decirme? ¿Cómo está?

No puedo decirle mucho por teléfono. ¿Quién es usted de la señorita?

Es… es… - Entró Amanda. – Es mi prima y el Señor Andley es mi tío como ya le había dicho. ¿Puede decirme algo más, por favor?

No es posible. Es mejor si viene. Aquí le podremos dar más detalles.

Está bien. Déme un poco de tiempo. Llegaré tan rápido como me sea posible. – Colgó el teléfono. Volteó a ver a Amanda muy exaltado. – Amanda, Albert y Candy están en el hospital. Parece que hubo un accidente.

¿Sabes algo más? – Se acercó a darle un abrazo.

No sé nada. Tengo que ir. – La abrazó de vuelta y la besó dulcemente.

Anda… vete… Todo saldrá bien. Ya verás. – Se soltó del abrazo.

Gracias. – Iba pasar por debajo del marco de la puerta cuando volteó.

¿Quieres que te acompañe? Podemos decirle a la nana que lo cuide. – Se quedó callada un momento. – Tienes que avisarle a George y a tu tía.

No sé si los alcanzo. George, muy probablemente, ya se fue de la mansión.

¿No hay alguien más?

Stear. Probaré. - Llamó. - ¿Stear?

¡Anthony! ¿Qué pasó con Albert? ¿Tienes noticias nuevas?

Tengo noticias nuevas, pero no son de Albert.

¿No?

Son de Candy.

¡Candy!

Parece que también estuvo en ese accidente.

Con más razón voy a ir. Llegaremos George, Patty y yo en dos o tres días.

Cuando sepan la hora, mándeme un telegrama. Mandaré por ustedes.

No te preocupes. Todo está arreglado. Solo avisa a todos arreglar varias habitaciones. Parece que llegaremos todos.

¿Todos?

Sí. George le habló a la Tía Elroy. Viene para acá en el próximo barco. Viene con su esposo y Archie y Niel con sus prometidas.

¡Todos! Lo has dicho bien. Daré las instrucciones necesarias. En este segundo, iremos Amanda y yo al hospital.

¿Amanda? ¿Quién es ella?

Te la presentaré cuando vengas. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Espero sea buena porque otra como estas, ya no…

Es buena… muy buena… - Dijo más tranquilo.

Anthony se dirigió a todos los empleados de la casa. Les dio instrucciones de qué hacer. Debían preparar habitaciones para todas las visitas y estar pendientes de cualquier instrucción especial para el regreso de Albert y Candy. Con los buenos deseos de todos en la mansión Andley, se dirigieron al hospital.

* * *

**Ahora que hemos entrado a la recta final, dejaremos al rubio y al castaño en la competencia.**

**Albert con 337 votos y a Terry con 358.**

Jazmine21: compongo tus votos. Terry 357 y Albert 338 más el de este capítulo. ¡357 para Terry y 339 para Albert!

Zuci: tus votos. ¡359 para Terry!

Mushita: ¡340 para Albert!

ISA: ¡360 para Terry!

Usagi13chiba: ¡341 para Albert!

MikaelaGrandchester: ¡361 para Terry!

MeLiNiTa: gracias por tus votos. ¡52 para Anthony y 7 para Stear!

TATZUMi: ¡362 para Terry!

BOLITA19: ¡363 para Terry!

PecositaGrandchester: bienvenida. ¡364 para Terry!

DeniseTraviesa: bienvenida. ¡365 para Terry!

VaLeRia: bienvenida. ¡366 para Terry!

Paolau2: ¡341 para Albert!

CINTYA: bienvenida: gracias. Me alegra que te guste.

Rucita: welcome. Thank you. I´m glad you enjoy the story. ¡367 para Terry!

ChIQ PecOsa: bienvenida. ¡368 para Terry!

Rakel: ¡371 para Terry!

BereDeGranchester: bienvenida. ¡372 para Terry!

Cotapese: es cierto, usaste la emergencia. No me acordaba. Jajajaja…

Monapecosa: por supuesto que un picnic podría ser. Un saludo a tu hermanita. ¡374 para Terry!

¿TODAS? Jajajajaja… ¡Qué creatividad! Jajajaja…

ItzelCaPii: bienvenida. No los hago muy largos porque lo hago en los pocos momentos libres que tengo. Además, la intención es que puedas leerlo en un momentito libre que tengas. Tú sabes… una distracción de la rutina. Gracias.

PriNCesDeGranchester: bienvenida. Me alegra que te guste la historia. ¡375 para Terry!

Kitzytae: hice el cambio en el episodio pasado, al final para que pudieras verlo. Ahora te cuento tu voto del capítulo 49. Usa este espacio para lo que necesites. Es de todas y todos. ¡342 para Albert!

Naye: ¡376 para Terry!

Alheli Garces: dile bienvenida a tu amiga. Motívale a que ella participe personalmente también. ¡378 para Terry!

Anahis: ¡343 para Albert!

Lety luna: tus votos. ¡380 para Terry!

Cami love: tus votos. ¡382 para Terry!

Atzimba F: ¡344 para Albert!

Sunshine: ¡345 para Albert!

Atzin: a todos nos sucede. A veces, no puedo pero ni dormir de lo cansada que regreso a casa. ¡346 para Albert!

Shecid: bienvenida. Me alegra que te guste la historia. ¡247 para Albert!

Noemi: ¡348 para Albert!

Noemi Cullen: los votos de tu familia. ¡351 para Albert!

Karina Grandchester: gracias. Tus votos. ¡394 para Terry!

Miriam: ¡397 para Terry!

Pinturicchia0222: tus votos ¡403 para Terry!

Safiro: ¡404 para Terry!

Lyndgrand: gracias a ustedes por leerla. tus votos. ¡407 para Terry y 352 para Albert!

Mimie Grandchester: gracias. Te la comentaré cuando la vaya leyendo. ¡405 para Terry!

Thepecosita87: gracias a ti. Ahora te lo compongo. ¡407 para Terry y 351 para Albert!

Yakza l: llegaron los dos mensajes. Definitivamente, tu compu está en contubernio con el Internet. Jajajajaja… ¡353 para Albert!

Paula A: ¡354 para Albert!

Leslye A: les mando un gran saludo a todas. Gracias por leer y participar. ¡355 para Albert!

Cira: bienvenida. Es un gusto escuchar de ti. ¡408 para Terry!

Anjim: tu votos. ¡357 para Albert!

**Estamos así:**

**357 para Albert versus 408 para Terry.**

**Sigan votando por su galanazo favorito.**

**

* * *

**

**La pregunta para este capítulo es:**

**¿Cuál es el lugar más romántico para una cita?**

**a. El garaje de un mecánico.**

No hubo romance en la emergencia…

**c. Una tienda de lencería atrevida.**

**d. El borde de un puente.**

**

* * *

**

**Gracias por leer mi historia. Gracias a todos y todas las que participan dejando un review y gracias a todos y todas quienes no lo hacen. Me encanta saber que les gusta lo que leen; no sólo eso, sino que lo disfrutan y comparten. Eso hace que la historia sea de todos y todas. **

**Nos vemos a la próxima ;)**

**TC GAN**


	51. Una dama confundida y otra decidida

La apuesta 47

Una dama confundida y otra decidida

* * *

Todos los familiares de los afectados estaban nerviosos. El empresario mandó a casa a su esposa y sus dos hijos. Él se quedó esperando noticias sobre su hermano y los otros aquejados. Anthony llegó al hospital. Le fue indicado por una enfermera a dónde dirigirse. Caminó por el largo pasillo con premura. Tocó la puerta de la oficina del administrador. Un galeno salió. Los llevó a una sala cercana. Entraron. Comenzaron a informarle sobre el estado de salud de Albert y de Candy. Un detective de la policía entró también. Esto extrañó al rubio, pero se enfocó en sus parientes. Dijo al médico que el resto de la familia estaría llegando a Nueva York en los próximos días; los provenientes desde Europa se tardarán unos días más.

* * *

En el barco, las familias se toparon durante la primera cena. Se dieron cuenta que estaban en la misma situación: con su pariente en el hospital y pasarían días sin tener noticias positivas o negativas. Esto unió mucho a Elroy y a Eleanor. Las dos damas se juntaron a almorzar en la sala del camarote de la mayor. Eso hizo que los dos esposos fueran al bar a tomar un trago.

Estoy muy preocupado por mi hijo.

Me imagino, Richard.

Estoy nervioso. No sé que nos esperará.

Hablé con el Capitán. Me dijo que podía mandar un telegrama para pedir noticias. Vamos.

¿A quién se lo mandamos?

A Anthony. Él es otro sobrino de mi esposa. Puede que nos pueda ayudar a averiguar sobre tu hijo también.

Gracias.

En el camarote, las dos mujeres lloraban. Durante unos 30 minutos, no dejaron de hacerlo. Se sintieron más tranquilas. Cada una de las parejas de jóvenes se encontraban caminando por algún lado del barco.

Todavía no me lo creo. – Dijo Archie.

¿Qué es lo que no crees?

¡Qué tus padres te hayan dado permiso de venir!

Tú tía tuvo mucho que ver. Además, les hice una promesa que pretendo cumplir.

¿Cuál es esa promesa? – La abrazó.

¡Suéltame! Deja esas ventosas lejos de mi y podré cumplirla.

Ven aquí… - No la dejaba ir. – Ya me imagino de qué se trata la promesa.

Entonces, ayúdame a mantenerla.

No puedo. Tu prometiste…

Prometí no hacer nada contigo…

Pero yo… - La besa. - …yo no prometí no hacerte nada a ti.

Arch…

La frase se quedó así, sin terminar. Él siempre será un caballero, pero la oportunidad de tenerla para él, no la desperdiciaría. Estaba seguro que lograría controlar la situación antes de llegar muy lejos. Por eso siguió avanzando hasta enfrentar la decisión más difícil hasta ahora. Ella parecía haber olvidado su promesa. Las sensaciones compartidas iban más allá que un mero acto físico. Fue ahí, cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos. Ese era el freno que necesitaba. Era el freno que los detuvo. Era el freno que los desviaba del camino que habían tomado hasta ahora. Muy a su pesar, recordó ser un caballero justo a tiempo. Se separó de ella con delicadeza y cuidado. Ella lo vio con extrañeza; le había respondido afirmativamente a la pregunta en medio de los besos. La vio con dulzura. Le acarició una mejilla. Ella no supo qué quería decir. Se soltó y corrió; parte por miedo podido ser aceptada y otra por haber podido ser rechazada. Ella no estaba segura.

¿Niel?

¿Qué?

¿La viste corriendo por el final del corredor?

Sí, la ví. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré. Busca a Archie y pregúntale lo sucedido.

Salieron cada uno por su lado a encontrar a las dos partes de la otra pareja. Se movieron rápidamente para alcanzarlos. Las dama comentaba que se sentía rechazada. Eso la confundía porque él la había besado como nunca lo había hecho. De un momento a otro, se detuvo.

Pero eso está bien, ¿no?

Pues… pues… sí… no lo niego.

¿Le dijiste lo de la promesa?

Lo hice.

Tal vez por eso lo hizo. En ese sentido, se comportó a la altura de un caballero, de un hombre que te quiere bien.

Puede ser.

Yo pensaría que eso es lo que sucedió. Por lo menos, se pudo controlar a tiempo.

Tienes razón, pero tengo que admitir que sí quería. Nunca me he sentido tan amada… tan deseada… una mujer de verdad. ¿Alguna vez te sentiste así?

Lo hice.

¿Cuándo?

Cuando Niel y yo nos besamos por primera vez. También fui yo quien lo incitó. Desde que lo vi, me volví loca. Desde entonces, las cosas han ido mejorando.

¿Mejorando? – Con una pequeña sonrisa picaresca.

No es lo que piensas. Hemos esperado. Pero… ¿puedes mantener un secreto?

Claro.

Pensamos casarnos pronto. Nos cuesta mucho mantenernos separados. Si no fuera por todos ustedes, este viaje sería el último como soltera.

Ya veo. Te felicito.

No le digas a nadie.

No lo haré.

Por su parte, Archie y Niel hablaban.

¿Qué te pasó?

Nada… nada…

¿Cómo que nada?

Ayyy… Niel, no sé si puedo aguantarme más.

¿Aguantarme?

Sí. Cada vez que la veo se me altera todo. Te juro… te juro…

…juro…

Si no hubiera sido por la promesa realizada a sus padres, ahora estaríamos en otro lado.

¿Otro lado? ¿En dónde?

En mi camarote o en el de ella.

¡Wow! Hiciste bien en no hacerlo.

No entiendo por qué salió corriendo.

¿Qué hiciste?

Nos besamos por un rato; luego, me detuve. En contra de todos mis impulsos, la solté. Si la seguía tocando, me habría olvidado de todo.

¿No le dijiste nada después?

No.

Ni siquiera le dijiste… no sé… te amo… o te quiero… o qué se yo…

No.

¡Ahhh! Eso explica mucho.

Pudo haberse sentido rechazada por ti. Especialmente si ella había aceptado tus avances.

¿Tú crees?

Es una posibilidad. Te podré dar más detalles cuando haya hablado con mi novia. Ahora están juntas. Pero te recomendaría arreglarlo lo antes posible.

¿Cómo le hago?

Dale un regalo, mándale una tarjeta, llévala a cenar o a bailar… inventa algo. Hazlo rápido.

Esa noche fue una de reconciliación para una pareja, celebración secreta para otra y de angustia para las dos parejas mayores. En Nueva York, Anthony recibió el telegrama en el cual le informaban sobre Terry. Le pareció increíble. Todos en el mismo hospital. Al otro día, regresaría al hospital. No podía pasar la noche ahí por Amanda y su hijo. Los médicos le aseguraron avisarle sobre cualquier cambio en cualquiera de sus dos parientes.

* * *

**Estamos así:**

**357 para Albert versus 408 para Terry.**

**Sigan votando por su galanazo favorito.**

Roni de Andrew: ¡359 para Albert!

Karina Grandchester: ¡361 para Albert!

Rosial: ¡362 para Albert!

Mushita: ¡363 para Albert!

ISA: ¡409 para Terry!

Sunshine: ¡364 para Albert!

Kitzytae: suerte con tu semana. Te tomaré el voto de hoy, martes; el del jueves y el del sábado. ¿Te parece? ¡367 para Albert!

Alheli Garces: ¡410 para Terry!

Cami love: ¡412 para Terry!

MikaelaGrandchester: a veces es bueno andar de fiesta. ¡413 para Terry!

Anahis: ¡368 para Albert!

Miriam: ¡414 para Terry!

Wendy: ¡416 para Terry!

Zuci: ya veremos que pasará con Terry. ¡417 para Terry!

Usagi13chiba: ¡369 para Albert!

Jazmine21: ¡370 para Albert!

Ely33: ¡373 para Albert!

Griselda: bienvenida. Me alegra que te guste la historia. ¡374 para Albert!

Candida: gracias. ¡375 para Albert!

Estela: gracias por leerla. Me alegra que te guste. ¡376 para Albert!

Jennifer: gracias. ¡377 para Albert!

CANDYANDREW: ¡378 para Albert!

Applewhite: gracias. ¡379 para Albert!

Lupita: bienvenida. Yo comencé sabiendo muy poco también. Pero por algún lado se empieza. Te felicito, porque no te das por vencida. ¡389 para Albert!

Paolau2: ¡390 para Albert!

Mimie Grandchester: Creo que leíste los votos de thepecosita. El tuyo es el 405. Ahora contaré tu nuevo punto. ¡391 para Albert!

Liz: ¡418 para Terry!

Hobbypoli: bienvenida. Me alegra que te guste la historia. ¡419 para Terry!

Monapecosa: gracias por tus comentarios. ¡421 para Terry!

Safiro: ¡422 para Terry!

Lety luna: ¡423 paraTerry!

Lyndgrand: ¡424 para Terry!

Candice Andley de Grandchester: sí… me conformo con cualquiera de los dos… jajajaja…

Noemi Cullen: Archie no tuvo nada que ver. Él estaba en Londres y recibió la noticia con la Tía Elroy y Niel. El causante fue un empresario famoso de la ciudad quien viajaba con sus sobrinos. ¡394 para Albert!

Magdy: no creo que te linche… jajajaja… talvez te dirán algo, pero nada más… jajaja… ¡395 para Albert!

Camila Andley: siento mucho que no las encuentres románticas. ¿Cuál sería tu sugerencia? ¡396 para Albert!

Rakel: Ahora lo arreglo. ¡429 para Terry!

Pinturicchia0222: ¡430 para Terry!

Cotapese: ¡397 para Albert!

Elsy: ¡399 para Albert!

Yakza l: ¡400 para Albert!

Nuriko Higurashi: ¡431!

anjim: ¡402 para Albert!

**Estos son los resultados: 431 para Terry y 402 para Albert.**

**

* * *

**

**La pregunta para este capítulo es:**

**¿Cuál es el lugar más romántico para una cita?**

**a. El garaje de un mecánico.**

_b. No hubo romance en la emergencia…_

**c. Una tienda de lencería atrevida.**

**d. El borde de un puente.**


	52. Las travesuras de unas mujeres enamorada

Les dejo este capítulo hoy porque no sé si me dará tiempo mañana. No quiero quedar mal con todos y todas ustedes.

TC GAN

* * *

La Apuesta 48

Las travesuras de unas mujeres enamoradas

* * *

Stear, Patty y George llegaron a Nueva York. Se dirigieron directamente al hospital. Preguntaron por el doctor de turno. Él les explicó la delicadeza del estado de salud de Albert y Candy. Ninguno de los dos estaba despierto, aunque ya habían recobrado la conciencia. Patty pidió visitarla. Les fue negada la visita hasta el otro día a la hora de visitas. Antes de salir, George reconoció al empresario. Llegó a saludarlo. Se contaron sobre lo sucedido. En esa conversación, el fiel empleado de los Andley se dio cuenta del responsable del accidente. El empresario le contaba sobre sus miedos acerca de la posibilidad de que su hermano fuera demandado por las víctimas del accidente. Los médicos y la policía se negaba a darle los nombres. George, siempre prudente, no dijo nada. No diría nada hasta hablar con Albert. Regresaron a la mansión. Hablaban con Anthony cuando llegó un niño a buscarlo. Stear y Patty se sorprendieron muchísimo. Ahí se enteraron de la nueva familia. En medio de tanta preocupación, una alegría se presentaba.

Al otro día, llegaron al hospital. Candy estaba en su cuarto despierta. El médico había pasado a examinarla. Le dijo que se le daría de alta esa tarde. Le informó de las visitas. Entraron Stear, Patty y Anthony. Amanda se quedó en casa con el pequeño. Ella estaba bien; con uno que otro moretón, pero muy bien. Los tres estaban aliviados de verla con su espíritu alto. Trataron de evadir dos temas importantes: Albert y Terry. Por unos 45 minutos lograron su cometido. Ella preguntó directamente. Le respondieron directamente. Se dio una conversación con un tono muy exaltado por parte de todos.

Llévenme. Quiero verlo.

Candy, tranquilízate. Si te pones así, no te dejarán salir.

¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?

Candy…

Está mal… quiero verlo… Si no me llevan, me iré sola.

Trataba de levantarse y los dos jóvenes se lo impedían. Llamaron al médico para que le contara los pormenores. Conocer los detalles la calmaron. Todo iba mejor hasta que el médico habló sobre el otro paciente. Ella se alteró nuevamente. Y vuelta a empezar. Una enfermera tocó la puerta y entró sin esperar el pase. Llamó al doctor. Le habló al oído. Se excusaron y salieron rápidamente.

Un hombre caminaba de un lado al otro. El doctor se acercó. Le informó, que a pesar del éxito de la operación, su hermano no logró seguir con vida. Destrozado preguntó por los demás. Ninguno más iba a perder la vida a causa de aquel accidente. Dio instrucciones en cuanto a las cuentas médicas de los demás. Luego, se enfocó en su hermano. Lo enterraron tres días después en medio de lágrimas y mucha tristeza. Dos días después, arribaron los miembros provenientes de Europa. Del puerto fueron a ver a sus parientes. Los dos estaban mejor. Les faltaban alrededor de dos semanas más de recuperación. George esperó al otro día para hablar con el duque y con la Tía Elroy sobre las causas de todo. Les informó que la persona responsable se hizo cargo de los gastos médicos y también que había muerto. Eso no hizo felices a estas dos personas.

¿Cree que es necesario hacer algo más al respecto?

No lo creo, Señora Elroy.

¿Está seguro?

Definitivamente, Duque. Ya está muerto y los tres están bien. Todos lo gastos se cubrieron.

De todos modos, me gustaría saber quien fue.

Lo entiendo. ¿Está segura?

No, mejor no.

La conclusión a la que llegaron fue que no era necesario. Todo se había arreglado. Candy estaba en casa y esperaba el permiso para visitar a los dos caballeros.

* * *

El otro tema a tratar era exclusivo para Anthony y la tía. Hubo reclamos y explicaciones. Ella conoció a su familia y les dio la bienvenida. Una conversación se dio entre Amanda y la tía. Al salir de la biblioteca, las dos mostraban dejos de lágrimas. A partir de ese día, la familia se unió mucho más. No tenían que vivir todos en una misma casa para saber que todos se apoyarían. Comenzaron a planificar dos bodas… horas más tarde… otra pareja se atrevió a tomar esa misma decisión. Los caballeros se dedicaron a hacer los arreglos legales y las damas las estéticas. Patty había descubierto un aspecto importante del matrimonio. Yendo en contra de su timidez, organizó una excursión a una tienda muy especial. No le dijo a Elroy su plan. Solo había decidido salir a dar una vuelta con las dos novias y Candy. Entraron a un edificio. Una de esas puertas se abrió. Adentro, encontraron ropa muy interesante. Encajes, seda, satín, algodón, lino… todos los materiales formaban prendas de vestir muy provocativas.

¡Patty!

¡Qué! Ya verán. Esto es muy importante. A los hombres les gusta... – Se sonrojó y no pudo terminar su oración.

Me encanta que nos hayas traído. Comencemos a buscar algunas prendas bonitas. – Dijo la novia de Niel.

¿Cómo es posible que hables con tanta… tanta… - Dijo Candy.

¿Tanta…? Simple. Me gusta cuando mi prometido me ve con amor y deseo. Me hace sentir como una mujer especial. Ya verás. Cuando tengas a un hombre enamorado de ti enfrente y que te desee, entenderás por qué esta ropa es importante.

… - No respondió, a pesar de entenderla perfectamente.

Miremos.

Salieron de la tienda. Cada una había comprado algo especial para su noche de bodas. Patty lo usó esa noche. Stear quedó impresionado. Ella se dejó ver; alborotó el deseo en la pareja. Se entregaron al amor esa noche como no lo habían hecho antes. Se relajaron, se abrazaron, se besaron, se acariciaron… compartieron la noche.

* * *

La visita por parte de Candy a los dos era a diario. Les contaba sobre los eventos de la familia. Uno de esos días, Albert había convencido a la enfermera de sacarlo a dar una vuelta al jardín. Terry, al verlo afuera de su ventana, hizo lo mismo. Afuera, pudieron hablar tranquilamente. Candy los vio al entrar al hospital. Se acercó a ellos. Otra vez, les dijo sobre lo hecho ese día. Sin darse cuenta, les contó lo de la tienda de lencería. Ambos, tragaron en seco; se vieron. Los dos pensaban lo mismo. Las mismas imágenes surgieron de la imaginación masculina. Darse cuenta que el otro pensaba con lujuria los enervaba. La respuesta de ellos, le indicó a ella haberse equivocado en contarles sobre ese tema. Faltaban dos días para que se les diera de alta. Las bodas se llevarán a cabo cinco días más tarde.

* * *

**¿Cuál es el lugar más romántico para una cita?**

**a. El garaje de un mecánico.**

No hubo romance en la emergencia…

No hubo romance en una tienda de lencería atrevida…

**d. El borde de un puente.**

**

* * *

**

Mis queridos lectores y lectoras:

He recibido algunos mensajes en mi inbox de parte de algunos y algunas de ustedes en los que me muestran su descontento en cuanto a los puntos. Dejaré de contabilizar puntos desde ahora. Es cierto que me he confundido en ciertas ocasiones, pero he tratado de componerlo. Además, porque consideran que es injusta la forma en la que se toman en cuenta. Siento mucho que hacer esto haya causado incomodidad. Lo único que buscaba era compartir con ustedes una historia y que ustedes compartieran con las personas a su alrededor. Y, por qué no, que comenzaran a leer otras historias en FF. Eso es todo. De ninguna manera, quiero ser causante de ningún malestar u ofender a ninguno o ninguna de ustedes. Siempre he sido partidaria de respetar las opiniones de cada persona y esta no será una excepción. Les ofrezco una disculpa desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Por otro lado, hemos llegado a los 1000 comentarios. ¡Qué alegegría! No sé si es un record para el sitio o para ustedes, pero para mí sí lo es. Sí, me tardo en responder a cada uno, pero me encanta la interacción. Esto me ha permitido conocerlos y conocerlas. Han abierto mis horizontes y considero que nos hemos convertido en amigos y amigas unidos por el cariño a estos personajes, el gusto por leer y de escribir. Me admira la creatividad que muestran los y las autoras. No importa cuántas historias existan, miles de millones más se pueden escribir. Muchas gracias por permitirme ser parte de sus historias y de sus vidas.

Seguiré escribiendo. Eso no dejaré de hacerlo. Espero que sigan leyendo la historia. Saben que sus comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos. Gracias por todo.

TC GAN


	53. Las tres bodas

Les dejo este capítulo hoy. Estos días son un poco locuaces. Generalmente, tengo un plan para mi día. Puedo decirles que, sin falta, he tenido que cambiar planes todos los días. Pero eso no quiere decir que voy a quedar mal con ustedes.

Aprovecho este momento para desearles Felices Fiestas y Próspero Año Nuevo. Espero que reciban todo lo que necesitan ahora y siempre.

TC GAN

* * *

La Apuesta 49

Las tres bodas

* * *

Las bodas se llevaron a cabo con toda ceremonia propia de los Andley. Los dos convalecientes estuvieron presentes durante casi toda la ceremonia. Tanto Terry como Albert hicieron todo lo posible por mantenerse atentos mientras el otro estaba en la fiesta. Eleanor le insistía a Terry de irse. Se estaba extenuando por el puro gusto de hacerlo. Él le respondió ser imposible dejar a Candy con Albert. Ni modo, no hubo manera de convencerlo. Más noche, la rubia estaba muy cansada y se fue a dormir; cosa que las tres parejas no harían.

Archie estaba en su habitación con su nueva esposa.

¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron falta tus padres?

No te lo puedo negar; me hicieron falta.

¿Por qué no quisiste esperar? Sabes que lo hubiéramos hecho sin problemas.

Lo sé. Pero no quería estar lejos de ti ni un minuto más. Nunca me imaginé amar tanto a un hombre casi desconocido.

¿Desconocido?

Tú me entiendes. Todo sucedió muy rápido. Cuando me dijiste lo del accidente y que planeabas venir a América, no soporté la idea de que me dejaras.

Iba a regresar. – Se acercó para abrazarla.

Sí… - Contestó no muy convencida.

Te lo aseguro. Iba a regresar por ti. Además, sabes que ahora trabajo en Londres para estar cerca de ti.

Eso me lleva a otro tema. ¿Vamos a volver allá?

Si eso es lo que quieres, lo haremos. A mí me da igual. Viviré donde tú vivas. Ahora, con más razón.

Ella más calmada se adentró al cuarto de baño. Se arregló lo más bonita que pudo para su esposo. Él estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama en ese momento tratando de quitarse las mancuernas. La vio salir con un conjunto de esos comprados en la tienda de lencería. No hubo necesidad de decir nada más. Hubo pasión, mucha pasión…

* * *

La segunda pareja estaba en su habitación. Era un poco diferente porque ellos ya conocían de qué se trataba; el hijo durmiendo en la habitación contigua lo demostraba. Eso no quería decir que el caballero se quedara sin su premio en encajes. La preocupación monetaria de la dama se terminó. Anthony hizo todos los arreglos para pagar aquella deuda. La pregunta a tratar era el lugar dónde vivir. Lo hablarían después de la luna de miel. Por supuesto, Billy irá con ellos acompañado de una nana. Fueron a un pueblo cerca de Nueva York. Albert les recomendó el lugar. Pasaron unos días muy agradables. Se iban de picnic juntos. Se sentaban sobre una manta y miraban jugar al pequeño. Por las noches, después de acostar al niño, la pareja salía a dar una vuelta o se quedaban en su habitación en busca de un poco de privacidad. Dentro de las conversaciones que se dieron durante ese lapso de tiempo, se dejaron los reclamos y los reproches. Las experiencias venideras prometían ser maravillosas. Anthony quería otro bebé. Deseaba continuar formando su familia rápidamente. Lograr de adulto, lo que casi no tuvo de niño. La única discusión fuerte, si se puede llamársele así, es el número de niños que querían.

¡Anthony, son muchos!

No son tantos. Ya verás que lo lograremos rápidamente.

¿Rápidamente?

Sí.

Tú, por que te gusta el comienzo; el resto no lo vives tú.

Pues… - Le dijo seductoramente. - …por supuesto que me gusta el comienzo… Te aseguro estar siempre.

Tú no pasas el embarazo con sus incomodidades… No tienes a un grupo de personas viéndote dar a luz… No es muy agradable que te vean así… con tanta atención… dar de mamar…

Pero dicen que todo eso es bellísimo y maravilloso.

No digo que no lo sea, pero es cansado. Prueba tú despertarte varias veces en la noche, cambiarlo, entretenerlo, cuidarle una gripe…

Sé que lo hiciste sola con Billy. Hoy, todo es diferente. Estamos juntos y no tienes que pasar dificultades. Tendrás ayuda…

Preferiría que me dijeras que tendremos ayuda.

La tendremos. Estaré contigo hasta en todo momento. Te lo aseguro. Podremos tener los seis que queremos.

Yo no quiero seis. Quiero tres.

Ya veremos…

Ya veremos…

* * *

Niel y su prometida habían planeado casarse sin decirle a nadie. No lograron hacerlo. Una pequeña imprudencia por parte de Niel al contarle a Archie durante el viaje en el barco, impidió hacerlo. A eso le agregamos la nueva las nuevas circunstancias familiares de Anthony, era completamente predecible la triple boda. A pesar de eso, estuvieron muy contentos en su boda. Él se sorprendió cuando llegó su turno de ver a su esposa vestida tan provocativamente. Él era muy atrevido y ella muy traviesa.

¡Hola!

¡Hola!

¿Te gusta?

Me encanta. Ven aquí…

No… tú… ven aquí…

Quieres jugar, ¿no es así?

No… quiero amar…

Eres una provocadora…

Eres una tentación…

No puedo resistirme a una…

Yo tampoco…

Disfrutaron de su nuevo estadio matrimonial, sus cuerpos y, en el proceso, amalgamaron sus almas. A la mañana siguiente, se quedaron en cama. Desayunaron ahí. La mejor idea fue irse a un hotel para pasar su luna de miel.

* * *

Estimados lectores y lectoras:

Gracias a todos por su apoyo y respeto hacia los demás. Esto me demuestra que somos personas de criterio y que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Me enorgullezco de todos nosotros porque no olvidamos que lo importante es mantener la mente abierta y comunicarnos respetuosamente; por supuesto, divertirnos.

Que no haga un conteo de los votos como antes, no quiere decir que no puedan seguir votando por su galán favorito. Tampoco quiere decir que no estaré pidiendo votaciones de otra índole. Mucho menos quiere decir que no responderé a sus comentarios como lo he hecho.

**Dicho esto, la pregunta en la que votaremos durante los próximos dos capítulos es:**

**¿Cuál de estos personajes les gustaría que aparezca en la historia?**

**Annie**

**Eliza**

**Tom**

**Michael**

**Tienen que especificar una característica personal del personaje, por ejemplo: celos, sentido ético, dulzura, envidia, entrometidez (jajajaja...) etc.**

**Puede ser cualquier tipo de personalidad.**

**Quedamos así: escojan uno de los personajes arriba mencionados **

**y cualquier característica que ustedes decidan , no necesariamente alguno de los que escribí.**

**Se tomará 1 voto por review. Espero sus respuestas.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

Capítulo 51

Hobbypoly: bienvenida. Ninguno perdió la memoria. ¿Te parece?

Lyndgrand: gracias a ti a tus compañeras por leer la historia. Creo que no he dejado alguna pista. Pero si lo hago, dímelo. Sigan riendo…

Mushita: siempre fiel a Albert. ¡Excelente!

Usagi13chiba: otra Albertfan. Bien por ti.

Liz: Terrytana… bien…

Jazmine21: otra Albertfan…

Lety luna: cuando encuentres algún Terry, cuéntanos.

Rakel83: me fascina que toda tu familia esté involucrada.

Mimie Grandchester: muchos opinan lo mismo, en cuanto al puente.

Paulao2: Supongo que sí.

ISA: gracias por seguir leyendo.

Miriam: un saludo para ti también.

Cami love: me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo.

Zuci: las mujeres podemos ser así… contradictorias… jajajaja… cuídate tú también.

MikaelaGrandchester: los jóvenes de ahora son tremendos… jajajaja…

Anahis: me toma mi tiempo, es cierto, pero me encanta.

Gema: estaba releyendo mis primeros capítulos y me di cuenta que eres de las primeras en dejar review. Gracias por tu fidelidad.

Roni de Andrew: seguiré actualizando siempre que pueda…

Sissi79: sigue votando por quien te gusta.

Sunshine: No hubo muertos… ¿qué tal?

Karina Grandchester: hubo acción… Pero al no ser una historia y me han dicho que muchos jóvenes jóvenes la leen, prefiero no sea muy candente. Si lo hago, se los advertiré para no ofender a nadie.

Galaxylam84: espero te parezca el arreglo ahora. Siento mucho que te hayas enojado por algo que era para entretenernos un poco. Espero que votes por el personaje que quieres que vuelva.

Atzimba F: me alegra que tú y tu hermana les guste la historia.

Cotapese: me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo.

Wendy: No les pasó nada. Están como nuevos. Peleando por Candy otra vez.

* * *

Capítulo 52

Liz: sigue haciéndole porra a tu galán.

Litle pen: bienvenida: sigue votando por Albert.

Lyndgrand: gracias por tus deseos. Espero que lo que resta de la historia sea de tu agrado y sigas participando. Me alegra que les gusta. Pero te cuento que hay varias interesadas en quedarse con Terry… jajajaja… y cuidado con sus uñas.

Nuriko Higurashi: puedes seguir votando por tu galán, eso no vamos a dejar de hacerlo. Échale porra. Talvez los puntajes no sean por el galán, pero espero que participes en las nuevas preguntas. Puede ser que era hora de cambiar un poco la dinámica. Espero esta te guste. Si te doy un adelanto, le tengo que dar a todos… bua… noooo… jajajajaja…

Karina Grandchester: gracias por tu confianza. Espero estar a la altura.

Zuci: sé que no se puede quedar bien con todos, pero haré lo posible para que todos y todas se sientan bien. ¿Te parece cómo se ha solucionado todo? Siempre habrá donde participar. Sabes que, para mí, la opinión de ustedes es importante y la valoro. Cuidado con los dedos y gracias por tus deseos.

Starwhitedeandrew: ¡qué bien que te apareces por aquí! Creo que he tomado el lado positivo. Seguiremos con alguna votación. Sigo esperando tus comentarios.

Monapecosa: gracias por su apoyo y admiración; la cual es recíproca. Un saludo para las hermanas ticas (así se les dice a los Costarricenses, ¿no? Espero no ser un insulto).

Yeyanis: no te preocupes. Primero, no son locas en grupo (jajajaja…), George es buena sugerencia para Candy. Lo deberíamos de poner en votación. Es cierto que la mayoría apoyan la votación, por eso pienso que seguir con una votación, pero con otras preguntas, es algo positivo. Siempre hay lugar para opinar y expresarnos. Dicen por ahí que cuando se cierra una puerta, se abre una ventana. Bueno… a abrir una ventana. ¿Te parece? Gracias por el aprecio que me tienen y me satisface mucho que tengan espacios familiares. Me gustaría saber que estaré a la altura de sus expectativas. Gracias por tus buenos deseos; igualmente.

Mimie Grandchester: gracias por tu compañía. Espero sigas votando en las nuevas preguntas.

Candice Andley de Grandchester: tienes toda la razón. Escribo por que me gusta y lo comparto porque me gusta. Gracias por tu apoyo. Dime si te gusta la alternativa de las votaciones. A mí también me gusta eso. Vamos a ver como termina la historia…

Noemi Cullen: me alegra que se diviertan porque de eso se trata. Espero participes en la nueva forma de votaciones.

Paolau2: se nota que tienes tus prioridades en donde tocan… jajajaja… Albert está bien. Cuéntame si te parece la nueva forma de involucrarlos con esto de las nuevas preguntas. Te mando un gran saludo.

Rosa: no les pasó nada a los galanes.

Cami love: no creo que sea una cachetada, más bien una modificación. ¿Te parece la nueva forma de participar? Espero que votes.

Anahis: gracias por tu comentario. Siempre he creído que no se puede quedar bien con todos, pero cosas como estas nos ayudan a encontrar nuevas formas de hacer las cosas sin que nos perdamos. ¿Te parece?

MikaelaGrandchester: gracias por tus palabras. Sigue votando por tu galán favorito. Te digo que esta historia es de todos; de quien la escribe, o sea yo, y de ustedes, quienes la leen y participan. Gracias a ustedes.

Naye: gracias por tus palabras. Hay que admitir que los fanáticos de Candy somos apasionados. Me alegra que te diviertas con esta historia.

Usagi13chiba: tú apoya a tu chavo contra viento y marea… jajajaja… Un saludo.

Hobbypoli: me alegra que te guste mi historia. Sigue apoyando a Terry. ¿Con quién se queda? Ummm… talvez con… jajaja…

Lety luna: gracias. Mira que llegamos a más de mil reviews. Eso es gracias a personas como tú.

Krimhild: bienvenida. Gracias por pensar en mi historia como original. ¿Qué quiere decir WTF? No tienes que trasnocharte, la historia se quedará aquí.

Judith: gracias. Sigue fiel a Albert.

Camila Andley: apoya al rubio como siempre.

Sunshine: la historia es mía, cierto; pero siempre hay lugar para más. Espero te parezca la nueva forma de participar. Me alegra que te guste la historia. En cuanto a la historia, creo que todas las mujeres hemos pasado o pasaremos por una experiencia similar jajajaja.

Pinturicchia0222: sigue apoyando a Terry. ¿Vas a participar en las nuevas preguntas? Espero que sí.

Wendy: ¡estoy super sorprendida con tanto review! Si se decide ahorita, se acaba la historia, ¿no crees? Jajajajaja…


	54. Mi regalo para ustedes

La apuesta 50

Mi regalo navideño para ustedes

* * *

Albert…

Dime, Candy.

Quiero que me hagas un favor.

Lo que quieras.

Tengo ganas de comer pavo relleno… como el que hicimos en Escocia. ¿Te acuerdas?

Lo recuerdo bien.

Terry estaba entrando a la sala. Visitaba a su pecosa, como él le decía incluso frente a Albert, todos los días. La competencia se había convertido en una ardua tarea para los dos hombres. Era inconcebible dejar a Candy con el rubio. Por eso, muy campantemente, se agregó a la tarea del pavo relleno.

Te aclaro que si quieres participar, lo tendrás que hacer de verdad. Tendrás que cortar, picar y hasta hornear, Terry. – Le especificó ella mientras Albert lo miraba con gran sorna de satisfacción. Estaba seguro que Terry se haría para atrás.

Lo que tu digas, mi pecosa. – Enfatizando el mi. Ahora, el de la sorna era el castaño y el disgustado era el rubio.

Entonces manos a la obra. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó la dama.

¡Hey, Terry! Toma un papel y un lápiz para apuntar lo que necesitamos. Tenemos que encontrar un pavo de más o menos 14 o 16 libras.

14 a16 libras… - Apuntaba lo que le dictaban.

Media libra de tocino… mejor si es ahumadito. Tú sabes, por eso del sabor.

Media libra de tocino. (Son aproximadamente 200 gr.)

Una libra y media de jamón, preferiblemente que sea de marrano para que le de un delicioso sabor. Es más fuerte que el de res, pero si no encontramos de ese, de res estará bien.

Una libra y media libra de jamón. (Son aproximadamente 650 gr.)

Una cebolla grande molida.

Una cebolla grande molida. ¿Así la compras?

Claro que no. La moleremos aquí. Ya verás. Jajajaja… - Candy se burló de Terry.

Un pan grande de molde.

Un pan grande de molde. (Pan de rodaja que se encuentra en los supermercados. Otros le dicen pan sándwich. 450 gr. o dos libras)

Litro y medio de leche.

Litro y medio de leche. (6 tazas de leche entera).

4 huevos grandes.

4 huevos grandes.

Y… como 4 cucharadas de perejil picado.

Ese también lo picaremos en casa, Terry. – Candy seguía burlándose de Terry. Era difícil lograrlo y lo exprimiría hasta lo último. – Oye, Albert. No olvides la nuez moscada (nutmeg en Inglés), la sal y la pimienta.

Fueron de compras. Consiguieron todos los ingredientes. El pavo lo dejaron 24 horas en una salmuera a base de mantequilla, aceite de oliva, sal, pimienta, jugo de naranja agria, apio, cebolla en cuarterones y gajos de ajo. Tenía de todo eso adentro y afuera. Al otro día, le quitaron el apio, la cebolla y los gajos de ajo.

Recuerda, Candy, sacar todo de la cavidad del pavo. Si no, eso saldrá horrible…

Bien.

Terry, ¿cómo vas con picar el perejil?

Voy muy bien. ¿Tú qué haces?

En una olla puse el pan con todo y su corteza y lo estoy bañando con leche. Eso es para que se aguade un poco. Candy, ¿le pediste el molinillo de carne a Dorothy?

Lo hice. Está sobre la mesa.

¿Eso para qué sirve?

Sirve para moler el tocino, el jamón, la cebolla y, por último el pan con leche.

¿Todo junto?

No, moleremos uno a uno y colocaremos cada uno por separado. – Dijo Candy.

Bien dicho, Candy. Veo que recuerdas algunas cosas. Instalaré el molinillo para que entre ustedes dos lo hagan. – Colocó el molinillo al borde de una mesa (hay eléctricos también).

Así lo hicieron. Cada ingrediente en diferente cuenco esperaba el momento de ser utilizado. Para mientras, Albert calentaba una sartén grande (puede ser una olla grande) donde cabía todo. Primero, echaron el tocino para que se cueza bien. Albert se ayudaba de una paleta para moverlo. Lo hizo a un lado y echó la cebolla. La dejó unos minutos hasta que estaban transparentes (aunque esté molida, se transparenta). Agregó el jamón. Lo estuvo moviendo con la paleta. Luego, echó el pan con leche molido. Ahí los ingredientes se pusieron algo difíciles de mover. Entonces, Albert y Terry se turnaban. No iban a permitir que una dama lo hiciera. Ellos consideraban que una mujer no lo podría hacer. Claro que eso es mentira. Lo que sucedía es que, cada vez que meneaban la paleta, Candy los miraba con verdadera admiración. Después de 5 minutos, lo quitaron del fuego. Candy agregaba los huevos uno a uno mientras los otros dos seguían moviendo la mezcla sin permitir que se cueza el huevo y se mezcle bien. Luego, echó la nuez moscada y el perejil hasta mezclarlo bien. Fue hasta entonces que agregó la sal y la pimienta al gusto.

Mézclenlo bien. – Ordenó ella.

Sí mi general.

Por supuesto, general.

Pon el pavo con la cavidad viendo para nosotros en esa mesa. – Dijo Albert. – Bueno, ahora a rellenar el pavo.

¿Albert, qué pasa si nos sobra relleno?

Fácil, Terry. Lo ponemos en un cuenco de vidrio, lo tapamos y lo metemos a la par del pavo, pero lo sacaremos a los cuarenta minutos.

Le metieron todo el relleno que pudieron. Cerraron el pavo lo mejor posible para que no se rebalsara durante la horneada (si compran un ave en un supermercado de esos de marca, generalmente traen instrucciones para cerrarlo). Lo colocaron en una pavera (puede ser de esas ovaladas de papel aluminio que encuentran en supermercados). Lo hornearon durante unas tres horas y media tapado con una tapadera (si no hay tapadera, usen papel aluminio) a 350 grados F (175 grados C). Es muy importante para conservar los jugos que emanan durante la cocción. Los últimos 45 minutos, se le quita la tapadera y con una cuchara se baña el pavo con esos jugos que están abajo. Es en este momento cuando se tuesta la piel.

¿Cómo sabes que el pavo está cocido?

Le metes un cuchillo o un tenedor. Si los jugos son transparentes, está listo. Si no, lo dejas otro rato hasta que lo sean.

Es tardado esto.

No es tanto. Es más esperar a que se hornee. Además, nos dio tiempo para hacer el puré de papa y la salsa. – Dijo Candy.

Candy, es hora de sacar el pavo del horno. Trae otro refractario para colocar el relleno después de sacarlo. Terry, ¿quieres partir el pavo en rodajas?

No lo sé hacer.

Yo te digo cómo. Ven.

Sacaron el pavo. Lo abrieron y sacaron el relleno. Entre Albert y Terry cortaron en rodajas las pechugas del pavo y algunas rodajas de la pierna. Las colocaron sobre un gran plato. Sobre la mesa estaba el plato con rodajas de pavo, el relleno en un refractario, el puré de papa en otro y un cuenco con salsa. Al final del día, se sentaron todos los que estaban en la casa a cenar un delicioso pavo relleno.

* * *

**Queridos amigos y amigas:**

Este capítulo es mi regalito de Felices Fiestas. La receta es la que hemos hecho en nuestra familia desde hace más de 43 años. Mi mamá la aprendió de una prima. . Desde hace unos 18 años, la encargada de hacerlo soy yo. La hemos ido cambiando por eso de la grasa. Antes le echábamos mucho más tocino. Ahora, en vez de una libra de tocino y una libra de jamón, preferimos la mezcla que está arriba. No queremos perder el sabor del tocino… jajajaja… No es para una persona vegetariana. Lo siento. Pero para todos los demás que nos gustan este tipo de cosas, les aseguro que es una receta deliciosa. Si se les antoja, pruébenla hacer para sus celebraciones. Más bien, aviéntense, atrévanse a hacerla. Es exquisita.

Si llegaran a tener una duda, pregúntenme. Si no respondo a tiempo, busquen en youtube un video para "preparar un pavo relleno" o, si hablan inglés, hay un video que se llama "uncomfortable woman teaches how to Cook a turkey". Este último es publicidad para la marca de un pavo específico, pero la mayoría de pavos que se compran, traen instrucciones. Las imágenes son claras.

En fin, este es mi regalo para ustedes. Gracias por leer la historia. Les mando un gran saludo y un gran abrazo.

**TC GAN**

* * *

**La último capítulo para votar en la siguiente pregunta:**

**¿Cuál de estos personajes les gustaría que aparezca en la historia?**

**Annie**

**Eliza**

**Tom**

**Michael**

**Tienen que especificar una característica personal del personaje, por ejemplo: celos, sentido ético, dulzura, envidia, entrometidez (jajajaja...) etc.**

**Puede ser cualquier tipo de personalidad.**

**Quedamos así: escojan uno de los personajes arriba mencionados**

**y cualquier característica que ustedes decidan , no necesariamente alguno de los que escribí.**

**Se tomará 1 voto por review. Espero sus respuestas.**

**

* * *

**

Antonio: perdón, Albert… jajajaja… puedes seguir bromeando con tu hermana. Nada te lo impide. Yo tengo una y lo sigo haciendo… jajajaja… Gracias por tus palabras y por ser mi fan No. 1. Te felicito por tu avance profesional. En cuanto a tus exámenes, estoy segura que te irá bien. Este es el lugar para desahogarte. Adelante; te escuchamos. ¿El examen de grado qué quiere decir?

Ely33: gacias a ti. Todos tan lindos… creo que todas aquí tendríamos nuestro harem.

Karina Grandchester: ¿y qué pasaría si Terry se quedara con Annie? Solo exploro tus opciones… jajaja… Espero poder seguir dejando mis capítulos. Estoy de vacaciones yo también. Y aunque no tengo mucho tiempo, hago tiempo para hacer esto. Me encanta. Cuídate tú también.

Monapecosa: Feliz Navidad para ustedes también.

Krimhild: estoy familiarizada con la frase completa, pero no con las siglas. Gracias por explicarlas. Tengo una amiga igual de obsesiva que tú. Ella no quiere leer la historia hasta que la termine. La empecé en septiembre y vamos por diciembre. No está muy contenta… jajajaja… ¿Ves que no estás sola?

Miriam: a todos nos hace falta un hermano… claro, solo a quienes no lo tenemos… jajajaja…

Candice Andley de Grandchester: tienes toda la razón. Me permiten ver lo que piensan mis lectores y lectoras. También me hacen ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista que no había pensado yo. Eso es divertidísimo.

Hobbypoli: ya veremos quién aparece…

Cami love: gracias a ti por leerla.

Aailsa Teiff: bienvenida. Me alegra que te guste la historia. Te cuento que actualizo 2 o 3 veces a la semana. Si no puedo en el día que toca, lo hago antes. Yo también estoy de vacaciones. Yeahhh!

Mushita: gracias a ti. Me uno a tus buenos sentimientos.

Cotapese: me encanta que te guste.

MikaelaGrandchester: creo que no es que lo digamos… es que lo vivimos… jajajajaja… Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo. Ya verás… paciencia, ya llegarás a entender… jajajaja…

Liz: puede ser. Ya veremos.

Roni de Andrew-Brown: ¿Te perdiste? No te entiendo.

Lyndgrand: excelente. Diles que no tienen que abrir cuenta. Tengo esto puesto para que todos puedan escribir un review. Gracias por tus buenos deseos.

Nuriko Higurashi: yo tuve un novio como a los 19 años. Me dijo que nos casáramos a los 25 y que tuviéramos los cuatro hijos uno por año. Así a los 30 ya estaríamos completos. Salí más corriendo que andando… jajajaja… Esto casi nadie lo sabe. Así que te pido discreción… jajajaja…

Lety luna: qué bien que te pasaste por este lar. Gracias por tu saludo y tu ánimo. Ya lo estoy leyendo. Ya me lo mandaron. Lo que me está costando es leer los epílogos. Empiezo y me cuesta un montón seguir. Mucho es porque no tengo mucho tiempo… jajajaja… Cuando se toparon Candy y Terry en el campamento, me hubiera gustado que Terry agarrara el toro por los cuernos y calentar un poquito a Candy… jajajaja… A falta de ponche… jajajaja…

Galaxylam84: I believe you are passionate, no question about that. But I wouldn't call you eccentric. You are entitled for your opinion to be respected. It wasn't about your knowledge of Spanish either. Being your second language, you should be proud of yourself because you were able to convey your message. I could sense your frustration, and anger. So, keep learning as much as you can. I reached out to my readers, people just like you, to share our experiences, and opinions… to have fun. I never intended to make anyone feel uncomfortable or mad. I also believe in being open to different points of view. Not to change my mind; although it's a possibility, but to learn. I am happy you like the story, and will continue to participate. I read your profile. Now, I understand the analogy. I remember when that happened. I watched the news. I hope that maybe someday, you will try to write a story, too. I would gladly read it. I would comment it, too (you think?). hahahaha…

Nelly: ¡qué bien que te has puesto al día! Gracias por tus votos.

Rakel83: ¿juego de ajedrez? Jajajaja… no sé jugarlo… jajajaja…

Gema: puede que no estemos contando esos votos, pero habrán otras preguntas y otras votaciones. Buena onda que participas. Gracias por ello.

Anahis: Tomaré en cuenta tus votos. Nos vemos.

Mimie Grandchester: gracias por tus buenos deseos.

Equis2328: bienvenida. Te mando un gran saludo. No tengo la intención de dejar de subir historias. Una vez empiezo, hasta que termino.

Rosi: oye… no me digas vieja… jajajaja… solo bromeaba… jajajaja… Creo que a todas nos gustaría un hombre así, pero ¿cuántos habrán? Dicen que un buen hombre se parece a un teléfono público…

CANDYANDREW: tan bonito tener opciones ¿verdad?

Wendy: igualmente. Gracias.


	55. La incertidumbre de Stear

Hola nuevamente. Han pasado las fechas navideñas. Espero todo haya sido entre alegrías y carcajadas. A mí me tocó la cocinadita del almuerzo navideño de mi familia. Fue una tarea ardua y larga... Comenzamos el 20 de diciembre... con eso les digo todo. Pero todo salió bien y estuvo alegrísimo. Bueno... suficiente sobre mis fiestas... les presento el nuevo capítulo de Laaa Apuestaa...

* * *

La apuesta 51

La incertidumbre de Stear

* * *

Al final del día, se sentaron todos los que estaban en la casa a cenar un delicioso pavo relleno. Llegó el momento de regresar a Londres para quienes viven allá. El día antes, Patty se sintió mal. La llevaron al hospital más cercano. Stear caminaba por los pasillos muy nervioso. Archie, Niel y Albert lo acompañaban.

¿Por qué estás tan nervioso, hermano?

Por lo que nos puedan decir.

¿Tan malo puede ser?

Depende desde el punto donde lo mires.

No es posible que sea tan malo.

Eso dices porque no es tu esposa la que está allá adentro, Niel.

Me estás asustando. ¿Qué pueden decirte que sea tan malo como para ponerte así?

Nada… nada…

Stear estaba preocupado porque iban a empezar a estudiar el siguiente mes, pero si ella quedaba embarazada, las cosas cambiarían para él y, especialmente, para ella. No sabía qué desear. Por un lado, estudiar juntos, le hacía ilusión. Por el otro, formar una familia también. La forma en la que caminaba preocupaba a sus compañeros de camino. Adentro de una de las habitaciones, se encontraba ella acostada en una camilla. El médico la escuchaba con atención. Hablaron largo y tendido. Le indicaron los exámenes que tenían que practicarle. Pasarían dos horas antes de saber los resultados. Afuera, Candy llegaba en compañía de Elroy. Las dos preocupadas. Encontraron a los cuatro hombres en la sala de espera.

¿Qué dijeron, sobrino?

No han dicho nada, Tía. Estoy preocupado.

Candy…

¿Qué?

Tú eres enfermera. ¿Puedes ir a ver qué averiguas?

Está bien.

Candy comenzó a caminar por los pasillos. Encontró a un médico.

Disculpe… - Le tocó el hombro para llamarle la atención.

Dígame… - Se volteó.

¡Michael!

¿Candy? ¿Eres tú?

¡Increíble! ¡Qué bueno verte! Pensé que estabas en Europa.

Estuve allá, pero me ofrecieron un puesto aquí. Es u gusto verte. ¿Cómo has estado?

Sigo siendo enfermera, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones.

¡Dichosa!

¿Tú?

Trabajando. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Una amiga está aquí.

Lo siento. ¿Qué tiene?

Ese es el problema. Hace rato entró, pero no nos han dado ninguna noticia. ¿Será posible que me ayudes?

Claro. ¿Cómo se llama tu amiga?

Se llama Patty…

Apellidos…

Patricia de Cornwell.

Ahhh… Todavía no han salido sus exámenes. Falta un poco. Vamos. ¿Dónde están?

Se dirigieron hacia la sala de espera. Allí, explicaron la situación hasta el momento. Faltaban algunos resultados. Stear se alejó con Michael.

¿Sabes si mi esposa está embarazada?

Todavía no sabemos. Estamos esperando los resultados.

Eso no es suficiente. – Dijo desesperado.

Entiendo que la paciencia es algo que no tienes ahora, pero solo podemos esperar. Cuando reciba los resultados, sabré qué hacer.

Paciencia… paciencia…

Paciencia…

¡Doctor! Lo necesitamos. – Lo llamó una enfermera.

Tengo que irme, Stear. Fue un gusto verte de nuevo. Dentro de poco, regresaré para darles noticias.

Gracias.

Se fue dejando a Stear más preocupado que antes. El tener que esperar por los resultados le indicaba una gran posibilidad de enfrentarse al hecho de ser padre. Michael le dio permiso a Candy de entrar a ver a Patty. La acompaña mientras esperan esos resultados. Los minutos parecían ser más que horas.

Patty, ¿qué te pasa? Te veo muy preocupada.

El médico me dijo algo que me asusta un poco.

¿Qué?

Yo se lo propuse… lo sé… pero no sé si estoy preparada… - Decía nerviosamente. – Lo insistí… ahora… ahora… no sé qué pasará…

¿Qué?

Y si estoy… ¡No puedo con esta incertidumbre! Si no, será todo más sencillo, pero si sí… ¿qué haré?

¿De qué hablas?

Nuestros planes se fueron abajo desde ese… ¡Ay no!

Patty. – Le grita Candy desesperada de no recibir respuesta.

¿Qué?

¿Qué pasa? Confía en mí. Si puedo, te ayudo. Aunque sea solo con escucharte.

Gracias, Candy. No sé si puedo…

¡Claro que puedes!

¿Recuerdas en el barco… el juego… la apuesta?

La recuerdo. ¿Qué pasa?

Esto es el resultado directo de eso.

Me confundes… ¿qué tiene que ver la apuesta con este momento?

Patty le contó las condiciones de la apuesta.

Tranquila, Patty. Si estás embarazada, Stear se pondrá feliz.

Ese es el asunto. Si estoy embarazada, no querrá ir a la universidad. Decidirá quedarse en Chicago y trabajar. No quiero que deje su carrera por nuestra tontera.

Un bebé no es una tontera, Patty. En bebé es algo lindo. Estar embarazada tiene su lado bueno. Es una alegría pensar que un niño crece dentro de ti… de alguien… de alguien… - Hacía ojos soñadores. – Sobre todo si es de quien amas. Tienes adentro un pedacito de ti y un pedacito de él. – Se tocaba su vientre al decir estas palabras. Cosa que no pasó desapercibido por su amiga. – El problema es cuando no cuentas con el apoyo del padre, o sea, del hombre al que amas. Eso sí que es triste. Te sientes desamparada y no puedes pensar. La desolación es inmensa. – Dijo con tristeza. - Para ajuste de penas, las nauseas, el sueño, el cansancio… Hay días en los que te sientes como si quisieras morirte. No tienes hambre y si comes, sales corriendo para devolverlo… Tratas de despertare y hacer tu vida normal y no puedes… Los olores se convierten en un enemigo. En fin… al final, tienes a tu hijo en brazos y comienza una nueva aventura. Lo más duro es cuando pasas por todas esas cosas y de todos modos te quedas sin el amor y sin el bebé… Eso no te pasará a ti. Stear no te dejará. Ya verán; encontrarán una forma de hacerlo todo.

Candy, ¿cuándo estuviste embarazada?

¿Ahhh?

¿Quién era el padre? ¿Qué te pasó?

No sé de qué hablas, Patty. Lo escuché por ahí.

Nada de eso. Te conozco. ¿Qué pasó? Cuéntame. Desde el barco, te noto diferente. No eres la misma y ahora, lo pude comprobar. ¿Qué te pasó?

Candy, entre lágrimas las cuales Patty compartía, le contó todo lo sucedido. La amiga solidaria se quedó sin palabras al conocer la historia.

¡Qué historia! Si no me la estuvieras contando tú misma, no te lo creería. Terry se ha portado contigo como ninguno. Se nota que no es el mismo de antes. Es increíble.

Ha sido un verdadero hombre y se ha comportado caballerosamente.

Lo ha hecho. Siempre supimos que te amaba. Eso no es ningún secreto para nadie.

¡Patty!

Qué quieres que te diga. Es cierto. Todos lo sabemos.

¿Qué hago? Estoy tan confundida.

No entiendo por qué lo dices. Para mí está más que claro. Acabas de decirme que Albert es el amor de tu vida.

¿Dije eso? ¿Cuándo?

Hace un momento; cuando hablaste de tu embarazo y de la falta de apoyo por parte del padre.

* * *

Les mando un gran saludo a todos y todas. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Les deseo un año nuevo lleno de cosas lindas.

TC GAN

* * *

Roni de Andrew-Brown: de nada...

Magdy: gracias.

nathy: bienvenida.

Karina Grandchester: me parece tu punto de vista. No lo había pensado así.

XXX: no dejaste tu nombre. Espero que tu comida navideña haya sido agradable.

Krimhild: perdón... sé que mi receta no es para vegetarianos. Veré si consigo una receta como para personas como tú.

Mushita: de nada.

Usagi13chiba: los celos pueden ser muy útiles, ¿verdad? jajajaja... No a todos nos gusta la cocina, pero estoy segura que compartimos el gusto por comer deliciososo...

Sunshine: creo que el suplicio es tener que quedarse con uno y no poder quedarse con los tres... jajaja

Monapecosa: el relleno se queda dentro del pavo mientras se cuece. Tienes toda la razón.

Olga: bienvenida. Mucho gusto de escuchar de ti. Siempre será bienvenido un cometario tuyo. Lo del record es para mí y mis historias. En cuanto a la votación, no tienes obligación de hacerlo. Como he dicho antes es algo para entretenernos, nada mas. Me alegra que te guste la historia.

Rakel83: un día trataron de enseñarme a jugar, pero no le atiné. jajajaja...

Antonio (Albert): ¡tan boonito tener con quien compartir el gusto por la cocina! Me parece muy ineresante lo que estudias. Como no sabía mucho de eso, lo busqué. Creo que te irá bien en tu examen. Cuénta el resultado.

starwhitedeandrew: de nada. Espero te quede bien toda tu comida navideña.

tamborsita333: gracias por tu comentario.

Noemi Cullen: siento mucho lo de tu virus. Buena onda haber logrado componerla.

Wendy: gracias a ti.

MARILIN: gracias por tu comentario.

CORAZONCOND: gracias a ti.

cecyalberthfan: bienvenida. Gracias, me da mucho gusto que te guste la historia.


	56. Entró el tercero

La apuesta 52

Entra un tercero

* * *

Hace un momento; cuando hablaste de tu embarazo y de la falta de apoyo por parte del padre.

Entró Michael al cuarto de la señora Cornwell acompañado de Stear. Le pidieron a Candy salir. Ella, sin pensarlo dos veces, salio de la habitación. Adentro de ella, estaba una pareja joven recién casada casi muertos del pánico en espera de las siguientes palabras del médico.

Díganos algo.

Bueno… de salud se encuentra muy bien.

¿Entonces por qué me siento mal?

Según los resultados, usted está embarazada, Señora.

¿Estás seguro?

Completamente, felicidades. Les tengo que dar las indicaciones correspondientes.

Michael les dio todas las instrucciones. Las cosas cambiaron. Los planes cambiaron. Stear insistía en no ir a estudiar. Patty insistía en lo contrario. Ella ya no podría hacerlo, por eso, él tenía que lograrlo. Discutieron durante un buen rato. Finalmente, él marido salió del cuarto para poder ir a pagar la cuenta. Se topó con Albert.

Estás algo pálido, Stear. ¿Te pasa algo?

Me pasa de todo. Todos mis planes se vinieron abajo.

¿Por qué?

Patty está embarazada. Ya no podremos irnos a estudiar.

Ella talvez no. Pero tú…

Tendré que dejar de estudiar para poder trabajar.

No puedes hacer eso. Tienes que estudiar.

¿Cómo le hago, Albert?

Vayan a la universidad. Tú estudiarás y ella se dedicará a la casa y su bebé.

Y… ¿comeremos qué?

Tranquilo. Eres miembro del consorcio y tienes acciones. Los dividendos te ayudarán a mantener a tu familia mientras estudias y regresas con nosotros.

No puede ser así de sencillo.

Para que veas. Es posible lo que te digo. Creo que es suficiente dinero para vivir tranquilos. Quien te oyera, eres un pobre diablo pobre… jajajajaja…

Así que andamos de bromas. Ya verás cuando estés en estas.

Ehhh… - Fue lo único que Albert pudo contestar. – Vamos. Te acompaño a pagar la cuenta.

Caminaban por el pasillo que se dirigía a la caja. En uno de los pasillos que cruzaba a la derecha, se podía ver cómo una rubia hablaba con un médico. Se miraban pasándola amenamente. Albert cambio los colores al verla tan contenta con un extraño. Le preguntó a su sobrino si sabía con quién hablaba Candy. Stear le comentó lo sucedido con Michael en aquella ocasión. Esto no le gustó nada. En la estación de enfermeras, el doctor y la enfermera hablaban.

¿Te pasa algo, Candy?

No, para nada.

¿Estás segura?

Lo estoy. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Perdóname por meterme dónde no me llaman, pero creo que me estás mintiendo. Saliste con los ojos llorosos y ahora los tienes un poco hinchados.

¡Qué pena contigo!

Si te puedo ayudar con algo, dímelo. Será un gusto para mí.

Gracias.

Así había comenzado la conversación. Al momento en que fueron vistos por Albert, ya habían pasado el mal momento y se habían adentrado a una conversación amena. Él le preguntó cuánto tiempo iba a estar en la ciudad. Ella le contó que no sería mucho tiempo. Era hora de regresar. Michael la invitó a una conferencia que se llevaría a cabo la siguiente semana. Los temas iban a ser interesantes. Estaba dirigido a servidores de la salud. Ella respondió con un afirmativo. Se verían la siguiente semana en un hotel de la ciudad. Después del largo día, regresaban todos los miembros de la familia a la casa. Emocionados con la noticia y tristes por la partida de algunos de sus miembros. Archie le prometió a su hermano regresar para el nacimiento de su sobrino.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, un castaño visitaba a Candy. Estaba un poco molesto por no haberla visto el día antes. En la sala, sentado la esperaba. Candy se emocionó al contarle sobre el nuevo miembro de la familia. Terry conocía bien a su querida Candy. Sabía cuán melancólica le hacía saber sobre la situación de su primo.

Candy, tú también tendrás una familia.

Eran las únicas palabras que salían de la boca varonil. La abrazó y la dejó desahogarse. Pasado un rato, le contó sobre los planes de la nueva obra. Estaba emocionado la invitaba para el estreno. Ella pensaba en la madurez que había alcanzado Terry. Definitivamente, todo lo platicado con Patty le hizo darse cuenta de ello. Terry la amaba de verdad. Se lo había demostrado palmo a palmo. Tocaron la puerta. Se separaron. Entró el mayordomo. Le dijo a ella sobre un hombre quien la esperaba en la entrada. Ella pidió que le dejaran entrar. En un instante, Terry se vio envuelto en una serie de remolinos al darse cuenta que Candy saludaba con tanta familiaridad a un hombre desconocido para él. Lo invitó a entrar. Los tres estuvieron hablando. Si con Albert no bajaba la guardia, mucho menos con este nuevo tipo. Albert regresó de ir a dejar a la Tía Elroy, a Archie y a Niel con sus respectivas parejas al barco. El rubio dueño de la casa, creyó pertinente invitar a todos a cenar. De este modo se conocerían mejor. Durante la comida, la conversación pasaba de cordial y educada, pero más bien parecían un trío de perros oliéndose las colas para establecer su territorio. Patty se divertía de ver a los tres hombres tratar de acaparar la atención de la rubia. Al conocer la historia completa, le parecía excelente la reaparición de este galeno a la vida de su amiga. De este modo, existía la posibilidad de que ella pusiera sus sentimientos y pensamientos en orden. Al contario, su esposo estaba un poco extrañado por las actitudes tan peculiares, por así decirlo, de su tío, amigo y doctor. Antes de irse a dormir, las dos amigas se sentaron en la biblioteca a tomar un delicioso chocolate.

Me parece insólito.

¿Qué?

Pues lo que sucedió en la cena. Me la pasé tan alegre y divertida.

¿De qué hablas?

Eres poco observadora con tus cosas… mañosa…

¿De qué hablas?

Pues del galeno, el actor y el empresario… todos loquitos por ti. Cada uno tratando de llamar tu atención. Cada uno desde su posición, claro está.

No te entiendo.

Esta noche te estás haciendo la tonta. Eso no me convence. Pero como me he estado divirtiendo, lo seguiré haciendo viéndote cómo te sonrojas al hablar de cada uno.

Eres cruel, querida amiga.

Lo soy, querida amiga. El empresario te hablaba de Chicago, Lakewood, los bosques de por allá… El actor apelaba a ti con su caballerosidad y consideración. Te defendía en todo. Y el médico, él te hablaba sobre medicina. Como dije, cada uno con lo suyo.

¿Tengo que entender que me aumentaste un pretendiente?

Sí.

* * *

**Ya comienzan a aparecer los personajes según sus votos. Gracias por participar. **

**Les haré una nueva pregunta dentro de poco. **

**Tomo esta oportunidad para desearles un Feliz Año Nuevo 2011 a todos y todas las lectoras.**

**Espero que cada día sea uno de aprendizaje, compañerismo y verdadera comunicación.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

Karina Grandchester: Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Lo pasé muy alegre.

Roni de Andrew- Brown: Un saludo para ti también.

Candice Andley de Grandchester: se me hace que tú quieres ser la pareja de Terry, ¿verdad? jajajajaja...

Monapecosa: ¡qué divertida anécdota! A la esposa de mi primo le pasó algo parecido, pero alrevés. El pavo le quedó crudo. Eran las 11pm y nada de cenar. jajajajaja...

Aailsa Teiff: te mando un fraternal saludo de año nuevo.

Paulao2: celebré mi navidad con mucha alegría con mi familia. En mi casa es el almuerzo que quedó delis... (modestia aparte).

Anahis: gracias.

CONEJA: falta... falta...

hobbypoli: gracias por comentar.

Usagui13chiba: ya veremos que pasa.

kitzytae: no te preocupes. A veces, el cambio es bueno. Te mando un abrazo navideño.

**Gracias a quienes han dejado su comentario y gracias a todos y todas las lectoras anónimas. **

**TC GAN**


	57. Michael analiza el cuadro

La apuesta 53

Michael analiza el cuadro

* * *

¿Tengo que entender que me aumentaste un pretendiente?

¿Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas?

Sí. Albert, Terry y, por último, mi doctor.

¿Michael?

Él mismo.

No es cierto.

Es increíble. No te diste cuenta cómo se pusieron los tres cuando les contaste sobre el curso al que irás la semana que viene. A Albert y a Terry se les desfiguró la cara. Ese momento… jajajaja… esa expresión… jajajaja… memorable, memorable… jajajaja

¡No te burles!

No me burlo, Candy. Me río… jajajajaja… y muy a gusto… jajajaja…

Patty disfrutaba ver el cambio de colores en el respiro de Candy al escuchar cada idea loca que se ocurría, según ella, a su amiga. Platicaron durante un rato más. Llegó Stear y se fue Candy. Hablaron sobre cómo Albert le había dado unas sugerencias para poder ir a la universidad y tener familia. Le explicó todo con detalles. Ella, más tranquila, abrazó a su esposo con mucho amor.

Gracias. – Murmuró al oido de su marido.

Gracias a ti. No te preocupes; todo se irá resolviendo conforme pase el tiempo. – Acariciaba su pelo.

Cambiando de tema. ¿Te diste cuenta de la reacción de tu tío y de Terry durante la cena?

Creo que si antes habían problemas, ahora, será peor. Por lo menos para ellos, porque Michael no creo que esté interesado en Candy.

¡Lo está! Si no, ¿por qué la invitación a ese curso?

Porque ella es enfermera.

Te paso eso, pero no tiene por qué venir por ella y venir a dejarla al final del día. Tanta atención. Además, ¡cómo la miraba! ¿Tú sabes cómo se conocieron?

Stear le contó desde el principio de la historia. Patty lo escuchaba con atención. Terry había regresado a su casa bastante desanimado al darse cuenta que tenía un nuevo contrincante, uno muy poderoso. Era médico, algo en común con su pecosa. No la había lastimado nunca. Con esos dos hechos, pensaba sobre la gran ventaja que le llevaba. Por lo menos, en contra de Albert, estaba más o menos igual. Solo por la entrega amorosa, la cosa estaba tablas. El rubio, acostado sobre su cama, pensaba sobre el mismo tema. Le inquietaba este nuevo sujeto en la vida de su rubia. Opinaba lo mismo que Terry en cuanto a la gran ventaja que tenía. Contra Terry, las cosas eran más o menos parecidas. Él pudo compartir momentos de pasión con ella, pero cuando lo necesitaba verdaderamente, no estuvo ahí. Fue Terry quien la apoyó incondicionalmente. A Michael le pareció extraña la actitud del rubio y del castaño cuando hablaba con Candy. Pensó durante varios minutos para analizar la situación. Cayó en cuenta que los dos estaban enamorados de ella. Se decía a sí mismo sobre la calidad de los rivales que tiene. Comenzó a reaccionar con enojo. Luego de pensarlo un poco más, decidió no hacer caso a eso. Hará cuenta que no están enamorados de ella. Él intentaría conquistarla sin pensar en lo demás. Eso solamente era inútil y contraproducente. Sabía que si entre ellos había cierta animosidad podría usarla para su ventaja y en contra de ellos. Únicamente, los ignoraría.

* * *

Pasados unos días, la tía Elroy, Archie y Niel se despertaron temprano para desayunar con sus respectivas parejas. Todo iba muy bien. Faltaban dos días para atracar en Europa. Una dama caminaba por la cubierta. Otra estaba sentada en el suelo. No se miraba muy bien. Una trató de ayudar a la otra para levantarse.

¿Te sientes bien?

Estoy bien mareada. Esto de los barcos nunca se me ha dado. Generalmente, me siento mal, pero ahora es peor. Tuve que sentarme. No aguanté.

Te puedo ayudar a llegar con el médico a bordo.

Te lo agradecería. Necesito que me de algo para esto. No puedo más.

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron hacia el servicio médico. La dejó ahí y se fue a su camarote. Archie tocó la puerta y le dieron el pase. Encontró a su esposa en la camilla con un color algo verdoso en su rostro. Muy preocupado, le preguntó sobre su salud. Él la había dejado recostada en el camarote. Ella le dijo que se sentía peor estando acostada. Pensó en una solución. Se le ocurrió salir a la cubierta para dar un paseo. El aire fresco le haría bien. Pero al llegar, en vez de sentirse mejor, se sintió peor. Tan mal, a tal punto que se vio en la necesidad de sentarse. No encontró silla por ningún lado. Se recostó sobre la pared y se deslizó hasta llegar al suelo. Tenía unos minutos de estar así, cuando llegó una pasajera quien la ayudó a llegar con el médico del barco. Fue él, el médico, quien llamó a uno de los empleados del barco para ir a buscar al esposo y traerlo a la clínica. El galeno les dijo que había unos exámenes y le dio un remedio temporal al mareo. Los esperaba al otro día con los resultados. La pareja regresó al camarote. Ella se tomó el menjurje, le dio sueño. Se durmió en los brazos de su esposo. Él también durmió. Tal cual les habían indicado, llegaron a la clínica a buscar al doctor. La noticia que recibieron fue tan impresionante como bienvenida. Archie no podía creer que sería tío y papá en menos de un año. Estaba impaciente por mandarle la noticia a su hermano. Fue tanto que inmediatamente después de terminar de abrazar a su esposa, salió corriendo por los pasillos del barco en busca de la oficina de comunicaciones. Le importó muy poco el costo. Mandó su mensaje. Iba en busca de la Tía Elroy para contarle cuando se dio cuenta que su esposa no estaba con él. La había dejado atrás. Regresó por ella. A la cena, todos celebraban la noticia. Al anochecer, en ese preciso instante en el que la conciencia y el subconsciente se encuentran antes de dormir, Archie reaccionó con la noticia. Sería padre pronto. Se levantó de un salto solamente para comenzar a caminar de un lado al otro en el camarote. Casi no pudo dormir. El remedio que se había tomado su esposa, le ayudó a dormir una noche más. Todo ojerudo fue hacer los trámites para bajar del barco. Sus familiares se burlaron de él a más no poder. Les causaba mucha gracia. Archie le dio un golpe a Niel en el brazo tan fuerte que le dejó un moretón con la forma de su puño. Al esposo de Elroy, no le dijo nada. Sin embargo, el señor sabiamente le dijo haberlo comprendido y le aseguró bienestar para todos. En una de las terrazas del barco, estaba la esposa de Archie sentada. Esperaba pacientemente a su esposo. Elroy y su concuña, la esposa de Niel, se encargaron de lo demás. Era imprescindible dejarla descansar. Eso hacía en contra de su voluntad.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

Me siento muy bien. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda el otro día.

De nada. Veo que el médico te dio un buen remedio.

El remedio me ayudó mucho… me ayudó a dormir… jajajajaja…

Jajajajaja…

Dormí tanto que ni me di cuenta que mi esposo no había dormido hasta que le vi las ojeras esta mañana. Jajajaja…

Jajajaja… Me da gusto que todo esté bien.

Estoy tan contenta.

Asumo que es porque ya terminó la travesía.

Sí, también por eso.

¿También?

¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

Claro.

Estoy embarazada.

¡Felicidades!

Gracias. Mi esposo está tan nervioso que por eso no ha dormido. Jajajaja…

Jajajaja… Supongo será normal.

Hablaron durante un rato más. Iban por un buen camino para ser amigas. De repente escucharon una voz masculina.

Mi amor, ya está todo listo para irnos. ¡Annie!

* * *

Candice Andley de Grandchester: jajajajaja...

Monapecosa: espero tus noticias... jajajaja...

MikaelaGrandchester: ¡qué bien leer de ti otra vez! Hazlo cuando puedas. A veces, lo que queremos se tarda en llegarnos, pero paciencia... ya llegará...

Rakel: espero sigas mejor.

Paulao2: sí, apareció otro... las apuestas son malas, malas...

Roni de Andrew: sigues al pie del cañón... ¡Excelente!

Equis2328: gracias por seguir leyendo.

* * *

**Ya saben, coman sus uvitas a las 12; tiren un poco de agua desde sus portones hacia afuera; **

**pongan tres monedas en forma de pirámide por la parte de adentro de su puerta principal; **

**y no sé que más tradiciones tengan para que el año nuevo les traiga salud, un sueldo seguro y mucho amor...**

**¡Feliz Año 2011!**

**TC GAN**


	58. Archie y Annie

Ha llegado la hora de regresar a nuestras rutinas: trabajo, colegio, universidad... Espero sus fiestas hayan sido agradables y en compañía de sus seres queridos; ya sean su familia de sangre o la familia que escogieron. Les mando un gran saludo. **¡Aquí vamos 2011!**

TC GAN

* * *

La apuesta 54

Annie y Archie

* * *

Mi amor, ya está todo listo para irnos. ¡Annie! – Los ojos del hombre estaban tan abiertos que parecía que se le salían del cráneo.

¡Archie! – Ella igual de sorprendida.

¿Se conocen? – Preguntó de forma inocente.

Ehhh… sí. Es un gusto verte, Annie. – Imposible saber cómo reaccionar correctamente.

Ahhh… sí, Archie… un gusto verte. – Le costaba sacar las palabras de la boca.

Mi amor, ella es quien me ayudó el otro día. Ella me llevó al médico.

Gracias por ayudarla. – Masculló.

De nada. - Sus ojos se llenaban de lárimas. - Me tengo que ir.

Lástima. Talvez nos puedes dejar tu dirección. Te invitaremos a cenar cuando lleguemos a Londres.

Ehhh… no voy a quedarme en Londres. – Respondió rápidamente.

Bueno…

Amor, es hora de irnos. Adiós. – Se llevaba a su esposa por el brazo con urgencia.

Adiós… y… gracias… - Le hacía señas con la mano. Había dado media vuelta para poder despedirse. Llegaron al automóvil donde los esperaban los demás.

Adentro del carro, ella comentó el hecho de que la mujer que la ayudó y su esposo se conocían. Dijo el nombre de Annie. Elroy y Niel se vieron uno al otro. Archie miraba por la ventana. Como la dama seguía hablando de ella, Archie perdió los estribos.

¡Basta! – Gritó. - ¡Suficiente! Ya no más.

¡Archie! ¿Qué te pasa?

Ya estuvo bueno de hablar de ella. Déjala en paz. No digas una palabra más.

Su esposa se sorprendió por la reacción de él. Los demás también, pero no se meterán en la conversación. Llegaron a su habitación. Ella, muy cansada, se dejó caer en la cama. Él salió. Ella lloró. Él se arrepintió. Ella se durmió. Él la buscó. La encontró dormida con muestra de lágrimas en su cara. Darle una explicación se convirtió en un imperativo. Pero cómo le decía a su esposa lo que sucedió entre ellos. Esperó a la mañana. Sentó a su esposa para decirle con casi todos los detalles excepto por el catalizador de su rompimiento. Ese era un detalle privado. Prometió no volver a reaccionar así. Prometió ser siempre un caballero. Prometió no volver a ser la razón de sus lágrimas. Ella dijo que si alguna vez lo hacía de nuevo, él tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias. Con un beso, se terminó la plática y la discordia. Más tarde, recibieron un telegrama de Stear felicitándolos por ese bebé en camino. Bajaron a desayudar.

Niel, solo faltas tú. ¿Cuándo nos darán una noticia igual?

Tía, te la daremos cuando te la demos. Hasta ahora, no hay tal noticia.

Estaremos esperando.

Claro…

* * *

Más tarde ese día, Archie buscó a Annie. Llegó a la casa en la que se hospeda cuando está en Londres. Conoce bien a Annie. Ella mentía sobre su estadía en la ciudad inglesa. Tocó a su puerta. El mayordomo le indicó esperar en la entrada. Así lo hizo. Espero durante unos minutos. El hombre regresó. Lo dirigió hasta una de las salas de estar. Ahí estaba ella. Con un poco de resguardo, entró. La saludó. Ella no volteaba a verlo.

Gracias por recibirme. No tienes por qué hacerlo.

¿Para que viniste? – Preguntó sin voltear.

Tengo una explicación para darte.

No tienes por qué hacerlo.

Sí, tengo que hacerlo.

Entonces, dime… ¿dime por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué ocultaste todo? Cuando nos dimos un tiempo, tenía entendido que era para darte una oportunidad con esa…

¿Esa? ¿Desde cuando hablas de Candy de esa forma tan despectiva?

Desde que me quitó tu cariño… tu amor. Dijiste que me buscarías al momento de darte cuenta que esa no te quiere.

¡Esa! ¡Esa! ¡Esa! Llámala por su nombre. ¿Sabes que le hiciste mucha falta? ¿Por qué desapareciste de la vida de Candy?

¿Cómo puedo ser amiga de la mujer que me quitó tu amor?

Annie, deja de decir eso. Sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto. Tú sabías desde el principio sobre mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Por eso te casaste con otra y vas a tener un hijo con esa otra. Me hubieras dicho.

No sabía cómo hacerlo.

Te esperaba… te he esperado todo este tiempo. Y… ahora te encuentro con esposa embarazada nada menos. Te doy cinco minutos para explicar e irte de mi casa.

Tuve mi oportunidad con Candy.

¿Te la dio?

No te contaré los pormenores. Lo importante es que no resultó. Vinimos el año pasado a pasar un tiempo a Escocia.

¿Por qué no me buscaste?

No lo hice. – Fue lo único que dijo. - Durante el viaje, conocí a mi esposa.

¿Sabe ella que es tu premio de consolación?

Ella no es mi premio de consolación. La quiero… – No continuó su oración al darse cuenta de lo que diría.

Nunca me quisiste, mucho menos amarme. – Dijo con resignación. – Te he esperado. Han sido meses de angustia…

No sigas, por favor.

Han sido meses de angustia. Nunca me buscaste; ni siquiera para decirme que, finalmente, no querías nada. Me seguiste ilusionando al dejarme la esperanza de regresar. – A punto de llorar, se fue a la puerta. Antes de cruzarla terminó de decir. – Adiós. – Salió corriendo hacia el segundo piso.

Trató de alcanzarla, pero no pudo. El mayordomo no se lo permitió. Salio de la casa triste por haber dejado a Annie en ese estado. No se había portado como un caballero con ella. Había sido un patán. Mantenerla ilusionada durante ese tiempo fue un acto bajo. Ella se lo advirtió el último día que se vieron. Ella lo esperaría. Él nunca se comunicó con ella después de ese día. Lo peor de todo era que no se le ocurrió buscarla para dar por terminado cualquier indicio de relación. Se llenó de culpa. Por él, Annie había dejado de ser amiga de Candy y la rubia no sabía por qué. Nuevamente, reiteró sus sentimientos hacia Annie. No era amor, nunca lo fue. Le dolía más ver a Candy triste por la falta de comunicación por parte de su amiga que el rostro triste y desolado de Annie en esa ocasión o esta. Annie dejó Londres. Por la esposa de Archie, sabía sobre los planes de trabajar en esa ciudad. Nunca regresará a América o a Inglaterra o a Escocia.

* * *

En Nueva York, Candy pasaba los días con Candy, las noches con Albert y los fines de semana con Terry. Terry ya estaba trabajando. Los ensayos tomaban mucho tiempo. Pero siempre le hacía tiempo a su pecosa. Durante la semana, no permitía a Michael almorzar con ella. Siempre la esperaba afuera de las puertas del salón principal. El primer día fue una sorpresa para ambos. Para ella, verlo ahí lo fue. Para él, verla sonriéndole al doctor lo fue también. Él estaba seguro de la decisión tomada: tampoco la dejaría sola con el galeno. Por lo menos, no durante las horas libres; eso incluía el almuerzo. Por las noches, siempre interrumpía la compañía de Albert mandándole flores, chocolates o llamándola por teléfono. A cada oportunidad, le repetía y reiteraba su amor.

* * *

**La pregunta para este capítulo (sí, solo para este capítulo) es:**

**¿Michael logrará conquistar a Candy? Sí... o... No...**

**(este es un mero vaticinio únicamente para entretenernos)**

* * *

Rakel87: todo saldrá bien. Por supuesto que esperamos porque puedas conocer a esa linda personita.

kitzytae: ¡qué gran mensaje me dejaste! Veo que haces un buen análisis de la historia. Gracias por tus comentarios donde sea que te gusten dejarlos.

Zuci: gracias por tus buenos deseos los cuales son recíprocos. Ya veremos qué más pasa en la historia.

Candice Andley de Grandchester: te felicito por comenzar una historia de tu inspiración. Por supesto que la leeré.

Anahis: este mensaje me llegó. Tú sigue intentándolo. A veces, esto de la tecnología nos hace la vida cuadritos y a veces no... jajajaja... todos estamos subidos en el mismo barquito que tú...

Mimie Grandchester: entró Annie, pero no muy que...

AntonioAlbert: pienso que si haces tu mejor esfuerzo, logras muchas cosas. Saldrás bien en tu examen. Tengo amigos médicos. Ellos me han comentado lo mismo. Lo que comentas es algo muy común, pero eso no lo hace menos difícil o menos importante. No me dedico a la medicina, pero he pasado por mi set de experiencias. A mi tía y prima las mataron (no te doy otros detalles, son verdaderamente horribles y dolorosos), mi abuelo murió de cancer en los pulmones; mi abuela (la esposa), por diabética; mi otra abuela se fue apagando poco a poco; y una de mis mamás tenía cancer, pero murió de un derrame masivo. La lección es: la muerte es parte de la vida, nadie puede contra ella y cuando te llega, te llegó. Nada qué hacer. Triste siempre es. Por eso ya tengo testamento, contrato funerario y todo listo. Hay que ser prácticos para esto también. Ya me excedí... jajaja... Gracias a ti, por leer la historia y, sobretodo, por compartir un poco de ti. Te mando un beso y un abrazo.

Roni de Andrew-Brown: gracias por leer y dejar comentario. No he podido entrar mucho a los otros sitios. Me comunicaré contigo para hacerte algunas preguntitas porque no le atino bien cómo hacer unas cositas.

MikaelaGranchester: tienes razón, el menú es amplio y hay para todos los gustos. Si uno no prueba, ¿cómo sabe si le gusta o no? jajajajaja

lyndgrand: algunos tuvimos vacaciones, otros trabajaron como tú. Ni modo. Me alegra que hayas intentado hacer la receta. La familia Andley va en aumento. jajaja... Te deseo lo mismo.

* * *

Gracias a todos y todas las lectoras.

TC GAN


	59. La cita

Estimados lectores y lectoras: esta semana fue un poco dura de trabajo. Así que no pude subir antes el capítulo. Espero que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

TC GAN

* * *

La apuesta 55

La cita

* * *

Terry aprovechaba todo su tiempo libre para estar con ella. Le encantaban sus almuerzos. Estaban solos; ella era solo para él en esos instantes de inmensa alegría. Le ponía atención a todo lo que la rubia decía. Le contaba sobre lo interesante de los cursos, comentarios de Michael, comentarios de ella, de todo. Pensaba lo bella que se veía al explicar y contar lo aprendido durante su día. Se le iluminaba la cara al ver la de ella iluminada. Así se pasó la semana. El viernes, Michael invitó a Candy a cenar para cerrar con broche de oro una experiencia maravillosa. Ni a Terry ni a Albert les gustó la idea, pero tenían que callarse. Cualquier comentario fuera de lugar y podrían echar todo a perder. En la sala dos amigas platicaban.

Candy, ¿qué te pondrás para esta cena con Michael? - Le preguntó Patty enfatizando el nombre de ese caballero.

No lo sé. Creo que será con lo mismo que lleve puesto ese día. Saldremos del curso hacia la cena.

¿Sabes a dónde te llevará?

Tampoco lo sé. No quiere decirme claramente. Solo me dice que es un lugar muy bonito.

Eso no nos ayuda.

Ya te dije cómo me voy a vestir: tal cual me vista esa mañana.

Pues, te irás bien vestida desde la mañana.

¡Cómo! ¡Estás loca!

Irás con un vestido bonito.

Perdón. ¿Puedo pasar? – Dijo Albert desde la puerta.

Pasa… pasa… - Candy dijo pensando en lo oportuno de la interrupción.

Candy, el viernes queremos hacer una cena para... – No se le ocurría una excusa hasta que dijo. - … para celebrar el regreso de Terry al escenario.

¿Este viernes por la noche? ¡Qué extraño! No me dijo nada.

No lo sabe. Queremos sorprenderlo.

Pero creo que no lo podrás hacer, Albert. – Intervino Patty.

¿Por qué?

Porque, según lo que me dijo Candy, esta es la última semana de ensayos.

¡Es cierto! Me dijo que estaría ocupado hasta tarde. Por eso es que me ha llevado a almorzar todos estos días.

¿Todos estos días? – Albert un poco celoso preguntó.

Sí. Llegaba al hotel y me llevaba a almorzar por ahí. Tú sabes, durante su hora de almuerzo también.

¡Ahhh! – Dijo pensando en seguir con la palabra tramposo, pero no la expresó.

Puede que la semana que viene lo podamos hacer. Tendría que ser un almuerzo el domingo. Ese día tiene presentación en la mañana y el lunes será su día libre.

Organicémoslo, entonces. – Albert resignado.

Además, Candy no puede este viernes. – Patty decidió echar más leña al fuego. Ella quería a Albert como pareja de Candy desde enterarse de la relación tan especial entre ese par de rubios.

¿Por qué?

Porque tiene una cita con Michael.

¿Cómo?

Van a ir a cenar después de terminar el curso.

¿Ahhh? ¿De verdad, Candy?

Sí. – Dijo tímidamente.

* * *

Albert salió del cuarto sin decir más. Salió muy afectado. Ha salido con Terry a almorzar y pasaba los días con Michael. Por un lado, era excelente para él. Tenía que trabajar; eso hacía mientras ella estaba ocupada. Unas horas después, llegó a una determinación. Era hora de actuar. Ya no más el tolerante Albert; ya no más interrupciones de Terry o de Michael. El plan tenía que ser trazado para poder ser realizable sin problemas. Ya había pagado con creces la apuesta. Todos esos meses de sufrimiento, los moretones y las magulladuras a raíz de las peleas con Terry, y, para ajustarlo todo, ese doctor absorbiendo su tiempo. Conocía la ventaja sobre los otros dos retadores. Entró a su biblioteca, llamó a George. Cenaron con toda calma. Antes de acostarse, tomó a Candy del brazo. Se dirigieron al jardín. Era un rinconcito diferente al que usualmente iban. Ahí, se sentaron. Él le entregó un sobre.

Candy recibió el sobre con su nombre escrito. Ella ese puso nerviosa. Muchas posibilidades del contenido pasaron por su mente. Podía ser una declaración de amor, una carta de despedida, un documento estableciendo su repudio por ella o muchas otras cosas. Lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos verdes. Temblaba. Tenía miedo de abrirlo. Sintió la mirada de Albert que no le decía nada. ¿Qué tal si la repudiaba como hija? ¿Qué tal si la sacaba de la familia? ¿Qué tal si de decía que se iba a África? ¿Qué tal le decía que ya no la quería? ¿Qué pasaba si a echaba de la casa? Esas y más preguntas atravesaron sus neuronas. Con cuidado, abrió el sobre. El papel era muy bonito. La letra era la de Albert. Sacó el papel. Se sintió mejor al leer el contenido. Era una invitación para pasar la tarde del sábado y una cena para dos. Esto la tranquilizó de gran manera. Se volteó para aceptarla. Aceptó el abrazo por parte de los brazos en los que encontraba tanta calma. Así se quedaron un rato. Albert estaba tomando todas sus ventajas y poniéndolas en práctica.

* * *

El viernes por la noche, el doctor y la enfermera tomaban la cena. Ambos, cansados, hablaban sobre los temas nuevos aprendidos. La conversación era muy interesante para los dos involucrados. Otra persona no entendería fácilmente la conexión existente entre ellos. Comieron. Michael trataba de pasar de una conversación médica a una personal. Estaba a punto de rendirse, cuando ella le dio una luz de esperanza.

Candy, tú sabes que me gustas.

Michael, por favor. – Negaba con la cabeza.

Eres una mujer maravillosa y compartimos muchos intereses. Podemos hablar de tantas cosas. Además… me haces sentir bien. Me gusta estar a tu lado.

Michael, no puedo.

Por favor, Candy. Dame una oportunidad. Te aseguro seré el hombre que necesitas para ti. Siempre serás la dama más importante. No habrá nada ni nadie más importante para mí que tú.

Michael. No puedo. Tú no sabes muchas cosas.

Cuéntame. Dime tu historia. Te escucharé hoy y siempre.

Michael.

No te preocupes. Sabré entenderte. Mejor aún, sabré aceptarte.

No lo creo.

Inténtalo.

No quiero hablar de eso. - Siguió hablando. – Es cierto que me siento bien contigo y puedo hablar de mi profesión. Pero eso es todo.

Estás enamorada de Terry, ¿verdad?

Esto no tiene que ver con él.

¡Sí! No lo niegues.

Lo siento. – Bajó la mirada. – No siento nada por ti que no sea amistad.

Vámonos. Te regresaré a tu casa. – Se levantó.

No te pongas así.

Vamos, Candy. Es hora de volver.

Candy entró a la mansión triste. No se imaginó la reacción de Michael. Fue calmado y comprensivo. Sin embargo, le pidió un último favor: no acompañar a Patty a las consultas. En pocas semanas, partirían a Chicago. Patty encontraría un nuevo médico. Tal vez con el tiempo, podrían volver a ser amigos indicó.

* * *

Usagui13chiba: también pienso que dos son suficientes...

cotapese: gracias por tus buenos deseos.

Equis2328: gracias por seguir leyendo.

Candice Andley de Grandchester: espero tu segundo capítulo.

Rakel83: pobre el doctor... buaaaa...

nelly: no te preocupes, lee lo que quieras. Mi vida es un libro abierto para quien lo quiera leer. Este espacio es compartido. En el caso de no querer compartir algo, no lo escribas aquí. ¡Qué lindas palabras! Gracias por compartirlas con todos.

Noemi Cullen: felicidades por haber logrado curar tu compu del virus... gracias por tus palabras tan alagadoras.

Roni de Andrew: Archie... Archie... ni modo, a veces sucede.

Paolau2: no todo en la vida es agradble, tienes razón.

Anahis: no te imaginas la cantidad de cosas que me salieron estas semanas. Me tocó organizar unas capacitaciones e ir a darlas. Los únicos momentos de esparcimiento fueron el desayuno en el que le celebramos el cumpleaños a una amiga muy querida y ayer que fui al cine a ver Gulliver. Lo pasé divertidísimo. Hoy sigue el día medio normal, pero ocupadísimo. Gracias por no bajar la guardia y seguir leyendo.

monapecosa: jajajaja... ese refrán está buenísimo... jajajajaja...

Mimie Grandchester: a todos nos sucede de vez en cuando. Eso de andar en una nube es bueno también... jajajaja... es bueno para el alma...


	60. El sábado por la mañana

La Apuesta 56

El sábado por la mañana

* * *

Se levantó temprano. Tomó su baño matutino, se vistió y fue a desayunar. Sentados a la mesa, ya se encontraban Albert, Stear y Patty. Platicaron sobre muchas cosas. Los esposos se daban cuenta de las miradas furtivas entre los rubios; una mirada de complicidad por ahí, un poco de rubor por allá, una sonrisa detrás de un comentario pícaro, una mirada baja… Estaban seguros de que algo sucedía entre ellos. Con un gesto, se pusieron de acuerdo para averiguar qué sucedía. Esta vez, Stear no tiene por qué quedarse con la duda y, por supuesto, Patty tampoco. Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba los hechos de la noche anterior. No sabían lo pasado con Michael. Eso lo averiguaría Patty más tardecito en la mañana. Se levantaron. Candy pidió a Patty ayudarla con algo.

Candy, ten cuidado. Podemos caminar más despacio.

Tienes razón, Patty. Perdóname.

¿Qué sucede?

Tienes que ayudarme.

¿Con qué?

Me toca encontrar un vestido para hoy en la tarde. ¿Puedes salir conmigo a buscarlo?

Está bien. Voy a avisarle a Stear. Pide al chofer traer el coche a la puerta.

Voy.

En el camino, me cuentas qué pasó anoche. – La sorna mostraba una pequeña sospecha, pero nada concreto.

Se subieron al automóvil. Albert y Stear las despidieron en la puerta.

Stear, necesito que me ayudes.

¿Qué pasa hoy? Primero, Candy actúa raro, contagia a Patty y, ahora, tú también.

Creo saber por qué es. Por lo menos, espero que sea lo que pienso que es.

Explícate en este instante o no te ayudo.

Primero, pienso que al doctor no le fue muy bien en la cita de anoche. Jajajaja…

¿De qué hablas?

Hablo de la cita entre el doctor de tu esposa y Candy.

¡Qué! ¿Cómo? ¿Michael?

Sí. La invitó a cenar.

¿Cuándo?

Salieron anoche. Pero no le fue muy bien.

¿Por qué lo piensas?

La invité a pasar hoy por la tarde conmigo.

¡La tarde! – Dijo incrédulamente. - ¡La tarde! ¿Qué clase de invitación es esa? ¡La invitas a cenar! ¡La invitas a almorzar… a bailar… a… a… algo más… más… más…! Tú me entiendes. ¿La tarde?

Comenzaremos con la tarde. Espero poder pasar todas las horas posibles con ella. Si empiezo en la tarde, podremos pasar más tiempo juntos que solo las pocas horas de la cena y la tertulia.

Bueno… viéndolo así… pues sí… ¿En qué te ayudo?

George ya hizo la mayoría. Quiero que me ayudes a encontrar un regalo memorable para dárselo esta noche.

Muy bien. ¿Como qué quieres?

Ya lo tengo pensado. El problema es que no sé cual de las opciones sería el indicado.

Vamos. Te ayudaré.

Tomaron otro coche y salieron de la mansión. El magnate le explicó a su sobrino las razones para esa excursión especial. No soportaba ya la situación; Terry siempre merodeando y Michael buscando la atención de Candy. Se convirtió en un imperativo lograr la exclusividad en su relación con ella. Stear se enorgulleció de la nueva actitud de su tío. Llegaron a la tienda. Stear le ayudó a escoger el regalo perfecto. Luego, regresaron a su hogar. Ahí, los esperaba un barbero y un sastre. Rasuraron a ambos. Albert se fue a arreglar para el evento. Llegó la hora del almuerzo. Preguntó si Candy y Patty habían regresado. No lo habían hecho. Ellas no llegarían a comer, eso asumió. Fue al comedor con Stear. Comieron juntos.

Te deseo suerte.

Gracias. Tengo que pedirte una última cosita.

¿Otra?

Sí. Necesito que si Terry viene, lo envíes de vuelta a su casa.

¿Por qué?

Porque siempre nos interrumpe.

Ha sido muy astuto.

Sí. Creo que hoy tiene ensayo. Espero termine tarde, pero por si a caso, hazme este favor. En especial, quiero que no le des ni un solo indicio de nuestra salida.

No te preocupes. Lo haré con gusto. Dile al mayordomo que le diga que ya nos fuimos a acostar y que tú saliste con Candy.

Va a pedir hablar contigo.

Le diremos que Patty no se siente bien.

Pedirá hablar contigo de todos modos.

Le diré que no sé a dónde fueron.

¿Crees que te creerá?

No lo sé. Pero por eso no te preocupes. Ya veré qué hago. Si es necesario, Patty colaborará también. Tú, tranquilo.

* * *

Patty estaba feliz de ayudar a Candy a buscar el vestido. Se emocionó más al darse cuenta del nerviosismo y anticipación que la rubia sentía. Escogió un vestido con varias capas de telas delgadas. Patty le dijo que parecía flotar cuando caminaba. Almorzaron juntas en un restaurante cerca de la mansión. Ahí, se tomaron el tiempo de contar y escuchar lo sucedido en la cita con el galeno. Patty se resignó a no poder llevar a Candy para sus últimas revisiones antes de volver a Chicago, pero lo comprendía perfectamente. Regresaron como a las dos de la tarde. Las dos subieron rápidamente.

¡Patty!

Sí…

Hola. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien?

Sí, me siento bien. Pero no puedo atenderte ahora, Stear.

Pa… tttt…

Dorothy y Patty ayudaban a Candy a arreglarse. No tenía mucho tiempo; por eso aceptó la ayuda. En otra habitación, Albert terminaba de colocarse el saco. Se vio al espejo. Le pareció estar bien. Ella se miraba al espejo. Sus amigas le dijeron estar preciosa. Se fueron antes de que llegaran por la rubia. Diez minutos más tarde, tocaron a su puerta. Tomó su bolso y su saco. Abrió la puerta. Los dos se quedaron sin aliento al verse.

Terry estaba en un ensayo muy importante. El estreno es la semana siguiente. Todo tenía que estar perfecto. La interpretación debía ser inmaculada. Se concentraba en hacer su mejor trabajo. Pero durante los breves instantes de descanso, pensaba en su pecosa. Estaba satisfecho con lo logrado en la semana. Pudo asistir sin falta a sus ensayos y pudo almorzar con Candy todos los días. El cometido de evitar algún acercamiento con el doctor fue logrado. El ensayo se tardaba. Cada hora que pasaba, era un hora sin verla. El domingo será un gran día. Irían al parque, tomarían un helado, la llevaría a un lugar especial.

* * *

cotapese: a todos nos llega nuestro momento... jajajaja

Candice Andley de Grandchester: tranquila... sigue escribiendo. Lei el segundo capítulo. Se está poniendo interesante.

Anahis: ¿sabes? Me da risa que la primera semana del año, que según algunos representa cómo te irá en el resto del año, me haa tocado trabajar tanto. jajajaja... espero que eso sea cierto...

Noemi Cullen: leer lo que escriben todos y todas es un gran placer y gusto. Por eso, agradezco los comentarios y los respondo personalmente. Si se tomaron el tiempo de escribir, yo también lo haré. A quienes no dejan su review, lo respeto y también les agradezco su lectura. Pienso que se ha convertido en una linda comunidad.

Zuci: tuvimos un día de reyes muy bonito y me trajo el regalo de navidad de mi mamá... pero me dijo que no me decía más vale tarde que nunca porque todavía estabamos a tiempo... jajajajaja... Espero que el tuyo haya sido muy agradable...

lyndgrand: ya veremos qué sucede...

monapecosa: jajajaja... le cae mal a mona... jajajajaja... ¿Sigue mejor tu hermana y tus amigos?

Paolau2: no puedo abandonar... sobre todo porque tengo unas amigas y amigos que leen mi historia, o sea, todos y todas ustedes. Gracias por leerla.

Usagi13ciba: a todas nos gusta un hombre, no un niño que se dice ser hombre... tienes toda la razón.

Nuriko Hirugashi: Espero que sigas mejor. Estaremos en contacto.

* * *

**Gracias a todos y todas las lectoras. **

**No sé si han tenido problemas con el sitio. **

**Me he dado cuenta que no está funcionando muy bien. **

**Pero aquí estoy, al pie del cañón.**

**Les mando un gran saludo,**

**TC GAN**


	61. Patty y Stear toman una decisión

La Apuesta 57

Patty y Stear toman una desición

* * *

El guapísimo Albert y la preciosa Candy se fueron de la mansión. Otra vez, ella sería sorprendida por él. Para mientras, Patty y Stear se quedaron en casa.

¿Sabes algo sobre la cita entre Michael y Candy?

Sí. Lo supe.

¡No me dijiste nada!

No había nada para decir. Ella no está enamorada de él. No le iba a hacer caso. Pero funcionó.

¿Funcionó? ¿De qué hablas?

Obviamente, conocer la noticia sobre esa cita lo hizo reaccionar. Míralos.

Se que él la ama. Pero no sé por qué no ha pasado nada entre ellos. Cierto, Terry no les ha dado muchas oportunidades, pero…

Pero Albert tenía que ser más asertivo. Está bueno dejarla escoger y darle su tiempo, pero yaaaa… - Reflexionó. - ¿Dijiste que la ama? ¿Cómo lo sabes? A parte de que se les nota… ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Pues… lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo. Él nos lo confesó.

¿Nos? Cuenta… cuenta… no dejes ni un detallito por insignificante que parezca.

Stear le contó su lado de la historia sin la apuesta. Ella conocía el lado de Candy. Ahora, tiene toda la historia; vista desde el punto de vista de ellos. La historia completa le pareció una gran aventura. Si llegara terminar en la unión entre ese par de rubios, todo sería excelente. Así pensaba la dama al tiempo de acariciar su vientre. Él le contó todo. Ella no le dijo nada a pesar de saber más que él. Se pusieron de acuerdo en caso de llegar Terry a buscar a Candy. De todos modos, no tenían certeza de saber a dónde la llevaba. Esa información estaba limitada a George. De alguna manera, era para proteger a Stear y Patty de los posibles ataques de Terry.

* * *

En el teatro, los actores ya estaban muy cansados. En vez de interpretar bien sus papeles, se equivocaban al decir una palabra, al moverse para dónde no era, subían cuando tenían que bajar o simplemente se les olvidaba. Robert se enojaba cada vez más. Era inconcebible toda la situación. Les gritaba por la falta de profesionalismo. En una pausa, uno de todos le indicó la hora y el día. Habían ensayado casi toda la noche, la mañana y había pasado el medio día. Antes esto, ofreció una disculpa y les dio la tarde libre. Los esperará el martes para reanudar el ensayo. Todos estaban agradecidos. La actitud cambió y el ambiente, antes muy cargado, se relajó. Cada uno salió por su lado. Terry se encaminó hacia su casa. Quería darse un baño y cambiarse antes de ir a buscarla. Al entrar, fue interferido por una de las señoras de la limpieza. Estaba preocupada por él. Eso lo agradeció. Subió las gradas con calma. Tomó su baño. Salió y se vistió. Se acostó un rato en su cama. Estaba agotado. Se prometió levantarse cinco minutos más tarde. Solo cerraría sus ojos un momento para, luego, ir a buscar a su pecosa.

Patty y Stear pasaron una tarde muy tranquila. Cada hora que pasaba, se extrañaban más por no recibir la visita de Terry. Habían trazado todo un plan. Llegó la hora de la cena. Comieron tranquilos.

¿Quieres que sea niña o niño?

Imposible decirlo.

Yo tampoco puedo decidir.

Tengo algo que decirte sobre el doctor.

Michael.

Sí.

¿Qué sucede?

Sé que estás trabajando con Albert para mientras entras a estudiar, pero necesito que me acompañes a las citas médicas.

¿Por qué?

La cita no fue muy agradable para él. Le pidió a Candy no llegar al hospital ni a la clínica. Eso quiere decir que no podrá acompañarme. Tendrás que hacerlo tú.

Ya veo. Bien lo dijo Albert esta mañana. A Michael no le fue bien.

Para nada. Es tan buena gente que me da un poco de pesar.

A mí también. Por el otro lado, ella tiene muy clara la relación con él. Se llevaban bien y nada más. Lo único en común era la medicina. Oye… cambiando de tema, ¿cuándo es la próxima cita?

Justo antes de volver a Chicago.

Ehhh… - Stear no se atrevía a lo siguiente. – Patty… mi amor…

Dímelo ya… Quieres decirme algo y no te atreves. ¿Qué es?

Estuve pensando. Mejor sigo estudiando en Chicago. Así puedo trabajar y tú no estarás sola. Podemos conseguir un lugar donde vivir tranquilos o podemos vivir en la mansión.

¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Con lo que te costó entrar!

Tú hiciste un gran sacrificio al dejar tu sueño al embarazarte.

Primero, ¿cómo está eso que me embarace? Fuimos los dos. Segundo, no es un sacrificio. Por lo menos, así no lo veo yo. Desde que te volví a ver en el barco, hemos logrado muchas cosas.

No irás a la universidad como querías, no quiero dejar Chicago por miedo a que les pase algo, seguiré trabajando en las Empresas Andley, has perdido a una persona muy importante en tu vida…

No sigas con esa lista… Mi abuela murió antes. Y si me preguntas, creo que la vida me dio una oportunidad más para ser feliz; tú.

¿Yo? Si no hubiera hecho esa apuesta, estaríamos los dos muy contentos en la universidad.

Talvez… pero si no hubiéramos apostado, talvez no estaríamos juntos formando una familia. No me arrepiento de nada. Si quieres nos quedamos en Chicago, pero al primer momento cuando no te sientas feliz, nos vamos y estudias. ¿Te parece?

Me parece. Creo que me he convertido en un cobarde…

Talvez…

Gracias…

… pero mi cobarde. – Le da un beso reconfortante. - Ya vendrán más retos… Podremos con ellos, estoy segura.

Estaban extrañados porque Terry no apareció durante esa tarde. La noche había entrado hacía unos momentos. El castaño se recostó, según él, unos minutos. Esos minutos resultaron ser cinco horas. Se reclamó a sí mismo el haber dormido tanto tiempo, pero no necesitaba. Se levantó más tranquilo y descansado. El día siguiente libre sería una excelente oportunidad para cortejar a su pecosa. En la travesía de ida a la mansión Andley, comenzó a pensar en las opciones para pasar el domingo. Le hacía ilusión verla y no verla a la vez. En los almuerzos, ella solo hablaba de su curso y de Albert. Le brillaban los ojos al hablar del rubio. Cambiaba de tema cada vez que lo mencionaba. Muchas veces, desde que se volvieron a ver, lo notaba. La entrega mutua de ellos se hacía presente en la mente del castaño mucho durante los últimos días.

* * *

Rakel: y si Terry no sufre? ¿Será posible?

Cotapese: ¡qué nervios! Tienes razón.

Mushita: gracias por tus palabras. Me da gusto leerte de nuevos.

Anahis: ¿ves? A veces cuesta esta página, pero ni modo. Lo bueno es que nos mantenemos al día en nuestras historias.

Karina Grandchester: decisiones, decisiones… algunas cuestan. Aunque pienso que la decisión siempre se sabe, actuar en ella es la clave.

Equis 2328: tengo una amiga que me dice exactamente lo mismo. Jajajaja…

Monapecosa: ¡qué bien que les darán de alta! Ahora, la recuperación. Les deseo mucha suerte y les mando una gran porra y entusiasmo. Habrán días difíciles y otros fáciles. Con todo el apoyo familiar, estoy segura todo saldrá bien.

Antonio: gracias por tu consuelo. ¡Pobres conejitos! Yo no sé que pensar. Lo que haces sirve para salvar vidas o, por lo menos para mantener una buena calidad de vida. Por un lado, pienso que todos los seres vivos merecemos el mismo trato; por otro, estos estudios pueden ayudar a muchas personas. Entiendo el punto de vista de la universidad, pero apoyo el tuyo. Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia. Abrazos para ti y suerte.

Roni de Andrew: ya mero viene la cita…

Paolau2: A veces nos hacemos daño nosotros mismos sin darnos cuenta. Tienes razón.

Usagi13chiba: ¿solo besos se te antojan? Jajajaja… Estoy bromeando… jajajaja…

Mikaela Grandchester: no te traumes… por favor…

Galaxylam84: ¡qué alegre leer de ti de nuevo! ¿Jardinero o lechero? Jajajaja… Tengo años de no ver un lechero por las calles de mi ciudad… Jajajaja… Hoy me has hecho reir con ganas… Jajajajaja…


	62. Llegaron al lugar de la cita

En esta ocación hay un par de preguntitas al final para quienes quieran dar su opnión.

Primero, lean el siguiente capítulo de **La... A...pues...ta...**

(recuerden usar un tono ronco y leerlo despacito para que de todo el efecto. jajajaja...)

* * *

La apuesta 58

Llegaron al lugar de la cita

* * *

El castaño salió de su casa. Le hacía ilusión verla y no verla a la vez. En los almuerzos, ella solo hablaba de su curso y de Albert. Le brillaban los ojos al hablar del rubio. Cambiaba de tema cada vez que lo mencionaba. Muchas veces, desde que se volvieron a ver, lo notaba. La entrega mutua de ellos se hacía presente en la mente del castaño mucho durante los últimos días. No sabía por qué a veces le dolía y a veces no; a veces lo enojaba y a veces no; a veces se decepcionaba, a veces no. Esta era una confusión inexplicable en su alma y su mente. Aún no podía descifrar lo que su subconsciente le trataba de decir. Eran sentimientos complejos, contrarios…

* * *

Albert y Candy iban en el auto. Él decidió manejar. No quería interrupciones de ninguna índole. Ese sería su día… más bien, su tarde y, posiblemente, su noche. Estaba cansado de esperar por la decisión de ella. Aunque, muy dentro estaba casi seguro de ser el dueño de su corazón. Ese pensamiento demostraba la arrogancia natural de un hombre al sentirse admirado, atractivo, amado… ser el único hombre en la vida de una mujer. Ese sentimiento que gozan los hombres al saber que una mujer está dispuesta a ellos en cualquier momento a ser seducidas con tan solo una mirada, aunque ellos no se aprovechen de la situación. Manejaba con una sorna privada. Candy lo observaba; se preguntaba las razones detrás de esa sonrisa misteriosa. Eso lo hacía verse apuesto, encantador. Llamaba la atención a tal punto que se le dificultaba ver el camino también. Por esa razón, Candy nunca se dio cuenta para dónde iba. Cada milla que pasaba, los alejaba más de su vida cotidiana. Se alejaban del trabajo, de la familia, de las amistades, de la velocidad de la ciudad. Se acercaban al campo, hacia la cercanía entre ellos, hacia la intimidad de una pareja feliz.

En un punto del viaje, él soltó el timón del carro manejándolo con una sola mano. Alargó el brazo. Acercó su mano a la de ella y la tomó. Compartieron la suavidad de su caricia. Atrajo la mano femenina hacia su boca y besó el dorso; le dio vuelta, le besó el centro de la palma. Las colocó sobre su pecho. Ella lo sintió como un toque eléctrico. Aunque era una sensación conocida, experimentada por ella, no dejó de hacerle sentir como si fuera la primera vez. Les gusta estar juntos, les gusta la cercanía y privacidad. Era la primera vez en meses en que el par de rubios pasaban tiempo juntos solos. Por lo general, desde aquellas dos semanas de cortejo después de la apuesta, siempre hubo alguien además, un accidente, una visita…

Ella no se dio cuenta en qué momento dejaron la autopista principal. Andaban sobre un camino de tierra. Era una alameda preciosa y larga. Parecía interminable. Al final de ella, llegaron a un claro grande grande. Había un pequeño kiosco pintado de blanco. A unos metros, una edificación. Era un pequeño hotelito. George había viajado antes al lugar, lo reservó y dio las instrucciones correspondientes. Por lo tanto, tenían preparadas tres habitaciones, su comida preferida preparada finamente, manteles de encaje blanco sobre las mesas, un sofá cómodo en el vestíbulo con una chimenea encendida. Así se quedaría durante toda su estadía. ¿Cuán larga iba a ser? Ninguno lo sabía.

Estacionó el carro cerca de la puerta principal. Se bajó, dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta, extendió la mano y la ayudó a salir. Él no la soltó. Así subieron las pocas gradas hasta llegar a la puerta. Del lado derecho, una silla columpio blanca colgaba del techo; del izquierdo, una mesita con unas sillas a su alrededor. La puerta fue abierta por dentro. Los esperaba una dama de edad media. Les mostró la entrada.

Adelante. Bienvenidos a El máximo sueño.

Gracias, señora.

¿Puedo mostrarles sus habitaciones?

Por favor, creo que ella y yo nos debemos refrescar un poco.

Síganme.

Subieron al segundo piso. La primera puerta de la derecha era el cuarto de ella, el primero de la izquierda era el de él. Al fondo, otra puerta esperaba; únicamente sería abierta bajo circunstancias especiales y específicas. Ella entró a su habitación. Se sorprendió al ver las puertas del armario abierto. Adentro, había cambios completos desde un calzoncito de encaje hasta un chal bordado con cristales y los zapatos a juego. Vio una bata y una toalla de algodón adentro del baño. Al lado de la cama, unas pantuflas rosadas; en la cama, un camisón rosado. Todo colocado estratégicamente en su lugar. Se preguntó de dónde habrá salido eso. Era nuevo. ¿A caso Albert compró ese ajuar? ¿Qué pretendía con esta demostración? Una leve sospecha comenzó a aparecer en su mente. Sonrió silenciosamente. Dejó de pensar en ello. Hacerse ilusiones era lo último que quería hacer. Si él pretende cambiar el estatus de su relación durante ese tiempo, tendrían que resolver y encontrar un compromiso entre ellos. Dio la vuelta. Sobre la mesa de noche, encontró una nota. La leyó. Le daba instrucciones para llegar a algún lado. Fue tanta su curiosidad que salió del cuarto. Con la nota en mano, siguió las indicaciones.

Cerró la puerta del establecimiento, bajó las gradas. Siguió el camino de la derecha. Estaba escoltada por varios arbustos que formaban un corredor natural. Caminó alrededor de 25 metros, dobló a la derecha. Siguió el sendero otros 20 metros. Dobló a la izquierda. Los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a Albert. También se quedó sin aire. Respirar le costaba mucho. Él le daba la espalda. Trataba de arreglar unas flores con un listón sin éxito. Ella dio unos pasos calladamente. De repente, Albert se sorprendió al ver un dedo femenino detener el nudo. Terminó la moña. Elevó el presente a la vista de ella. Se vieron a los ojos. Aceptó sus flores.

Gracias, están preciosas.

De nada. No te esperaba tan pronto.

La nota me dejó intrigada.

Ya… ¿Te gustó tus acomodaciones?

Sí. Pensé que iríamos a dar un paseo y luego a cenar.

Eso es lo que estamos haciendo: un paseo y cenaremos después.

¿Solo eso quieres?

* * *

**Las preguntas para estos capítulos:**

**¿Cómo reaccionará Terry al saber sobre la cita?**

**¿Logrará convencer a Stear y Patty para que le digan a dónde fueron?**

**¿Llegará a dónde están ellos?**

**¿Qué les hará si logra llegar con ellos?**

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**Gracias a todos por leer. Si desean participar, dejen su comentario. Todos son bienvenidos.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

Anahis: ¿cómo reaccionará Terry?

Monapecosa: gracias por leer. Espero se sienta mejor y más cómoda ahora que salió del hospital. Les mando un saludo y toda mi energía positiva para salir de esto lo antes posible.

Karina Grandchester: ya veremos si hacen a otro bebé.

Candice Andley de Grandchester: por lo general, las mujeres somos más inteligentes que los hombres… jajajaja… la diferencia es que nosotras lo admitimos y ellos no… jajajajaja… Te mandaré un mensaje privado para discutir lo de tu historia. No nos conviene hacerlo por aquí… creo yo.

Usagi13chiba: la cita… la cita… la cita… (solo una porrita… jajaja…)

Roni de Andrew: ya empezó… la… ci… ta…

Paulau2: ¡uyyy! Antes de que te acabes las uñas, hazte un manicure… no quiero dejarte sin ellas (es una broma… jajajaja). Gracias por leer (en serio).

CONEJA: vamos a ver qué sucede ahora.

Rakel: puede ser que lo haga… lo he pensado… Esa sería una excelente pregunta…

* * *

**Una segunda pregunta, inspirada por Rakel:**

**¿Les parece tener dos finales?**

**Espero sus respuestas.**

**TC GAN**


	63. Comienza todo

El próximo capítulo es para personas con criterio amplio...

dicho esto... les presento el capítulo llamado: Comienza todo... de la historia... Laaa Aaaa... pues... taaaa...

* * *

La apuesta 59

Comienza todo

* * *

Gracias, están preciosas.

De nada. No te esperaba tan pronto.

La nota me dejó intrigada.

Ya… ¿Te gustó tus acomodaciones?

Sí. Pensé que iríamos a dar un paseo y luego a cenar.

Eso es lo que estamos haciendo: un paseo y cenaremos después.

¿Solo eso quieres?

Puede ser.

Al…

Shhh…

La acerca a su cuerpo. Comienza a moverse al ritmo de una hermosa melodía imaginaria. Ella, extrañada, siguió a su líder. Los pasos eran suaves. Bailaban; no, flotaban. De esa manera, ella se sentía. La verdad, él la había levantado. Ella no lo sintió. la rodeaba por la cintura, lo tomaba por el cuello. Con un vistazo se decían todo. La tarde los envolvía con una aroma a flores y luz. Eventualmente, escucharon la música que era tocada por una pequeña orquesta localizada a un costado del lugar. Un rato pasó.

¡Albert!

¿Sí?

Puedes escuchar la música también, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto.

Estar contigo me hace escuchar música donde no la hay.

La hay, Candy.

¿Cómo?

Mira. – Se volteó.

¡Una orquesta!

Siento mucho haber reventado tu burbuja.

No lo hiciste.

¿Quieres seguir bailando o quieres caminar por ahí?

Sigamos bailando.

Bailemos.

Bailaron, bailaron y bailaron. La orquesta no dejaba de tocar. Lo hicieron por 45 minutos. La pareja no se cansaba.

Vamos a caminar un poco. – Le dijo al oído.

Está bien.

Tomaron otro sendero. Le ofreció su brazo. Se dirigieron hacia una fuente. La tarde iba terminando. Al llegar, el negro con destellos comenzaba a cubrir el cielo. La única luz, era la de ese mantel de estrellas y las velas colgadas de las ramas de los árboles circundantes encendidas. La fuente estaba encendida. El sonido del agua, con su ritmo agradable, era la música que los acompañaba. Le dieron vuelta. Una mesa servida con una cena delicadamente escogida por él para ella se encontraba en un extremo. El ambiente era romántico.

Tantos pensamientos rodeaban la mente de Terry. En uno de esos almuerzos, escuchó a Candy discutir la vida tan diferente que llevaba ahora. Lo sucedido en los meses anteriores le habían hecho pensar, cambiar y madurar. Le figuraba imposible pensar de la misma manera. La vida era un nuevo lugar para ella. Pudo apreciar todas las opciones posibles. Aprendió una lección importante. Algunas cosas se pueden controlar, otras no. La aceptación y la flexibilidad pasan a ser una plataforma de vida. Otras partes de la conversación lo pusieron nervioso. Comenzó a sospechar lo inevitable. Los sentimientos de ella se estaban clarificando. Llegó a la puerta de la mansión Andley. La tocó.

La cena fue agradable. La conversación era trivial en momentos. Tomaron un par de botellas de vino. Los dos terminaron un poco mareados. Un movimiento audaz por parte de ella, la llevó a levantarse de su silla, sentarse sobre las piernas de él. Cucharada a cucharada, le daba su postre. El rubio se limitaba a abrir la boca y recibirlo. Un poco cayó sobre su barbilla. Pasmó a Albert cuando ella le pasó la lengua para recogerlo. Lo saboreó. Él quiso besarla. No se lo permitió. Le dijo que era muy travieso por intentarlo. Se resignó a seguir comiendo de la cuchara de ella. Llenó la cuchara con el postre. En vez de llevarlo a la boca del rubio, lo dejó caer sobre su cuello. Hizo lo mismo que antes; lamió su cuello sensualmente. Fue la oportunidad para él decirle a ella lo traviesa que se estaba portando. Quiso volver a besarla sin lograrlo. El postre se acababa. La rubia comenzó a levantarse, él quiso impedirlo sin éxito. Ella rozaba su pecho, su hombro, su espalda con su mano despertando la excitación en su compañero. Bajó su rostro para apoyarlo sobre el hombro masculino. Le susurró palabras que lo hicieron sonrojar. El atrevimiento lo provocó. Quería darse la vuelta. Tampoco pudo. Iría en contra de las instrucciones susurradas. Ella se detuvo frente al rubio. Se iba a levantar de su silla.

¡Siéntate! – Dijo seria y claramente. - Muy bien. Muy bien. – Dijo al él sentarse.

Ella comenzó a tocar sus labios con su dedo índice. Subió una de sus piernas lo suficiente para poner uno de sus zapatos sobre la pierna de él. Le permitió ver una parte de su anatomía: el tobillo y parte de la pantorrilla.

¿Te gusta lo que vez?

Subió y bajó la cabeza. Los sonidos que emitió fueron una vocal u y una a. Eso sería lo más elocuente desde ese momento en adelante. Cada mandato de la fémina fue cumplido. Albert se convirtió en un muñeco de trapo. Encontraba la situación asombrosa. ¿Desde cuándo su protegida era tan audaz? ¿Cómo había sido posible el que se atreviera a hacer lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Dónde lo habrá aprendido? ¿Tan poco la conocía? ¿Tanto habrá cambiado? Las respuestas las hubiera encontrado si hubiera sido uno de los taburetes en la sala de estar donde las damas, cuando estaban juntas, platicaban; interesantes tertulias compartieron esas mujeres. Cada una dijo cómo le gustaba la intimidad a sus hombres. Una de ellas comentó los efectos de tomar las riendas de la situación. Candy conocía perfectamente a Albert, inclusive en la camaradería del amor al compartir sus cuerpos. Ella se limitó a escuchar a sus amigas. Las otras nunca se enteraron de lo sucedido. Solo Patty lo supo tiempo después de esas conversaciones. Patty fue quien le sugirió poner en práctica algunas de estas técnicas. De repente, al rubio le gustaría. De eso, estaba Candy insegura. ¿Será posible que le guste? Albert siempre da órdenes tanto en casa como en la oficina. Ninguna persona se atreve a contradecirlo en muchas cosas. Candy tampoco lo había contradicho durante esos escasos momentos de pasión. Talvez le atraiga la idea de cambiar papeles. Un aspecto importante que la rubia tomaría en cuenta era ser seria, directa, pero tierna. En la situación actual, ella se daba cuenta que él se quedaba sin palabras al hacer lo que se le pedía. Seguía instrucciones y nada más.

Se encontraron en una posición muy comprometedora. El rubio, posteriormente, tomó control de la condiciones. Se levantó. La elevó en sus brazos. Se la llevó de esta manera por unos atajos al cuarto al fondo del corredor; ese que tiene la puerta cerrada.

* * *

**Una segunda pregunta, inspirada por Rakel:**

**¿Les parece tener dos finales?**

**Espero sus respuestas.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

Monapecosa: creo qu etiens razón. Todos son caballeros, a excepción de ciertas acciones de cada uno no muy de esas… jajajaja…

MikaelaGrandchester: gracias por tu participación.

Anahis: interesante que lo considerarías una historia inconclusa.

Noemi Cullen: sería justo para los dos bandos de Candy, ¿verdad?

Liz: Estás de acuerdo también con los dos finales.

Paolau2: yo fui al salón ayer. Un manicure es exactamente lo que me hice porque me corté lo que no es por distraída. Jajajaja… De acuerdo…

Karina Grandchester: calma… calma… ya ves el capítulo de hoy.

Laurencita12: gracias por apoyar la decisión que tome.

Cotapese: ¿qué te pareció el comienzo de la cita?

Starwhitedeandrew: bienvenida. ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? De repente encuentras otra historia. Te cuento que empecé a escribir otra. Todavía no la subo. Quiero pulirle un poco más el principio. Ya veremos. Talvez te gusta.

CONEJA: nadie puede soltar nada… jajajaja… más bien como que no quieren… jajajaja…

Roni de Andrew: de acuerdo con los dos finales. Bien…

Usagi13chiba: a veces tienes que ser directa para que te den lo que quieres… ¿o no?

Rakel: ¡que Candy sepa de lo que se pierde de Terry por andar con Albert! ¿Eso es, verdad? Jajajaja…

Kitzytae: bienvenida a tu casa y excédete lo que quieras. Por mí, no hay problema.


	64. Sinceridad

La apuesta 60

Sinceridad

* * *

Se encontraron en una posición muy comprometedora. El rubio, posteriormente, tomó control de la condiciones. Se levantó. La elevó en sus brazos. Se la llevó de esta manera por unos atajos al cuarto al fondo del corredor; ese que tiene la puerta cerrada. La rubia se limitaba a besar lo que tenía a su alcance. En dos ocasiones, casi la bota porque las piernas se le habían convertido en globos rellenos de avena con leche. Fue esa pizca de canela que no le permitió caer después de tambalear. A pesar de ello, ella continuó su caricia como si nada hubiera sucedido. Abrió esa puerta. Entraron.

* * *

Terry esperaba la respuesta del mayordomo. Obviamente, fue una negativa. El castaño comenzó a gritar como un loco. Empujó al hombre parado en la puerta. Entró en el vestíbulo. Llamaba a Candy y a Albert a un volumen muy poco discreto. Patty y Stear lo escuchaban. Patty sugirió atenderlo. Stear estuvo de acuerdo. Ella se iría a su habitación y él atendería a su amigo. Así fue cuando apareció por el vestíbulo. Terry estaba muy enojado. Le echó una mirada al inventor que más bien parecían, no un par de tachuelas, sino un par de sables.

Terry, no me mires así.

¿Cómo está eso de que Candy no está? ¿A dónde se fue?

No lo sé.

¡Mentira! Te exijo que me lo digas antes de que arme un escándalo.

¿Más grande del que estás haciendo ahorita? No lo creo. Eso sería imposible. – Su tono se calmó para continuar. – Anda, vamos a la sala. Hablemos ahí.

Está bien. Si de esa manera me dirás dónde está ella, está bien.

Sígueme.

Entraron a una salita de estar. Ahí, Stear le ofreció una bebida la cual fue aceptada. Los dos con su trago en la mano, se sentaron.

Mira, Terry, no sé dónde está.

¿Por qué insistes en mentirme? Dímelo y voy por ella.

Te aseguro que no sé dónde está.

Entonces, pregúntale a tu esposa. Talvez, ella sabe.

Ella tampoco sabe.

¡Méntira!

No lo es. Lo único que sabemos es que salió con Albert.

¿Con Albert? – Se puso pálido inmediatamente. Pensó en todas las probables opciones. En el fondo, una espinita le pedía calmarse y resignarse. – No te creo. Albert siempre deja dicho a dónde va.

Esta vez, no nos lo dijo a nosotros siquiera.

Se lo dijo a alguien, ¿a quién? – Pensaba y analizaba. - ¡George! ¡A él se lo dijo!

No lo sé. – En ese momento mintió. – No nos dijo nada. Te lo repito.

¿Dónde puedo encontrar a George?

No lo sé tampoco.

Sigues con la mentira. Si algo sucede en esta casa, él es el primero en enterarse.

Te aseguro que no soy la niñera, ni la mamá de George. – Le dijo un poco ofendido.

No quiero ofenderte. Quiero que alguien me diga dónde está ella.

Te comprendo, pero no hay nadie en esta casa que pueda hacerlo.

¿Por qué lo habrá mantenido en secreto?

Tampoco lo sé.

Yo sí. Es porque no quería que nadie lo interrumpiera. ¿Qué sucedió para que eso sucediera?

No lo sé.

Es una retórica. Estoy pensando en recio.

Piensa, entonces.

Él la ama, ¿verdad?

Sí.

Ella lo ama, también.

Creo que sí.

Ahora, te estoy comprendiendo, inventor.

¿De qué hablas?

¿Está tu esposa por los alrededores?

No.

Así puedo hablar claro.

No sé a qué te refieres.

Lo sabes. Tú… la amaste, o más bien la amas…

…

¡Qué! ¿No respondes?

¿Qué te puedo decir?

La verdad. Enfréntala.

Ahora mi vida es Patty y mi hijo.

Sí… sí… pero la amas.

No.

…mmmmjjjjjj… - Le dijo el castaño arqueando una ceja incrédula.

Tú lo sabes…

La amaste desde el colegio… o antes… ¿Porqué nunca le dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no peleaste por ella?

Por que ella se enamoró de mi primo y él de ella.

¿Desde hace tanto tiempo?

Desde el día en que la conocí.

Ya veo.

Me costó mucho reprimir mis sentimientos. Hice lo mejor posible, pero de vez en cuando se me notaba por lo visto. – Señala a Terry.

Tanto tú como tu hermano estaban enamorados de ella.

¿Cómo lo supiste?

Nunca te has preguntado las razones de nuestras peleas.

Siempre pensé que fue por cada quien defender sus orígenes.

No lo fue.

¿Entonces?

Un día de tantos en el colegio, tu hermano nos vio mientras platicábamos. En ese momento, no dijo nada. Estaba caminando por los bosques alrededor del colegio cuando apareció el elegante. Me advirtió que me las vería con él si le hacía algo a Candy.

Él siempre fue más impulsivo que yo.

Comenzó el lío porque le contesté que no se metiera; que no era de su incumbencia lo que yo hiciera o no con ella. De la discusión pasamos a los gritos y de los gritos a los puños. Esa fue la primera pelea.

Eso no me lo dijo Archie.

Ahora ya sabes.

¿Desde ese tiempo has estado interesado en ella?

No lo sé.

¿Por qué te ofendiste cuando mi hermano te reclamó tener una relación con Candy?

Viéndolo desde ahora, creo que me enamoré de ella desde que la vi en el barco. Pero era muy difícil para mí admitirlo.

A mí no me costó. Lo que más me costó fue olvidarla. A pesar de todo, todavía le tengo un cariño especial. Creo que el amor cambió. Sigue siendo amor, pero no de pareja. ¿Me entiendes?

Creo que te estoy entendiendo, inventor. – Repitió. También el Leagan ese estuvo enamorado de ella. ¿Cómo es que ahora son tan amigos todos?

Es una larga historia. Eliza, ¿te acuerdas de ella? Tuvo mucho que ver.

¿Qué pasó?

Llegó el momento en el que Niel se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Candy. Claro, se lo dijo a Eliza. Ella reaccionó muy mal. Hizo muchas cosas. Inclusive trató de poner a la Tía Elroy todavía más en contra de Candy. Le hizo una…

¿Qué le hizo?

No es de caballeros contar esto.

Mmmmjjjjj… Cuéntalo.

Pues… un día comenzaron a escucharse varios rumores desagradables.

¿Qué tipo de rumores?

* * *

**Gracias a todos y todas las lectoras que siguen mi historia. Les mando un gran saludo y abrazo.**

**Tengan una semana fenomenal.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

Candice Andley de Grandchester: gracias por darme tu sincera opinión.

Anahis: no sé si ya llega el final... jajajaja...

monapecosa: a veces hay que omitir detalles, así es la vida. Espero que tu hermana siga mejor y por supuesto, no me molesta que los imprimas para leerselos.

Karina Grandchester: gracias por tu opinión.

MikaelaGrandchester: me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo.

Antonio: haz tu lucha. Lo peor que puede pasar es que tengas que estudiar a otros 25 conejos. ¿Sabes? Yo estoy muy agradecida con todos los médicos, farmaceúticas e investigadores por su labor. Pero lo estoy más de todas aquellas personas y animales que dieron su vida por el bienestar de la mía y de mi familia. Por ellos, recobré el uso de mi rostro. Me dio parálisis facial en el lado derecho. Sucedió sin doler ni avisar. Desperté un día así. Me asusté mucho. Llamé a mi amigo doctor y le conté. Me trató. Tomé los medicamentos y en dos semanas estaba casi como nada. De esto ya hace unos años. Eso no quiere decir que no me asuste cuando tengo la sensación de que se me duerme alguna parte de la cabeza, a la ansetesia o a medicamentos que no conozco. Pero sé que hubo alguien y algo que fue estudiado y, por eso, yo estoy bien. Para pagar este gran gesto, me gustaría dar uno de parte mía para quien sigue. En vida, trato de ser una influecia positiva; pero en la muerte o enfermedad terminal, me encantaría donar mi cuerpo a alguna universidad para que me estudien. Talvez les sirva de algo aprender del cuerpo de una mujer de tantos años (no me he muerto todavía... jajajaja... ) que fue feliz en su mayoría, le gustaba cocinar y escribir, la pizza, los animales y con muchas imperfecciones. No sé por qué dices que te gustaría ser como yo. No sé a qué te refieres. Según lo leo, es un lindo cumplido y te lo agradezco de corazón. Si quisieras contarme más cosas, otras personas se comunican por el inbox de este sitio. Te metes en sign up, llenas tus datos y ya. Gracias por mi abrazo y te mando uno para ti.

Rakel: ya veremos qué le sucede a Terry... de repente le caería bien un su jueguito erótico a él también. jajajaja...

CONEJA: No es que siempre tomemos la delantera las mujeres, pero también es rico enseñarles qué nos gusta a nosotras... ¿verdad? P

Paolau2: gracias, pasa una excelente semana tú también.

cotapese: sigue al pie del cañón porque es mejor que estar enfrente. Eso me dijo uno de mis alumnos... jajajajaja... Me pareció buenísimo... jajajaja...


	65. El chisme

La apuesta 61

El chisme

* * *

Del tipo de rumores como cuando los encontraron en el establo.

Le contó a su mamá sobre el vagabundo con quien compartía su apartamento.

Ese era Albert.

Pero nadie sabía quién era él en verdad. Llegó a contar que Candy y él tenían una relación más allá de una platónica. Lo peor fue que dio muchos detalles. Su mamá puso el grito en el cielo. Rápidamente, fue con la Tía Elroy y le contó todo.

Si hubiera sido cierto, ¿cómo se hubiera podido enterar de esos detalles?

Ninguna cuestionó cómo Eliza se había enterado de esto. Algo que sí hicimos los demás. La Tía Elroy no dio su brazo a torcer. Decidió mandar a sus propios investigadores. Albert, para ese momento había recobrado la memoria, decidió irse para protegerla. No sé bien lo sucedido después.

¿Con Candy?

Candy quedó en un muy mal lugar. Sara, la mamá de Eliza, se encargó de contarle a todos lo que, según ella, era la verdad de Candy. Ella buscó su vida lejos de la familia. Se alejó de todos. Se mantenía muy solitaria. Un día de tantos, mi hermano y yo fuimos a buscarla. Nos preocupaba. Tocamos varias veces a la puerta, nadie abrió. La buscamos en el hospital. Nos informaron el despido a raíz de tan escandaloso rumor. La buscamos por todos lados. Fue imposible encontrarla. Le hablamos a George. Él la encontró. Aquí es cuando entra Niel en el cuadro.

Niel…

Él se dio cuenta de estar enamorado de ella. Parece que lo salvó de una situación peligrosa. No sé bien eso tampoco. El hecho es que él quiso casarse con ella. Convencieron a la Tía diciéndole que era la manera de resarcir el apellido Andley. La gente dejaría de tacharla como una mujerzuela. No dejaban verla. No sé cómo, Candy logró escaparse de donde la tenían. Llegó con George. Él la ayudó. Apareció Albert en la fiesta de compromiso. Según tengo entendido, escuchó una conversación entre Eliza y Candy. Mi prima la acorraló y le dijo muchas crueldades. Además, le pegó a Candy.

¡Le pegó!

Esto que te cuento puede ser puro chisme, pero no lo creo. Antes de anunciar el compromiso, Albert se presentó como William Albert Andley y repudió el compromiso. Ni la Tía Elroy pudo hacer nada. Se volvió un escándalo cuando uno de los empleados de mi Tía le indicó que él era el vagabundo del que todos hablaban. Desmintió y redimió la reputación de Candy.

¿Y Niel?

Niel escuchaba los rumores. Al principio, disfrutaba de ellos. Durante esa fiesta, parece que escuchó a un grupo de inversionistas hablando de él y de ella. Escuchó palabras muy desagradables que hacían referencia de la reputación ella y de él.

¿Qué tipo de comentarios?

Algo así como que él era un suertudo de tener a una mujer de cascos tan ligeros como esposa. Por ella, él nunca necesitaría buscar favores en otras porque ella ya era una experta en el arte de la cama.

¿Eso dijeron?

Usaron otro vocabulario y dijeron otras cosas más bastante explícitas.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Porque yo también estaba ahí. Te digo; me dieron ganas de tirarme sobre ellos. Niel sí lo hizo. Se les tiró encima. Les gritó que Candy no era así; que era una gran mujer. Uno de ellos terminó con un moretón en la cara y otro sin aire por los golpes. Cuando terminó de repartir violencia, se dirigió hacia Eliza. Enfrente de todos, se dieron a la tarea de pelearse por los rumores inventados. La mamá de Eliza estaba indignada con ella y llena de vergüenza con la Tía Elroy. Eventualmente, todos los presentes se fueron. Algunos, inclusive, se acercaron a Candy para ofrecerle una disculpa. No te puedes imaginar la escena.

¡Pobre mi pecosa! Eso no se le desea a nadie. ¿Qué pasó con Eliza?

Con Eliza y su mamá dirás.

Bueno… con Eliza y su mamá.

Como dos o tres días después, las llamó. Hablaron Albert, mi Tía, Eliza y sus padres y Niel a puerta cerrada. No tengo la menor idea de lo que se habló ahí. Me hubiera encantado que el cuadro no fuera de mi retrato para saberlo. Lo que te puedo decir es que Eliza y su mamá se fueron a su mansión cerca de Lakewood y Niel y su papá se quedaron en Chicago a trabajar. Ellas no son invitadas a ningún evento y Niel comenzó una relación cercana con Albert. Con el tiempo, se ha ganado su puesto. Cambió muchísimo.

Albert estuvo a la par de ella todo ese tiempo.

La apoyó como nadie lo hizo. De alguna manera, solo con él encontraba ese consuelo tan necesario. Él se la llevó a vivir a la mansión de Chicago junto a la Tía. Ella fue dura al principio en su trato con Candy, pero con el tiempo se comenzaron a conocer mejor y llevarse bien. Ahora, se quieren mucho.

¿Qué hubieras hecho si hubieras logrado conquistarla?

Ni lo pienso.

¿Por qué no? Tengo entendido que tuviste la oportunidad de cortejarla hace relativamente poco.

¿Cómo?

Si la amas como dices, ¿por qué la apostaron?

¿Sabes eso? ¿Cómo?

Eso no importa. ¿Cómo se les ocurrió hacer tremenda tontería?

No creo que Albert te lo haya dicho… entonces… entonces… te lo contó ella.

Sí… estaba muy enojada cuando llegó a Escocia.

Acepto que no fue de las mejores ideas del mundo, pero…

¿Pero? ¿Hay pero?

Tú lo dijiste… la oportunidad de tenerla un poco de tiempo solo para mí; toda su atención para mí. Esos serán días que quedarán en mi recuerdo. Nadie me los quitará. Los atesoraré para siempre.

¿Y Patty?

Tu estuviste presente en nuestro reencuentro. Tengo que ser práctico. Sabía que no me quedaría con Candy y quiero una familia. A Patty la he aprendido a ver como una linda pareja. Es dulce, amorosa, me apoya en mis decisiones, no es una cabeza hueca… de esas muñecas de porcelana… ¿me entiendes?

Te comprendo.

Hace unos momentos hiciste un comentario.

¿Cuál?

Que me entendías. ¿De qué hablas?

Hablo de tus sentimientos hacia Candy y las opciones escogidas para tu vida.

¿Te refieres a dejarla ir y quedarme con Patty?

Exacto. Dejaste ir el amor… estoy comenzando a entender…

Pues… no precisamente. El amor que le guardo a Candy siempre será especial. No se compara con nada, pero el amor que siento por mi esposa es diferente.

¿No sientes como si te hubieras conformado?

No. Ya te dije. Son dos tipos diferentes de amar. Las dos válidas.

¿No ofendes a tu esposa?

No. Mi vida es para ella y por ella. A Candy la apoyaré siempre y quiero su felicidad.

Esa serenidad con la que hablas…

Si estamos hablando de esto, estoy seguro, la encontrarás también.

¿Cuándo habrá dejado de amarme?

No te lastimes haciéndote esas preguntas. No te llevarán a nada.

* * *

Del otro lado de esa tercera puerta, dos individuos pasaron su tiempo. ¿Qué sucede?

* * *

**Les cuento que ya empecé otra historia, para cuando esta se acabe. Espero que sigan leyendo.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

Monapecosa: paciencia mi querida amiga, paciencia, mona... Te aseguro que con el gran amor que le tienes a tu hermana, podrás hacerla entender. Para ella debe ser muy difícil también. Suerte y les mando todo mi apoyo. Armand, pobre de ti que te has convertido en un mensajero del fanfiction. Habemos muchas personas quienes te lo agradecemos. Un saludo para ti y para la pecosa.

Anahis: nunca me enojaría por una broma. Al contrario, soy muy molestona. ¿Qué tipo de molestona sería si me molestaran cuando lo hacen conmigo? jajajaja...

kika white: bienvenida. Gracias por leer la historia. Me alegra que te guste.

Noemi Cullen: ¿Te pareció este capítulo? Pasa una linda semana tú también.

Usagui13chiba: que mal eso del internet. Lee cuando puedas y comenta cuando puedas.

CONEJA: sí... ya veremos...

Rakel: ¿Te pareció este?

Mimie Grandchester: como siempre, espero tus comentarios cuando puedas hacerlos.

Paolau2: ya vendrá la cita... espera un poquito más.

starwhitedeandrew: siento mucho lo de tu compu. Eres dichosa que tu cel puede hacer eso, el mío no.


	66. La tercera puerta

Gracias a todos por ser pacientes...

y ahora... el capítulo:

La tercera puerta...

* * *

La Apuesta 62

La tercera puerta

* * *

Del otro lado de esa tercera puerta, dos individuos pasaron su tiempo. ¿Qué puede suceder entre cuatro paredes entre dos personas con una química más que obvia?

Antes de entrar a esa habitación, ella estaba expectante. Pensó que él la llevaría o a la habitación de ella o de él y no fue así. Esto la sorprendió. Tanto así, que dejó de darle atenciones a Albert. A él no le importó. Le gustó darse cuenta de la expresión de la dama a quien cargaba. Ella no veía la hora de ver qué estaba del otro lado. Su imaginación trabajaba a miles de kilómetros por segundo. Muchas posibilidades de lo que pudiera suceder. El rubio caballero le pidió cerrar los ojos hasta que le dijera lo contario; lo cual puso nerviosa a la rubia. Hizo lo pedido por su pareja. Él abrió la puerta. Ni un sonido le daba la oportunidad de adivinar. La paró. Ella tambaleó. La sentó en una silla. Varias veces seguidas, le pidió no abrir los ojos. Ella, muy obediente, no lo hizo. Pasaron unos segundos. Le dieron permiso de abrir los ojos. La habitación era blanca desde arriba hasta abajo. Una lámpara de cristal cortado caía desde el centro del techo. Las velas estaban encendidas creando un ambiente romántico. Sobre una alfombra de lana, Albert esperaba la reacción de la rubia. Estaba hincado y sostenía una caja cuadrada grande. Sin emitir sonido, se la dio a ella. Ella la abrió. Era una cadena con un colgante de filigrana que dibujaba una C y una A entrelazadas. Estaba nerviosa cuando se dio cuenta de las letras. Se le ocurrió que podía ser o Candy Andley o Candy y Albert. Él no le permitió decir nada; había llegado el turno de él de sorprenderla. Del bolsillo interno del saco, sacó otra caja cuadrada más pequeña. La abrió. Si la sorpresa anterior la dejó sin palabras, esta la dejó sin aire. Era un anillo muy lindo. La montura era sólida; sostenía un bellísimo y claro brillante, muy simple y muy elegante. Ella lo vio a los ojos. Sin quitarse la mirada del uno del otro, él tomó la mano femenina. Le puso el anillo. Ella lo dejó. El silencio y la luz eran lo único que llenaba esa habitación. Instantes después, una felicidad inmensa los acompañaba. Él se levantó, la levantó, la tomó entre sus brazos, la besó. Se detuvieron a tomar aire. La llevó hacia la puerta. Salieron de esa habitación especial. Se pararon viéndose a los ojos frente a la puerta de Candy. Él alargó el brazo. Nuevamente, abrió la puerta detrás de ella. Regresó a su posición original. No se movió ni un solo milímetro. Sonrió. Ella le respondió de igual manera. Lo invitó a entrar. El rubio se negó. La desconcertó. Le sonrió de una manera tierna. Le acarició la mejilla y la besó después. Regresó a su posición firme. Ella entró a su habitación.

Mientras ellos estaban en la habitación blanca, una empleada del lugar colocó nuevas cosas en el armario, baño y una nueva carta sobre la mesa de noche. Arregló la cama con su camisón nuevo sobre la cama, una bata a juego a los pies y unas pantuflas también nuevas en el suelo.

Adentro de su habitación, Albert, solo, podía mostrar lo nervioso que estaba. Su imaginación trabajaba a su totalidad. Lo más difícil, según él, ya había pasado: entregarle el anillo. Ahora, le tocaba esperar hasta el día siguiente para su respuesta. Prometía ser la noche más larga de su vida. Decidió salir de su habitación en busca de algo fuerte para tomar. Esperaba relajarse y, así, poder dormir un poco. Al llegar abajo, encontró a uno de los empleados. Le pidió un brandy. Rápidamente, le entregaron su pedido. Se lo tomó de golpe. Pidió otro. Se sentó frente a la hoguera para distraerse un poco. Tomaba su bebida en pequeños sorbos. La angustia de no saber si todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado, más bien imaginado, llenaba su alma y, por eso, vaciaba con facilidad el vaso de whiskey. Pasó varias horas, según él, sentado meditando sobre las llamas. En realidad, únicamente habían pasado quince minutos. Llegó el empleado a preguntarle si se le ofrecía algo más. Asintió casi ido señalando el vaso. Le trajo la botella con casi la mitad del líquido dentro. Se servía trago tras trago. Se fue cansando, cansando, cansando… Se quedó dormido.

Candy entró a la habitación. Se dio cuenta de los cambios en ropa, camisón, pantuflas y la nota. Emocionada, se sentó sobre la cama. Vio el camisón. Era precioso; encaje y bordado por todo el corpiño, muy sensual. Albert también le dio un golpe sensual a su escapada. Las pantuflas le hacían juego. A los pies de la cama, encontró la bata. No resistió verlos ahí. Los tomó, se levanto y se dirigió al baño para arreglarse para dormir. Salió a los pocos minutos. Se vio al espejo. Se sintió la mujer más linda y más deseada del mundo. Creía que ninguna otra mujer se sentía como ella en ese momento. Regresó a sentarse a la orilla de la cama. Tomó la nota y la leyó. De vez en cuando, derramaba una que otra lágrima al darse cuenta del gran amor de Albert por ella. Tantas palabras escritas en su puño y letra la llenaban de ternura, amor, deseo y pasión. En ciertos pasajes, se ruborizaba con el contenido sensual que la llenaba de ardor por estar con él. Vio su anillo. ¿Qué paso daría después? Esa pregunta le absorbía su tiempo y atención. Por un lado, ansiaba ir con él y, por el otro, entendía que Albert no quería volver a pasar una noche de pasión con ella sin la certeza ser el único en su vida. Terry regresaba a su mente. Esos momentos vividos rodeada del apoyo y amor profesado por el castaño inundaban sus recuerdos. Él se había portado como todo un caballero maduro. La respetó siempre; le demostró su amor siempre. Si bien no era indecisión lo que rodeaba la mente de la rubia, era, más bien, el recuerdo de ese amor de adolescentes. La novedad, la ingenuidad, el atrevimiento inicial, el despertar al amor eran recordados. Los besos recibidos por parte del castaño le causaban sensaciones de remembranza de tiempos anteriores.

En la sala, Albert dormía. En una habitación, Candy se ilusionaba.

* * *

cotapese: tan alegre escuchar lo que no nos importa... jajajajajaja... (solo es broma)... jajajajaja...

Anahis: Ya viste lo que le pasó a la parejita de rubios...

starwhitedeandrew: mil gracias.

Elsy: Yakza, Magdiel, Leslie, Elohim, Shecid, Camila, Paula Atzimba y Atzin: siento mucho lo de su mamá. Pero me alegra que haya habido solución y, sobre todo, que haya funcionado. Es muy importante la salud personal y la de los seres queridos. Me han dado un gran ejemplo de solidaridad. Las felecito a todas. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Espero, con mucho gusto, los mensajes de cada una.

Equis2328: echale porra a tu galán... estoy maquinando algo en mi cabecita para continuar hacia el final de la historia. Veremos si te parece...

Zuci: el cambio en el trabajo cuesta, pero se puede... lo has demostrado... ¡Excelente! Si se puede hacer a nivel profesional, se puede a nivel presonal. Tienes toda la razón. Un abrazo para ti.

Paolau2: ¿quién dijo que solo las mujeres chismean! Ellos, talvez, lo llaman de otra manera, pero es chismear... jajajajaja... Si estoy tramando algo... está en proceso... pero creo tener la solución...

MikaelaGrandchester: ¡por supesto que leo tu historia! ¡Te la comento y todo! Yo también. Ya entré a trabajar y estudiar otra vez. Para colmo, me metí en un curso para escribir guiones. Serán 6 semanas. Espero esté interesante. Buahh! Mentira, me gusta estar ocupada. Te mando un abrazo.

lyndgrand: en tu caso, es bueno que sean cortitos los capítulos. En unos pocos minutos los lees. Gracias por tu fidelidad.

Monapecosa: gracias, Armand. Lo mismo digo de mi parte. A mí me gusta el calor, pero con aire acondicionado... jajajajaja... lástima que no puede usar mi remedio para aguantar el calor. Te lo cuento por si acaso. Mi remedio es tomar un cuarto, solo eso, de cerveza bien fría. Mi médico me dijo que es para dilatar las paredes de las arterias y las venas y no sé que más. Lo que te puedo decir es que me ha funcionado en días de calor. Imagínate la desesperación para que yo, que no tomo bebidas alcohólicas, lo haga. Me funciona. Solo un cuarto. Si pecosa está tomando medicament, pues no puede... upsss... Si un doctor o doctora lee esto puede desmentirlo. Talvez, sea psicológico... jajajajaja... Les mando un gran abrazo a todos.

Usagi13chiba: toda la razón. Además, uno no se lleva nada. Pero nadie te quita lo comido, lo bailado y lo... disfrutado... P

Rakel: siento mucho lo del susto. Me alegra que todo esté bien. Desde este lado del internet, te mando todo el apoyo, buenos deseos y buena energía. Yo no tengo hijos, pero te puedo decir que las madres que tengo a mi alrededor, todas me dicen que es una experiencia única y maravillosa... y me pregunto: ¿dirán eso en medio de un berrinche cuando el niño llora como si le hubieran hecho algo de lo peor? Como te dije, yo no soy mamá. Puede ser que la respuesta sea sí.

* * *

**Gracias a todos y todas las lectoras silenciosas. **

**TC GAN**


	67. La noche esperada

La apuesta 63

La noche esperada...

* * *

En la sala, Albert dormía. En una habitación, Candy se ilusionaba. Con solo el hecho de haberse tomado tantas molestias para llevar a cabo tan meticulosa cita, la hacía sentirse especial y amada. En ningún momento se dirigieron la palabra desde la cena excepto por la carta. En ella le decía lo mucho que la ama. Fue mucho el afán de buscarlo. Se preguntó si tendría algo de malo hacerlo. Solo estaban ellos dos y, seguramente, si Albert los contrató, serían discretos. Sin pensarlo más, salió de su habitación para buscarlo. Toco a la puerta de enfrente. Nadie respondió. La abrió poco a poco; posiblemente estaría dormido. Lo buscó. No lo encontró. Decidió bajar las gradas. Tenía que estar por ahí. Siguió su averiguación. Su cuerpo, su mente y su espíritu demandaron al máximo la presencia de él frente a ella… o al lado… o encima… o en algún lado. Al bajar la última grada, distinguió una luz proveniente de una sala lateral. Se paró frente a la chimenea. Dio la vuelta. Ahí estaba Albert dormido. Encontró dos vasos vacíos y una botella casi terminada. Recogió uno de los vasos. Se dio cuenta que era del brandy que le gustaba a él. Luego, observó la botella. No era de brandy, era de whiskey. Se apareció el mismo empleado.

Se quedó bien dormido, señora.

Sí eso parece.

¿Quiere que lo lleve a su habitación?

Creo que eso será lo mejor.

Bien.

Mientras Candy lo detenía de un lado, el joven lo hacía del otro. Con gran esfuerzo, subían las gradas. Ella le preguntaba si le había dado dos tipos de licor. La respuesta fue afirmativa. Pero no solo eso. También había tomado más de 4 copas de cada uno. Fue entonces cuando la rubia rió en bajo. Él conocedor había mezclado sus licores. Aunque tenía una cabeza bastante dura, no fue lo suficiente para soportarlo. Lo dejaron en su cama. El joven se retiró. Candy le dio un beso en sus labios, le susurró palabras dulces y de buenos deseos. Se regresó a la suya. Se acostó y durmió.

* * *

Al otro día, ella estaba comiendo su desayuno. Albert se despertó más tarde que de costumbre. Tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable, sediento, la luz era muy molesta y los sonidos eran exageradamente altos.

¿Dónde estoy? - Miró por todos lados. - ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Yo estaba en la sala sin poder dormir. ¿Qué me habrá pasado? No recuerdo nada. Piensa, Albert, piensa. Estaba aquí, no podía dormir. Bajé a tomar algo y… ¿me quedé dormido? Piensa más bajito… retumban mis ideas en mi cabeza… ¿Cuánto habré tomado? No pudo ser mucho… ¿o sí? - Trató de sentarse apoyado por los codos. – No, no, no, no lo hagas. Todo me da vueltas. Como que sí me tomé muchos traguitos. – Se dejó caer nuevamente. - ¡Qué resaca la que tengo! ¡Nunca me había sucedido! Tengo sed. No puedo levantarme. Si grito, me dolerá más la cabeza. Levántate, hombre.

Logró su cometido. Poco a poco, deteniéndose de los muebles llegó al baño, se lavó la cara, se vio al espejo. Se veía cansado, demacrado, con una cruda del demonio.

¡Candy! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Será que me viste así? Espero no. ¡Qué vergüenza! Seguramente, fue el joven de anoche quien me trajo hasta aquí. ¡Candy! Leíste mi carta… estoy seguro. ¿Qué habrá resuelto? ¿Habrá aceptado? La iré a buscar. – A punto de salir, se dio cuenta de la facha que vestía. - Después de mi baño y aseo, iré.

Así lo hizo. Se baño, se rasuró y se vistió. Finalmente, abrió la puerta. La encontró en el comedor. Ella comía unos huevos estrellados con la yema blanda, tostadas, jugo de naranja y café. Percibió el aroma de su caballero. Se dio vuelta.

¡Albert!

Por favor no grites… te lo ruego… - Le dijo mientras se agarraba los costados de la cabeza.

Pero… no estoy gritando… - Bajó la mirada para que él no la viera reír.

No te pongas así… Candy… No lo has hecho recio. Soy yo.

¿Tú?

Si no me siento bien.

¡No te sientes bien! - Se levantó de inmediato. – Dime, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? Es cierto; no te ves bien. Ven; siéntate.

Candy…

No hables. Yo te cuidaré. – Le tocaba la frente. - No tienes fiebre…

Candy…

Eso no quiere decir que no estés enfermo…

Candy…

Deja, deja… Pediré unas compresas. – Le habló a la mesera. Estaba disfrutando verlo en desventaja. Esta vez no era por enfermedad. Haría lo posible porque fuera tan memorable que no se le ocurriera volverlo a hacer. – Traiga agua fría y unos paños. ¡Rápido! - La señorita siguió las instrucciones de la rubia.

Candy…

Ya… ya… No digas nada. Te sientes mal. No quiero nuestro primer día como prometidos sea así… yo te atiendo. Solo déjate atender.

Candy… - No registró mucho lo dicho por ella. El cargo de conciencia lo mataba. Él estaba así por estar crudo, no enfermo.

Albert. Ya verás, te sentirás mejor dentro de poco. – Recibió el agua y las telas. Hizo las compresas. Las ponía en la frente masculina.

Gracias, Candy. Me siento mejor.

Tranquilo. Respira profundo, cierra los ojos. – Se retiró para dejarlo dormir si era posible.

No tuvo más remedio que seguir las instrucciones. En medio de un mar de cargo de conciencia y deleite por la experiencia, recordó la conversación. ¿De verdad lo llamó su prometido? Rápidamente, elevó su cuerpo de la silla dejando caer la compresa al suelo. Salió corriendo detrás de ella.

¿A dónde fue Candy? – Le preguntó a una señorita. - ¿A dónde fue la rubia que vino conmigo?

Creo que subió, señor. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

No se preocupe. Iré a buscarla. Si no la encuentro, le pediré ayuda.

Si, señor.

Subió las gradas. Abrió la puerta de un sopapo. La encontró cepillándose el pelo.

¿Por qué me dejaste solo allá abajo?

¿Por qué tomaste tanto anoche?

¡Qué! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Anoche, fui a buscarte. Quería hablar de lo planteado en la carta y lo que representa el anillo. Te encontré abajo, bien dormido. Uno de los jóvenes me ayudó a subirte. No te entiendo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Estaba nervioso; no podía dormir.

¿Por eso mezclaste licores?

¿Los mezclé?

Sí. Uno de los vasos tenía brandy y el otro whiskey.

Es que…

¿Es qué? - Ya no resistió la risa.

¿De qué te ríes?

De ti.

Ahhh…

¿Cómo se te ocurrió tomar así? Tú nunca has sido de los que pierden la el control, mucho menos la cabeza. Siempre actúas fríamente.

¿Cuándo me has visto?

Cuando trabajas.

Esto es diferente.

¿Estabas nervioso por mi respuesta?

Sí.

¡Qué forma de comenzar esta!

¿Comenzar?

A menos que prefieras que no. – Se sacó el anillo y se lo estaba dando.

¡Mira qué bonito! - Dijo otra voz.

* * *

**Mis queridos lectores y lectoras: no había decidido si hacer dos finales o no. Pero para tomar en cuenta a todos, lo voy a hacer. **

**El primer reto fue cómo lograr presentarles los dos finales simultáneamente. El segundo reto, fue la historia. **

**El primer reto lo resolveré así: desde el próximo capítulo en adelante, en realidad, les presentaré dos. **

**Es decir que cada vez, estaré subiendo dos capítulos al mismo tiempo. **

**A un principio, no les diré cuál es cuál. **

**Eso lo iremos descubriendo conforme lo vayamos leyendo. **

**De esta manera, me parece será interesante. **

**Espero les guste esta nueva modalidad. **

**Como siempre, espero sus comentarios.**

**Les mando un gran saludo y un gran abrazo.**

**TC GAN**

**

* * *

**

Usagui13chiba: tanto problema porque las puertas no son transparentes... jajajajaja...

Karina Grandchester: ¿te pareció?

MikaelaGranchester: te contaré cómo me fue. Empieza en febrero. Creo que utilizaré algunas técnicas que aprenda para la historia que ya empecé a escribir.

Anahis: a veces uno no controla y los nervios ganan... jajajaja...

Candice Andley de Grandchester: tu experiencia también suena romántica, aunque en su momento no lo pareciera.

Monapecosa: esperaré para que me digan su nuevo nombre. Creo que el ventilador con mucho té frío es una excelente opción. Especialmente, porque me encanta el té frío.

Equis 2328: suerte en la U y suerte con tu niña.

Paolau2: ¿cómo te pareció este capítulo?

Mushita: a ti, gracias por leer.


	68. Candy Espera

**Mis queridos lectores y lectoras: les recuerdo que este es un capítulo doble porque son ya parte de la historia en dos finales. **

**En una se quedará con Terry y en la otra se quedará con Albert tal cual se los había anticipado. **

**Por el momento, no les diré cual es cual. **

**Esa será mi travesura para el final de: La Apuesta...**

* * *

**Candy espera**

* * *

¡Mira qué bonito! - Dijo una voz ronca desde la puerta.

¡Terry! – Voltearon los dos rubios hacia él.

¡Increíble! Terry los había encontrado. Se despidió de Stear. Vio a George. ¿De qué manera convenció a George para informase de la localización de la pareja? No lo supieron. Él tampoco se los iba a contar. La mirada entre esos hombres emitían rayos de ira. Pareciera como si el tiempo se detuvo en ese instante. Candy los devolvió al momento. Tomó la mano de Albert mientras los ojos de Terry se convertían en mares altaneros y furiosos. Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Por instinto, Albert se paró protegiendo a Candy de lo que se avecina. Como si nada, el castaño alargó el brazo y ofreció su mano en saludo. Fue inesperada esta reacción. Inmediatamente, se volvió. Regresó de dónde había venido. Albert y Candy se quedaron parados, impactados. Él se volteó. La abrazó con fuerza. Ella le respondió de la misma forma. Ella comenzó a llorar.

¿Por qué lloras? No pasó nada.

Te puedo jurar que pude escucharlo derrumbarse.

¿Eso te afecta?

Sí.

¿Por qué? ¿Lo amas? Si lo haces, no me aceptes. ¡No puedo creerlo! Siempre es lo mismo contigo. No puedes tomar decisiones. Tienes que escoger a uno o al otro. Enfrenta tus sentimientos. ¡Enfréntame! Esta situación es insoportable.

Dejó a su dama querida sola. Salió más corriendo que andando. Su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos también. Ella se desconcertó ante sus palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que una hora antes estuvieran hablando de su compromiso y ahora le hablaba así? Cuando logró reaccionar, corrió detrás de él. Hizo todo lo posible por encontrarlo afuera. Al regresar, un joven le indicó el automóvil. Adentro, estaban sus cosas. Se negó a subir; no sin él. Se regresó a la sala principal del lugar. Se sentó y esperó. Pasó una hora y nada. Él no regresaba. Se le ocurrió regresar a su habitación a descansar. Si él le había dado su espacio para decidir, ella haría lo mismo. Se recostó en su cama. Se durmió. Solo vio la noche desde su ventana al despertar. Se levantó y salió de su habitación. Bajó las gradas. Se sentó en la misma silla. Treinta minutos más pasaron. Ella comenzó a preocuparse. Otra media hora, con más razón no se movió; sus piernas comenzaban a convertirse en dos columnas de piedra. Aparecieron dos empleadas. Preguntó por Albert. Ninguna le pudo decir nada. Fue con el joven de la puerta quien al verla se quedó muy sorprendido.

¿Qué está haciendo aquí todavía, señorita?

Estoy esperando al Señor Andley. ¿Lo ha visto por aquí?

Sí…

¿Dónde está?

Él, señorita, se fue.

¡Se fue! ¿Cuándo?

Hace unas dos horas. Salió en el auto.

No puede ser. Allá está el automóvil.

No ese es el suyo. ¿Le llamo a su chofer?

Por favor. Y baje mi equipaje.

Todo está listo. Puede marcharse cuando quiera.

Gracias.

En menos de un cuarto de hora, ella se encontraba ya en camino de vuelta a la ciudad. Se sentía muy triste como para pensar en las razones del rubio. No dejaba de llorar. El chofer la miraba por el retrovisor muy conmocionado. Ella, siempre alegre, siempre con una sonrisa lloraba desconsoladamente.

¡Hola, Stear! ¡Hola, Anthony!

Hola, Albert. ¿Cómo les fue? – Preguntó Stear.

Comenzó bien, pero no resultó del todo como lo planee.

Lo siento. Por eso has regresado solo.

Sí.

Tío.

Dime.

¿Tan mal les fue que Candy se fue a otro lado?

No. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Por nada.

Bueno. Me voy a la biblioteca.

Está bien.

Llegó la media noche. Candy llegó a la mansión dormida. El chofer trató de despertarla, pero no pudo. Decidió llevarla en brazos hasta su habitación. La dejó acostada. Al día siguiente, Albert lo llamó.

¿A dónde llevó a Candy después de salir?

No sé a qué se refiere, Señor.

Cuando regresé, ella no había venido. ¿A dónde la llevó?

No lo entiendo. Regresamos directamente aquí.

No puede ser. Yo volví como a eso de las diez de la noche.

Nosotros salimos de allá a esa hora.

¿Por qué?

A esa hora salió la señorita del lugar.

No entiendo. ¿No regresaron por la tarde?

No, Señor.

¡Cómo! Le dejé instrucciones de hacerlo. – Con un tono enojado.

Lo siento. La señorita salió, vio el automóvil y volvió a entrar. Luego, fui a guardar el carro mientras la esperaba. Lo vi a usted irse.

Me lo hubiera dicho.

No sabía qué estaba pasando. Usted me dijo que me la llevara. Así que esperé.

Sí… hizo bien en esperarla. No entiendo qué le pudo haber pasado.

Señor, si me permite.

Dígame.

Creo que la señorita está muy mal. Ayer lloró desde que salimos hasta quedarse dormida. La subí a su habitación al volver. No sé qué le pudo pasar. Ella siempre está feliz y sonríe. Ayer, no. Nunca la había visto así.

¿Lloraba?

Desconsolada. Espero no ser imprudente al contarle lo sucedido.

Terminó de hablar con el chofer. Fue en busca de Candy. Tocó a la puerta. No recibió respuesta. Entró. No la encontró. Regresó al primer piso. Habló con la servidumbre. Le dijeron no saber nada de ella. Entonces, su dama de compañía le indicó el lugar. Le pidió esperar unos minutos. Él le aseguró hacerlo. Pero no fue así. Regresó a la habitación de la rubia. No la encontró. Seguramente, se habían cruzado. Corrió a su habitación en busca de un sweater. No se esperaba a quien estaba adentro.

¿Tú?

* * *

**Candy espera**

* * *

- ¡Mira qué bonito! - Dijo una voz desde la puerta. – ¡Tan romántico! No creí que fueras a lograrlo, tío.

- ¡Eliza!

- Veo que fuiste muy astuto en lograrlo. Seguramente, ya se te entregó. De lo contrario no habrían venido hasta aquí.

- ¿Cómo diste con nosotros?

- Ay, Candy. Pobrecita, siempre tan ingenua. – Daba la vuelta. – Ya sabía yo que no eras tan pura. Yo le dije a Niel que eras una cualquiera.

- ¡Un momento! No te permito que me hables así.

- Déjate de tonterías. Tío, vaya… hoy me has dejado sorprendida. Ganaste la apuesta y con creces.

- ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Quién te habló de la apuesta?

- A decir verdad, tío William me lo dijo. Supe todo desde el principio. Era cuestión de tiempo que esto pasara.

- Eliza, cállate. – Imperó Albert.

- No lo voy a hacer. Mira, Candy; él y yo hemos estado planeando esto desde el principio. Él no quería creerme cuando dije que te darías a cualquiera que tuviera dinero. Con Niel, no ibas a estar. Stear es tan bruto. Él se creyó todo. Igual que el idiota de su hermano. Estaban tan ilusionados con pensar que te podían conquistar. ¡Qué soquetes! Se la creyeron y tú también.

- ¿Niel lo sabía?

- No. Él es otro pendejo.

- Pero, William, no era necesario llegar a tanto. ¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con esta?

- No entiendo. – Con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Está muy claro. Tú te entregaste a William pensando en que lograrías acaparar su dinero.

- ¡Eso es mentira!

- ¿A caso, pensaste que era posible para el patriarca de una de las familias más acaudaladas se iba a enamorar de ti? Eso si es increíble.

- Candy, las cosas no son así. – Albert le decía mientras Candy se retiraba. - ¡Espera! No te vayas. Eso no es cierto.

- Déjala ir. Quédate conmigo.

- Ahora no puedo. Pero te veré de vuelta en Chicago. – Le guiña con complicidad. De repente, grita. – Marius. Marius. Ven acá.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Se sorprende al ver a Eliza.

- Llévate a Eliza. Has que la lleven a Chicago inmediatamente. No quiero que esté aquí.

- ¿Por qué me quieres mandar a Chicago? Te necesito. – Se acercó a abrazarlo.

- Yo también te necesito. – Le devuelve el abrazo. – Gracias por hacerme ver quien es la verdadera Candy. Te aseguro que todo se resolverá pronto.

- ¿Seguro?

- Definitivamente. Pronto regresaremos y tendrás la vida que te mereces. – Le decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello. – No debiste exponerte así.

- Está bien. Me iré de vuelta. Te esperaré allá. Te quiero. Lo sabes.

- Yo también te quiero. Ahora, vete con Marius.

Marius, el chofer, se llevó a Eliza de ahí rápidamente. Siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra. No se separó de ella hasta llegar a su destino. Albert corrió detrás de Candy. Era imperativo explicarle muchas cosas.

Stear recibió una noticia inesperada. Después de su conversación con Terry, el castaño se fue. Al salir, recibió una paliza por parte de unos asaltantes quienes, al reconocerlo, se dieron a la tarea de querer robarle. El actor debía tener mucho dinero a su disposición. Al darse cuenta de no ser así, lo atacaron hasta dejarlo tirado en el suelo. A pesar de la capacidad y habilidad de Terry en el arte de la pelea, lo derribaron. En una cama de hospital yacía solo. Llegaron Stear y Anthony lo antes posible. Entraron al recinto de salud. Preguntaron por su amigo. Fueron directamente a su habitación. Lo encontraron inconciente, con moretones por todo el cuerpo y la cara hinchada. La visión del actor en ese estado fue quita aire. Salieron para encontrar un médico. Le pidieron una explicación. Los galenos no estaban seguros de lo sucedido, pero conocían el resultado. Dos costillas rotas, una posible contusión, varias cortadas, moretones y chichones. Los primos decidieron avisar a sus familias, a los padres de Terry y a su jefe. Robert llegó inmediatamente al hospital. Aunque inconciente, le habló a su actor para tranquilizarlo al asegurarle estabilidad laboral y comunicarle el cariño y apoyo por parte de la compañía de teatro. Se retiró para hacer los arreglos necesarios para las siguientes presentaciones. No le dio la noticia a la prensa; no era prudente hacerlo.

Candy llegó corriendo a su habitación. Pensó sobre la alta probabilidad de Albert encontrarla ahí. Decidió abrir esa tercera puerta. Adentro de ese cuarto, las lágrimas se negaban a salir de sus ojos. Inconcebible lo escuchado ratos antes. Efectivamente, Albert la buscó en su habitación. Al no encontrarla, bajó las gradas. Ella lo escuchó. Comenzó a llorar. Todo era una trampa de Eliza. ¿Cómo habrá logrado ella echarse en el bolsillo a Albert? Esa era la pregunta frecuente en la mente de Candy. Esto no se lo esperaba. Estaba segura del motivo: dinero y ambición. Estaba conciente sobre la situación económica de la familia Leagan. No estaban bien. Había escuchado a Niel comentarlo en alguna ocasión. Él se había separado de su familia por varias razones. Su amor por Candy fue una de ellas. El problema económico se debía a la poca capacidad de su padre en parar a Eliza de despilfarrar el dinero. Eso esperaba escuchar. Al paso del tiempo, ella se tranquilizó, pero inmediatamente se sorprendió al ver a Albert parado bajo el marco de la puerta abierta.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

kitzytae: gracias por tu lealtad a mi historia. Ya veremos...

Anahis: a veces un tercero es bueno, ¿verdad?

Roni de Andrew: comenzamos... jajajaja...

cotapese: depende del final, es Terry...

CONEJA: la claridad de mente es agradable... tienes razón.

Rakel: te deseo toda la suerte con el final de tu embarazo. Espero puedas seguir leyendo de vez en cuando.

Galaxylam84: jajajaja... conozco amigos a quienes les ha sucedido. Creo que es más divertido para mí porque me acuerdo de sus tonteras... jajajaja...

Paolau2: como todo en la historia... todo cambia... espero te guste.

Usagui13chiba: me da gusto que te guste.

Wendy: estar ocupada también es bueno. Me alegra que estés de vuelta.

azura: gracias por leer mi historia. Me encanta que que te guste la historia y que dejes tus comentarios. Siempre son bienvenidos.

adazura: gracias por tus lindas palabras.


	69. Después de la cita

**Después de la cita**

* * *

Corrió a su habitación en busca de un sweater. No se esperaba a quien estaba adentro.

¿Tú?

Albert.

Perdóname.

¿Por qué me dejaste?

No podía quedarme contigo.

Sincero…

Yo te amo. Eso lo sabes. Pero ya no puedo más la indecisión en la que vives.

Albert.

Mira, dentro de unos días regresaremos a Chicago.

Estaré lista.

Pasaron unos días. Terry ya no había aparecido desde aquel día. Se dedicaba a trabajar y volver a casa. En el teatro, era dedicado; su actuación es regia e impecable. Las ovaciones no se dejaban de escuchar. Los periódicos y las revistas alababan su talento. Anteriormente, era considerado inaguantable por su carácter tan particular. Durante los últimos meses, mientras Candy estaba activa dentro de su vida, era feliz. Pero estos días, su actitud dejaba muy extrañados a todos. Vivía en un silencio completo. Llegaba a su camerino a tiempo. Se arreglaba, se maquillaba. Salía al escenario. Daba a sus seguidores y fanáticos una experiencia maravillosa. Al final, regresaba a su ostracismo y a su casa. En esta ocasión, Robert no tenía la menor idea de cómo ayudar a su protagonista. Cada día, se hundía más en su infelicidad. Tenía energía solamente para dormir y trabajar. Uno día de tantos, Robert trajo un médico para revisarlo. Terry no dijo nada. Se limitó a seguir las indicaciones y responder parcamente. El galeno comunicó a Robert la nula disposición a poner en peligro su vida. Eso lo tranquilizó.

Llegó el día de volver a Chicago. Terry no apareció por ningún lado. Candy fue a buscarlo al teatro y a su casa. Recibió negativas de ambos lugares. El castaño fue muy claro en evitar a la rubia a toda costa. Ella se entristeció por no poder verlo. Quería hablar con él, verlo antes de irse. Antes de salir hacia la estación, lo buscó una última vez. Desde su ventana, él la vio irse. Reconoció el gesto de su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Eso le partió el corazón, pero no podía verla, mucho menos escucharla. Si lo hacía, se humillaría ante ella al pedirle nuevamente que le entregara su corazón. Había sido un caballero en todo momento. No le molestaba la relación que tuvo o tiene con Albert. Dejó de pensar en ello hacía tiempo. Su mayordomo le informó sobre la partida y despedida de la preciosa rubia dueña de su alma, de su corazón, de su vida.

¿A dónde fuiste, Candy?

Fui a…

… a buscar a Terry, ¿verdad?

Sí. No lo hemos vuelto a ver desde…

Lo sé. Vamos. Es hora de irnos.

Se despidieron de Anthony, su esposa y su hijo. Stear, Patty, Candy y Albert subieron a su vagón privado. Patty ya llevaba su estado avanzado de gestación con toda la gracia posible. No entendía a esas mujeres que hablaban de esos meses como maravillosos. A ella no se le quitaban las nauseas, las tenía todo el día. Sudaba a más y mejor, se le antojaban cosas raras. Stear era un caballero, esposo dedicado quien le abría la ventana, le detenía el pelo, le conseguía aquello que ella añoraba en el instante. El viaje iba a ser largo, largo, largo para esa pareja. El marido se preparó para poder consentir a su esposa. Candy no había vuelto a ver a Michael. A pesar de ello, sabía qué hacer con Patty en caso de emergencia. Albert hizo todos los arreglos para contar con las comodidades necesarias para el trayecto. Patty se sentó con su esposo. Iban tomados de la mano y hablando bajito. Solo se escuchaban entre ellos. Candy se acomodó en otro de los asientos.

Albert los dejó instalados, se excusó y salió. George, quien viajaba con ellos, lo esperaba en el carro restaurante. Al momento de sentarse, el brandy lo esperaba. Prepararon el próximo calendario de trabajo. Iba a ser cansado. Hablaron, también, sobre otros temas; especialmente el tema de Candy. Su fiel asistente se dio cuenta de la tristeza en el alma del rubio. Trató de no tocar el tema, pero fue imposible. Comentaron sobre el alma libre de ambos.

William, ambos son independientes y necios.

Aunque no quiera aceptarlo, creo que tienes razón.

¿Estás seguro de planteárselo?

Tengo que intentarlo. La amo demasiado y si me toca perderla, ni modo.

Averigüé lo que me pediste.

¿Qué averiguaste?

No sale de su casa. El dueño del teatro logró que un médico lo revisara.

¿Por qué?

Tenían miedo que él tuviera sentimientos suicidas.

¡Suicidas! ¿Creyeron eso?

Lo hicieron. Estaban muy preocupados. En casa, entra en su habitación y no sale hasta el momento de ir al teatro. Llega a su camerino, sale para actuar, regresa al camerino, se cambia y vuelve a casa. Dejó de hablar… ha perdido su carácter arrogante e insolente.

Está muy mal.

Muy mal…

Mantenme informado.

La pareja se dio cuenta de la tristeza de Candy y de la indiferencia de Albert. Verlo irse tan rápidamente, en vez de aprovechar el poco tiempo que les quedaba antes de regresar a sus vidas cotidianas. Estas habían sido unas vacaciones muy extrañas para todos… todo a raíz de una apuesta.

¿Stear, qué le pasa a Albert? Se fue.

Hay trabajo importante. Él no ha dejado de trabajar. Supongo que tiene que arreglar las cosas antes de llegar a Chicago.

Pero dejó a Candy en ese estado. ¿Qué pasó en aquella cita?

No lo sé y no preguntaré. Eso es entre ellos.

Pues yo no me quedaré con la duda. Déjanos solas.

¿A dónde me voy? No quiero dejarte tampoco.

Si algo me pasa, pego un grito.

Entonces, me quedo en atrás de la puerta.

¡Ni se te ocurra! Quiero lograr que saque lo que le sucede!

Patty, ¿quieres algo de tomar? – Dijo recio.

Sí. Tráeme un refresco… una limonada, por favor.

¿Candy, quieres algo?

No gracias.

Candy… - Se acerca. – Te encargo a Patty. Si sucede algo, me avisas.

Claro, Stear.

* * *

**Después de la cita**

* * *

Al paso del tiempo, ella se tranquilizó, pero inmediatamente se sorprendió al ver a Albert parado bajo el marco de la puerta abierta gritaba: ¡Candy! ¡Candy!

- ¡Candy! ¿Dónde estas? – Gritó Albert desesperado.

- ¡Albert! ¡Albert! Despierta. Despierta. – Candy lo tomaba por los hombros.

- ¡Candy! – Se despertó; dijo nuevamente. - ¡Candy!

- ¡Albert! – Lo miraba atónita.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- No lo sé. Bajé a buscarte. Te encontré fácilmente porque estabas llamándome. ¿Qué soñabas?

- Algo horrible.

- Cuéntame. No pudo ser tan feo. – Vio el par vasos sobre la mesa y la botella vacía.

- Lo fue.

- ¿Sabes por qué soñaste algo tan feo?

- No.

- La próxima vez que tomes de esa manera, avísame para que pueda estar preparada. – Soltó la carcajada.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Son como las dos de la mañana.

- ¿Por qué estás despierta? – Tomó su mano. Se dio cuenta de la joya en el dedo de ella. Esto lo hizo sentirse tranquilo. La cabeza le dolía demasiado.

- Ven. Vamos. Te acompaño a tu habitación. Si duermes ahora, no te sentirás tan mal mañana.

- ¿Y si tengo otro mal sueño?

- Me llamas. Yo llegaré. – No quería quedarse con él en esas condiciones.

- Está bien. – Aceptó la decisión de Candy.

Se fueron a dormir. El alivio de que todo fue un sueño desagradable lo serenaba. A pesar de las grandes ganas de dormir con ella, si es que llegaban a dormir, durmió solo. Al otro día, tendrá otra oportunidad.

Stear y Anthony lograron, por medio de George, comunicarse con Eleanor y con Richard. En esta ocasión, nuevamente viajaron a América para estar junto a su hijo. El duque estaba pensando en plantearle a su hijo regresar a Londres y apoyarlo en su carrera allá. Eleanor, al principio, estuvo reacia a la idea. Luego de pensarlo bien, estuvo de acuerdo. Serían una familia unida. Le hacía ilusión la idea. También, se dio cuenta del inmenso cambio en la actitud de su esposo en cuanto a la profesión escogida por su Terry. En Inglaterra, estaría más seguro. Lo venidero era persuadir y convencer a su hijo de regresar.

Llegó la mañana. El dolor de cabeza era aguantable. Tocaron a su puerta. Abrió. Era un empleado con un pichel con agua fría.

- La señorita le mandó esto.

- Gracias.

Entró a tomar el agua y tomar un baño. Se sintió mucho mejor después de eso. Fue en busca de su rubia. La encontró sentada a la misma mesa de la cena. Se acercó a ella. Se paró detrás de ella, bajó su rostro. Ella subió el de ella. Él se agachó, la besó dulcemente. Se sentó al frente de ella. Se miraban en silencio. Él le guiñaba y ella se ruborizaba. Él le sonreía, ella se ruborizaba. Comieron a gusto. Se levantaron. Comenzó a dar una vuelta por la propiedad tomados de la mano. Les tocaba regresar esa tarde. Los arreglos para tener la propiedad su disposición llegaban a su fin como a eso de las dos. Aunque no se querían ir, así lo hicieron. Regresar a Nueva York estrenando su relación significaba mucho para los dos. No se imaginaban la noticia que les esperaba.

Los médicos estaban preocupados por el estado del actor. Una enfermera lo revisaba cuando despertó. Estaba adolorido. Entró Anthony al cuarto. Se alegró de verlo despierto. Le contó lo sucedido y el rubio lo persuadió para denunciar el hecho a la policía. La espera a la llegada de la policía no fue tan larga, pero sí lo suficiente para poder hablar sobre sus sentimientos. Al salir de la mansión Andley la noche anterior, tomó una decisión: seguiría siendo actor. Nada en el mundo lo evitaría. Sin embargo, no lo haría en América. Deseaba regresar a Londres. Mantenerse lejos. Anthony lo comprendió y lo apoyó en su decisión. De alguna manera, cada caballero en la vida de Candy había aceptado el amor entre el magnate y su protegida. Además, lo felicitó por siempre haberse comportado como un caballero con ella.

Albert y Candy entraron por las grandes puertas ya estando de vuelta en Nueva York. Patty los recibió encantada. La felicidad emanada por la pareja no puede pasar desapercibida. Stear también estaba contento. Patty, Stear y George se acercaron a la pareja para felicitarlos.

- Iré a mi cuarto. Quiero descansar un rato. – Dijo Candy.

- Muy bien… te… - Casi se le sale el "te alcanzo", pero lo evitó a tiempo.

- Te acompaño, Candy. – Dijo Patty. No podía esperar la sesión de chismes un momento más.

- Albert. – Lo llamó Stear.

- ¿Qué pasa? Los noto preocupados. ¿Dónde está Anthony?

- Anthony está con Terry.

- ¿Con Terry?

- Asaltaron a Terry anoche. Lo dejaron muy mal.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Está en un hospital cercano.

- Nos comunicamos con el Duque y su esposa. – Intervino George.

- ¿Está bien?

- Tengo entendido que es algo serio. Estamos esperando noticias de Anthony. Él está allá. Tendremos que esperar hasta mañana. ¿Le dirás a Candy?

- No le puedo ocultar algo tan importante.

- ¿Crees que…

- No lo creo. Obviamente no te fijaste, sobrino.

- ¿Qué?

- El anillo. – Dijo George.

- ¿Te comprometiste?

- Lo hice. – Sonríe e ilumina el salón.

- ¡Te felicito!

- Gracias. Ahora… ¿cuándo le diré a Candy?

* * *

**Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capítulo. **

**TC GAN**

* * *

Liz: espero se te hayan aclarado tus dudas sobre Eliza... jajajajaja

cotapese: tan bonito cuando un hombre se comporta como debe ser, ¿verdad?

Anahis: recuerda que son dos capítulos diferentes. El de arriba tiene un galán y el de abajo a otro. No sé si eso es lo que te confundió. Pero por si las moscas...

adazura: gracias por tus palabras.

Usagui13chiba: jajajajajaja... jajajajajaja... jajajajajaja... jajajajajajaja...

Rakel: ya verás que tu bebé te hace caso y se queda. Mucha suerte.

MikaelaGranchester: yo también tengo tarea y trabajo... buaaaaa...

Wendy: gracias por seguir leyendo la historia.

Paolau2: el otro día me acordé de ti. Mi amiga me regaló un manicure aromático. Me lo fui a hacer. Quedé oliendo a chocolate toda la noche. No fue tortura, pero creo que hubiera preferido el de eucalipto... jajajaja...


	70. Terry en mal estado

**Lectores y lectoras: muchas gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia. Ya se alargó más de lo pensado. **

**Ahora les dejo estos nuevos capítulos. Recuerden que el de arriba es un final y el de abajo es el otro final. **

**Esto está más difícil de lo que pensé. Ha sido un reto muy interesante. A ustedes, nuevamente, gracias.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

**Terry en mal estado**

* * *

Las dos damas hablaban. Candy estaba destrozada. Entre el rompimiento de su compromiso con Albert y la ausencia inexplicada de Terry, ella se sentía abrumada. Trató de clarificar sus ideas y sus sentimientos lo más posible al desahogarse con Patty. Su amiga escuchó cada palabra; entendía la actitud de los dos caballeros. Decidió hablarle a su amiga con el corazón en la mano y sin una careta.

Albert tiene razón.

¡Qué!

No sé qué decirte. Solo… él tiene razón. Llega un momento al cual ya no se le puede pedir nada.

¿Qué hago?

Enfrentarlo.

¿Qué?

Enfréntalo. Di en recio lo que sientes por cada uno. Te aseguro no juzgarte sino ayudarte.

No quiero hacerlo.

¿Por qué?

Porque tendría que aceptar lo que siento desde hace mucho tiempo. Eso lastimaría a uno de ellos.

Los estás lastimando más con esta actitud. – Abre los ojos al darse cuenta de un hecho obvio. - ¡Ya tienes tu respuesta! ¡Sabes a quien amas de verdad!

Sí… Y eso me tiene así.

No es Albert, ¿verdad?

… - Cierra los ojos al salir las lágrimas.

¿Eso es?

Pues… Pues… Pues…

Pues… ¿qué? Dilo, dilo. Te sentirás mejor.

… - Llora.

A los pocos minutos, Stear regresó con la limonada de Patty. Aunado con George, ambos trataron de lograr abrirle la boca a Albert para que les contara lo sucedido. Les fue imposible. Hicieron el resto del viaje como iban. Llegaron a Chicago durante la tarde. Tomaron los automóviles hacia la mansión de la ciudad. La convivencia prometía ser difícil, especialmente porque Patty no quería dejar a Candy irse. Tenerla a la par la hacía sentirse más cómoda en su situación. Los planes de la pareja cambiaron al momento de enterarse sobre el embarazo delicado de Patty. Entonces, el esposo se unió a las empresas y se matriculó en una universidad local.

Pasaron semanas, Terry continuaba con su misma actitud ida. Su actuación no se vio afectado, sus relaciones humanas sí. Si de por sí él fue solitario, ahora lo era más. Eso y callado. Robert seguía preocupado por él. No sabía qué hacer. En alguna ocasión, fue presentado a la familia Andley. Quizá fue cuando tuvo el accidente. Recordó los nombres. Fue a buscar al patriarca de la familia, pero no lo encontró. Solamente, encontró a su sobrino quien ya estaba al frente de las oficinas en Nueva York. Sentados en un sillón de cuero café y tomando una taza de la bebida de igual nombre, hablaban sobre la situación Terry. Robert le pidió ir a visitarlo, posiblemente un amigo podía sacarlo de esa racha en la que vivía. El joven rubio, aceptó.

El día siguiente frustrante para Anthony. Estuvo insistiendo, pero imposible. Fue al otro día, al siguiente día y al subsiguiente. Al final de la segunda semana, se cansó de la negativa por parte del actor. Puso un pie entre la puerta para evitar que el mayordomo cerrara la puerta. Se dio paso a la fuerza. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Abrió todas las habitaciones hasta dar con la de su amigo. Entró. El olor de semanas de encierro lo abrumaron. Corrió las cortinas las ventanas dejaron pasar aire. El actor se dedicó a expresarse en un vocabulario muy coloquial masculino.

¡Terry! ¿Cómo es posible que estés así? Este que tengo enfrente no es mi amigo. No eres tú.

¡Qué te importa! ¡Vete! ¿A caso no ves que quiero estar solo?

Cuéntame. Dime. – Se sienta en un sillón.

…

Se trata de Candy, ¿verdad?

… - Lo mira fijamente, le da la espalda.

Ya lo sabía. Eso es.

No hagas preguntas tontas. Ahora, vete.

¿Me dirás qué pasó o quieres que adivine?

…

Adivinaré. – Pensó un rato. – Viste a Candy y a Albert como los vi yo.

Los vi, pero no como los viste tú.

Si los hubieras visto, ahora estarías muerto.

Estoy muerto. Y ya… - Gritó. – Vete.

Terry, soy tu amigo. Déjame ayudarte.

Vete…

Anthony salió a unas horas de haber entrado. Verlo tan mal le afectó mucho. Llamó a Robert. Le contó sobre los planes de Terry. Nunca dejaría de trabajar; sin embargo, necesitaba unas vacaciones además de ayuda profesional. Esa depresión lo estaba consumiendo. Casualmente, recibió una llamada de Albert. Hablaron durante unos minutos sobre los resultados de los últimos negocios. Finalmente, el magnate le preguntó a su sobrino las razones por las cuales visitaba a Terry. Anthony se quedó atónito. ¿Cómo supo sobre esas visitas? Él había respetado la voluntad del actor al mantenerlas en secreto.

¿Qué?

¿Por qué lo vas a ver?

¿No puedo visitar a un amigo?

Cuando está como está, no.

¿Qué sabes?

No sé mucho. Mis investigadores no me han dado informes.

¡Investigadores! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lo investigas?

Eso no te importa. ¿De qué hablan? ¿Hablan de Candy? ¿Es eso? – Hablaba con un tono de desesperación. - ¿Te ha dicho algo?

Albert, suenas raro. Esto no es normal. ¿Qué te pasa?

…

¿Candy está bien? ¿Le pasó algo? – Preocupado.

No le pasó nada.

¿Entonces?

Háblame de Terry.

Le prometí no decir nada.

Tengo que tomar unas decisiones. Necesito saber algo de él.

Sería mejor que lo vieras por ti mismo. Yo no te diré nada.

Entonces, llegaré mañana por la tarde.

Te espero.

* * *

**Terry en mal estado**

* * *

- ¿Cómo se lo digo? Estoy seguro le afectará mucho.

- ¡Vaya forma de empezar tu compromiso, tío!

- La dejaré descansar primero. Se lo diré mañana. Esperaré al regreso de Anthony para informarme antes de hablar con ella.

En la habitación de Candy, Patty admiraba ese bellísimo anillo. Hablaron durante un gran rato. Inclusive, pasó la hora de dormir de Patty quien estaba tan interesada, otros dirían curiosa, de saber todos los detalles de esa larga cita. La rubia le contó sobre la pesadilla de Albert. Ambas rieron a gusto. Le dijo sobre la fuente y la habitación detrás de la tercera puerta. Ambas suspiraron. Dio la media noche. Stear se acercó a la habitación de Candy. Tocó la puerta. Llamó a su esposa para llevarla a su cuarto a dormir. Ya era hora. Antes de llegar a su habitación, la pareja iba hablando.

- Patty, ya es muy tarde. Tienes que dormir. Sino, te sientes mal.

- Lo siento. No aguantaba mi curiosidad.

- Te comprendo. También nos estuvimos hablando con Albert.

- ¿Le dijiste a Candy sobre Terry?

- No lo hice. Estaba tan feliz que no pude hacerlo.

- Mejor. Albert le dirá mañana. En este instante, está hablando con Anthony.

- ¿Cómo sigue?

- Mejor. Pero ha tomado una decisión que todavía no puedo creer.

- ¿Cuál es?

- Volverá a Londres.

- ¡De verdad!

- No quiere quedarse en América. Desde volver, le ha ido mal. Para ajuste de penas, Candy se comprometió con Albert.

- ¿Cómo es posible que ya lo sabe?

- No lo sabe.

- ¿Entonces?

- Lo sospecha, supongo.

- ¡Qué día para Candy! Muy feliz por su compromiso y tristeza por despedirse de Terry.

- Estará triste, pero no mucho. Si se decidió por Albert, ya dejó ir a Terry. Quien estará triste será él.

- Lo siento tanto por él.

- Encontrará su camino allá.

Se fueron a dormir. Albert y Anthony hablaban sobre la delicadeza del estado y decisiones del castaño. Eleanor y el duque llegarán a la siguiente semana. Así se lo hizo saber el sobrino al tío. Llegó la mañana. Todos se levantaron tarde. Tomaron el desayuno a eso de las once de la mañana. Sentados a la mesa del comedor, comían entre una plática agradable. El mayordomo se acercó a Albert y le susurró algo al oído. Rápidamente, se disculpó llevándose a Anthony directamente a la puerta. Se fueron sin comunicarles a los demás lo sucedido. Candy, Stear y Patty interrogaron al empleado con ahínco sin éxito. Esto preocupó a los esposos quienes quedaron mostrando sorpresa en sus rostros. Al igual que a la esposa de Anthony. Candy no se movió de su lugar. Se limitó a verle las caritas a sus parientes. Les preguntó si tenían alguna idea de lo suscitado. Ninguno de todos contestó. Les tocaba esperar hasta el regreso de Albert. Era mejor para ella enterarse por él. La rubia comenzó a tratar de adivinar. Hizo todo lo posible para encontrar una respuesta. A cada pregunta, se desesperaba más. Intuía algo malo ocurrió. Al no obtener una contestación concreta, se retiró a su habitación. Caminaba en círculos. Pensaba en las posibilidades de ir tras Albert, pero no sabía dónde estaba. Pasaron unas horas. Las noticias por parte del par de rubios eran inexistentes dentro de la casa. Cada segundo, pasaba nada más que para aumentar la aflicción de la nueva prometida.

La salud de Terry decayó. Por eso, se comunicaron con la familia. Al no encontrar a George, quien había ido al puerto por los padres del actor, preguntaron por Albert. En el hospital, yacía el actor en su cama, inconciente. Los médicos les comunicaron el estado frágil. Estaba latente la posibilidad de perderlo antes de llegar la noche. Anthony se quedó en el hospital y su tío regresó a la mansión. Era el momento de contarle a su novia sobre el estado del castaño. Al entrar por esas grandes puertas, fue interceptado por Stear. Con la mirada, se expresaron todo. El inventor subió por su esposa. Irían a despedirse de su amigo. En cambio, Albert llegó a la habitación de Candy. La encontró acostada, dormida. Le tocó el hombro. Ella se despertó. Vio a Albert y se abrazó a él como si fuera una tabla de salvamento. Lo besó, lo abrazó… se dejó llevar. Él lo hizo también. Comenzaron su danza de amor en un lleva y trae de emociones y un vaivén de caricias. No les tomó mucho tiempo enardecer la habitación.

Eleanor y Richard bajaron del barco. Le pidieron a George llevarlos inmediatamente al hospital. Se encontraron con un cuadro desolador. La luz de la vida de Terry se apagaba momento a momento. ¿Cuáles eran las razones detrás de ese quebranto? No lo sabían y no les importaba. Se pararon a la par de su hijo. La madre, con todo el tesón posible, le habló con el amor de madre. Richard casi no pronunciaba palabra. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salirse de sus órbitas. Era el momento de mostrar fortaleza, la misma que su hijo le demostró durante los meses de angustia por creerse enfermo. Desde ese momento, hasta el último, serían fieles acompañantes de su hijo.

Albert y Candy terminaron su episodio. Él decidió hablar con la verdad. Posteriormente, le habló de Terry y su situación. Después del proceso de aceptación y desahogo de la rubia, se levantaron, arreglaron y fueron al hospital. Al entrar, se topó con misma imagen que los padres. Terry acostado, sin sentido y rodeado de sus seres queridos. Los padres la vieron entrar. Se levantaron. La saludaron. Salieron del cuarto dejándolos solos.

* * *

Candice Andley de Grandchester: de eso se trata, no les he dicho cuál es cuál...

adazura: sera así? vamos a ver...

Rakel: siempre me diviertes con tus comentarios tan simpáticos. jajajaja...

cotapese: gracias por la paciencia.

Roni de Andrew-Brown: te pusiste al día. Me alegro que sigas la historia y, sobre todo, que te guste.

Noemi Cullen: tienes toda la razón. Llevar dos finales se me ha dificultado, pero más ha sido la cantidad de cosas que he tenido que hacer en estas últimas dos semanas. Acabo de empezar y ya quiero vacaciones... jajajaja...

Paolau2: gracias por tus palabras. Me da mucho gusto que te gusten las dos.

Anahis: siempre lo haré así. Pensé en ponerlos en capítulos separados, pero no sería justo para todos. Así, las terrytanas tienen su capítulo y las alberfans también. Ese fue uno de los retos. Espero haber encontrado una solución adecuada.

Usagui13chiba: no me burlo... solo me hizo gracia el comentario.

niaSanz: sí, son dos historias. Uno será el final con Terry y el otro, el final con Albert. Lo que no les he dicho es cual es cual. Los primeros son un final y los segundos son el otro.

FAm. Andry Grandchester: siento escuchar sobre todas sus dificultades. Sé que no es mucho y no sé si les puede servir, pero desde aquí les mando un gran abrazo y todo el apoyo moral que se puede. Les mando todos los buenos deseos para superar lo que se les ha venido encima con fortaleza y tezón que obviamente tienen. Armand: lo de Eliza fue un sueño que tuvo Albert por andar un poco tomadito... jajaja... Mona: ¿ya adivinaste cuál es el final con terryto? te mando un beso, igual. Saludos a tu mami, hermana y amigos.

Mikaela Grandchester: ya te dejé un review. Me parece interesante tu historia. No me la perderé. La leí esta mañana. Fue lo primero que hice al tener un tiempo libre. Y la próxima vez, dile a la luz que no se vaya o que por lo menos te diga a dónde va y cuándo regresa... jajajajaja... Eso me dijo una amiga cuando le conté sobre un apagaón que tuvimos aquí. Me hizo mucha gracia y me rei de la situación. Espero te haga sonreir también.


	71. Albert toma cartas en el asunto

**Hola: les mando un saludo. **

**Este capítulo es mi regalito del día de San Valentín. **

**Mi regalo es convertirlos a todos en directores. Les dejo lo básico y el diálogo.**

**Su imaginación hará el resto. Desde cómo están vestidos y qué hacen hasta las expresiones y tono de voz.**

**Si les gustaría compartirme su visión, déjenlo en un review. Me encantará leerlos.**

**Espero les guste. **

**TC GAN**

* * *

**Albert toma cartas en el asunto**

* * *

INTERIOR. Sala Principal de la Mansión Andley en Nueva York. Noche.

Albert y Anthony sentados en el sofá tomando bebidas de color ámbar.

Anthony: Se te ve muy cansado. Mejor vete a dormir. Hablaremos mañana.

Albert: ¡No! Hablemos ahora. Dime cómo está él.

Anthony: Está muy mal. Los médicos no dan con lo que tiene porque físicamente aparenta estar todo bien. Sin embargo, todo está mal. Su estado de ánimo está por el subsuelo. No se levanta de su cama si no es para ir al teatro. La única forma de hacerlo arreglarse y salir es para ir al teatro para sus representaciones. Robert dice que su trabajo en el escenario es excelente, siempre es puntual, llega a los ensayos y no tiene queja del trabajo. Eso sí… se mantiene distante. Es más, ni siquiera muestra ese carácter que tiene. En la casa, sus empleados me han dicho que come poco, o duerme poco o toma hasta quedarse dormido… En fin… no es un cuadro muy bonito.

Albert: Mmmm… ya veo. ¿Has hablado con él?

Anthony: tengo entendido que ya habló con Stear.

Albert: ¡Con Stear! ¿Cuándo?

Anthony: Parece que vino la noche que ustedes se fueron a aquella cita.

Albert: Sí… sí… no sé cómo le hizo, pero llegó a dónde estábamos. Nos vio y se fue abruptamente. Después no lo volvimos a ver.

Anthony: Tengo entendido por lo que me contó Stear que él ya se estaba resignando a perderla. La conversación fue cándida. Hablaron sobre los sentimientos de ambos hacia Candy, de Patty y de los verdaderos deseos de cada uno con respecto a sus vidas. Stear le dijo estar feliz compartiendo su vida con Patty y su nueva familia… su nueva vida. Si me preguntas a mí, ninguno de todos a quienes Candy a tocado podremos dejar de amarla. La diferencia entre nosotros es la forma en la que seguimos nuestras vidas.

Albert: ¿Sigues amándola?

Anthony: Hasta morir. Pero eso no tiene que ver con mi familia. Eso es aparte. A ella la tengo separada de todo lo demás. Además, hace mucho tiempo acepté que no me ve como yo la veo a ella.

Albert: ¿Crees que los demás también lo hacen?

Anthony: Estoy seguro de ello. ¿Tú la has olvidado a pesar de haber roto ese compromiso? Ha sido el compromiso más breve en la historia.

Albert: No me pidas explicaciones.

Anthony: No lo iba a hacer. Tú sabes lo que haces y las razones detrás de ellas.

Albert: ¿Has hablado con Terry seriamente?

Anthony: Sí. Hemos hablado sobre Candy, si es que te refieres a eso.

Albert: Sí. ¿Y?

Anthony: Prometí discreción.

Albert: No comprendo las razones para tu discreción.

Anthony: No te enojes.

Albert: ¿Crees que está así por ella?

Anthony: (sube y baja la cabeza en afirmación).

Albert: Lo buscaré y hablaré con él.

Anthony: Te deseo suerte. No atiende a nadie desde hace días. Ni a mí.

Albert: Lo interceptaré cuando vaya al teatro.

Anthony: Pidió unas vacaciones. Robert se las dio. No sale de casa.

Albert: ¿Y como sabes todo eso?

Anthony: Me lo cuentan sus empleados. Ellos están preocupados también. Ellos me informan.

Albert: ¿Será posible que alguno de ellos me deje entrar?

Anthony: No estoy seguro. No me han dejado entrar a mi.

Albert: Lo intentaré de cualquier manera. Esto no puede quedarse así. No puedo verla así.

Anthony: ¿Verla? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Candy? ¿De ella hablas?

Albert (pensó): Dije demasiado…

Anthony: ¡Habla! ¡Dime de una vez qué pasa!

Albert: Te contaré. Terry nos encontró en un momento muy particular.

Anthony: ¿Particular?

Albert: Déjame terminar, por favor. Candy y yo nos peleamos en ese momento. Nos escuchó. A pesar de eso, no se quedó. Me dio la mano fraternalmente y se fue. Me extrañó mucho su actitud… y más… ¿cómo averiguó a dónde fuimos? Ni modo… ya no importa la respuesta. No más se fue y ella se echó a llorar. La hice enfrentarse a sí misma.

Anthony: Albert con todo lo sucedido entre ustedes…

Albert: Prefiero dejar esos momentos para mí…

Anthony: perdóname. No quise inmiscuirme.

INTERIOR. Oficina en la mansión de Andley en Chicago. La misma noche.

Candy discutía con George.

George: Él tuvo que hacer un viaje, señorita Candy.

Candy: ¡Candy! Te dije: llámame Candy.

George: Candy, no me dijo a dónde fue.

Candy: ¡Mentira! ¡Mentira! Te exijo me digas a dónde se fue.

George: Por favor, tranquilícese.

Candy: ¡No lo voy a hacer! Dime… dime…

George: ¿Cómo puedo decirle algo que no sé?

Candy: Quiero hablar con él. Necesito hablar con él.

George: Por favor, no llore. Él regresará. Se lo aseguro.

Candy: George, te lo ruego. Dímelo. Te lo ruego. Por favor.

George: Seré sincero con usted. No puedo hacerlo.

Candy: Nunca lo traicionarás. Te comprendo. Le debes lealtad. Te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Te quiero mucho. Adiós.

George: Eso, Candy. Vaya a dormir. Eso le hará bien.

Candy se va.

INTERIOR. Vagón de un tren. Madrugada.

Candy estaba sentada incómodamente.

Candy (pensaba): Albert, me hiciste enfrentarme a mi misma, a lo que siento. Después de aquella primera vez, pensé que estaríamos juntos para siempre. Luego en el barco… también… Me hiciste muy feliz aquel día… en ese cuarto detrás de la tercera puerta. Me gustó recibir ese precioso anillo con esa preciosa y silenciosa declaración. Has sido un caballero en todo sentido. Me complaciste en mis caprichos y comprendiste mis miedos. Te quiero. Sí, te quiero. Eso cambiará nunca. Sentirte ha sido sublime. No te merezco. Tú me apostaste, pero yo jugué con tus sentimientos sin darme cuenta. Te ofrezco una disculpa por eso. Estoy conciente del daño que te he hecho por mis inseguridades. Tuviste razón en terminar nuestra relación. Me encantaría poder retroceder el tiempo cambiar el pasado. No puedo hacerlo. Solamente me queda resarcir mis errores. Eso haré de hoy en adelante. Por eso, haré lo que haré. Mi cobardía me dificulta permanecer aquí. Dejaré tu casa libre de mí; pero, más importante, dejaré tu corazón libre y limpio de cualquier migaja de recuerdos de mí. Deseo de todo corazón mucha felicidad para ti. Encontrarás una mujer más valiosa que yo. Te enamorarás de ella. Se complacerán. Se amarán. Se harán felices uno al otro. Por Terry, no te preocupes. No iré a buscarlo. Él dejó muy claro su decisión. Ahora, me ha dado una cucharada de mi propia medicina al tomar decisiones por mí. Sigan siendo tan amigos como siempre lo han sido. A él le deseo lo mismo que a ti. Serán felices. Díselo si tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo.

INTERIOR. Biblioteca de la mansión Andley de Nueva York. Día.

Albert, tres días después, leía la carta de Candy junto a George y Anthony.

* * *

**Albert toma cartas en el asunto**

* * *

INTERIOR. Cuarto de hospital. Noche.

Terry yace sobre su cama moribundo. Candy lo acompaña.

Candy: Terry… Terry… Por favor, Terry…

Terry (se decía a sí mismo): ¿Será posible?

Candy: Terry, por favor. Despierta.

Terry (se decía a sí mismo): ¡Es ella! ¡Ella vino! Pero ¿por qué llora tanto? No llores, mi amor. Se me parte el corazón oírte.

Candy: Terry… Tienes que despertar. Me reuso a la idea de perderte. Tengo tanto que contarte.

Terry (se decía a sí mismo): Candy…

Candy: Lucha por lo que más quieras… Lucha… Lucha… Si no lo haces me enojaré contigo de verdad… Te lo digo en serio… El mundo no soportaría perder al gran actor de Broadway ahora, ahora no. Regresa… regresa para poder abrazar a tus padres. Ellos están aquí. Albert, Stear, Patty… y…

Terry (se decía a sí mismo): Y ¿tú?

Candy: Y yo… estoy aquí. Estamos juntos, estamos aquí para ti. Te estamos esperando. Saca de ese carácter tuyo las fuerzas y las agallas de despertar. No dejes a esos infelices hacernos más daño. No solo te lastimaron tanto, sino que también nos roban. Nos roban tu compañía, tu cariño, tu presencia… por favor… por favor… por favor…

Terry (se decía a sí mismo): Candy… si despierto tengo que renunciar a ti. ¿A caso no te das cuenta? Prefiero morir a vivir sin ti.

Candy: Te aseguro que tu vida será plena y llena de felicidad. Cuentas con el cariño de tantas personas: tu madre y tu padre, tus amigos y yo… siempre te voy a querer. Eso nunca cambiará. Es cierto, lo nuestro no funcionó, pero eso no quiere decir que no podemos querernos y, si tú puedes, amigos. Cuando encuentres a esa mujer que te quitará el sueño, te darás cuenta fui un mero capricho. Ese capricho que nos llevó a encontrarnos y ser muy buenos amigos y a alguno que otro beso. Serán parte de mis tesoros. Serán nuestros, solo nuestros… No le contaremos a nadie sobre nuestras travesuras. Despierta, Terry, despierta. Háblame. Regresa a nosotros. No sigas la luz.

Terry (se decía a sí mismo): ¿De qué luz estará hablando ella?

Candy: Ven… Ven… Ven… Regresa… Anda… Apúrate… Por favor.

Terry (se decía a sí mismo): Candy… Candy… no llores así…

Candy: Si regresas, te juro que me dejaré todo y me quedaré contigo…

Terry (se decía a sí mismo): No… mi pecosa… no… eso no… no puedo hacerte eso… Candy… no te desesperes así… te quiero feliz… con él…

Candy: Por favor, Terry. Me quedaré contigo. Viviremos juntos en Nueva York, te iré a ver a todas tus presentaciones. Seré la mujer que necesitas…

INTERIOR. Corredor del hospital. Noche.

Los padres de Terry, Albert, Anthony, Stear y Patty esperaban.

Eleanor: Mi amor, Terry se nos va. ¡Tanto tiempo desperdiciado!

Richard: Tranquila. Ya verás. Le sucederá lo mismo que a mí. Él volverá.

Eleanor: ¿Qué pasa si no? No podré soportarlo. Mi hijo, Richard, mi hijo.

Stear: Albert, ¿estás bien?

Albert: Sí, no te preocupes. Solo espero que ella pueda hacer algo.

Stear: Estoy seguro de ello. Ella lo traerá de vuelta a nosotros. ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar? Resultamos siendo buenos amigos después de todo.

Albert: De acuerdo.

Anthony: Albert, tengo algo muy serio que decirte.

Albert: ¿De qué se trata?

Anthony: Terry quiere… volverá a Londres.

Albert: ¡A Londres!

Eleanor y Richard: ¡A Londres!

Eleanor: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Anthony: Él quiere poner distancia entre él y Candy.

Eleanor: Mi hijo la adora. ¡Perdón, Albert!

Albert: No hay nada que perdonar. Conozco perfectamente los sentimientos de Terry. No sé… talvez sería bueno si Candy lo acompaña.

Stear: ¡Qué!

Anthony: No lo creo. No es la voluntad de él. Quiere irse solo a comenzar una nueva vida. Se los comentará… si despierta. Richard, él no dejará el teatro. Eso dijo.

Richard: Lo iré a ver todas las noches si es preciso. Lo apoyaré en su profesión.

Eleanor: Yo te acompañaré.

Richard: Lo haremos. Eso es si Candy logra regresarlo; sacarlo de esa depresión. Ven aquí, mi amor. Dame un abrazo. Ambos lo necesitamos.

Albert: ¿Tendrá algún problema al apoyarlo?

Richard: Algunos de mis amigos ya lo han visto trabajar cuando han visitado Nueva York. Me han dicho comentarios excelentes.

Stear: Eso es cierto. Lo vimos actuar. Es excelente.

Richard: Esta vez, no lo defraudaré, mi amor. Te lo aseguro. Quita esa cara de angustia.

Candy se asoma por la puerta.

Candy: ¡Doctor! ¡Doctor! ¡De prisa! Llamen al médico. ¡Rápido!

Candy cierra la puerta.

Albert: ¿Qué pasa, Candy? ¡Candy!

Richard: ¿Qué habrá sucedido?

Eleanor: No puedo… tengo que entrar…

INTERIOR. Habitación de un hospital. Noche.

Terry despierto. Candy tomándole el pulso. Los demás entran energéticos.

Eleanor: ¡Hijo! ¡Terry!

Terry: Mamá… Papá…

Richard: ¡Hijo! ¡Qué susto nos diste!

Entra el médico.

Doctor: Permiso. Revisaré al paciente. ¿Será posible darnos privacidad?

Eleanor: Claro, doctor. Richard, vamos. Candy…

Terry: No, mamá. Candy, quédate por favor.

Candy: Está bien.

Doctor: Señor Grandchester, cómo se siente.

Terry: Siento los mismos dolores que los de esta mañana, pero no tan intensos.

Doctor: Bien, lo revisaremos.

INTERIOR. Corredor del hospital. Noche.

Todos parados cerca de la puerta de la habitación de Terry.

Anthony: ¿Albert, estás bien?

Albert: Sí. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Anthony: Tú sabes… Terry le pidió a Candy quedarse con él. No digas nada. Te comprendo.

Eleanor: Nuestro hijo se mejorará, Richard. Estoy segura.

Richard: Ya sabía yo que ella lo despertaría.

Eleanor: Tanto la ama… tanto. Pobre de mi hijo.

Richard: Lo apoyaremos. Saldrá adelante. En Londres, comenzará una nueva vida. Encontrará un nuevo amor.

Albert: Richard, Eleanor, ¿estarían de acuerdo con llevarse a Candy con ustedes?

Richard: No aceptaremos eso.

Eleanor: ¡Richard, no seas grosero! A ver, Albert. Eso no sucederá. No es que no le tengamos un cariño enorme a Candy. Es que respetaremos la decisión de Terry. Eso es lo primero.

Albert: ¿Cuál es lo segundo?

Eleanor: ¿Cómo se le ocurre llevarnos a su prometida?

Albert: ¿Cómo saben?

Eleanor: El anillo.

INTERIOR. Habitación de un hospital. Noche.

Candy, el médico y Terry hablan.

Terry: Doctor, ¿será posible que les pida no entrar todavía?

Doctor: Está bien.

Terry: Candy, ven.

* * *

Mikaela Grandhester: me parece una excelente solución. Tendré que acordarme de eso la próxima vez que me suceda algo así. Esperaré tu actualización.

niansaz: creo que con este capítulo tendrás una mejor idea.

Rakel: ya merito viene tu bebé a hacerles compañía. Sé que te costará un poco más tener tiempo para leer y, mucho menos, dejar un mensajito, pero sabes que siempre estaré esperando. Especialmente para saber cómo están.

Anahis: se me había ocurrido muy al principio, pero no pensé que iba a terminar haciendolo. Ha sido un reto y me ha encantado. Sin todos y todas las lectoras, no lo estaría haciendo. Por eso estoy muy agradecida con todos y todas.

Fam. Andrey Grandchester: gracias por su cariño. Yo también los quiero mucho. Espero que todo esté mejor ahora. Les mando un beso.

Nuriko Hirugashi: te aviso cuando la suba. Gracias por hacerle un huequito de tu tiempo a mi historia.

Candice Andley de Grandchester: he leído el capítulo. Es muy diferente el ángulo de la historia, pero se murió el ángel... o será el amigo de la galería... mmmmmm... tendré que esperaer el siguiente.

Usagui13chiba: en este capítulo, las cosas son más claras. Creo yo.

Roni de Andrew: se trata de que adivines... Pero este capítulo está clarificando eso ya.

Paolau2: alguna dia lo confesaré. Pero todavía no... jajajaja... La verdad es que por mi nombre, muchos piensan que soy terrytana. La verdad es que ese es mi apodo y me lo puso la hija de una amiga que no podía pronunciar mi nombre.

* * *

**Los veré en el próximo capítulo de La Apuesta...**

**perdón... jijiji...**

**en los próximos capítulos de La Apuesta**

**TC GAN**


	72. El rubio y el castaño la conversación

**El capítulo siguiente...**

**TC GAN**

* * *

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No sabes mentir. No me puedes mentir; no a mí.

* * *

Albert, tres días después, leía la carta de Candy junto a George y Anthony. Era muy diciente. Era clara la intención de dejarlos en paz a ambos; de dejarlos de lastimar. Los tres resolvieron respetar sus deseos. Sin embargo, llegando al fondo de sus almas, eso no era cierto. Anthony llamó a George. Hablaron a solas sobre la búsqueda de la rubia. El fiel administrador estaba entre dos malas opciones: no ayudar a buscarla como había dicho su jefe o ayudar a Anthony a buscarla. El sobrino iba a hacer lo que se por encontrarla. Se sorprendieron al ver Albert, no solo entrar, sino también participar en el plan. A la mañana siguiente, el magnate iría a buscar a Terry. Necesitarán toda la colaboración posible. George y Anthony emplearían a varios detectives e investigadores.

¿Puedo hablar con el señor Terry Grandchester?

Lo siento. El señor no está atendiendo a nadie.

Es urgente. Dígale que Albert Andley lo vendrá a buscar esta tarde.

Tiene representación.

No la tiene. Dígale que Candy desapareció. Regresaré.

Llegó a las oficinas. Su fiel administración y su sobrino le presentaron a quienes iban a indagar sobre el paradero de la dama. Se sentaron en una sala de sesiones. Al día siguiente, llegarán los demás para ultimar detalles. Albert tiene la esperanza de la intervención de Terry. Después de almuerzo, regresó a la casa del actor. Esta vez, fue dirigido hacia la sala. Ahí lo esperaba Terry con dos vasos de brandy servidos. Le entregó el vaso. Se sentaron.

¿Es verdad que Candy está desaparecida o es una treta para que te atendiera?

Es verdad. Ella se fue de la mansión de Chicago hace dos días.

Por favor, deja de bromear. Ya ganaste. Deja de jugar conmigo.

¿Es que no te das cuenta que hablo en serio? - Se notó su desesperación en la voz y tono.

Es en serio… - Lo mira fijamente.

Es en serio. Dejó esta carta.

Terry leyó la carta. Cuando llegó al punto sobre la cucharada de chocolate, cerró sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se dio cuenta sobre el error tan grande cometido por orgulloso. Él presenció el momento del rompimiento. En vez de quedarse, se fue. Se enfocó en su propia reacción y no en la de ella. Nuevamente, ella lo necesitó y solo la dejó sola. Ahora, ya no estaba. No sabía donde encontrarla. Comenzó a mostrar desesperación. El rubio se impresionó de verlo llorar. No pudo contenerse tampoco. Él también lloró. Alguien quien no conozca las circunstancias las encontraría insólitas. Ver a dos hombres con personalidad fuerte llorando es increíble. Pero así pasaron las cosas. Al calmarse y beberse otros vasos de brandy, hablaron nuevamente.

Mis padres murieron cuando era pequeño. Solo quedamos mi hermana y yo. Cuando ella murió, me quedé solo. Esa época fue muy dura. Sufrí mucho y durante mucho tiempo. Viví solo la mayoría de mi vida. Estoy familiarizado con el dolor y la tristeza que conlleva. Pero nada me ha preparado para lo que viene.

Albert, me asustas. ¿Qué sucede?

Terry… Candy… Candy te…

¿Qué más le sucede a Candy?

No nada… déjame terminar.

Está bien.

Candy te ama. – Dijo después de llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno.

Albert, por favor. Ustedes tienen una relación bien fundamentada…

No… ella te ama a ti; no a mí. Es cierto, tuvimos una relación… física… para ponerlo de alguna manera, pero tú sabes que eso no quiere decir nada. Creo que ella estaba confundida. Ella llegó conmigo dolida. Ella me vio como un amigo incondicional, cosa que sí soy para ella. Pero confundió eso con el amor y, por eso, se entregó. En mi afán de satisfacer mi necesidad…

¿Satisfacer tu necesidad? ¿Qué tipo de hombre eres tú para dejarte llevar por eso?

Quise creer que me amaba. Quería satisfacer mi necesidad de llenarme de su amor. Nunca lo hizo. Esa confusión la llevó a hacerlo y mi necesidad me hizo olvidar todo. En el fondo, sabía lo contrario. Aquel día, cuando los vi en Escocia, ella se recostó sobre ti y tú le acariciabas el vientre. Ese día, me tuve que haber dado cuenta de eso, pero no lo hice.

Si ella no hubiera perdido ese bebé, ahora serían una feliz familia.

Talvez. No pensemos en los hubiera… No son.

No podemos obviarlo.

Yo ya no soy una amenaza para ti. No interferiré entre ustedes. Desde hoy, aquel día… cuando nos viste en el hotelito… te dejé el camino libre.

Albert…

Mira… no sé si quieres buscarla. Yo lo haré y no descansaré hasta haberlo hecho. Espero no te moleste.

¿Molestarme? ¿Estás loco? Por supuesto que no. La buscaremos juntos. Ya verás; la encontraremos. ¿Qué harás cuando lo hagamos?

Felicitarlos. Te pediré una última cosa.

Lo que quieras.

Tráetela a Nueva York. Yo te mandaré sus cosas.

¿No quieres que regrese a Chicago?

No por ahora. No creo poder soportarlo.

Te comprendo, amigo.

Candy andaba por una calle de una ciudad desconocida. Se dirigió a una casa de huéspedes localizada en las afueras. Mientras Albert y Terry discutían su ausencia, ella fue a buscar trabajo. Por su profesión, habló en clínicas y en el hospital local. Fue en el último en donde encontró trabajo. Comenzó su nueva vida. Pasó una semana, le pagaron su primer sueldo. Como ahora ya no tenía el apoyo Andley, decidió ahorrar una buena parte de su dinero. Los domingos iba al parque local. Tomaba un sándwich y un refresco. Regresaba a casa; al otro día, a trabajar.

Albert desde Chicago y Terry desde Nueva York se comunicaban diariamente sobre los avances de la investigación. El trato al que llegaron aquel día, en esa plática, fue sobre la vida del actor con la rubia unidos. El rubio los apoyaría en todo. También hablaron sobre los encuentros amorosos entre el magnate y la rubia.

¿Te han dicho algo los investigadores?

Parece que encontraron a una mujer con la descripción de Candy.

¿Dónde?

En una ciudad pequeña entre la tuya y la mía.

¿Estás seguro?

Dentro de tres días me dirán más detalles. Por ahora, únicamente me indicaron haber visto a una mujer rubia. La vieron vistieron un uniforme de enfermera del hospital local. Lamentablemente, no han averiguado su nombre.

Llámame en cuanto lo sepas. Iremos los dos por ella. ¿Te parece?

Claro. Te llamaré en cuanto lo sepa.

Los investigadores dieron con Candy. Para poder averiguar su nombre, uno de ellos se hizo el enfermo. Finalmente, uno de ellos salio rumbo a Nueva York y el otro se quedó para seguir vigilándola. En el estudio de la casa del actor, el informante le indicaba la certeza de haber encontrado a la dama en cuestión. Tomó el teléfono. Llamó a Albert. Se pusieron de acuerdo. Tres días después, era domingo, la vieron sentada en una banca del parque.

* * *

**El rubio y el castaño; la conversación**

* * *

Terry invitó a Candy a sentarse a su lado. Antes de salir el doctor, le pidió entretener a sus parientes afuera un buen rato. Quería hablar con ella a solas para resolver algunos asuntos. Especialmente, porque trataban sobre el futuro.

- Candy…

- Dime, Terry.

- Candy… - Toma la mano femenina. – Regresaré a Londres con mi familia.

- ¿A Londres?

- Sí.

- ¿Dejarás de actuar?

- Eso lo haré siempre. Es mi vida.

- Si regresas, ¿tu padre te permitirá hacerlo?

- Hablaré con él. Nuestra relación ha cambiado enormemente. Estoy seguro de su apoyo. Además, mamá me ayudará con eso.

- Terry…

- Me iré solo. – La miró fijamente. Vio el agua formarse en los ojos de ella.

- Pero…

- Me iré solo, Candy.

- No puedes irte solo. Yo me iré contigo.

- No lo harás. Permanecerás en América con… Albert.

- ¡No! Te lo dije. Yo me iré contigo. Lo prometí.

- ¿Lo prometiste?

- Acabo de prometerlo. Si tu despertabas, me iría contigo. Y despertaste.

- ¿Por qué prometiste algo tan absurdo?

- ¿Cómo que por qué?

- Esa promesa la hiciste en un momento de desesperación. Así que no vale.

- ¡Terry!

- No vendrás conmigo por una tontería.

- ¡Iré! No puedes impedirlo.

- Impedirlo no; no puedo. Pero te advierto que no viajarás sola… eso, si lo haces.

- Viajaremos tus padres, tu y yo.

- Viajaremos mis padres y yo. Tú, no.

- ¿Por qué insistes?

- Soy tan necio como tú, pecosa. Me iré solo con mi familia.

- ¡Yo soy tu familia!

- Eres la familia de Albert.

- Él comprenderá; me dejará ir.

- Si yo fuera Albert, quizá lo comprendería, pero nunca lo permitiría. Nunca dejaría que mi prometida se fuera con otro.

- ¡Terry!

- Candy, te amo. Lo sabes.

- Yo también.

- Me quieres, pero no me amas. Lo amas a él. Fuiste de él.

- ¿Por eso me rechazas?

- No es eso. Te conozco bien. Tu corazón y tu cuerpo le pertenecen desde hace mucho. Si hubiera nacido tu bebé, ahora ya estarían en Chicago disfrutando de su familia.

- Pero…

- He tenido muchas malas experiencias aquí. Mi familia está allá. Ahora, la necesito. Por eso me voy. Tú te quedarás aquí; con Albert. No le comentaré nada de esta conversación, ni de tu promesa absurda.

- ¿Volverás algún día?

- Talvez. Cuando lleguen a Londres, juntémonos a tomar un café. Me agradará conocer sus hijos. – Terry abre los brazos. – Dame un abrazo.

- Te dolerá.

- Me dolerá más la falta de tu abrazo.

Se abrazaron durante un rato. Le pidió llamar a sus padres. Era hora de hablar con ellos seriamente sobre su regreso. Al salir, ella los llamó. Ellos entraron y la rubia se acercó a Albert. Se abrazaron. Sintieron mucho alivio. El rubio no supo cómo decirle sobre los planes de Terry. No tuvo que hacerlo. Ella los sabía. Anthony y Stear se pararon junto a ellos. Adentro, la familia hablaba y planificaba el viaje. Concluyeron sobre la estadía del actor en el otro continente. Serán unas vacaciones cortas. Le tocaba regresar a Nueva York antes de la siguiente temporada. Robert llegó en ese momento. Entró. Le informaron de los planes del actor. El director estuvo de acuerdo. Era hora de terminar la mala racha de Terry. Comenzó con dejar a Candy. El siguiente en entrar fue Albert.

- Amigo, ¿cómo te sientes?

- Me siento mejor.

- Me alegro. Ya sabía que Candy te iba a motivar.

- Lo hizo… lo hizo… - Tomó aire. – Gracias por traerla.

- No hay de qué.

- Cuídala mucho. Ella es una mujer fuera de serie.

- Lo haré.

- Albert, serás el único afuera de mi familia y Robert que sabrá sobre mis planes.

- Anthony me dijo sobre tu cambio de residencia.

- Me alegra. Sí, quiero regresar a Londres, pero no será para siempre como se lo hice creer.

- ¿Regresaras?

- ¡Dejar Broadway! ¡Estás loco! Actuar es mi pasión. Volveré a tiempo para comenzar los ensayos de la próxima temporada.

- Vendremos a verte cuando vuelvas a salir al escenario.

- Ese es precisamente el favor que voy a pedirte. Llévate a Candy. No vuelvas a traerla. Has todo lo que puedas para evitarlo.

- No quieres volver a verla.

- Comprende por favor. La amo demasiado. Espero con el tiempo, poder olvidarla. O por lo menos, calmar mis ánimos. No encuentro otra forma de hacerlo. Me alejaré… tenerla cerca sería una tortura… Ha sido una tortura. – El silencio reinó durante unos minutos.

- ¿Algún día sabremos de ti?

- Nosotros somos amigos. Nos comunicaremos de vez en cuando. Cuando vengas a la ciudad, visítame.

- Pero… sin ella.

- …sin ella.

- Te deseo de todo corazón que logres encontrar a una mujer con quien puedas formar una familia. Te lo mereces.

- Gracias. Ve por ella. Sácala de aquí ahora mismo. Llévatela. Váyanse lo antes posible a Chicago. Nosotros nos iremos dentro de dos semanas. Si ella llegara a buscarme…

- No te pongas así… te hace daño… Te entiendo. Nos iremos lo antes posible.

La desesperación de Terry fue sentida por Albert. Se comprendían perfectamente. La solidaridad masculina entre amigos se demostró porque Albert salió de la habitación del castaño después de una despedida temporal, se llevó a Candy en contra de su voluntad. Anthony y Stear lo ayudaron. A Eleanor se la partió el corazón al verla irse junto con su familia. Dio la vuelta, entró al cuarto de su hijo. Lo abrazó y lloraron juntos. Afuera, la familia Andley se subía al automóvil de lujo.

Patty subió las gradas. Tocó la puerta de Candy; sin respuesta. Trató de abrirla; imposible. Estaba con llave. La dejaron sola hasta la mañana siguiente. La rubia se despertó, se levantó, se arregló lo mejor posible y fue a desayunar con los demás. Ellos estaban preocupados, pero al verla sonreír otra vez, se tranquilizaron. En algún punto de la mañana, llamó al chofer. Le dijo necesitarlo para llevarla a hacer unas compras. Abría los portones principales. Se detuvo al ser intercedida por Albert.

- No lo busques. – Dijo al salir de la biblioteca. Dejó su libro sobre la mesa. Caminó hacia ella.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No sabes mentir. No me puedes mentir; no a mí.

* * *

**Les cuento que ya comencé la nueva historia ya que esta está por acabarse. **

**Se llama _El comienzo no es el final_.**

**Échenle un vistazo. Espero les guste y dejen su review.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

Anahis: puede que tengas razón. ¿Crees que sería bueno juntarlos para que sean menos o dejarlos así?

Roni de Andrew: gracias por tu ayuda contándome lo que no sé.

Noemi Cullen: gracias por seguir leyendo. Ten una excelente semana.

Candice Andley de Grandchester: seguiré esperando tus actualizaciones. Cuídate.

Fam. Andrey Grandchester: gracias por leerme. Les mando un gran saludo y un abrazo para todos allá. Les puedo decir que también tiendo a ser un poco impaciente con las acutalizaciones, sobre todo si me encanta la historia. La de ustedes me fascina, pero sé que hay que esperar para que todos estén bien. Ese es mi deseo para ustedes: mejorar un montón.

Mimie Grandchester: gracias por seguir leyendo, amiga.

Paolau2: Perfecto que solo exista solo un final... Así le dejas a Terry a todas las terrytanas... jajajaja...

Rakel: felicidades por tu bebé. Espero que esta nueva etapa en sus vidas la disfruten con todo lo que trae.


	73. Comienzo de una nueva vida

**Ahora sí, finalmente, la recta final...**

**TC GAN**

* * *

**Comienza una nueva vida**

* * *

Tres días después, era domingo, la vieron sentada en una banca del parque. Con toda la entereza del caso, Terry comenzó a caminar hacia ella. No había avanzado ni diez metros cuando se dio cuenta de estar solo. Volteó a ver a Albert. Él se alejaba triste. Los hombros encogidos fueron muestra más que suficiente para el castaño. Siguió su camino hacia ella. Ella le daba la espalda.

Hola, Candy.

¡Terry! ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?

Te buscamos por todos lados hasta que los investigadores dieron contigo.

Debí suponerlo. Me iban a encontrar.

Te escondiste muy bien. Nos costó.

¿A qué te refieres al decir "nos"?

A Albert y a mí.

¡Los dos!

Los dos.

¿Cómo sabes…?

¿…que te escapaste?

Sí…

Albert recibió tu carta estando en Nueva York.

¡Nueva York! ¡Albert estaba ahí!

Insistió mucho para que lo atendiera. Me sorprendió mucho la noticia de tu desaparición.

¡No desaparecí! – Dijo enojada.

¿A no? Huiste otra vez, pecosa. ¿Para qué lo hiciste? Nos preocupaste a todos.

No quería ver sufrir a Albert. Yo estoy conciente del daño que le he hecho. No es justo para él. Y tú… tú…

Yo… ¿qué?

Tú te negaste a verme una y otra vez.

¿Qué querías?

Este… Este…

¿Me ibas a decir que volvías a Chicago con Albert o que me amas y que te quedabas conmigo?

Yo… yo… yo…

Tú…

Yo no sé que decirte.

Bueno, ahora ya te encontramos. Vuelve conmigo.

…

Piensas en él.

Sí. No quiero lastimarlo. – Empieza a llorar como una Magdalena en señal de desesperación. – Si regreso, él esperará que formalicemos en una relación de pareja… querrá… querrá…

Querrá casarse contigo.

¿Ves por qué no puedo regresar?

Nunca dije que regresaras. Te pedí volver conmigo.

¿Contigo?

Conmigo. Vamos, vivamos en Nueva York.

¿Estás loco? Si me voy contigo, mato a Albert.

Prefieres quedarte sola, huyendo que estar con el amor de tu vida. Eso no lo entiendo.

Quizá si fuera al revés, lo harías. No puedo lastimar a Albert así. Imposible.

Pero sería dejarte aquí sola. No es necesario este sacrificio.

¡Lo es! Él me ha dado tanto…

¿Crees que te lo voy a cobrar, pequeña? – Albert dijo. Terry y Candy se voltearon sorprendidos.

¡Albert! – Dijeron al unísono.

Cuando te adopté, lo hice porque quería hacerlo. Todo lo he hecho con tu felicidad como fin. Cuando hice la apuesta, mi único deseo era una oportunidad para enamorarte. Estar contigo me dio una esperanza; una falsa esperanza. Debí haberme dado cuenta aquella vez que los vi cuando recién había llegado a Escocia. – Respira profundamente. Se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de ella y del actor al referirse a sus momentos de amor. – No te cobro nada. Al contrario, te cobraría si no sigues tu vida felizmente. Algún día, nos veremos otra vez. – Se dio vuelta. Mientras se retiraba se despedía. – Sé feliz, pequeña. Sé feliz.

¡Albert! ¡Albert! – Quiso correr tras él. Terry no se lo permitió. Le dio la media vuelta para tenerla frente a frente. Le miró esos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas. La besó tiernamente.

¿Ves? – Le preguntó al final del ósculo.

¿Qué?

Soy el amor de tu vida. – La besa otra vez. – Y tu eres el mío.

Siguieron hablando otro rato más. El castaño le enfatizó no molestarle algunos hechos de sus vidas anteriores. Decidieron empezar otra vez. Lo único que traerían del pasado es su amor. Se levantaron de aquella banca. Caminaron por la calle tomados de la mano. Terry tenía que regresar a trabajar el martes. Eso le daba una mañana a Candy para ir a renunciar al hospital. A pesar de no querer hacerlo, no había otra solución. Al final de una de las avenidas, el rubio subía a un automóvil. La pareja lo vio irse desde lejos. Pasaron la noche en el pequeñísimo apartamento de ella. Temprano en la mañana, se despidió del casero y fueron al hospital. Ahí, el administrador le deseó suerte en su próxima aventura. Al momento en que Terry le ofreció un gran donativo para compensar en algo la renuncia de Candy. No fue aceptado. Les explicó la ayuda dejada por el magnate Andley. El actor le dejó el dinero de todos modos. Con todo ese dinero, podían hacer mejoras. En la tarde, subieron al automóvil del actor en dirección al Nueva York.

Terry, este no es el camino a Chicago. Te pasaste el cruce.

Tengo que regresar a trabajar mañana. ¿Recuerdas? Te lo dije.

Pero…

Tranquila. Tus cosas llegarán a la casa mañana o pasado.

¿De qué hablas?

Te quedarás en la casa de mi madre mientras nos organizamos. Yo me iré al apartamento donde vivía.

¿Qué voy a hacer en la casa de tu madre?

Vivirás ahí.

¿Sola?

Claro. Es lo correcto. No será por mucho tiempo, espero.

La casa es enorme. No tienes por qué irte tan lejos. Hay espacio en la casa de tu madre.

Ahí vivirás tú. No yo.

Es tú casa… ¡no!

Hagamos una cosa. Me quedaré en la casa de huéspedes.

¿Hay una?

Está atrás. Tienes que atravesar el jardín. Está al fondo de la propiedad.

¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Por que… - Dudó en responderle con la verdad. – Por que si estoy cerca de ti, no podré contenerme… Ya no…

Terry… - Se sonroja. – Llévame a Chicago, por favor. – Insistió.

Candy, ahora no. Tengo que trabajar. Iremos en la primera oportunidad, te lo prometo.

Me voy sola. Te prometo irme contigo después.

Ya te dije, pecosa. – Algo enojado hizo el comentario. – Ya te dije.

¿Qué pasa? Algo ocultas.

No es eso.

¿Entonces?

Candy, quiero comenzar nuestra vida juntos desde este momento; sin interrupciones; sin ver el pasado. Tú pasado está en Chicago; tu futuro está donde estemos nosotros, juntos. – Hizo todo lo posible por evitar que ella se diera cuenta de la verdad. - ¿Me comprendes? Te amo.

También, te amo.

* * *

**Comienzo de una nueva vida**

* * *

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No sabes mentir. No me puedes mentir; no a mí. Vas a buscarlo.

- No.

- Insistes.

- Voy a hacer unas compras. Nos iremos pronto. Quiero llevarme unas cosas a Chicago.

- ¡Candy!

- Te digo la verdad.

- Ni se te ocurra ir a buscarlo. Está mal y necesita tranquilidad. Eres enfermera y lo sabes bien.

- ¡Eso lo sé! Tienes razón en eso, pero lo que quiero es ir a comprar algo.

- ¿Qué vas a comprar?

- …

- ¡Vez! Vas a buscarlo. Ya te dije que no lo hagas. ¿Cómo te lo digo? Hazme caso. No vayas a buscarlo.

- No voy a buscarlo. Voy de compras.

- ¡Qué compras ni qué compras! ¡Ni siquiera puedes decirme qué vas a comprar!

- Ya soy lo suficientemente grande como para hacer lo que yo quiera. Voy a salir. – Dijo con mucha irritación.

- Candy, no vas a salir.

- ¿No?

- No.

- Albert, nunca me has tratado así. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hablaron con Terry? Algo me ocultas. Me doy cuenta.

- No te oculto nada.

- Sé que lo haces. Pero confío en ti. No te haré más preguntas. Voy a salir de compras. Es la verdad.

Albert no tuvo más argumentos para evitar la salida de Candy. Ella le dio un beso y salió. Subida en el automóvil, pensaba sobre la imposibilidad de visitar al actor. Optó por no hacerlo. Se dirigió a unas tiendas especializadas, aquellas a donde había ido con sus amigas. Esta vez, sola, se dedicó a escoger prendas más atrevidas. Le interesaba impresionar a Albert; demostrarle cuán importante es para ella. Luego, fue a otro lado. Esa no era una tienda. Su pedido llegaría esa tarde a la mansión.

Esa misma mañana, Terry salió del hospital. Se fueron a la casa de la actriz. Dos semanas más tarde, suben al barco que los llevará a Londres. Allá, el actor se recupera de sus heridas físicas y emocionales. Regresa descansado y listo para trabajar.

En la tarde, llegó una gran caja. Candy no había llegado todavía. El rubio pasó por la puerta cuando el paquete era recibido. La curiosidad le invadió el alma. Escuchó cuando dijeron el origen de la caja. Llegó a la puerta, la tomó y la colocó sobre la mesa. Encontró una nota dentro de un sobre dirigida a él. Stear y Patty bajaban las escaleras. Se acercaron a Albert.

- ¿Qué dice la nota, Albert?

- Ahora la leo. Albert, no abras la caja.

- Jajajaja… - Se rió el sobrino.

- ¿Te conoce bien? – Dijo Patty.

- Yo no soy curioso.

- ¿No? Entonces, ¿por qué Candy te mandó la nota?

- Déjenme en paz. Regreso a la oficina. Stear, te necesito.

- Vamos.

Pasaron dos horas. La rubia no llegaba todavía. Esa caja le hacía ojitos a Albert cada vez que pasaba cerca de ella. Como cosa rara, pasaba a cada rato. A la pareja de esposos les daba mucha risa esta actitud. Llegó la hora en la cual ya le fue imposible aguantarse. Se percató sobre la presencia de otros; no había nadie a la vista. Subió la tapa. Abrió el papel de china negro. Abrió los ojos grandes. Cerró el papel y la caja. Justo antes de ver el contenido, Candy lo llamó sorprendiéndolo inmediatamente.

- Te dije que no abrieras la caja.

- No la abrí.

- Confío en ti.

- Buenas noches. Te tardaste mucho. – Cambiar el tema lo sacaría de la vergüenza de ser cachado haciendo lo indebido. - ¿A dónde fuiste?

- Mmmmm... – Dijo con desconfianza. – Fui a varias tiendas. Me tomó mucho tiempo. Almorcé en una cafetería. Ni me di cuenta del tiempo. Pero vine a tiempo…

- Entra. Vete a refrescar antes de la cena.

- Me llevo mi caja.

- Te la llevo yo. Es muy grande.

- Mmmm… Está bien.

Subieron las gradas. Albert dejó la caja sobre una mesa. La miraba, la miraba, la miraba… Ella se lavó sus manos y su cara dentro de baño. Sonreía al recordar la imagen vista en la puerta: su novio sorprendido en la travesura. Terminó. La pareja bajó a cenar. Los cuatro planificaron el viaje de vuelta a Chicago. Los esposos necesitaban ir a una última consulta y una última cena con Anthony y su familia. Todo se llevará a cabo dos días después.

En el tren, las dos parejas, en compañía del fiel George, regresaban con todas sus cosas a su lugar de origen. La mansión se llenó de voces otra vez después de tanto tiempo. Entraron siendo personas completamente diferentes a cómo salieron. Lo único que no había cambiado fue la cantidad de trabajo. Pasaron dos semanas llenas de trabajo para los caballeros y para las damas, citas a médicos. El embarazo de Patty iba muy bien. Las decisiones tomadas por la pareja de intelectuales incluyó la permanencia en la ciudad. El esposo trabajaba y estudiaba. Patty se dedicó a amueblar y decorar su nuevo hogar. Él le compró una casa dentro del mismo vecindario a la mansión. Ella consideraba urgente arreglarlo todo antes del nacimiento de su hijo o hija. Se ilusionó mucho al decorar la habitación de su bebé. Candy no volvió a trabajar al hospital. Aunque le gustaba mucho su trabajo, su vida cambió. Sus experiencias le afectaron. Escogió ayudar a Patty. Las dos iban y venían por toda la ciudad buscando muebles y adornos. Que si el sofá café y la mesa verde, que si la cortina azul y la alfombra gris, que si la cama con dosel y las toallas claras.

En una visita, Candy aprovechó para hacerse una revisión. No había tenido una desde Escocia. Se sometió a algunos exámenes. Ella sabía perfectamente que era necesario hacerlo. Los resultados fueron los esperados por ella. Regresó a la mansión. Nuevamente, la esperaba una cena sola porque Albert estaba trabajando tarde otra vez. En lugar de ir al comedor, se refugió en su habitación. Se puso su camisón. Se acostó. Se quedó profundamente dormida entre una mezcla de soledad y comprensión. Por primera vez, sentía raro no tener a nadie más en casa. Ella, siempre independiente, siempre capaz de enfrentar la vida sola, no lograba encontrar el aliento de enfrentar una casa grandísima sin saludar a algún ser querido. Poco a poco, se acostumbró a tener a su familia alrededor. Su reflexión antes de dormir fue clara.

- Candy, no eres la misma de antes. No lo eres. Te toca encontrar un nuevo propósito.

Al tiempo, un rubio muy preocupado la esperaba en el comedor.

* * *

Paulao2: gracias por tus deseos. Igualmente.

Rakel: ahora ya sabes cuál es cual. jajajaja...

Cecyalberthfan: me alegra que te hayas puesto al día. Gracias pro leer.

adazura: gracias por seguir leyendo la historia. A veces nos cuesta. Lo comprendo perfectamente.

Mimie Grandchester: gracias.

Usagi13chiba: me alegra que te haya sido agradable.

* * *

**Gracias a todos y todas por seguir la historia.**

**El primer capítulo de mi nueva historia _El comienzo no es el final_ ya está por si lo quieren leer.**

**.net/s/6729114/1/El_comienzo_no_es_el_final**


	74. Bromas o no

Mis queridos lectores y lectoras: les ofrezco una disculpa. La semana pasada no pude subir los capítulos como quería. Tuve tanto que hacer que no pude. Eso incluye una pequeña parada en el hospital. Hubo un pequeño accidente (no muy pequeño) y estuvimos con mi familiar accidentado. Esa es la razón. Espero que esta semana sea más calmada y que la suya también lo sea.

Les dejo unos nuevos capítulos de La... A... pues... ta...

TC GAN

* * *

**Bromas o no**

* * *

Terry no deseaba contrariar a su rubia contándole el pedido especial de Albert. Él continuaba con su labor: conducir el auto hasta Nueva York. La necesidad de llegar a la ciudad era imperiosa. Cualquiera diría que iban directo a la municipalidad. Pasada las cuatro de la tarde, llegaron a la casa. Entraron muy cansados. Una de las empleadas de la casa llegó a atenderlos. Tomó las cosas de Candy y la llevó a su habitación. Todo estaba preparado con antelación. Se aseguraron de contar con cualquier eventualidad. Sábanas limpias, alfombras sacudidas, cristales brillantes, cortinas colgadas desde el techo al suelo del mismo color de la sobrecama; sobre la cama, una bata blanca doblada, dos conjuntos de toallas blancas también, abajo, unas pantuflas a juego con la bata. En el baño, otras toallas, alfombra nueva… hasta el jabón y el shampoo con aroma a rosas tan gustado por la rubia. En el fondo, si respiraba profundamente, sentía un aroma masculino a maderas y lavanda.

Señorita, ¿necesita algo más?

No, gracias.

La cena es a las 7:30. Descanse y baja.

Gracias.

Cualquier cosa, este es el timbre para llamarnos. – Dijo señalando la mesa de noche.

Gracias.

Buenas tardes.

En el recibidor, Terry dio nuevas instrucciones. Él ya no se iría a su apartamento. Si no lo iba a hacer y quedarse, mejor quedarse en la misma casa. En contra de todo su ser, llamó a la ama de llaves. Le pidió consejo para la logística de la estadía de los dos compartiendo el mismo espacio. En esas estaba cuando llamó su mamá desde Londres.

¡Terry! ¿Encontraron a Candy?

Sí, mamá. La encontramos.

¿Vas a ir por ella?

Ya fuimos.

¿El señor Andley y tú?

Sí.

¿Dónde está ella? – Preguntó insegura de querer saber la respuesta.

Está aquí. Le di mi habitación.

Muy bien. ¿Regresarás a tu apartamento como lo planeaste? – Otra pregunta a la que no quería conocerle la respuesta.

No.

¿Entonces?

Me quedaré en casa. Ella me lo pidió y, para serte sincero, no quiero dejarla.

Te pusiste a pensar cómo le afecta…

… a ella. Sí, pero me lo pidió y no pude negarme.

Ten cuidado.

¿Con qué? – Dijo con una gran sonrisa y tono travieso.

Con meterte en líos antes de tiempo.

No sé a qué te refieres.

Mmmm… sí lo sabes. Ella no es tan inocente… y tú tampoco…

¡Mamá!

¡Ah, no! Nada de mamá.

De verdad, mamá. No te entiendo nada. ¡Explícate!

Ahhh… con juegos estamos; perfecto. – Le siguió su juego. – Ten cuidado de no cogerla antes de tiempo. No creo que quieras dejarla embarazada. Talvez no se siente bien al respecto. Te conozco. Sé perfectamente que la perseguirás e insistirás hasta tenerla en tu cama. Recuerda lo que le pasó. Sé prudente y no hagas algo que la pueda incomodar por saciar tu necesidad del coito.

¡Mamá! – Esta vez, su mamá logró subirle los colores. – No voy a hablar de esto contigo. Lo haré con ella.

¿Verdad? Me encantaría verte en este momento.

La estás gozando…

Me estoy divirtiendo mucho. Oye… tu padre quiere hablar contigo. Te lo paso.

Jajajajaja… - El duque no dejaba de reírse. La vida a la par de su amor, le cambió el carácter. - ¿Hijo?

Sí, papá.

¿Para cuándo tenemos que hacer los planes de viaje?

¿De qué hablas?

¿Amas a Candy?

¡Por supuesto!

Entonces responde. ¿Cuándo tenemos que viajar?

¿Para qué?

¿Para qué?

No te hagas conmigo. Sabes a qué me refiero.

No lo sé.

Mira, tenemos que colgar. Ya es muy tarde.

Si hubieran esperado un poco, los hubiera llamado yo.

No pudimos aguantarnos. Al no saber de ti en estos dos días, nos preocupamos. – Comenzó a hablar rapidísimo. Era su turno para divertirse con su hijo. – En fin, eso lo hablamos luego. Llámanos para decirnos cuándo será el nacimiento de nuestro nieto. Solo eso. Bueno. Eso y cuándo te casas. Te dejo ahora. Adiós. – Colgó.

¿Qué les pasa?

Quedó extrañado de esa llamada. La conversación fue inesperada. En lugar de regañarlo por vivir con Candy, lo molestaban, bromeaban. No se imaginaba la inmensa alegría de saber que su hijo era feliz. La dinámica familiar cambió tanto a raíz de la enfermedad del Duque. La reflexión dejada en el corazón del actor estaba relacionada con el tema de los hijos. La espinita le quedó en el alma. ¿Estará preparada o no? Él tenía claro que quería vivir con ella, compartir desde sus sueños hasta su intimidad. Hay mucho por discutir. El resultado negativo de la conversación fue el aumento en su deseo de besarla, tocarla… Fue interrumpido por el mayordomo. Le entregó un telegrama. Lo abrió. Leyó su contenido. Recordó la petición de Albert. ¿Cómo logrará casarse con ella sin la presencia de su protector? Tantas cosas en la cabeza. Regresó al recibidor.

¡Terry!

¡Ahh!

No quise asustarte.

No lo hiciste, pecosa.

¿Por qué saltase? – Empezó a reírse.

¿A caso hoy comí payaso para que todos se rían de mí? – Dijo muy serio. Estaba verdaderamente molesto.

Perdóname, no…

Primero, mi madre. Después, mi padre. Ahora tú…

Perdóname, no…

¡No comí payaso!

Lo siento. – Candy bajó la mirada.

Jóvenes, la cena está lista.

Gracias. – Dijo toscamente. – Vamos, Candy.

La tomó del brazo. La dirigió al comedor. Comieron en silencio. La mente del castaño funcionaba a mil por hora. Sus sentimientos y pensamientos se mezclaban; el deseo, el amor, el control, Albert, el futuro… Terminaron de comer. Ella se fue directamente a su habitación. Él entró a su habitación. Finalmente, se preguntó por qué su pecosa estuvo tan callada y cabizbaja. Recordó el incidente. Desquitó en ella sus frustraciones y sus ilusiones, sus contradicciones. Fue a buscarla.

En Chicago, las cosas de Candy estaban empacadas y listas para mandar. Albert no participó en ese evento. Stear y Patty estaban preocupados al verlo tan triste. Era inevitable. Desde el barandal del segundo piso vio cómo sacaban las cosas de la rubia.

¿Estás bien?

No lo sé. El día que se case con Terry, no se les olvide darles un abrazo de mi parte.

¡Se casan!

Supongo que lo harán.

Stear. – Se escuchó la voz de Patty gritar por los corredores.

* * *

**Bromas o no**

* * *

Al tiempo, un rubio muy preocupado la esperaba en el comedor. Albert se extrañó de la ausencia de Candy. Salió a preguntarle a algunos de sus empleados si la habían visto. El chofer le informó haberla regresado hacía una hora. Eso lo alertó más. Algo malo tenía que pasarle para no pasar por el comedor o, por lo menos, por la cocina por alguna golosina. Subió al cuarto de ella. Entró. La encontró dormida. La levantó con sumo cuidado. La llevó a otra habitación. La recostó en esa cama nueva. Se quitó sus zapatos negros y el saco. Aflojó la corbata, desabotonó unos botones de la camisa y se acostó a la par de ella. Sin importarle nada más, decidió por los dos compartir, desde ese día, todo; incluyendo el sueño. Sería la primera vez que compartirían sus costumbres nocturnas. Si ronca o no ronca; si habla o no lo hace; si duerme del lado derecho de la cama o el izquierdo… en fin, los detallitos. La abrazó. Ella se acomodó. Así durmieron hasta el amanecer.

La rubia se despertó calientita en los brazos del hombre a quien ama. Se sintió cómoda, reconfortada. Gozó el momento hasta darse cuenta de su situación. Se sorprendió muchísimo. La primera noche juntos y ni lo notó. No sintió cuando se acostó a su par; mucho menos, cuando entró. Estaba a medio pensamiento, cuando se dio cuenta que estaban en otro cuarto. Era masculino y femenino al mismo tiempo.

Albert se despertó. La vio a los ojos. Los iris verdes eran dos círculos en medio de la clara blanca.

- Te amo.

Fueron las únicas dos palabras dichas por esa voz ronca. Se levantaron. El caballero había tomado ese día libre para pasarlo con ella. Según él, estarían agotados. Con el desayuno servido en cama enfrente, hablaban amenamente de muchas cosas. Albert le comunicó la noticia de que, desde ese día en adelante, compartirían ciertos espacios. Después de haber regresado a su tono natural de piel, le dio un beso delicioso en señal de aceptación. También hablaron del horario de Albert. Entre semana, llegará a cenar. Los sábados, trabajará cuando sea necesario. Nunca, los domingos. En eso, ella comenzó a decirle sobre las conclusiones a las que llegó la noche anterior.

- Albert, tengo que buscar algo que hacer. No puedo quedarme en casa sola. Me acostumbré a tener a todos alrededor. Me hacen falta.

- Te comprendo. También a mí me hacen falta. Pero ya nos encargaremos de aumentar el número de personas viviendo en esta casa. – Dijo con un tono travieso.

- Albert…

- Dime. – Mientras la besaba en el cuello.

- Albert…

- Ahora no. Estoy muy ocupado. – Le besó el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Ahhhh…

Comenzaron los gemidos y jadeos. Detener ese rato de actividad sensual era imposible. Obviaron y olvidaron lo demás. Se dejaron llevar por los sonidos y sensaciones. Un beso por ahí, una caricia por allá… Más tarde, regresaron a la posición original, esa cuando se despertaron.

- Albert.

- Dime.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- Sí.

- Albert.

- Dime.

- Pon atención.

- Lo estoy…

- Bueno, si eso es cierto…

- Sí.

- Ahí te va… - Dijo lo que tenía que decir lo más rápido que pudo. Si no lo hacía así, no iba a poder hacerlo. – Tenemos que acomodar un cuarto con . Nosécómosucediótelojuro. Másbiensílosé. Albertestoyemocionada, peromepareceincreíble. . Estoynerviosa. Albert, ¿qué piensas?

- No te entendí nada, Candy. Repítelo.

- Tenemos que acomodar un cuarto con .

- Habla más despacio.

- Tenemos que acomodar un cuarto con una cuna, un cambiador y una mecedora.

- Por supuesto que lo haremos. ¿Te parece si llamamos al carpintero? Lo podemos citar para esta tarde. – Dijo muy calmadamente. Pensaba que bromeaba.

- Me gusta la idea.

- Mandaremos a fabricar los muebles que quieras. Por la mañana, podemos ir a comprar adornos, ropa y juguetes.

- Eso todavía no. Es muy pronto todavía. Esperemos un poco.

- Esperaremos todo lo que quieras. Vamos. Levantémonos ya.

Se arreglaron. El magnate hizo todos los arreglos. Optó por seguirle la corriente a su prometida. No iba a ser la primera vez; tampoco la última. El carpintero llegará a las tres de la tarde. La mañana fue fructífera. Hablaron con el abogado quien los casará. Ella sugirió hacerlo a la siguiente semana. Él se negó. Si lo hacen así, la familia no estaría presente; únicamente estarían Patty y Stear. Ella insistió. Otra vez, le siguió la corriente. Llegó el ebanista puntualmente. Ella le dio cuatro meses para completar la tarea. Escogió un estilo sencillo. Escogieron otros muebles. La cena estuvo llena de platillos diferentes. La rubia se sirvió un poquito de todo. Disfrutó la comida como nunca. Se sirvió doble del postre en contra del consejo de Albert de no hacerlo. La dama no le hizo caso.

Esa noche, la primera noche juntos ya concientemente, se amaron y durmieron. A eso de las seis y media, la rubia se levantó como un resorte directo al baño. Sintió devolver hasta los intestinos. Se lavó la boca. Regresó más pálida de lo normal.

- Te dije que no comieras tanto, pequeña.

- Tenía hambre y se me antojó.

- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

- Mejor.

- Acuéstate. Te traeré agua.

- ¿Llamaste a la Tía Elroy?

- No lo hice.

- ¡Qué! ¿Por qué?

- Candy, ya déjate de bromas. Ayer, te consentí todos tus caprichos… Ya estuvo bueno.

- No entiendo. ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Te apoyé con los muebles y la cena.

- Pero solo me llevaste la corriente con lo de la fecha de la boda.

- ¡Claro!

- ¿Es que acaso no me quieres?

- Te adoro, lo sabes.

- Entonces cásate conmigo la próxima semana. No quiero pasar por lo mismo otra vez. – Se echa a llorar.

- Candy… Candy… Mi amor… ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿No te das cuenta? Estoy embarazada otra vez y me reuso a pasar por lo mismo; no otra vez. Esta vez quiero estar tranquila. Quiero poder disfrutar de esta experiencia; compartirla contigo.

- No… no… no lo sabía… Lo siento, Candy… Nos casaremos la semana que viene. Los iré a llamar ahora mismo. Apuraré al carpintero. Ya verás, dentro de quince días…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo se tardarán en venir Archie y Niel?

- Mínimo, dos semanas.

- Casémonos dentro de un mes. Les damos tiempo a venir.

- Te propongo que la boda civil sea la próxima semana y la religiosa dentro de un mes.

- Me gusta.

* * *

Fam. Andry Grandchester: mona: ¿disfrutaste el helado? espero que sí. Armand: espero que le hayas comprado su helado a mona... jajajaja... ¿Qué tal está el tercer mosquetero? Pecosa: ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Estás mejor? Les mando un gran abrazo.

Anahis: te ofrezco una disculpa por no haber subido el capítulo anterior como lo hago normalmente. Espero que no vuelva a pasar. Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia.

cecyalberthfan: gracias...

Paolau2: gracias por leer.

Usagi13chiba: todo tiene que terminar algún día. Imagínate, comenzamos esta linda aventura el 10 de septiembre del año pasado. ¡6 meses y más de 70 capítulos! ¡Wow! Y todo gracias a personas como tú. Gracias por leer mi historia.


	75. Evento inesperado

Mis queridos lectores y lectoras:

Les dejo estos capítulos porque no estoy segura de poder subirlos mañana.

No me siento bien. La gripe ha llegado a mi vida y para no faltar a ustedes,

se los dejo ahora.

Como dicen: "soldado advertido, no muere en guerra". jajajaja...

Los veo lo antes posible

(cuando la fiebre baje un poco más y pueda estar despierta suficiente tiempo)

jajajaja...

TC GAN

* * *

**Eventos inesperados**

* * *

Stear. – Se escuchó la voz de Patty gritar por los corredores. - ¡Stear!

Stear y Albert salieron corriendo en busca de la dueña de ese grito. Encontraron a esa dama agachada. La subieron entre los brazos entrelazados de ambos; tal cual una silla. Salieron en dirección al hospital. El momento había llegado. Desde el hospital, llamaron a George y él llamó a los demás en Londres. En menos de un mes, estarían todos de vuelta en Chicago para el bautizo del bebé. La situación delicada era para la esposa de Archie realizar el viaje. Su estado de gestación estaría en el borde de no poder realizar el transatlántico. Lo más probable era que este otro bebé nacerá en América como su primo o prima.

En el hospital, los dos caminaban de un lado a otro por el pasillo en espera de algún indicio sobre la salud de su dama e infante. Pasaron unas horas. Una enfermera llamó a Stear. Entró a la habitación. Patty se miraba exhausta, pero muy feliz. Sostenía a su bebé. Ya lo habían revisado los pediatras. Todo resultó un éxito. Una preciosa nena era el nuevo miembro de la familia. Ellas pasaron unos días en el hospital. Al llegar a casa, el orgulloso padre había terminado los detalles de la habitación.

La niña dormirá en la cuna. A tu lado.

Gracias.

Yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Pero tendrás que ser paciente porque no sé mucho.

¿Y crees que yo sí?

Bueno… eres mujer.

Sí y por eso ya sé qué hacer. Me hace falta Candy. Ella me enseñaría que hacer. Por cierto, ¿le avisaron?

No.

¿Por qué?

Albert ha estado muy mal. Esta muy triste.

Es mi amiga y tu prima, Stear.

Le avisaré.

¿Lo prometes?

Sí. Lo haré.

Stear se sentía estar entre la espada y la pared. Deseaba llamar a Candy, pero eso indicaría la probable presencia en Chicago. Resolvió por hacer una llamada a Terry.

¡Inventor!

Terry.

¿Cómo estás?

Ahora soy el padre de una linda niña.

¡Felicidades!

Llamo para que le informes a Candy.

¿Seguro?

Sí.

…

Eso te preocupa.

Igual que a ti. Albert me pidió que no la dejara ir a Chicago y esta noticia…

… puede que la provoque a hacerlo. ¿Correcto?

Eso me temo. ¿Cómo le hago? No puedo decirle la verdad. Se sentirá muy lastimada.

Lo sé. Pero tampoco podemos ocultárselo.

De acuerdo. Veré cómo se lo digo. Gracias por avisarnos. Felicidades.

Gracias.

Terminaron la llamada. Optó por la valentía y enfrentar la situación. Logró convencer a Candy que no fueran en ese momento. Esperarán hasta las vacaciones a media temporada. Esto le daba unos tres meses. Para mientras, comenzaron los planes de boda. Eleanor y el Duque llegaron a Nueva York para ayudarlos en la preparación. La llamada divertida la habían hecho desde el puerto. Si Terry los hubiera llamado a su casa, no los hubiera encontrado. Estaban tan emocionados por el futuro enlace que no se aguantaron las ganas de viajar.

La familia Andley se preparaba para viajar. Todos los preparativos se dieron sin novedad. Llegarán a América tres semanas más tarde.

Eleanor y Candy iban y volvían para organizar una boda discreta; lejos del ojo público. Llegaron a un hotel lujoso para verlo como opción. Estaban en el lobby cuando Candy divisó a Anthony. Se disculpó con Eleanor y se encaminó hacia ellos.

Anthony…

¡Candy!

Desde que regresé a Nueva York, no nos hemos visto. ¿Por qué no has respondido a ninguno de mis mensajes?

Hemos estado muy ocupados en la oficina y sabes lo difícil de estar pendiente de la familia. Casi no hemos tenido tiempo para nada.

¡Claro! Perdón.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Vengo con Eleanor. Queremos que la boda sea aquí.

Te felicito. Me alegra que hayas encontrado tu felicidad.

Gracias. – Vio a Niel acercarse. - ¿Niel!

¡Candy! Un gusto verte.

Niel, Candy se casará en este hotel.

Te felicito.

Gracias, Niel. Pensé que estabas en Londres.

Vine a… - Vio a Anthony. - …a… por negocios.

Ya veo. El hijo de Archie está por nacer. ¿Cómo están?

Todos bien. Les daré tus saludos.

Está bien.

Anthony, vamos. Candy, tenemos que irnos, pero te deseo lo mejor.

¡Vendrán a la boda!

Los caballeros escucharon, pero hicieron caso como que no lo hicieron. Evitaron lo mejor posible continuar la conversación. Salieron del hotel. Antes de hacerlo, mandaron una nota con el conserje a Archie. El fin: entretener a las damas para no toparse con la rubia quien siguió sus planes. Estaba muy emocionada. Al día siguiente, los Andley continuaron a Chicago. Llegaron al bautizo de una preciosa heredera Cornwell. Fue inesperado un evento importante 36 horas después. La esposa de Archie comenzó su proceso de parto. Nació otra preciosa niña: son dos primas Cornwell. Esperaron otro mes y hubo otro bautizo.

Terry estaba a punto de terminar la mitad de la temporada. La boda se llevará a cabo en un mes. Cerca del segundo bautizo, Albert recibió la invitación a la boda. Él no iría. Los dos Cornwell con sus familias tampoco irían. Sus pequeñas estaban aún muy pequeñas. Sin embargo, Archie tenía que regresar con Niel una semana antes del evento. La tía Elroy regresará después con los demás.

Todos los días, Candy esperaba noticias por parte de su familia. El gran día se acercaba y nada; ninguna noticia. Esto la entristecía. Sin embargo, Terry se movía para arriba y para abajo para distraerla. Para él, era obvia la decisión de la familia de no asistir. Se topó con Niel y Archie en las calles de la ciudad. Quiso preguntarles, pero optó por no hacerlo. Ni siquiera le dijo a Candy haberlos visto.

La pareja se casó a solas. Los testigos fueron los padres del novio. Los invitados, eran unos cuantos miembros del grupo de teatro. Ninguno de los familiares de la novia llegaron. Fue incomprensible para ella. Por mucha felicidad, era casi imposible no sentir tristeza. Lo hizo. Se casó con Terry. Se dio cuenta que ya no era parte de la familia Andley. En lugar de viajar a Chicago, se fueron de luna de miel a la capital del país por tres semanas. Le pidió a Terry conseguirle un abogado. Esto sorprendió al actor. Sin embargo, no preguntó.

Sra. Grandchester, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

No sé cómo se hace. Quiero renunciar al apellido Andley formalmente.

¿Quiere repudiarlo?

Quiero no tener nada que ver con ellos.

Señora…

Usted haga lo que le pido, por favor. – Con agua salina intentando caer por sus mejillas.

Muy bien, señora. Comenzaré este proceso.

Regreso en tres semanas. ¿Es eso suficiente?

No. Necesitamos más tiempo. Pero no será mucho, sobre todo si ellos no se oponen.

No creo que lo hagan.

Adentro de ese despacho, le dio un sobre con una carta. El abogado la recibió. Ella se sentó en el sillón a llorar. El profesional no sabía que hacer. Se limitó a llevarle un pañuelo y un vaso de agua. Era indiscutible que tenía que desahogarse. Salió del despacho con triste, pero resignada.

En la mansión Andley en Chicago, Patty y su concuña recibieron un sobre sellado amarillo. El sobre estaba dirigido a la Familia Andley. El remitente era desconocido. Lo abrieron y sacaron el contenido. Era un documento legal y un sobre; una carta de Candy.

* * *

**Eventos inesperados**

* * *

La semana pasó rápidamente y llena de eventos especiales. A media semana, Patty estaba en el hospital con dolores de parto, más bien eso pensaba ella. Resultó ser un caso de indigestión cosa que los hizo sentirse tranquilos. Todavía le faltaban dos meses y medio. Ya de vuelta en casa, la pareja se rió de haberse puesto tan nerviosos por una simple indigestión. Eso hacía posible su asistencia. Estarían ellos y Anthony, quien al enterarse, salió de Nueva York con destino a Chicago con su familia. Casi no les dio tiempo de salir a comprar sus trajes y el regalo.

La boda civil se llevó a cabo en los jardines de la mansión. El quiosco fue remozado. El juez, los Cornwell, los Brown, George y los novios compartieron la ceremonia. Tomaron un delicioso almuerzo. La frescura del día les permitió pasar una tarde agradable. Cerca de las ocho de la noche, se fueron los invitados. Anthony se quedó en la casa de su primo; más por darle privacidad a los rubios que por la invitación a conocer la nueva casa. Candy y Albert se separaron un momento. Ella se desapareció inesperadamente. Él la buscó por la planta baja. No la encontró. Subió a buscarla. En una de las mesas del corredor encontró un sobre dirigido a él. Leyó el contenido. En la siguiente mesa, otro sobre y así por todo el pasillo; en espejos, cuadros, mesas, floreros…

- ¿Quieres verme?

- ¿Quieres saber qué había en la caja?

- ¿Qué podrá ser?

- ¿Será un lindo camisón de algodón?

- ¿Será un precioso negligé de seda?

- ¿Será una prenda de encaje?

- ¿Qué puede ser? Adivina.

- ¿Será algo para usar en el baño?

- ¿Será algo para usar en la cama?

- ¿Será algo para que lo miren todos?

- ¿Será algo para que lo mires tú?

- ¿Será para que te lo pongas?

- ¿Será para que lo quites?

- ¿Qué puede ser? Adivina.

La imaginación de Albert trabajaba a toda máquina. Encontró un paquete.

- Para Albert. Aprendamos algo nuevo. – Leyó en la tarjeta. Abrió el paquete. - ¿Un libro? Ni siquiera es de tela. – Dijo algo decepcionado. Terminó de abrirlo. - ¡Qué! – Dijo al percatarse de qué tipo de libro es.

En la puerta, leyó otra nota que decía: "Ábreme". Abrió la puerta. Encontró a su esposa vestida con un atuendo nuevo. Era uno de esos que compró en su salida. Era muy sensual. La meta: encenderlo todo lo posible. De hecho, lo logró. Él abrió la boca y no la cerró. Parecía necesario un cuenco para la baba que amenazaba con salir. Se acercaron. Cierto, no era la primera noche que pasaban juntos, pero era la primera en la que se sentían con más comodidad de explorarse. Una noche fuera de lo común. La pasaron muy bien; muy entretenidos. Les esperaba un mes cansado.

Albert y George trabajando durísimo con Stear. Anthony dejó a su familia de visita y él regresó a trabajar. Volvería para la boda religiosa con el resto de la familia. Era imperativo dejar los negocios listos. Las damas ayudaron a Candy a organizarlo todo.

- La parte de la comida está todo arreglado. Hasta los meseros.

- La logística vehicular también.

- Jajajaja…

- Se nota que Anthony es tu esposo y hablan mucho. Jajajaja…

- Candy, ¿decidiste cuáles serán las flores?

- Serán las Dulce Candy.

- ¡Todo! Se necesitan muchas.

- No te preocupes. Las traerán de Lakewood a tiempo para la ceremonia.

En la oficina, los dos caballeros trataban de averiguar el destino de la luna de miel.

- No les diré.

- Anda, dinos.

- No. Les dejaré instrucciones para localizarnos en un sobre y lo leerán después de habernos ido.

- Tío, no seas tan misterioso. Es con ella con quien tienes que serlo, pero nosotros…

- ¿Cómo les voy a decir a ustedes primero? No… no… no…

- Está bien. No insistiremos, pero deja dicho por si acaso.

- ¿Cuándo me has visto que no sea precavido, George?

- Dime cuando empiezo a contar lo que sé…

- Jajajaja…

A una semana de la boda, llegó el resto de la familia. La casa se llenó de personas. Archie acompañaba a su muy embarazada esposa. La atendía con cariño. Ellos se quedaron en la casa de Stear. La tía Elroy y su esposo se quedaron en la mansión con la pareja de novios y Niel se hospedó en la casa de los Leagan. Estaba vacía. Desde separarse de su hermana y de su mamá, no había vuelto. Se hablaba con su padre, pero nada más. Por eso sabía que estaría libre la casa que llegará a ser de él por herencia y por derecho. Esta pareja se levantó una mañana al escuchar al mayordomo informarles sobre una visita que intentó entrar a la casa. Él se puso una bata y sus pantuflas. Salió.

- ¡Eliza!

- ¡Niel! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no pude entrar a la casa? ¿Le cambiaste los registros a las chapas? ¡Déjame entrar! Es mi casa también.

- Típico tuyo. Ni siquiera la cortesía de un saludo. ¡Niel! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! En vez, tú reclamas.

- ¡Niel, déjame entrar a mi casa!

- No es tu casa.

- Claro que es mi casa.

- No. Papá me la dejó a mí. Es mía. La cercana a Lakewood es tuya.

- ¿Me vas a negar la entrada?

- Es mi casa, Eliza. Entra quien yo quiera. – Se asomó su esposa.

- Ahhh… entiendo. Tienes una tu mujerzuela. Eso no me importa. Tú haces lo que quieras y yo no me meteré contigo.

- No entiendes. No eres bienvenida. Esta no es tu casa.

- Si no me dejas entrar, te armaré un escándalo aquí afuera y todos se enterarán de la vida disoluta que llevas.

- No te atrevas.

Bajó las gradas. Se acercó a la cerca. A través de ella, se hablaron varias cosas. Se le notaba la incomodidad a Niel. Exactamente qué se dijeron, nadie supo. Se escuchó al caballero decirle una advertencia.

- Regresa a de donde viniste. Nadie te aceptará en su casa.

- La tía Elroy lo hará y te arrepentirás.

- Estás equivocada, pero si así lo deseas, ve. Ve y date cuenta tú misma.

Niel no tuvo necesidad de explicarle lo sucedido a su esposa. Ya le había contado casi todo. Ella se limitó a abrazarlo en son de calma. Eliza se fue enojada e indignada. Llegó con la tía Elroy. Se topó con una negativa por parte del magnate. Pero la tía aceptó la visita. Entró a la biblioteca donde la señora la esperaba. La plática estuvo intensa. En ella, la pelirroja se enteró de no recibir más apoyo de la familia Andley. Sus pertenencias se limitaban a lo heredado por parte de su padre. Si quería algo más, tendría que vérselas ella sola. Le pidió no volver. Esa joven salió de la mansión. Nadie supo qué fue de ella.

* * *

adazura: gracias. Todo bien. La otra historia se llama "El comienzo no es el final" Ya puedes comenzar a leerlo, si deseas.

Fam. Andrey Grandchester: me alegra que ya esté mejor la pecosa. Si hubiera estado en tu lugar, Armand, hubiera comprado un litro de helado para todos. Talvez para la próxima... jajajaja... Gracias, mona, por ofrecer tus servicios de enfermera. Estoy segura que eres buenísima.

Anahis: mi primo anda con el codo malo, pero ni modo... gracias por tu apoyo. Cuando truena, llueve. Ahora yo soy la que anda con una gripe del demonio. Ya se quitará, pero duermo mucho.

cecyalberthfan: gracias por leerme.

Paolau2: todo va bien. gracias.

Usagi13chiba: gracias por considerar mi historia tan buena. Ya vi que estás leyendo la nueva. Gracias por ello también.

cotapese:yo tengo amigos así, despistados... jajajaja...

Noemí Cullen: bienvenida nuevamente. Te entiendo lo de la compu. Yo por eso terminé comprando de la manzanita. Desde entonces, soy feliz como una lombriz. Claro que me tardé un buen tiempo para ahorrar el dinero, pero vale la pena.

Roni de Andrew: de eso se trata. Lee el que te guste.


	76. ¿Qué dijiste?

Otro capítulo de La Apuesta para ustedes.

TC GAN

* * *

**¿Qué dijiste?**

* * *

En la mansión Andley en Chicago, Patty y su concuña recibieron un sobre sellado amarillo. El sobre estaba dirigido a la Familia Andley. El remitente era desconocido. Lo abrieron y sacaron el contenido. Era un documento legal y un sobre; una carta de Candy. Abrieron la carta. Se quedaron boquiabiertas al leer el contenido. Lágrimas salían de los ojos de la amiga de Candy. La concuña trató de hacerla sentir mejor. Lograrlo sería una hazaña de titanes. Entre la verdadera tristeza y las hormonas, todo era un gran pastel de emociones que prometía convertirse en migajas en tiempo record. Les pareció inconcebible que una amiga que nunca los dejó; quien siempre apoyó a todos pasó uno de los días más importantes de su vida sin quienes dijeron ser su familia. Comprendía la solidaridad entre los Andley, pero no era correcto hacerla a un lado así como así. Las dos damas atendieron a sus respectivas hijas. Pasó la hora de la cena. Albert regresó a la mansión muy cansado. Quería ir a su habitación y dormir. Así lo hizo. Es noche, Stear notó a su esposa no muy contenta.

¿Te pasa algo?

Nada. – Dijo secamente.

Sí, te pasa algo. Dimelo. ¿Pasó algo con la niña?

No. Algo tienes. Estás rara.

¡Rara! ¡Rara! Estoy… estoy… estoy enojada dirás. Enojadísima. – Casi gritaba. – También estoy triste, decepcionada e intrigada. ¿Cómo es posible que le hayamos hecho eso a Candy. Ella siempre estuvo pendiente de nosotros; quiso lo mejor para nosotros; nos ayudó en todo lo que pudo. ¡Increíble! Nadie fue a su boda. La pasó sola. ¿Qué clase de amigos somos si cuando ella contaba con nosotros, no fuimos?

¡La boda de Candy!

Sí. Se casó y no estuvo ninguno con ella.

Acababas de tener a nuestra hija. ¿Cómo podríamos haber ido?

No entiendes. Ninguno fue. Nadie. Ella la pasó sola. Entró sola a la iglesia. Sus testigos no fuimos sus amigos. ¡Te imaginas! Vestida de novia, esperando a quien la entregue y nadie lo hizo. ¡Qué vergüenza con ella! Con razón está haciendo lo que está haciendo. Ya veremos cómo se sienten ustedes mañana.

Explícate.

No lo haré. Esta vez, aunque sea esta vez, seré fiel a sus deseos. – Con un tono más suave. – Buenas noches, mi amor.

Stear se quedó intrigado, pero no le preguntó nada más. No hubiera logrado nada. Al otro día, estaban tomando el desayuno juntos por ser sábado. El rubio se levantó de la mesa y fue a la biblioteca. Sobre su gran escritorio de caoba, encontró el sobre abierto. Estaba intrigado y enojado. Intrigado porque no conocía el remitente y enojado porque alguien osó abrirlo. Antes de leer el contenido, decidió hacer averiguaciones. Regresó al comedor con el sobre en la mano. Patty lo vio y comenzó a entristecerse otra vez.

¿Quién abrió este sobre?

Lo hice yo. – Dijo Patty.

¿Por qué?

Va dirigido a la familia Andley. Que yo sepa, soy miembro de ella. Y ya que estás aquí, ábrelo ahora mismo y lee la misiva.

Aumentó la intriga. Se sentó de nuevo en su lugar. Abrió el sobre. Leyó la carta en recio a petición de la esposa de Stear. Ella comenzó a llorar al escuchar esas palabras. Su esposo comenzó a carcomerse. La tía Elroy también comenzó a llorar. A Albert se le partía el corazón. El tiro de gracia fue cuando leyó la frase: "…es la primera vez en la que me sentí como adoptada; como una extraña…" Al final, abrió el sobre. La voz huyó de sus cuerdas vocales.

William… William – Llamó su atención la tía.

Tío. – Stear.

William…

Se levantó rápidamente. La llamada telefónica era en calidad de urgencia. A pesar de ser sábado, localizó a George y al abogado. Ambos le aconsejaron esperar un tiempo para tomar una decisión. Al medio día, durante la tertulia, el rubio les contó a los demás sobre las intenciones de Candy. La nueva señora Grandchester quería separarse de la familia incluyendo el apellido.

¡Que mal agradecida! Todo lo que hiciste por ella y ni te lo agradece.

Yo lo hice por amor. No puedo ser tan egoísta. Si ella optó por Terry… era su felicidad.

Tú siempre la apoyaste, Albert. – Dijo Stear.

Es cierto, pero ella siempre me apoyó. Cuando más necesitaba a alguien y nadie apareció, ella fue la única que dio todo, hasta su reputación, por mí.

Era de esperarse que no fueras tú, William. Sé que su boda fue difícil. Tanto Archie como Stear acababan de tener a sus niñas. Niel y Archie tenían que regresar a Londres.

No, Tía. Alguno pudo haber ido. – Dijo Patty. – Todo lo demás son excusas. Se casó sola.

Tú lo hiciste, mi amor.

Pero porque yo ya no tenía a nadie. Además, estaba ella; ella era mi familia. Siempre lo fue.

¿Cómo ibas a ir? Estabas recién parida. En todo caso, ella pudo haber atrasado su boda. – Su concuña hizo el comentario.

¿Por qué habría ella de hacer semejante cosa? ¿Atrasaste tú la tuya? No, no lo hiciste. Tu familia estuvo y tu padre te entregó. Ella no tiene a nadie. Su familia de sangre es desconocida. Si acaso no lo sabías, ella creció en un hogar. Luego, vivió con gente que le hizo la vida de cuadritos durante mucho tiempo. Tuvo una vida muy dura, a pesar de haber encontrado buenas personas. Ella se entregó a cada relación, no s quiso a todos y somos mejores personas por ella. Yo tengo la vida que tengo por ella. Albert, entiendo que tú no hayas ido. Pero los demás, nos debería dar vergüenza.

¿Qué harás, William?

Quiero hablar con ella. Después, veremos qué pasa.

¿La vas a buscar?

¿Qué más puedo hacer, tía?

La situación era difícil. Una opción era que los abogados se encargaran del proceso. Albert no quiere dejarla ir. No quiere desampararla. Entiende el dolor de la rubia y, algo dejado muy claro por Candy era su comprensión ante la ausencia de Albert en su boda y la ausencia de Stear y Patty; pero los demás no. Ella no sabía que la hija de Archie nació; Niel y su esposa pudieron haber ido y la tía Elroy. En privado, la tía se sintió mal. Ella había sido una de las personas que la había tratado de forma injusta. William tenía razón. A pesar de haber tratado a Candy como lo hicieron, ella no dejó de ser ella misma ni de preocuparse por quienes ella consideraba su familia.

- William, yo iré a hablar con ella. Creo que soy la persona apropiada para hacerlo. Lo que necesito saber es si quieres que siga siendo de la familia o no.

* * *

**¿Qué dijiste?**

* * *

Las actividades durante la semana previa a la boda fueron tan variadas como sabores en una heladería, pero 3 fueron los más obvios. El primero se trató de la esposa de Archie, quien al igual que Patty, tuvo un pequeño susto. Ya más tranquilos de vuelta en la mansión, siguieron con los preparativos. Las damas de la familia le organizaron una fiesta de despedida de soltera.

- ¡Una fiesta! ¡Qué alegre! Muchas gracias.

- Estas serán tus últimas noches de soltera. Después, nos harás compañía, Candy. – Dijo Patty muy emocionada.

- ¿Ya te dijo William a dónde se irán de luna de miel?

- No me lo ha dicho. Y por lo que he averiguado, tampoco se lo ha dicho a nadie. ¡Ni siquiera a George! Es un secreto muy bien guardado.

- Igual que tu vestido. Todos quieren saber cómo es. Espero sea adecuado.

- Es adecuado, tía Elroy; aunque usted no me pudo ayudar a escogerlo. – Le da un abrazo. – Gracias.

- ¿Gracias? – Elroy estaba sorprendida ante el arranque de cariño de Candy hacia ella.

- Bueno, abramos los regalos.

Algunos de los presentes son un poco traviesos y otros muy útiles. Tomaron té, comieron pastelitos y gozaron la tarde. En la noche, fue el turno de los caballeros. Se llevaron a Albert a un restaurante. En la parte de atrás les esperaba un espectáculo digno de una despedida de solteros. Esto incluía las bebidas de color ámbar que tanto les gustaban; no eran precisamente té de canela, sino más fuertes. Se bajaron una botella… dos botellas… tres botellas… a la mitad de la cuarta botella, ya estaban entonados y las chicas se habían ido.

- Oye, Albert… hip… hip… - Dijo Archie. - ¿Sabes lo que te espera?

- No sé de qué me hablas… hip…

- Estoy seguro que… hip… ya has besado a Candy… hip… otro montón de veces desde la apuesta…

- ¿Qué te hace pensar… hip… que la besé aquella vez? Hip…

- Todos lo hicimos… hip… hip… no te hagas… hip…

- Pues que te digo… hip…

- Eres tramposo, tío William… hip… - Exclamó Stear.

- Jajajajajaja… hip…

- ¿Qué es tan divertido, Niel?

- Que se nos ha unido… hip… otro… hip…

- Jajajaja… hip…

- Oye… hip… - Archie le pasa su brazo por el hombro. O se detenía así o se caía al suelo. – Espera a que ella te diga que serás papá… hip…

- Eso si que será… hip… jajajajaja…

- Todavía recuerdo cuando me lo dijo… hip… verla con su figura cambiada… hip… tan linda… hip… - Albert soltó el secreto mejor guardado. - La tristeza la sentí… hip… cuando… hip… lo perdió… hip… ahora que viene otro… hip… este nacerá… hip… hip… - Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

- ¡Qué! – Dijeron todos.

- Muchacho… - Intervino el esposo de Elroy. – Creo que ya es hora de volver a casa. Estás diciendo disparates.

En casa, Patty y su concuña esperaban a sus esposos sentadas en un sillón de la entrada. Los vieron entrar y cerrar la puerta, subir las gradas. Los siguieron hasta las habitaciones respectivas. Ellos se acostaron a dormir. No se dieron cuenta que los esperaron. Ellas se vieron divertidas y se fueron a dormir también. Patty tuvo una noche horrible. La nena se despertaba a cada rato por hambre, pañal o frío. Generalmente, Stear la ayudaba, pero era mas una piedra que un hombre dormido. La esposa de Archie también tenía problemas con el sueño. Acostarse era incómodo a estas alturas del embarazo. Al otro día, ellas tomarían venganza de sus esposos. Los despertaron temprano. Hablaban recio. Cerraban las puertas con un poco de más fuerza. Patty dejó a Stear su niña mientras ella dormía un poco. Archie tuvo que salir temprano por un antojo de su esposa. El dolor de cabeza los envolvía. En la privacidad de la habitación de la recién nacida, Stear le comenta a Patty algo dicho por Albert.

- No estoy muy seguro de algo que dijo Albert.

- Ajá…

- No puede ser…

- ¿Qué no puede ser?

- No fue lo que dijo…

- ¿Qué?

- Ca… Ca… Candy parece que… que… estuvo em… em…

- Los tragos te afectaron más de lo imaginado… - Impediría recordarlo.

- ¡No! Espera. Candy estuvo embarazada… eso dijo…

- Mi amor, no vuelvas a tomar de esa forma. Dices tonterías.

- Puede ser. Si no, está embarazada ahora…

- Stear, por favor.

Más tarde, en el comedor, los hermanos Cornwell y sus esposas platicaban.

- Archie, ¿recuerdas algo de anoche?

- Recuerdo algunas cosas, pero no todo.

- ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo de Candy?

- Hermano, no recuerdo nada de eso.

- Stear, no vuelvas a tomar así. Por favor, mi amor. – Patty se sintió mejor por el comentario de Archie. Así, su esposo dejaría el tema en paz.

Los caballeros llegarán con mucha resaca a la boda. En cambio, las damas llegarán llenas de energía. Albert salió a casa de sus sobrinos en compañía de Anthony y las damas se fueron a la mansión para arreglarse. En cambio, Niel hizo los arreglos para no hacerlo. Él y su esposa se arreglaron en casa. Salieron muy bien vestidos de su casa hacia la iglesia. Llegaron. Ya estaban los caballeros a la espera de las damas y la novia. Las ojeras mostraban el cansancio del día anterior. Los invitados comenzaron a llenar las bancas rápidamente. Llegó la hora exacta. Albert estaba al frente con sus sobrinos. Elroy estaba sentada en la primera banca con su esposo. Entró Patty, la dama de honor. Entró Candy dirigida por George. Paso a paso, comenzó a dejar una estela de su perfume por su camino. Llegaron al final. George le entregó a Albert su dama y se paró a la par del novio. Elroy estaba muy orgullosa de ver a esa niña rubia convertida en una mujer decidida y a su sobrino tan feliz. La nueva era del señorío Andley comenzará al momento de tomar sus votos. El momento esperado por esa pareja llegó en el momento justo. La ceremonia comenzó como otras hasta que…

* * *

Usagi13chiba: gracias por el apoyo. Precisamente, por eso son dos finales. Escoje el que más te guste.

Fam Andrey Grandchester: les mando un gran saludo.

Anahis: pues, creo que si me lo propongo, podría seguir. Ya veremos. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Noemi Cullen: a veces suceden cosas con repercuciones a largo plazo. Este fue tu caso. Pero qué bien que todo está bien ahora.

Paolau2: sí, me apapacharon rico, pero no me he curado bien todavía.

* * *

**Gracias a todos y todas por leer. **

**TC GAN**


	77. Las palabras de un esposo amoroso

**Les dejo otro capítulo.**

**Gracias a quienes lo siguen leyendo.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

**Las palabras de un esposo amoroso**

* * *

Candy y Terry gozaron una excelente luna de miel. La primera noche, la más esperada por el castaño, fue un éxito para ambos. Ambos sabían lo que les esperaba esa noche. La diferencia era la persona con quien compartirían esa experiencia. Después de todas las bromas por parte de Eleanor y el Duque, él se puso nervioso. Antes de escaparse de la fiesta, la actriz y su esposo le sugirieron algunas actividades para satisfacerla y satisfacerse. Los nuevos suegros de Candy aprovecharon todas las oportunidades para azarear a su hijo sabiendo, perfectamente, que no es fácil hacerlo. Los novios se fueron en medio de gran algarabía. Se besaron una última vez ante los pedidos de los invitados. Eso fue más por quedar bien que por ser un verdadero beso. Ya en la habitación del hotel, la cosa se puso más seria. El nuevo esposo se acercó a su esposa para regalarle un ósculo de esos de película. Así lo hizo. La llevó hasta la cama y se dejaron llevar. A pesar de todos los comentarios de sus padres, logró hacerlos a un lado y disfrutar de la velada.

Cinco semanas después, regresaron a Nueva York. Candy se convirtió en la señora de la casa oficialmente. Eleanor hizo todos los arreglos para dejar la casa a nombre de su hijo. Al volver, esa fue la sorpresa más agradable para la pareja. Eso no le quitaba la idea de comprar una casa para su esposa. Aprovecharía la oportunidad para adquirir otra propiedad. Siguieron su vida de recién casados de forma normal. Él volvió al teatro. Haber convivido antes, les permitió darse una idea de lo que les esperaba. No había pasado ni una semana de haber regresado cuando Candy recibió la visita de Elroy. Ella entró a la biblioteca de la pareja Grandchester y se sentó a esperar. Esperó unos minutos. Llegó Candy. La saludó a la distancia. Se sentó lejos de ella. Varios minutos de silencio pasaron hasta que Candy comenzó la conversación.

¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

Candy, vengo a hablar de lo que ha pasado.

Nada ha pasado.

¿Cómo nada? Mandaste una carta y un documento legal.

Sí. ¿Y?

¡No seas insolente!

No lo soy. ¿Para qué vino?

Vine a que me expliques por qué lo haces.

Lo expliqué en esa carta.

¿Por qué lo hiciste así? No nos lo dijiste de frente.

¡De frente!

Ni siquiera le diste la cara a Albert. Él que tanto te ayudó. Te adoptó en contra de todo, te apoyó en tus locuras…

Eso se lo agradecí en la carta.

¡La famosa carta! Hubieras llegado a decirlo. En vez de eso, tomas el camino de los cobardes y mandas una carta… ¡una carta! Y un documento por parte de los abogados. ¡Eres una malagradecida! Siempre te tratamos como a un miembro más de la familia.

Es cierto que me dieron mucho. Me dieron una familia cuando la necesitaba, pero no siempre fue así. Usted misma me hizo mucho daño. Por culpa de unos miembros de su familia casi me llevan a México, me acusaron de ladrona, de libertina cuando quise ayudar a Albert cuando perdió la memoria, me quisieron casar con Niel… ¿quiere que siga?

Al fin sacaste la uñas. Nos engañaste a todos. Especialmente a William solo fue tu juguete. Sabías que estaba tan enamorado de ti que hizo lo que tu le pedías. Lo usaste…

No usé a nadie. – Subió el tono de la voz.

No me hables así. Soy tu tía, me debes respeto.

¿Respeto? – Habló Terry desde la puerta. – Mi esposa ha sido una mujer que siempre los apoyó a todos. Les dio su cariño, su tiempo y su amor. Sacrificó mucho por ustedes.

No se meta, señor Grandchester. Esto es entre ella y nosotros.

Lo que es con ella es conmigo. A pesar de haber aparentado cambiar, no les resultó. Al fin, demostraron lo que sienten por mi esposa. Muchos de ustedes le dieron la espalda al principio y…

¿Y?

Y al final. Señora, Candy ha tomado una decisión difícil para ella. Yo he visto la tristeza de verla pasar por el día más importante de su vida sin ningún miembro de quienes se decían su familia. El hecho que Albert no se haya presentado, lo comprendo perfectamente. Pero los demás, ¿qué excusa tienen? - No permitió que Elroy hablara. – Ninguna.

Usted la convenció para esto. ¿Qué puede ganar con esto?

Yo gano una mujer hecha y derecha, decidida a defenderse por fin de ustedes que le hicieron tanto daño detrás de una máscara de cariño. Esa hipocresía es deslumbrante. Ahora, viene a reclamar. Ahórrese sus palabras, señora.

Candy, ¿vas a dejarlo hablar por ti?

Señora de Grandchester para usted. – Le recordó Terry.

En ese instante, les avisaron de una nueva visita. Albert entró por la puerta. Se dio cuenta de la tensión en el aire. Obviamente, su tía había llegado con aires de pelea y reclamos. Pidió hablar con la rubia a solas casi en tono de súplica. Sabía perfectamente que el esposo de su princesa estaría renuente a hacerlo.

Candy, sentémonos.

Es la primera vez desde que conozco a la familia Andley que ninguno me apoyó.

Candy…

Entendí que no soy parte de tu familia. – Dijo triste. – Nunca lo fui… Albert entiendo por qué tu no viniste. También entiendo la lealtad de ellos hacia ti. Tu eres su sangre…

Estabas espectacular. Te veías preciosa entre todo ese encaje.

¿Cómo?

Además, te mirabas feliz del brazo del hombre a quien amas. – Tranquilamente siguió hablando mientras ella empezaba a llorar.

¿Estuviste aquí?

¿Cómo no iba a estar? Nada me impidió verte ese día.

¿Por qué…? – Lloró desconsolada.

Pensé que podía se incómodo para ustedes y también para mí.

Hubiera sido… tienes razón. Eso lo entiendo. Pero los demás…

Los demás pensaron en que hacían lo correcto.

De todos modos, no me echaré atrás. No es por mal agradecida con ustedes.

Es porque estás dolida y con mucha razón. Los demás quieren…

Los demás déjalos ahí… - Tomó un respiro para tranquilizarse. – Tu tía dijo que yo te había usado. Te juro que nunca lo hice.

Lo sé. Supe que te había perdido el día que te vi con Terry acariciándote tu pancita de embarazada. No olvidaré nunca tantas cosas como la posibilidad de hacerme padre. Nada me hubiera gustado más. – Dijo sinceramente. – Nuestras aventuras son inolvidables. Recordaré cada momento.

Albert…

Perdóname, no quise traer recuerdos tristes.

No te preocupes.

En cuanto a tu petición de dejar de ser Andley, haré lo que tú me pidas. Pero antes de que decidas…

* * *

**Las palabras de un esposo amoroso**

* * *

La ceremonia comenzó como otras hasta que el novio comenzó a sentirse mal. En cuestión de segundos, cayó al suelo inconciente causando un murmullo llegar hasta el más recóndito rincón de la iglesia. Candy se hizo cargo inmediatamente. Entre George y los sobrinos, llevaron a Albert a la sacristía. Lo recostaron en un sofá. La novia trataba de hacerlo volver en sí, pero no podía. Cada minuto que pasaba, era un minuto en el cual aumentaba la preocupación. Afuera, todos especulaban sobre las posibles razones del desmayo. Adentro, el rubio se despertó enfrentando los rostros preocupados de todos.

- ¿Qué te pasó, hijo? – Preguntó el cura.

- Ehh…

- ¿Tienes dudas?

- Ehh…

- Por favor, salgan todos. Quiero hablar con los novios a solas.

- ¿Cómo?

Dijo Candy como única respuesta. Se puso más nerviosa, si eso era posible. Muchas opciones eran probables. Si él no quiere casarse con ella… Si no quería ser padre… Si no quería… Tantos si no querían en la cabeza de esta pobre rubia daban vueltas.

- Albert, ¿quieres casarte? – Preguntó ella.

- Tranquila. Vamos a hablar los tres. – Intervino el cura. – Hijo, ¿hay alguna razón para que estés así? ¿Podrías estar enfermo?

- ¿Enfermo? ¡Enfermo! No puede ser, Albert. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te dijo algo el médico? Dime por favor.

- No estoy enfermo. – Logró decir antes de una nueva intervención del religioso.

- Entonces, ¿quieres casarte con ella? Ahora todavía estamos a tiempo de detener la ceremonia. Si tienes dudas, es mejor hablar de ellas. Si te sientes obligado a casarte, no lo hagas.

- Albert…

- No, señor cura. No es eso. Estoy seguro de querer casarme con ella. Candy, tú eres la mujer con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

- ¿Estás seguro? No te obligaré a nada.

- No me estás obligando. En todo caso, puede que sea yo quien lo esté haciendo.

- No lo haces.

- ¿Por qué te desmayaste, hijo?

- Me da mucha pena, padre. Es por la resaca que tengo.

- ¡Hubieras dicho eso al principio! – Dijo ella indignada. – Me tuviste penando hasta hace un momento. De haber sabido que era eso, te hubiera dejado tirado donde estabas. Ni me hubiera preocupado por ti. Con resaca… - Con un tono de indignación. – Espero que no te vayas a poner mal otra vez por eso. Si lo haces durante la recepción no me importa, pero más tarde…

- ¡Candice!

- Perdón, padre. – Se dirigió a Albert. – Bueno, ¿y tú ya estás listo o no? Decide ahora. Si no lo haces, me regreso a casa ya.

- Señorita, tenga paciencia con su futuro esposo…

- Ja… hombre tiene que ser usted también para solaparlo. Este es el día más esperado por mí y me salen con esto. ¡Qué bonito!

- Mi amor, respeta al señor párroco.

- Perdone, padre.

- Tranquila, hija. En realidad, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Salgamos para casarlos y puedan continuar esto en privado. ¿Les parece?

- Sí.

- Sí. Vamos.

Frente al altar, los novios se profesaron su amor y sus votos. Todos estaban felices durante la fiesta. Partieron el pastel, los sobrinos tocaron sus gaitas, los novios bailaron su vals. Salio como fue planeado. El novio fue a la biblioteca por un sobre cerrado para George. Era el itinerario de la luna de miel. En la tarde, se retiraron los novios entre arroz y pétalos de rosa. Antes de subir al automóvil, un gran número de mariposas volaron por los aires. Se fueron.

- Albert, ¿a dónde vamos? Es muy tarde como para ir a algún lado.

- No te preocupes. Todo está arreglado. Llegaremos por la noche, pero llegaremos bien.

Iban por caminos desconocidos por esta linda novia. Confiaba perfectamente en su, ahora, esposo. Llegaron a una cabañita pequeña que quedaba entre Chicago y Lakewood. Ahí comenzaría su aventura. Antes de dormir, ella comenzó a hablar.

- Hoy me asustaste muchísimo.

- Lo siento. No debí… lo sé.

- ¿Qué más hicieron a parte de beber tanto?

- Eso es secreto entre caballeros.

- ¿No me contarás?

- No. Te dije; es secreto entre caballeros.

- Qué se me hace que no fue muy caballeroso…

- Jajajaja… ¡Qué ocurrencias! Te aseguro que no te fui infiel, si es eso lo que te preocupa…

- ¡Qué!

- Tranquila… jajajaja… estoy bromeando contigo… Si te tengo a ti, no necesito a nadie más.

- Pensé que no querías casarte conmigo; si lo hacías, era por el bebé.

- Primero, te necesito a ti. Eres la persona más importante en mi vida. No resistiría si llegaras a faltar. Tienes mi corazón en tus manos desde hace muchos años; desde que te conocí. No te imaginas cuando te vi tan embelezada con Grandchester. Fue la primera vez que sentí celos tan fuertes a punto de matar. Por eso me alejé hasta aquella noche. La apuesta me abrió nuevas puertas y me dirigió a nuevos destinos. Me llevaron a ti. Siento mucho haber hecho la apuesta por principio, pero no me arrepiento. Lo que es peor, le estoy agradecidos a mis sobrinos haber llevado a cabo esta locura. Tuviste razón en ponernos en nuestro lugar. Nunca me imaginé que la tía Elroy te ayudó. Te defendió contra todos. Me costó muchísimo llegar hasta ti.

- Ella nunca les dijo.

- No. Fue George quien logró dar contigo. Yo tenía una mejor oportunidad de buscarte que los demás. Luego, me puso una y mil trabas entre citas de trabajo y eventos sociales para evitar que te buscara. Soporté muchas citas de negocios y sesiones. Poco a poco, pude ir llegando a Nueva York. De ahí, salir a Londres. Recibí un telegrama de ella informándome sobre más trabajo a realizar allá. Después de mucho, logré llegar a Escocia para encontrarte en brazos de Terry. Verlos sentados en el pasto y él acariciándote tu vientre me derrumbó.

- Recuerdo tus reclamos. Todavía no puedo creer que pensaras eso de mí.

- No lo he pensado nunca. Solo quería estar seguro de ti.

- La noche que pasamos en la biblioteca, ¿no fue suficiente?

- Fue eso y más.

- ¿Entonces?

- Te dije antes. Los celos me cegaron la razón. ¡Qué tonto fui! Hemos sido amigos, confidentes, amantes y, ahora, eres mi esposa. Te amo. Te amo, mi amor.

- Mi amor.

Ese fue el preámbulo para una nueva noche de pasión.

* * *

Candice Andley de Grandchester: No tendrás que llorar por él. En una de las historias es tuyo y lo consuelas como quieras.

Anahis: aquí tienes otros capítulos. Aunque esta semana fue lo opuesto. Me puse peor y terminé en el doctor, con antibióticos y sin poder salir ni a la puerta. Lo único que hice al mantenerme despierta fue escribir y subir capítulos cuando me sentía bien. Hacer esto me ayudó mucho.

Fam. Andrey Grandchester: gracias por seguir leyendo. Les mando un saludo.

cotapese: gracias por leer.

Paolau2: Te mando un saludo a ti.

Roni de Andrew: espero que te haya dado un poco de risa este capítulo...

cecyalberthfan: gracias.

Usagi13chiba: ¿te pareció el capítulo?

Nuriko Hirugashi: gracias por leer mi historia.

MAYAMAGDALENA: gracias por tus palabras. Aprecio que hayas compartido tu opinión.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los lectores y lectoras.**

**Los miro la semana que entra.**

**Les dejo un saludo. **

**TC GAN**


	78. Las cosas se componen

**Otro capítulo de la apuesta. **

**Gracias por leer.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

**Las cosas se componen**

* * *

En cuanto a tu petición de dejar de ser Andley, haré lo que tú me pidas. Pero antes de que decidas… - Expresó con mucha decisión. - Te conocí por casualidad. Tiempo después, recibí tres cartas; uno de cada sobrino. En ellas me pedían adoptarte. Le pedí a George que me mandara un reporte completo. Me enteré de tu vida. Te volví a ver y me di cuenta de quien eras. Me caíste bien desde el principio. Siempre te he tenido mucho cariño. Cuando te adopté, lo hice sin esperar nada a cambio. Lo que sabía de ti es que mis sobrinos te querían y que los Leagan no. Lo único que quería para ti era que fueras feliz. Me enamoré de ti tiempo después. Me di cuenta un día que volvías de la Casa de Pony. Pensé nunca tener la oportunidad de enamorarte. La apuesta me dio esa oportunidad. Agradezco a la vida ese gran regalo. No hablaré más de eso por respeto a la mujer casada frente a mí. – Toma un respiro. – Perdóname por no haber logrado darte una familia.

Albert…

Entiendo que te hayas sentido tan triste y desamparada por nosotros. No tenemos excusa para haberte hecho sentir como te sentiste. Verdaderamente, lo siento. Pero no es justo que nos taches de tu vida así. Mis sobrinos no lo merecen. Ellos todavía te quieren y son tus paladines. Patty es tu amiga desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ninguno vino… no son…

No digas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después. No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después. Te lastimamos. Perdónanos… perdónalos.

Albert, me sentí muy mal. Era un día importante.

Te lo entiendo, por…

No nos cobres ese error tan duramente, Candy. – Dijo Archie al entrar con Stear y Anthony. - Te fallamos, lo sabemos.

No es justo…

Stear, no es justo que se aparezcan todos ahora. Es tarde. Puede entrar toda su familia ahora mismo que me dolería mucho más porque me sentiría chantajeada. Eso tampoco lo tolero.

No queremos chantajearte. – Anthony intervino. – Hemos venido a ofrecerte la disculpa más grande que te debemos. Tienes razón, te lastimamos. Ese día ya pasó. No podemos retroceder el tiempo. Lo más que podemos hacer es ofrecerte una disculpa y resarcir nuestro error. – Se acerca a Candy quien lloraba. – Candy, mereces una explicación. Albert te dio la suya. Ahora, te diré la mía. – Respiró. – Tú sabes perfectamente que yo siempre te he amado. Sí, te he amado; hasta este día, te amo.

Anthony, tu esposa… - Dijo Candy entre respiraciones.

Tengo una familia, lo sé. Pero no puedo dejar por un lado el hecho que te amo. Me duele verte con él. Más me duele verte triste. No llores más. – Le limpia el agua salina de las mejillas. Archie y Stear asentían con la cabeza. – No te estoy haciendo ningún reclamo. Te estoy contando mis razones para no venir.

Ya no más, por favor. Ya no más… - Vio a Albert. - Albert, separarme legalmente de la familia tiene que ver con haberme sentido como una extraña. A eso, le agregamos sus sentimientos; no puedo… ¿Cómo le voy a dar la cara a sus esposas sabiendo esto? Imposible. Ya con esto, no puedo. Talvez, en un tiempo podremos hablar de nuevo, pero para mientras, no.

Entonces, decide dentro de un tiempo. No ahora. Piénsalo con calma. No nos abandones, Candy. – Dijo Stear. - Quiero que conozcas a mi hija. Está bellísima. Es una nueva generación de nuestra familia. Tienes que verla.

Mi hija también. – Expresó Archie. – Son tus sobrinas, Candy. Por favor. No nos dejes por haber hecho una tontería. Sé perfectamente que te duelo, pero no nos dejes.

Todos argumentaron su punto. Elroy estaba afuera escuchando cómo sus sobrinos le pedían a esa rubia que no los dejara. A pesar de haber cambiado mucho su actitud hacia Candy en los últimos años, cuando recibió la noticia sobre las intenciones de renunciar a la familia, tuvo una regresión. Se dio cuenta de las razones. Decidida, entró de nuevo a la estancia.

Mira, Candy, te ofrezco una disculpa. Has hecho mucho por esta familia. No la abandones sin pensarlo bien. Mis sobrinos son mejores hombres por ti. Niel dejó de ser quien era, Archie y Stear son más asertivos y Albert y Anthony demostraron su temple al defenderte. Ellos vieron algo en ti. Yo también lo veo. – Se acercó. – Candy, piénsalo. Con paciencia esperaremos tu decisión. Deja pasar un año. Dentro de un año, hablamos. Te daremos el tiempo y el espacio que necesitas, pero no nos dejes afuera de tu vida.

Candy lloraba al escuchar a Elroy. Poco a poco, lograron bajar la guardia de la Señora Grandchester. Dejaron todo dicho. Ella dejaría pasar un año antes de tomar una decisión final. La familia, por su parte, le agradeció la espera.

El tiempo pasó. Anthony siguió en las oficinas de Nueva York con su familia; más venía en camino. Stear, Patty y su hija se quedaron a vivir en Chicago. Albert encontró a una mujer que le llamó la atención. Comenzaron una amistad. Por algún lado tenían que empezar. Archie, Niel y sus esposas volvieron a Londres. Archie llegaba todas las noches a ver a su nena. Niel lo veía con un poco de envida, pero su turno llegaría pronto. Elroy mantenía una relación con Candy por carta. La joven prefería no tener contacto con los hombres de la familia. La idea de ser el objeto amoroso de ellos no le gustaba. Mucho menos quería interferir en sus vidas.

Pasó el año. Se reunieron en Nueva York todos. El evento a celebrar era importante para todos. Terry estrenará una nueva temporada. Todos asistieron al teatro. Entre aplausos y alabanzas, el actor saludó a todos antes de dejar caer el telón. Enseguida, fueron a un restaurante a celebrar. Ese año fue muy positivo en la relación de todos. Cada uno había avanzado en sus vidas tomando su camino por separado.

* * *

**Las cosas se componen**

* * *

Cada uno regresó a su vida y a su domicilio. La vida comenzó a normalizarse. Esta vez, él gozó presenciar el embarazo de Candy. Por la previa experiencia, tuvieron cuidado de todo. El médico visitaba la mansión Andley de Chicago una vez por semana, a pesar de no considerarlo necesario. Una noche de tantas, Candy se despertó a media noche con un antojo. A pesar de que Albert siempre estuvo preparado para cualquier cosa, eso fue inesperado. Se despertó con su esposa encima de él dispuesta y lista para seducirlo. Solo con esa posición, él estaba listo también. Las hormonas jugaban con la dama y, por consiguiente, con el caballero. Al medio día, la rubia podía estar enojadísima; a la tarde, llorando como si se fuera a acabar el mundo; y por las noches, excitada. Claro que podía ser al revés. Durante el cuarto mes de embarazo, ya comenzaba a mostrar un poquito de barriguita.

Albert trabajaba en las oficinas todo el día a la par de George y de Stear. Los negocios iban bien. La segunda semana del mes indicaba ser muy difícil para todos. Unas complicaciones los obligaron a mantenerse en sesiones durante horas cada día. El jueves recibió una sorpresa. Los tres estaban sentados frente a un grupo de inversionistas en la sala de sesiones para convencerlos de participar en un negocio redondo. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Dos damas y una niña se detuvieron bajo el marco de la puerta. Los hombres voltearon a ver sorprendidos. Albert y Stear les dieron una mirada iracunda a sus respectivas esposas. Sin decir nada, se retiraron tan rápido como habían entrado.

- ¿Lo viste, Patty? Se enojó muchísimo. Yo no quería que se enojara, quería sorprenderlo. – Casi llorando.

- Debimos haber llamado a la puerta primero.

- Si lo hacíamos, no sería sorpresa. Ahora, no me va a querer.

- No digas eso. Albert te quiere y lo sabes.

- Me va a abandonar.

- ¿De dónde sacas esa tontería?

- Por la forma en que me vio…

- Creo que te estás dejando llevar. Ven, vamos a tomar una limonada o un té.

Salieron del edificio. Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta un café. Se sentaron a una mesa. Pidieron unos pasteles y dos limonadas. Platicaron un rato y regresaron a sus casas. Para mientras, los caballeros terminaron la sesión de forma positiva. Finalmente, lograron su objetivo: el apoyo financiero de los demás. Este negocio terminó siendo la clave para no perder todo durante una baja en la economía nacional. Stear entró a su casa. Patty lo saludó como siempre. Ella le ofreció una disculpa.

- No te preocupes. Todo resultó bien. En ese momento habíamos llegado a un obstáculo. Su visita ayudó a relajar a todos.

- Eso no fue lo que nosotras vimos.

- Lo sé. Perdóname.

- No hay problema conmigo, pero Candy está muy mal.

- Lo siento por ella.

- ¿Crees que va a ponerse fea la cosa?

- No creo. Albert se sorprendió verla vestida así.

- ¡Es su primer vestido de premamá!

- Nos dimos cuenta. No pasará nada. Tranquila.

En la mansión Andley, Candy esperaba a Albert muy nerviosa. Hoy si se había equivocado. Nunca había visto esa expresión en su esposo. Pasó la hora normal de llegada, llegó la hora de la cena, pasó la cena. La rubia se fue a dormir intranquila. Daba vueltas en la cama. Dieron las doce. Se levantó. Bajó a buscarlo por toda la casa. No lo encontró. Fue, entonces, cuando se preocupó. Llamó a Stear quien le dijo que habían salido juntos. George le respondió lo mismo. A esas horas, Stear y George se juntaron en la mansión. El fiel empleado fue en busca del magnate y el inventor se quedó para calmarla. Era un círculo vicioso lo que ella estaba padeciendo. La preocupación por su esposo la abrumaba. El extremo fue cuando sintió unas punzadas. Se asustó. Mandó a Stear a buscar al médico. Primero, llegó el galeno. La mandó al hospital inmediatamente. La experiencia previa, hizo que la embarazada se sintiera peor. Consideró, para su sanidad mental, era mejor internarla y hacerle unos análisis.

George llegó con un Albert cansado. El rubio regresó a la oficina por un documento y perdió el sentido del tiempo. A las puertas de la mansión, salía una ambulancia. En un segundo, los dos quedaron impresionados. Arribaron a la puerta principal. Le preguntaron a los empleados si algo serio había sucedido. Salió corriendo al hospital cuando le dijeron que era Candy quien iba en esa ambulancia. No iba sola. Stear iba con ella. George lo pasó dejando a la emergencia y salió con Stear directamente a la casa de los Cornwell para informar a Patty. Dejaron solo a Albert por su propia petición. El amigo volverá lo antes posible. Albert entró a la emergencia.

- Doctor, mi esposa…

- ¡Albert!

- ¡Stear!

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Candy está bien?

- Como no llegabas, Candy se preocupó al punto de llamarme por teléfono. Llegamos a tu casa…

- ¿Llegamos?

- George y yo… en ese momento, estaba bien. George fue a buscarte. Me quedé con ella al verla tan nerviosa. De repente sintió algún dolor, supongo, y llamamos al médico. Él decidió traerla.

- ¿Te han dicho algo?

- Nada. Todavía no ha salido nadie. Albert…

- ¿Algo más?

- Candy cree que estás muy enojado con ella por lo de hoy. Patty me dijo que estaba muy mal. Además, dijo algo muy raro.

- ¿Qué?

- Dijo que la situación se podía complicar mucho si ella llegara a perder a su bebé.

Albert quedó de una pieza. Le agradeció su presencia, pero le pidió regresar a su casa con su esposa para tranquilizarla también. Al quedarse solo, comenzó a atormentar a las enfermeras hasta lograr entrar con su esposa. El médico lo encontró en el corredor.

- Señor Andley, hablemos.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cómo está ella?

- Ella está bien. Solo un poco nerviosa. La revisamos de pies a cabeza y le hicimos todos los exámenes posibles. Nada… Se encuentra bien. Le dimos un sedante muy liviano. Está despierta. Pase a…

- Gracias. – Sin dejar al galeno terminar.

Entró a la habitación. La encontró despierta y calmada. Se acercó, se agachó y la besó dulcemente. La explicación no esperó. Entre lágrimas y abrazos se ofrecieron disculpas mutuas. Él se acostó a la par de ella. Candy, más tranquila, se quedó dormida.

Terry regresó a Estados Unidos. Se volcó a su profesión.

* * *

Candice Andley de Grandchester: ¡qué bueno que te gusta!

Anahis: gracias por tus buenos deseos.

Paolau2: la cruda puede hacer destrozos... jajajaja

Roni de Andrew: gracias por seguir leyendo.

Cecyalberthfan: gracias.

* * *

**Las veré en la próxima entrega de: La Apuesta.**

**TC GAN**


	79. Acostumbrándose a lo nuevo

**Mis queridos amigos y amigas, terminé pasando unos días en el hospital sin wifi. Por eso no pude subirles este capítulo. **

**Gracias,**

**TC GAN**

* * *

**Acostumbrándose a lo nuevo**

* * *

Cada uno había avanzado en sus vidas tomando su camino por separado. Encontraron su ritmo. Los hombres de la familia Andley descubrieron lo maravilloso de la vida cuando se dedicaron a sus familias. Durante esa fabulosa cena, hablaron sobre muchas cosas.

Albert, ¿dónde conociste a esta dama?

Nos presentó un socio.

Sí, mi papá lo hizo.

Desde entonces nos hemos vuelto amigos. – Dijo Albert y la dama se sonrojó.

La conversación continuó tranquilamente. Llegó la hora cuando la familia comenzó el cuestionario a esa dama.

Vivo en Chicago con mi padre. Mi madre murió hace poco. – Albert le tomó la mano. Siguió con su relato. – Voy a la oficina y le ayudo a mi padre en algunas cosas. Me gusta. Decidí estudiar para poder ser profesional.

¿Tienes negocios con las Empresas Andley?

Sí.

¿Qué te gusta hacer?

Me gustan hacer muchas cosas, pero lo que más me gusta es leer.

Le gustan las historias de amor. – El rubio interrumpió.

Exactamente, me gustan las historias de amor. En este momento, estoy leyendo una historia preciosa. Los personajes son complicados. Se trata de una niña quien conoce a su pareja, pero se separan por las maldades de otras personas, pero se unen al final.

¿Hay algún personaje tercero en discordia?

Sí. Él conoce a una mujer muy bonita y se queda con ella al darse cuenta que está completamente enamorado de ella.

¡Qué romántico!

También me gusta escribir. A cada libro, le busco alternativas y las escribo.

¿No las publicas?

Las comparto con mis amigas. Ellas las leen y me hacen sus comentarios. Algunas más se atreven a escribir también. Nos juntamos a leerlas de vez en cuando. La pasamos muy bien. Claro, cuando no estoy trabajando.

Te felicito. Siempre es bueno entretenerse en algo positivo.

Eso mismo pienso yo. Aunque creo que debería escribir para publicar algo. – En señal de apoyo a las actividades de su amiga.

Otras noticias no se hicieron esperar. Stear y Patty contaron sobre su próxima paternidad. Cuando Archie dijo lo mismo todos se rieron. Los hermanos son los hermanos. La hija de Niel nacerá dentro de unos cuatro meses. Voltearon a ver a Candy. Esperaban que ella les diera una noticia parecida. No fue así. Anthony vio el rostro de la rubia. Notaba un poco de tristeza. ¿Era posible que haber perdido a su primer bebé le hubiera afectado tanto? ¿Será que su esposo no quiera tener hijos? Pueden ser otras cosas. Platicaría con ella después, pensó. No lo logró. La noticia de Candy era la gira de Terry por Europa. Rápidamente, recibieron invitaciones a pasar las temporadas en las casas de Archie y Niel. Candy estaba muy contenta de haber recibido esas invitaciones. La mayoría del tiempo, estarían en la mansión del duque, pero algunas fechas se quedarán con sus primos. Esto les alegró. Terminó la velada, terminó la visita y cada quien para su casa.

En Chicago, Albert se juntaba con la dama una vez por semana por lo menos. Poco a poco, se fue enamorando de la escritora de historias fantasiosas. Un día de tantos, después de haberle pedido leer alguna de sus historias, quedó en una pieza ante la voz, tono y estilo de su escritura. Ella esperaba ansiosa los comentarios del magnate.

¡Te felicito! No sabía lo buena que eras.

Gracias. – Se sonrojó al recibir tan bella opinión.

Me inspiré en ti. – Albert la vio a los ojos cosa que la hizo quedar colorada hasta las orejas. – Ehh… sí… este… Me dijiste que lo mandara a publicar.

Recuerdo que lo hice.

Sí… pues… bueno… Lo mandé y me dijeron que lo publicarían.

¡Felicidades!

No resiste el ímpetu de abrazarla. Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca. Ella toma aire y tampoco resiste los labios de Albert tan cerca. Se besaron con dulzura y, luego, con pasión. Esto dio paso al amor que había florecido en el corazón de este hombre. De ahora en adelante, vuelta que daba él, vuelta que daba ella. A donde sea que fuera, ella iría.

En Londres, el actor y su esposa llegaban a la casa del Duque. Estaban felices de hospedarlos. Candy y Eleanor pasaban el tiempo juntas. Platicaban de muchos temas. Uno de ellos fue el aumento de la familia en nietos. Ella, casi llorando, le explicó que no habían podido engendrar. En América, visitó a varios doctores y no encontraron razón alguna para ello. Entonces, la suegra planeó una cita romántica. Tres semanas después, antes de la gira por la Europa continental. Esa noche fue emocionante y deliciosa para la pareja. Estarían cuatro semanas separados. Mientras él trabajaba sobre los escenarios, su esposa se hospedó en dos semanas con Niel y dos semanas con Archie. La compañía de teatro no pudo regresar en el tiempo establecido. La noticia llegó a los oídos de Archie. El telegrama llegó a la mansión del Duque. Eleanor fue a la

casa de Archie. La visita duró poco tiempo. El dueño de la casa escuchó la conversación al entrar a su casa. Precisamente oyó cuando la actriz le pidió esperar dos semanas más por el regreso de su esposo. Candy se desmayó ante el asombro de todos. Mandaron por el médico y por su suegro. Todos esperaban afuera de la habitación de la dama la aparición del médico. El galeno salió asegurándoles el bienestar de la dama. Esto lo hizo tranquilizarse. Pasó una semana. Ella se palidecía de vez en cuando. La esposa de Archie y Eleanor sospechaban las razones, pero no dijeron nada.

Terry bajó del tren. Archie fue por él. Durante el trayecto, Cornwell le mencionó los desmayos en confidencia. Le pidió no hacerle saber a Candy el chisme. Pero consideró importante decírselo. Trató de mantener la calma. Pasó la cena. La sobremesa fue alegrísima. Nuevamente, Niel llegó con su esposa, y Eleanor y el Duque a compartir parte de la tarde y parte de la noche con ellos. Terry contaba sus anécdotas, unas divertidas, unas tristes, unas animadas y otras tranquilas, a los presentes. Se retiraron a su habitación. A pesar del cansancio, el castaño decidió enfrentar el tema.

Candy, ¿cómo estuviste estas semanas?

Estuve muy bien. La he pasado muy contenta con la familia.

¿Te has sentido bien?

Pues…

Pues… - Se acerca. Le toma el mentón para hacerla verlo a los ojos.

Pues… no me he sentido como… como… normalmente, tú sabes.

No, no sé.

Es que… vino el médico a verme…

¿Qué dijo?

Dijo que…

¡Vamos, Candy! ¡Me pones nervioso!

* * *

**Acostumbrándose a lo nuevo**

* * *

Terry regresó a Estados Unidos. Se volcó a su profesión. Eventualmente, conoció a una mujer a quien le gustaba escribir. Comenzaron una relación de forma inesperada. Él la ayudó a escribir una obra. Pasaban su tiempo agradablemente. El proceso de adaptar la historia a una obra para ser presentada en teatro les permitió conocerse y enamorarse. A ella le gustaba escribir historias de amor en su mayoría. Generalmente, sus amistades leían sus obras y recibía comentarios de ellas. Es más, ellas fueron quienes la motivaron a atreverse a hacerlo en serio. Así conoció al hombre de su vida; un actor de teatro muy talentoso, castaño y con acento inglés.

Llegó el momento para que Candy diera a luz. Albert y ella comentaron la gran diferencia de esta vez a la anterior.

- Me encantó pasar esto contigo, mi amor. Verte crecer, poder acariciarte, tener nuestros momentos juntos… todo… todo… - La abrazó y la besó.

- No te puedo decir que me gustó todo el proceso. Hubo momentos muy duros. No siempre me sentía bien.

- Esta vez fue muy diferente.

- Especialmente porque me he dado cuenta de algo importante.

- ¿Qué, mi amor?

- El doctor allá me habló sobre los problemas de llevar un embarazo a término. A veces, no se puede explicar porqué me sucedió. Pero comentó sobre la posibilidad de que el bebé no estuviera bien. Me motivó a manejar la situación con fe y confianza en la naturaleza.

- ¿Crees eso?

- Pues… mira esta vez. Nuestro bebé está a punto de acompañarnos. Estoy emocionada y nerviosa a la vez. Espero ser una buena mamá.

- Serás una excelente mamá…

- Y tú un excelente papá…

- Eso sí, por favor no me vuelvas a dar un susto como el de anteayer.

- Yo no sabía que no era el momento. Solo me dolió. ¿No quieres que te diga cuando me duele?

- Por supuesto que sí. Tenemos que tener un código… una palabra clave…

- ¿Cómo cual? – Algo irritada y antes de reaccionar mal, decidió llevarle la corriente. - Dila.

- No sé… pues… Billy viene en camino.

- ¿Te parece?

- Sí.

- Está bien. – Cambió de tema. - ¿Te fue bien en la oficina?

- Nos fue más o menos. Hubo algunas cositas que arreglar, pero nada mayor. - Del saco sacó una cajita de terciopelo rojo.

- ¿Y esto?

- Es para ti.

- Gracias. – La abrió. Era una cadena con un colgante con un zafiro, una esmeralda y un diamante.

- No sé qué color de ojos vaya a tener Billy.

- ¿Estás seguro de que es niño?

- Estoy seguro que me amas. – Se acerca y la besa.

La noche se llenó de amor en todas sus expresiones. Amaneció rápidamente. Albert fue a trabajar como todos los días en compañía de George. En la oficina, estaban diligentes al recibir una llamada telefónica. La rubia comenzó su trabajo de parto. La llevaron a la hospital. Su reacción fue inesperada. Después de colgar, le dijo a sus compañeros de trabajo sobre la noticia de la manera más tranquila. Siguió trabajando ante la mirada extrañada de los otros dos hombres.

- ¿Sabes, George, yo me puse muy nervioso cuando me dijeron que Patty estaba de parto? No pude pensar, ni reaccionar… mucho menos pude concentrarme en trabajo. Me impresionas, Albert. ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?

- Estoy seguro que era una broma. Si lo hubieran dicho en serio, me hablarían de forma histérica. Pero me hablaron muy tranquilamente.

- ¿Estás seguro, William?

- Sí. Cuando llegue a casa, hablaré con ella. Esas bromas son de mal gusto.

- ¿Qué pasaría si no es broma? Yo no me expondría a una falsa alarma.

- Es una falsa alarma. Estoy seguro. Candy es muy bromista. Pero esta vez, se le pasó la mano. Decirme esto para que salga corriendo.

- ¿Seguro?

- Tranquilos. Estoy seguro. No dijo las palabras clave.

Pasó el día con toda calma en las empresas. Al contrario de lo que sucedía en el hospital. Patty caminaba por toda la sala de espera. Se extrañó de no ver a Albert entrar. En un momento, pidió el teléfono para llamar a Stear. La secretaria le indicó sobre una reunión muy importante y no poder interrumpirla, pero le tomaría el recado. La esposa del inventor se sulfuró. ¡Cómo era posible eso! ¡Trabajando! ¿Qué les pasa a esto hombres? Candy estaba adolorida y cansada. Su amiga entró a verla; estaba enojadísima.

- Candy, tranquila… ya verás… todo saldrá bien. Me voy a ausentar un rato, pero volveré. Estás en buenas manos.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy a buscar a mi marido…

- Albert… trae a Albert…

- Lo haré. Por ahora, tú tranquila. Ahora vuelvo.

Patty, hecha un energúmeno, llegó a las oficinas Andley. Pasó la puerta principal. La recepcionista la saludó cortésmente. Llegó a la oficina de su esposo. La secretaria le repitió el mismo mensaje. Sin detenerse a escucharla y sin tocar, abrió las puertas de la sala de sesiones. Sin poner atención a nada más, se dirigió a los caballeros.

- Ofrezco mil disculpas por la interrupción.

- ¡Patty! – Exclamó Stear.

- Albert, Candy está en el hospital desde después de almuerzo pariendo a tu bebé. Te lo digo por si te interesa.

Salió de la sala dejando las puertas abiertas y a los presentes con la mandíbula en el suelo. George se levantó de su asiento. Fue hacia Albert.

- William… William… pon atención. ¡Levántate! ¡Candy te necesita!

- ¡Apúrate! – Interrumpió Stear.

- ¡No era broma! ¡No era broma! ¡No era broma!

- ¡Levántate! ¡Por favor!

Le costó unos momentos reaccionar. Stear lo jaló por el brazo. George dio por suspendida la reunión. La retomarían a la siguiente semana. Salieron directo al hospital. Cuando llegaron, Patty casi los agarraba por el pelo.

- Patty, ¿dónde está ella?

- Está en la sala de partos. La llevaron hace unos momentos.

- ¿Dónde?

- No puedes entrar. Tendrás que esperar aquí con el resto de nosotros.

- ¡Es mi esposa! ¡Voy a entrar!

- ¿A caso puedes ayudarla más que los médicos? No lo creo.

- La pude ver antes; ella estaba en su habitación.

- Ya no pienses eso. No hay nada que hacer.

- Solo esperar.

- Solo esperar.

- ¿Quién está con nuestra pequeña?

- Se quedó con la niñera. No podía dejar a Candy sola. Se asustó muchísimo.

Treinta minutos pasaron. El médico salió en busca de Albert. Lo felicitó por ser el padre de dos preciosos gemelitos. Pidió ver a Candy. Le dieron entrada por ser quién era; un Andley. Por ellos, se hizo una excepción. Se abrazaron, se besaron y ella quedó dormida en sus brazos. Estaba exhausta y emocionada. Pero Morfeo se la llevó. En la mañana, se despertaron juntos. Ella se sentía mejor. Le urgía ver a sus pequeños. Albert también estaba en la misma situación. Temprano, les llevaron a sus pequeños.


	80. La nueva apuesta

**Mis queridos lectores y lectoras:**

**El capítulo anterior lo escribí con todas las fanáticas de los dos galanes.**

**La escritora y lectora es cada una de ustedes. **

**Cásense con el que les guste. :)**

**porque, en este espacio, todo es posible.**

**Sigan soñando. Nunca se sabe cuándo se convertirá en realidad**

**y les aparezca su galán. Si ya les apareció, espero que sea como su favorito.**

**TC GAN**

* * *

**La nueva apuesta**

* * *

¿Qué dijo?

Dijo que…

¡Vamos, Candy! ¡Me pones nervioso!

Dijo que vamos a tener familia. ¡Vamos a tener familia!

El actor la subió por los aires. Se abrazaron y se besaron de alegría. La noticia pareció volar por los aires y llegó a todos los miembros de la familia Andley y Grandchester. Este bebé era esperado… querido…

Regresaron a América llenos de ilusión y ella con una barriguita llenita de amor. Una habitación de la casa se convertía poco a poco en un pequeño parque para niños rodeado de muebles para pequeñines y una mecedora. Todos los días, ella llevaba algo nuevo o colocaba alguna cosa en su lugar. Terry, por su lado, se dedicaba a trabajar. En sus días libres, ayudaba a su esposa a ordenar y decorar.

El día se acercaba. Los dos estaban emocionados y nerviosos. Antes de no poder viajar más, decidieron ir a Chicago; ir al Hogar de Pony. Después de nacer la criatura, no podría ir a visitarlas. Para mientras, el actor se dedicó a planificar una sorpresa. Invitó a todos a pasar unos días a Nueva York antes del nacimiento.

Vio a sus madres emocionadas al verla en ese estado y con el amor de su vida. No podía correr ni jugar con los niños del hogar, pero su esposo sí. Las tres mujeres se sentaron en unas sillas cerca de la ventana desde donde podían ver a los demás corretear por el campo. Estaba muy contenta. Pasaron unos días ahí. La calma y tranquilidad invadieron sus almas. Se estaban preparando para recibir a su chiquitín. Haberlas visitado, fue la mejor oportunidad para enseñarle a Terry cómo a cambiar un pañal, dar el biberón, vestir niños y otro montón de actividades relacionadas con infantes más. Hubo demasiadas risas a sus costillas, pensaba el actor. Las comprendía, por otro lado. Él era un inexperto en esas cosas. Al pasar los días, mejoraba sus técnicas de mamá. No es que él necesitara saber esas cosas porque para ello emplearon una niñera, pero era en caso de necesidad tenía que intervenir. Por supuesto, guardaba muy dentro de su corazón no verse en la necesidad de hacerlo. Esto lo podría muy nervioso. ¿Qué pasaría si lo hiciera mal?

Regresaron a Nueva York a pocas semanas del alumbramiento. Una mañana, la rubia se levantó un poco tarde. Se arregló y salio de su habitación. Miraba a todos los empleados caminar arriba abajo por todos lados. Sábanas, toallas y flores iban y venían. Bajó a la primera planta. El comedor estaba desordenado. Sobre la mesa estaban la vajilla, los cubiertos y copas. La sala la estaban limpiando y arreglando a niveles de perfección. Una de las doncellas le dio instrucciones a ella en alcanzar al actor en el patio. El jardín no se quedaba atrás. Los jardineros trabajaban con velocidad.

Mi amor, ven aquí. Te sirvo el desayuno.

¿Qué sucede, Terry?

Nada…

¿Nada?

Bueno… te tengo una sorpresa para más tarde. Ya verás. Estoy seguro te gustará.

¿Me servirás el desayuno?

Claro. ¿Jugo?

Más tarde, salieron a dar una vuelta por ahí. Para mientras, las visitas llegaban. Eleanor y Richard se quedaron en la casa con Terry, los Andley se quedaron en su mansión. A las siete de la noche, entraron los Grandchester por la puerta. La ahora dueña de la casa entró feliz con unos paquetitos para su bebé. Fue recibida por todos. Estaban los papás de Terry, Albert y su prometida, Archie, Stear y Niel con sus familias. Le organizaron un baby shower. Cada unidad le trajo regalos especiales y variados. Este infante tiene de todo. Cenaron y después tomaron un bajativo en la sala. Durante todo este tiempo, cada uno contaba sus experiencias con los nacimientos de sus bebés. Carcajadas llenaban hasta el último rinconcito de la casa. De repente, Candy se levantó del sillón. Patty se levantó rápidamente al ver el cojín.

¡Candy! ¡Candy!

¿Qué pasa, Patty?

Creo que rompiste fuente.

¿Cómo vas a creer?

De verdad, Candy.

Estás loca.

Elroy se levantó precipitadamente a revisarla. Efectivamente, Candy rompió fuente. De la risa, no se había dado cuenta de ello. Los dolores no habían comenzado. Así, salieron hacia el hospital. En un automóvil, Stear regresó a los niños del clan Andley a su mansión. Los demás se fueron detrás del auto de Terry quien llevaba a su esposa y a Patty. El proceso fue rápido al llegar. En menos de una hora, la pareja ya tenía un nuevo miembro. Un bello niño. El nuevo padre salió a contarles a todos. Dejaron a la pareja tranquila durante un día. Elroy se presentó al día siguiente con un regalo. Cuando la mamá lo abrió, lloró.

Tía Elroy, ¡qué regalo más bello!

Me alegra que te guste.

¿Está segura?

Por supuesto. Todos los hombres Andley tienen uno.

Todavía tengo el de Albert.

Lo sé. Pero este es para tu pequeño. Es un Andley. – Se detiene un momento y continúa. – Perdóname por lo sucedido aquella vez. Me sentía dolida. Te comprendo tu reacción. Espero que ahora seamos la familia que te mereces.

Lo sé. Perdónenme ustedes a mí. Me sentía muy triste. Pero también los entiendo. Me alegra que ya hemos resuelto nuestras diferencias.

¿Cómo le van a poner a este pequeño? – Preguntó al momento en que la enfermera entraba con el bebé.

No lo sabemos. Tenemos unas opciones. A mí me gustaría Mathew.

¿A Terry?

A él le gusta Richard o Terrence o …

… o Mathew Terence Richard Grandchester. – Dijo Terry al entrar.

Eso es muy largo. – Se quejó Candy.

Pero…

Me gusta Mathew Grandchester…

Puede ser…

Me retiro. – Dijo Elroy.

¡No se vaya, tía! – Ella le pidió quedarse.

Esto es momento para ustedes. Es mejor que me vaya. – Se fue.

La espantaste.

No lo hice. En todo caso, la espantamos. – La besó. – Mi niño.

¿Se puede pasar? – Albert interrumpió.

Pasa, amigo.

Terry… - Candy lo llamó mientras veía a su alrededor. – ¿Trajiste mi maletín?

¿Cómo?

¿Trajiste mi maletín?

No. Lo olvidé. ¿Lo necesitas ahora?

Me gustaría ponerme mi propia ropa. Además, tu mamá me regaló un camisón especial.

¿Especial?

Tráeme mi ropa, ¿quieres?

Está bien. Te lo traigo ahora. Albert, te encargo a mi familia.

Los cuidaré por ti.

Gracias. – Se fue por el maletín. Se sintió un poco inseguro por dejar a su esposa con su amigo. Sin embargo, así lo hizo.

Candy, ¿cómo estás?

Me siento bien.

Escuché que no le han puesto nombre a este hombrecito. – Lo recoge en sus brazos. - ¿Cómo te van a poner?

No sabemos. Él tiene muchos nombres.

¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrar una solución?

Soy toda oídos?

Bueno… traeré unas barajas.

¿Para qué?

Para que hagan una apuesta.

¿Apuesta?

Claro, una apuesta… así empezó tu aventura… así puede terminar…

Ambos rieron.

**FIN**

* * *

La nueva apuesta

La familia estaba muy emocionada con la venida de los hijitos herederos del magnate. Los telegramas no se dejaron esperar. En el viejo continente, Elroy y su esposo organizaron el viaje a Chicago. Archie y Niel decidieron llevarse a su familia a una vacación bien merecida. La familia en pleno llega a la mansión de Chicago y, de ahí, se irán todos a Lakewood unas semanas. La preparación fue espectacular. Muchos detalles específicos para incluir cuidados para los niños. Al enterarse que eran dos chiquitines, se dieron cuenta del doble regalo a llevar. Por supuesto, Archie les llevaba unas cobijas de lana elaboradas con el patrón del tartán de los Andley y un pequeño traje escocés. Niel les regalaba unos pequeños automóviles para jugar de alguna marca británica. La Tía les llevaba un regalo más especial todavía.

Las primeras dos semanas pasaron la mayoría del tiempo solos. El primero en llegar con su familia fue Anthony. Esta aumentaba también ante la sorpresa de todos. Candy sabía perfectamente que hacer. Durante los primeros días, Albert regresaba a casa rápidamente para estar con sus bebés. Luego, recibió el telegrama sobre la venida de la familia en pleno y el plan de Elroy sobre tomar unas vacaciones familiares. Esto emocionaba a la señora mucho porque se le acababan las oportunidades de viajar y ver a su familia unida. Los siguientes días, el rubio trabajaba mucho a la par de sus dos compinches para poder tener el tiempo necesario. Esas vacaciones, como él lo miraba, eran las primeras como familia. Dos puntos de vista muy distintos gracias a la diferencia de edades. Definitivamente, una nueva generación de Andley vino a reemplazar la anterior. La moda cambia, las costumbres cambian y las tradiciones también. Esta se convertiría en una nueva tradición; la última establecida por la gran Tía Elroy.

Llegaron los miembros que faltaban. Todo estaba listo. El fiel George estaría en contacto con ellos de ser necesario. La primera cena con todos estuvo alegrísima. Cada familia con sus respectivos retoños se sentaban por clanes. Al pasar la noche, se fueron mezclando. Al final, las damas en un lado y los caballeros por otro hasta ser interrumpidos.

- Jóvenes…

- ¡Tía!

- Me parece que estas no son vacaciones. Si es así, mejor me regreso a Londres. – Haciéndose la enojada.

- No, tía. No nos malinterprete. Estamos de vacaciones.

- Pues no se nota. Ustedes están aquí discutiendo la oficina.

- ¡Tía!

- Les digo algo…

- Sí…

- Les doy dos días para ponerse al día y resolver asuntos de trabajo. Al siguiente día, todos nos iremos a Lakewood. Allá no hablarán de negocios. Si lo hacen, se la verán conmigo.

- No, tía. No se preocupe. Necesitamos menos de eso.

- Le aseguro; todo estará resuelto.

- Eso espero.

- Sí, usted tranquila.

- Está bien. Regresaré con las damas.

Siguió la noche. Se fueron a dormir. A eso de las dos de la mañana, uno de los gemelitos se despertó llorando. Por lo tanto, el otro también. Desafortunadamente, Candy no se despertó. Albert, sí. Trató de despertar a su esposa, pero no pudo.

- Candy…

- Mmmmm… - Se volteó a rodearle la cintura con su brazo bien dormida dejándolo atrapado.

- Candy… los niños…

- Mmmmm… Te amo… - Le decía entre dientes.

- Yo también te amo. Candy… los niños…

- Mmmmm… - Se volteó nuevamente dándole la espalda.

El rubio no tuvo más remedio que levantarse a ver lo sucedido. Pobrecitos, estaban mojaditos. A esa hora, no despertaría a las niñeras y, con Candy en el quinto sueño, no tuvo más remedio que arreglárselas para cambiar a sus pequeñines.

- Algún día deberían de inventar un pañal más fácil de poner. ¿Cómo le hacen para hacerlo tan rápido? Candy solo usa un gancho… dónde habrán más… eh… Esto es difícil. ¿Dónde pongo el pañal sucio? Ah… ahí… esa ha de ser la canasta. – Echó los pañales sucios en una canasta. – Ahora, los limpios. He visto que les echan ese polvo blanco. Un poco más, no ha de ser suficiente. – Dejó las nalguitas bien blanquitas. De repente, de uno de ellos salió disparado un chorrito que cayó en la camisa de la pijama de Albert. – No… no… hijo… no… me mojaste todo… - Se la quitó y la puso en la misma canasta que los pañales sucios. - Bueno, ahora ya. Están listos.

Los acurrucó un rato y se fue a dormir. En la madrugada, Candy se despertó. Se levantó a alimentar a sus niños. Los encontró vestidos raro. No era como los dejó la noche anterior. Se preguntó por qué. Antes de poder responderse, uno de ellos estaba a punto de llorar. Lo tomó y comenzó su momento especial madre e hijo. Luego, fue el turno del otro. Volvieron a dormir muy tranquilamente. Había un olor extraño, pero no pudo ubicarlo. Ella regresó a su cama. Se dio cuenta de la situación de su esposo. Verlo sin camisa le alborotó las hormonas. Se contuvo por los consejos de los médicos. Le tocó esperar otras semanas antes de poder estar con su esposo otra vez. Ya por la mañana, ambos se despertaron. Las niñeras se hicieron cargo de las niñas. Las señoritas encargadas de limpiar la habitación se extrañaron al no encontrar pañales sucios. Tocaron a la puerta de Candy.

- Señora, ¿dónde colocó los pañales sucios? No los encontramos.

- ¡Qué raro! Yo no los cambié anoche.

- Si no los cambió usted, alguien tuvo que haberlo hecho porque los hubiéramos encontrado muy sucios y no lo estaban.

- No entiendo.

- Yo los cambié, mi amor. – Dijo Albert desde adentro.

- ¿Tú? Me hubieras despertado.

- Lo intenté. A propósito, te amo.

- Yo también te amo.

- Yo los cambié.

- Gracias. ¿Dónde pusiste los pañales sucios?

- En la canasta. También encontrarás la camisa de mi pijama.

- ¿La canasta? ¿Cuál canasta?

- La que está en el cuarto.

- Ah… gracias. – Se voltea a hablar con su empleada. – Ya escuchó, los echó en la canasta de las cobijas. Saque todo y lo lava. Jajajaja…

- Jajajaja… - La empleada también rió.

- ¡Los hombres!

Llegaron al desayuno. Se sentaron a la mesa todos. Candy no resistió la tentación de contarles a todos lo orgullosa que se sentía de Albert por haber cambiado a los bebés. La plática continuó entre risas y sonrisas. De repente, Niel les preguntó cómo les pusieron los nombres a sus hijos. Albert comenzó la historia.

FLASHBACK

Temprano, les llevaron a sus pequeños. Dos enfermeras entraron con un bodoquito envuelto en una cobija celeste cada una. Uno se lo dieron a ella y el otro al Padre.

- ¿Qué nombres les pondremos? Yo había pensado en Anthony.

- Yo también. Por lo menos ya tenemos uno. Pero necesitamos otro.

- ¿Qué sugieres?

- No lo sé. Talvez Albert.

- ¿El mío? No por favor. Él tiene que llamarse como él. A ver, bebé, cara de quién tienes…

- ¿Tú crees?

- ¿Te parece Alfred?

- Me gusta, pero prefiero Alexander.

- ¿Alexander?

- Si no vamos a usar tu nombre, me gusta Alexander.

- Está bien. Alexander o Alfred. ¿Por cuál votas?

- Por Alexander. ¿Tú?

- Por Alfred.

- Señores, les traemos las hojas para llenar los datos de sus hijos. ¿Cuáles serán los nombres?

- No lo sabemos todavía. Dénos unos minutos. Gracias.

- Entonces, ¿qué haremos?

- Ya sé. Espérame. - Salió Albert del cuarto y los pocos minutos, regresó con unas barajas. – Muy bien, mi amor, ¿apostamos?

**FIN**

* * *

**Gracias a todos y todas las lectoras por su apoyo y cariño demostrado a través de este sitio. He disfrutado escribir la historia.**

**Si quieren leer otras de mis historias, los y las invito a hacerlo.**

**Ella y yo (Candy y Albert)**

**La nueva adquisición de Albert (Candy y Albert)**

**Lo que pasó con Albert (Candy y Archie)**

**Una pequeña gran conversación (Candy y Stear)**

**Una vida llena de sorpresas (Candy y Albert)**

**La historia de A y C (Candy y Anthony)**

**Y El comienzo no es el final (in progress)**

**Como siempre, espero sus comentarios los cuales serán bien recibidos y tomados en cuenta.**

**TC GAN**


End file.
